Interlingua-Nederlandese/a
a prep :1 (LOCO) :io es -- Bilthoven = ik ben in Bilthoven :2 (DIRECTION) :io va -- Bilthoven = ik ga naar Bilthoven :3 (MANIERA) :io va -- pede = ik ga te voet :4 (TEMPORE) :io arrivara -- quatro horas = ik zal om vier uur aankomen :5 (OBJECTO INDIRECTE) :io da le libro -- mi amico = ik geef het boek aan mijn vriend :6 (inter certe SUBSTANTIVOS e INFINITIVOS) :io ha nulle tempore -- leger = ik heb geen tijd om te lezen :7 (inter certe ADJECTIVOS e INFINITIVOS) :Interlingua es facile -- apprender = Interlingua is gemakkelijk te leren :8 (inter certe VERBOS e INFINITIVOS) :ille me incoragia -- apprender Interlingua = hij moedigt me aan Interlingua te leren :9 (in multe compositiones e expressiones) :vaso -- flores = bloemenvaas :machina -- scriber = schrijfmachine, etc., etc. ab prep :1 van, vanaf, uit :traduction -- francese = vertaling uit het Frans :-- initio = van voren af aan + abaca sub :1 BOTANICA abaca :2 BOTANICA manillahennep + abaco sub :1 telraam, rekenraam, rekenkast, abacus :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER abacus, dekplaat van een kapiteel abandonamento sub :1 verlating, achterlating, het in de steek laten :2 het verlaten, het afzien, het opgeven, het prijsgeven :3 verlatenheid, het verlaten zijn abandonar v :1 verlaten, in de steek laten, aan zijn lot overlaten, opgeven, afstand doen van, prijsgeven :-- su infantes = zijn kinderen in de steek laten :-- un baby A)/bebe = een baby te vondeling leggen :-- su spo(n)sa = zijn vrouw in de steek laten :-- tote/omne sperantia = alle hoop laten varen :-- su deberes = zijn plichten verzaken :-- un function = een functie/ambt neerleggen :-- le lucta = de strijd opgeven, het bijltje er bij neerleggen :-- le studios = ophouden met studeren :-- un hypothese (-esis) = een hypothese opgeven :-- le poter = afstand doen van de macht :-- un region = een streek (voorgoed) verlaten :-- un urbe al inimico = een stad aan de vijand prijsgeven :-- su benes = afstand doen van zijn bezittingen :-- le via recte = van de rechte weg afdwalen :-- se a un vitio = zich overgeven aan een ondeugd :-- un subjecto = van een onderwerp afstappen :-- le domicilio conjugal = de echtelijke woning verlaten :-- le partito = als lid van de partij bedanken :-- un projecto = een plan laten varen :-- un projecto de lege = een wetsontwerp intrekken/terugnemen :-- le neutralitate = de neutraliteit opgeven :-- al oblido/oblivion = aan de vergetelheid prijsgeven :-- su isolamento = zich losmaken uit zijn isolament :-- un idea = een denkbeeld laten varen, zich losmaken van een denkbeeld :-- su auto(mobile) in le nive = zijn auto in de sneeuw laten staan :differer non significa -- = uitstel is geen afstel :le ordine de -- le nave = het bevel het schip te verlaten :mi fortias me abandona = mijn krachten begeven het :le valor me abandona = de moed ontzinkt me :ille abandona su parte de heritage a su fratre = hij staat zijn erfdeel af aan zijn broer :numerose curritores ha abandonate in le curso de iste etape (F) = talrijke renners hebben het opgegeven in de loop van deze etappe + abandonate adj :1 in de steek gelaten, verwaarloosd :-- de totes = door iedereen in de steek gelaten :-- a se mesme = aan zichzelf overgelaten :-- de Deo e del homines = van God en iedereen verlaten :un infante -- = een verlaten/in de steek gelaten kind :2 verlaten, onbeheerd :un casa -- = een verlaten huis :3 niet meer in gebruik, in onbruik :le altere cammino es -- = de andere weg wordt niet meer gebruikt abandono sub :1 het verlaten, het opgeven, het afzien, het prijsgeven :le -- del domicilio/tecto conjugal = het verlaten van de echtelijke woning :-- del hostilitates = staking van de vijandelijkheden :le -- de un projecto = het opgeven van een plan :-- de territorio = gebiedsafstand :2 verlatenheid, verwaarlozing :lassar al -- = verwaarlozen, onverzorgd laten :morir in le -- = eenzaam sterven :esser in stato de -- = in staat van verval verkeren :3 ongedwongenheid, losheid, nonchalance, vrijheid :4 COMMUNICATION abandon + abasia sub :1 MEDICINA abasie abassamento sub :1 het neerlaten, het verlagen, de daling, etc. :-- de un muro = het verlagen van een muur :-- del oculos/palpebras = neerslaan van de ogen :-- de un perpendiculo = neerlaten van een loodlijn :-- del velas = strijken van de zeilen :-- del voce = het zachter (gaan) spreken :-- del nivello de un liquido = verlaging van het peil van een vloeistof :-- del nivello del vita = verlaging van het levenspeil :-- del temperatura = verlaging van de temperatuur :-- del salarios = verlaging van de lonen :-- del tarifas = verlaging van de tarieven :-- del poter de compra = verlaging van de koopkracht :-- phreatic = grondwaterdaling :le -- de un cifra = het bijhalen van een cijfer (bij staartdeling) :-- del temperatura = verlagen van de temperatuur :MATHEMATICA le -- de un equation = het herleiden van een vergelijking :2 vernedering, het vernederen abassar v :1 laten zakken, neerhalen, neerlaten, doen dalen, verlagen :-- un muro = een muur verlagen :-- le oculos = de ogen neerslaan :-- le palpebras = de oogleden neerslaan :-- le capite/testa = het hoofd laten hangen :-- un perpendiculo = een loodlijn neerlaten :-- le velas = de zeilen strijken :-- un cifra = een cijfer bijhalen (bij een staartdeling) :-- le voce = zachter (gaan) spreken :-- le volumine = het geluid wat zachter zetten :-- le nivello del vita = het levenspeil verlagen :-- le temperatura = de temperatuur verlagen :-- le calefaction = de verwarming lager zetten :-- le tarifas = de tarieven verlagen :-- le precios = de prijzen verlagen :le terreno se abassa verso le riviera = het terrein loopt af naar de rivier :MATHEMATICA -- le grado de un equation = de graad van een vergelijking verlagen :MATHEMATICA -- un equation = een vergelijking herleiden :le taxa de mortalitate se ha abassate = het sterftecijfer is gedaald :2 vernederen, verlagen :le miseria abassa le homine = de ellende verlaagt de mens :-- se a compromissos = zich verlagen tot compromissen :BIBLIA quicunque se abassara, essera elevate = wie zich vernedert, zal verheven worden + abat-jour sub FRANCESE :1 lampenkap abatter v :1 neerslaan, vellen, omhakken, slopen, slechten, neerhalen, omverhalen, slachten :-- un casa = een huis slopen :-- un arbore = een boom vellen/omhakken :interdiction de -- = kapverbod :-- un muro = een muur slechten/omverhalen :-- un avion = een vliegtuig neerhalen :le avion se abatte = het vliegtuig stort neer :-- un vacca = een koe slachten :-- un cavallo vulnerate = een gewond paard afmaken :un nube de pulvere se ha abattite super le placia = een wolk van stof sloeg neer op het plein abattimento sub :1 ontmoediging, moedeloosheid, neerslachtigheid, gedruktheid abattite adj :1 terneergeslagen, ontmoedigd, neerslachtig, gedrukt, mistroostig abattitor sub :1 iemand die velt, sloopt, etc., sloper, slachter, etc. :-- de arbores = houthakker :-- de cavallos = paardenslachter abattitorio sub :1 slachthuis :-- de cavallos = paardenslachthuis :residuos de -- = abattoirafval :personal de -- = abattoirpersoneel + abaxial adj :1 BOTANICA latere -- de un folio = achter/onderkant van een blad abbate sub :1 abt :-- mitrate = gemijterde abt abbatessa sub :1 abdis abbatia sub :1 abdijschap :2 abtsgebied :3 abdij :-- de benedictinos = benedictijnenabdij abbatial adj :1 abtelijk, abts..., abdij... :missa -- = abbatiale mis :ecclesia -- = abdijkerk :schola -- = abdijschool abbordabile adj :1 toegankelijk, genaakbaar :costa -- = toegankelijke kust :2 enterbaar abbordage sub :1 entering :croc de -- = enterhaak :hacha {sj} de -- = enterbijl abbordar v :1 landen, aan land gaan (vanaf schip), aanleggen, een haven aandoen :le vento nos impedi de -- = de wind verhindert ons te landen :2 in aanvaring komen met, aanvaren :le grande nave ha abbordate le barca de pisca = het grote schip heeft de vissersboot aangevaren :3 enteren :-- un nave = een schip enteren :4 aanspreken, aanklampen :-- un persona in le strata = iemand op straat aanspreken :-- un thema/subjecto = aan een onderwerp aansnijden :-- un persona con un cosa = iemand met iets aan boord komen :-- un problema con firmessa = een probleem flink aanpakken + abbordator sub :1 iemand die een schip entert abbordo sub :1 landing :2 entering abbreviamento sub :1 verkorting, afkorting, inkorting, bekorting, samenvatting, kort begrip, uittreksel :-- de un articulo = samenvatting van een artikel :-- (del tormentos) del agonia = stervensbekorting abbreviar v :1 verkorten, afkorten, inkorten, bekorten, korter maken, samenvatten, uittrekken :-- un articulo troppo longe = een te lang artikel bekorten :-- un parola = een woord afkorten :-- un texto = een tekst samenvatten :-- su vita = zijn leven verkorten :-- le viage = de reis verkorten :-- le suffrentias de un animal = een dier uit zijn lijden verlossen :pro -- (lo) = om kort te gaan abbreviate adj :1 kort, klein abbreviation sub :1 Vide: abbreviamento abbreviative adj :1 verkortend, afkortend, etc. :signo -- = afkortingsteken :formula -- = korte formule abbreviator sub :1 verkorter, excerpeerder abbreviatura sub :1 verkorte vorm van een woord, verkorting + abc sub :1 abc, alfabet :2 eerste beginselen (van een wetenschap, vak, enz.), abc :le -- del mestiero = het abc van het vak + abdicante adj :1 aftredend abdicante sub :1 iemand die aftreedt abdicar v :1 afstand doen, aftreden, neerleggen (ambt, etc.) :-- al throno/corona = afstand doen van de troon/kroon :-- su benes = afstand doen van zijn bezittingen :2 afzien van, laten varen :-- un idea = een idee laten varen :-- su responsabilitates = zijn verantwoordelijkheden van zich afschuiven + abdicatari adj :1 aftredend, die afstand doet abdication sub :1 het aftreden, het afstand doen, het neerleggen (ambt, etc.), abdicatie, (troons)afstand :le -- de Carolo Quinte = de troonsafstand van Karel de Vijfde + abdicative adj :1 Vide: abdicatori + abdicator sub :1 iemand die aftreedt + abdicatori adj :1 aftredend, die aftreedt abdominal adj :1 buik..., van de buik(holte) :dolor(es) -- = pijn in de (onder)buik, buikpijn :affection -- = buikaandoening :operation -- = buikoperatie :haber violente dolores -- = hevige buikpijn hebben :pariete -- = buikwand :respiration -- = buikademhaling :cavitate -- = buikholte :cinctura -- = buikgordel :musculo -- = buikspier :region -- = buikstreek :organo -- = buikorgaan :intestino -- = buikingewanden :aorta -- = buikaorta :vena -- = buikader :arteria -- = buikslagader :hernia -- = buikbreuk, ingewandsbreuk :vasculo -- = ruggevat :2 van het achterlijf :aletta/pinna -- = buikvin abdomine sub :1 (onder)buik, buikholte :-- pendule = hangbuik :2 achterlijf (van insecten) + abdominose adj :1 dikbuikig, corpulent abducer v :1 wegleiden, wegvoeren :2 PHYSIOLOGIA afvoeren abduction sub :1 wegleiding, wegvoering :2 PHYSIOLOGIA abductie, buitenwaartse spierbeweging + abductor adj :1 wegleidend, wegvoerend :tubo -- = afvoerpijp :2 PHYSIOLOGIA musculo -- = afvoerder, buitenwaarts bewegende spier, abductor abductor sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA buitenwaarts bewegende spier, afvoerder, abductor :-- del pollice = afvoerder van de duim + abece sub :1 abc, alfabet :2 eerste beginselen (van wetenschap, vak, etc.), abc :ille ignora le -- del mestiero = hij is niet op de hoogte van de eerste beginselen van het vak :le -- del pictura = het abc van de schilderkunst + abecedario sub :1 abc-boek, eerste spelboekje + abelia sub :1 BOTANICA abelia + abelian adj :1 van Abel :MATHEMATICA functiones -- = functies van Abel :MATHEMATICA equation -- = vergelijking van Abel aberrante adj :1 afwijkend, abnormaal, niet normaal :comportamento/conducta -- = abnormaal/afwijkend gedrag :idea -- = afwijkend idee :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA forma -- = afwijkende vorm :BIOLOGIA specie -- = afwijkende soort :de modo -- = op een afwijkende manier + aberrantia sub :1 afwijking, afdwaling aberrar v :1 afwijken :2 dwalen, zich vergissen aberration sub :1 afwijking, afdwaling, ASTRONOMIA aberratie :-- mental = geestelijke afwijking, geestesstoornis :-- spheric/de sphericitate = sferische aberratie :-- de radios luminose = afwijking van lichtstralen :-- chromatic = chromatische aberratie :-- chromosomic = chromosomenafwijking :-- in le comptutator/computer (E) = storing in de computer :-- del comportamento = gedragsafwijking :le --es de su juventute = de dwalingen van zijn jeugd + abhorrente adj :1 afschuwelijk, weerzinwekkend, afstotend :systema -- = verfoeilijk systeem + abhorrentia sub :1 afschuw, gruwel abhorrer v :1 verafschuwen, verfoeien :-- le dishonest(it)ate = oneerlijkheid verafschuwen :ille abhorre su vicino = hij haat zijn buurman :injustitia abhorrite = gruwelijk onrecht abhorribile adj :1 afschuwelijk, verfoeilijk, gruwelijk, weerzinwekkend abhorrimento sub :1 afschuw, gruwel abiberar v :1 drenken (van vee) :-- su cavallo = zijn paard laten drinken :vaccas que se abibera in le rivo = koeien die uit de beek drinken :2 irrigeren, bevloeien (van land) abiberatorio sub :1 drenkplaats (voor vee), drinkbak, drenkbak :menar bestial al -- = vee naar de drenkplaats brengen abiete sub :1 BOTANICA spar :-- blanc/albe/argentee = zilverspar :cono de -- = sparappel, sparrenkegel :resina de -- = sparrenhars :ligno de -- = sparrenhout :bosco de --s = sparrenbos :branca de -- = sparrentak + abietin adj :1 BOTANICA bij een spar/den behorend abiogenese (-esis) sub :1 abiogenese, spontane generatie abiogenetic adj :1 abiogenetisch + abiotic adj :1 BOTANICA niet levend, zonder leven, abiotisch :zona -- = gebied waarin geen leven mogelijk is :natura -- = abiotische natuur :ambiente -- = abiotisch milieu + abiotrophia sub :1 MEDICINA abiotrofie abjecte adj :1 verwerpelijk, verachtelijk, laag, gemeen :sentimentos -- = lage gevoelens :mentita -- = verachtelijke leugen :chantage -- = gemene chantage :creatura/persona -- = gemenerik abjection sub :1 verwerpelijkheid, laagheid, schande, gemeenheid :le -- in le qual ille ha cadite = de gemeenheid waaraan hij zich heeft overgegeven :viver in le -- = in schande leven + abjurabile adj :1 die kan/moet worden afgezworen + abjuramento sub :1 Vide: abjuration abjurar v :1 afzweren, afstand doen van, laten vallen, opgeven :-- le heresia = de ketterij afzweren :-- le protestantismo = het protestantisme afzweren :-- un rege = een koning afzweren :ille ha abjurate tote feritate = hij heeft alle trots van zich afgelegd abjuration sub :1 (het) afzweren, afzwering :le -- del heresia = de afzwering van de ketterij :le -- de Philippe II = de afzwering van Filips II + abjurator sub :1 iemand die afzweert + abjuratori adj :1 de afzwering betreffend :acto -- = afzweringsacte :formula -- = afzweringsformule + ablactar v :1 (mbt kind, dier) spenen, van de borst nemen + ablactation sub :1 (mbt kind, dier) ablactatie, het spenen, het van de borst nemen :periodo de -- = speentijd ablandar v :1 verzachten, zacht maken, week maken :-- le corde de = het hart vermurwen van + ablastina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ablastine + ablation sub :1 MEDICINA wegneming van lichaamsdelen :-- de un ren = wegneming van een nier :-- de un tumor = wegneming van een tumor :-- del amygdalas = wegneming van de amandelen :2 GEOLOGIA ablatie, afslijting, afsmelting :-- glaciari = gletsjerafsmelting :-- de un glaciero = afsmelting van een gletsjer + ablative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :caso -- = ablatief ablativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ablatief, zesde naamval :-- absolute = absolute ablatief :mitter un parola al -- = een woord in de ablatief zetten + ablaut sub GERMANO :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA ablaut, klinkerwisseling, klankwisseling + ablegato sub :1 ablegaat (pauselijk gezant) abluer v :1 wassen, reinigen (anque RELIGION) ablution sub :1 wassing, reiniging (anque RELIGION) :--es ritual = rituele wassing abnegar v :1 verloochenen :-- su relegion = zijn geloof afzweren abnegation sub :1 (zelf)verloochening :spirito de -- = opofferingsgezindheid :acto de -- = daad van zelfverloochening :su -- es admirabile = zijn zelfverloochening is bewonderenswaardig :facer -- de se ipse = zichzelf verloochenen, zich opofferen abolimento sub :1 afschaffing, opheffing, vernietiging, herroeping, intrekking, annulering, opruiming, kwijtschelding :-- del sclavitude = afschaffing van de slavernij abolir v :1 afschaffen, opheffen, vernietigen, herroepen, intrekken, annuleren, opruimen, kwijtschelden, een eind maken aan :-- un lege = een wet afschaffen/intrekken :-- un pena = een straf kwijtschelden :-- le pena de morte = de doodstraf afschaffen :-- un decreto = een decreet intrekken :derecto abolite = vervallen recht abolition sub :1 afschaffing, opheffing, vernietiging, herroeping, intrekking, annulering, opruiming, kwijtschelding :-- del sclavitude = afschaffing van de slavernij :-- del privilegios = afschaffing van de privileges :-- del pena de morte = afschaffing van de doodstraf :-- de un lege = intrekking van een wet abolitionismo sub :1 abolitionisme (beweging ter afschaffing van de slavernij) abolitionista sub :1 abolitionist (voorstander van de afschaffing van de slavernij) + abolitionista adj :1 abolitionistisch + abolitive adj :1 die/dat afschaft :lege -- = wet die iets afschaft :decreto -- = decreet dat iets afschaft + abomaso sub :1 lebmaag abominabile adj :1 afschuwelijk, verfoeilijk, gruwelijk, afgrijselijk, verschrikkelijk, vreselijk, weerzinwekkend :crimine -- = afschuwelijke misdaad :tempore -- = rot weer :gusto/sapor -- = walgelijke smaak :systema -- = verfoeilijk systeem :cappello -- = foeilelijke hoed :--mente fede = foeilelijk :cantar abominabilemente = heel slecht zingen abominar v :1 verfoeien, verafschuwen, gruwen van :-- le dishonest(it)ate = oneerlijkheid verafschuwen :io abomina le hypocrisia = ik verfoei schijnheiligheid abomination sub :1 afschuw, afgrijzen, weerzin :2 iets afschuwelijks :iste chantage es un -- = die chantage is iets afschuwelijks :dicer -- = vreselijke dingen zeggen abonamento sub :1 abonnement :billet de -- = seizoenkaart :tarifa de -- = abonnementstarief :precio de -- = abonnementsprijs :-- de theatro = schouwburgabonnement :-- mensual = maandabonnement :-- hebdomadari/septimanal = weekabonnement :-- trimestral = kwartaalabonnement :-- tramviari = tramabonnement :-- de traino = treinabonnement :-- annual/annue/pro un anno = jaarabonnement :-- de essayo = proefabonnement :prender/subscriber un -- a un jornal = een abonnement op een krant nemen :renovar le -- = het abonnement laten doorlopen, weer een abonnement nemen :disdicer un -- = een abonnement opzeggen abonar(I) v :1 abonneren :-- se a un revista = zich op een tijdschrift abonneren :-- se a un gruppo in le Internet = lid worden van een (nieuws)groep in het Internet abonar(II) v :1 verbeteren, beter maken :-- un terreno = een stuk grond verbeteren + abonato sub :1 abonné, abonnementshouder :representation reservate al --s = abonnementsvoorstelling + aboral adj :1 aboraal + aborigine adj :1 inheems, autochtoon :population -- = inheemse bevolking aborigines sub pl :1 oorspronkelijke bewoners (dier, mens, plant), inboorlingen :le -- de Australia = de oorspronkelijke bewoners van Australië abortamento sub :1 abortus, miskraam, vruchtafdrijving, ontijdige bevalling :-- spontanee = miskraam :lege super le -- = abortuswet :legislation relative al -- = abortuswetgeving abortar v :1 ontijdig bevallen :-- se = abortus plegen :facer se -- = zich laten aborteren :2 aborteren, een miskraam veroorzaken :-- un pregnantia = een zwangerschap afbreken/onderbreken :3 mislukken :4 BIOLOGIA onontwikkeld blijven + abortator sub :1 aborteur, vruchtafdrijver abortive adj :1 vruchtafdrijvend, een miskraam veroorzakend :remedio/pharmaco -- = vruchtafdrijvend middel :practicas -- = abortuspraktijken :2 onvoldragen, onrijp, mislukt + abortivo sub :1 vruchtafdrijvend middel, abortief aborto sub :1 abortus, miskraam, vruchtafdrijving, ontijdige bevalling :provocar un -- = afdrijven, een abortus opwekken :-- provocate = abortus provocatus :-- illegal = illegale abortus :lege del -- = abortuswet :clinica pro --s = abortuskliniek :submitter se a un -- = een abortus ondergaan ab ovo LATINO :1 ab ovo, vanaf het begin + abracadabra sub :1 abracadabra, brabbel/wartaal abrader v :1 (uit)schuren, afschuren, (af)schaven, afslijten, uitslijten :le fluvio abrade le ripa = de rivier schuurt de oever uit :pelle abradite = geschuurde/ontvelde huid abrasion sub :1 het (uit)schuren, het afschuren, afschuring, afslijting, afschaving :-- fluviatile/fluvial = fluviatiele abrasie :-- marin = mariene abrasie :resistentia al -- = afslijtingsbestendigheid :resistente al -- = slijtvast :test (A) de -- = afslijtingstoets :utensile de -- = slijpwerktuig :2 afgeschaafde plek :-- del pelle = ontvelde plek (op de huid), schaafwond abrasive adj :1 (uit)schurend, afschurend, (af)schavend, afslijtend, uitslijtend, slijp..., polijst.. :papiro -- = schuurpapier :productos -- = schuurmiddelen, slijpmiddelen :tela -- = schuurlinnen :pulvere -- = schuurpoeder, slijppoeder :disco -- = schuurschijf :rolo -- = schuurrol :spongia -- = schuurspons :arena/sablo -- = schuurzand + abrasivitate sub :1 (af/uit)schurend/(af)schavend/(uit)slijtend/slijpend/polijstend vermogen + abrasivo sub :1 schuurmiddel, slijpmiddel + abreaction sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA afreagering + abreactive adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA afreagerend + abreager v :1 PSYCHOLOGIA afreageren abrogabile adj :1 intrekbaar, herroepbaar abrogar v :1 afschaffen, opheffen, intrekken, herroepen :-- un lege = een wet intrekken :-- un regulamento = een reglement afschaffen :-- un disposition = een beschikking/bepaling intrekken abrogation sub :1 afschaffing, opheffing, intrekking, herroeping :-- de un lege = intrekking van een wet abrogative adj :1 intrekkend, afschaffend, herroepend :lege -- = wet die iets afschaft/intrekt abrogator sub :1 iemand die afschaft/intrekt, etc. abrogatori adj :1 intrekkend, afschaffend, herroepend :clausula -- = clausule/bepaling die in de afschaffing van iets voorziet + abronia sub :1 BOTANICA abronia abrumper v :1 afbreken, (door)klieven, kloven abrupte adj :1 steil, sterk hellend :rocca -- = steile rots :sentiero --- = sterk hellend pad :2 kortaf, abrupt, bruusk :responsa -- = bruusk antwoord absceder v :1 een gezwel vormen, zweren, etteren :tumor que abscede = etterende tumor abscesso sub :1 (etter)gezwel, abces :-- pulmonar = longabces :-- cerebral = hersenabces :-- maxillar = kaakabces :-- del hepate/ficato = levergezwel :-- furunculose = furunkuleus abces :-- matur = rijp gezwel :perciar/aperir un -- = een abces doorprikken :le -- ha perciate = het gezwel is doorgebroken :vacuar un -- = een gezwel uitdrukken abscinder v :1 afsnijden abscissa sub :1 MATHEMATICA abscis :-- curvilinee = kromlijnige abscis + abscission sub :1 afsnijding, BOTANICA abscissie + absconder v :1 verborgen houden + absconse adj :1 verborgen, duister, onbegrijpelijk absentar v :1 :-- se = afwezig zijn, wegblijven, weggaan, verlaten :io me absentera de Bilthoven alicun dies = ik ben een paar dagen weg uit Bilthoven absente adj :1 afwezig :le personas -- habeva torto = de afwezigen hadden ongelijk :reguardo -- = afwezige blik :esser -- al lectiones = afwezig zijn bij de lessen :esser -- de casa = niet thuis zijn + absente sub :1 afwezige, absent absentia sub :1 afwezigheid :-- scholar/in classe/in schola = schoolverzuim :-- justificate = geoorloofd (school)verzuim :-- autorisate = afwezigheid met verlof :-- non justificate = ongeoorloofd (school)verzuim :-- de systema = stelselloosheid :in -- de = bij afwezigheid van, bij gebrek aan :le --s de iste alumno es troppo numerose = die leerling verzuimt te vaak :brillar per su -- = schitteren door afwezigheid absentismo, absenteismo sub :1 absent(e)isme, voortdurende of vaak voorkomende afwezigheid :-- scholar = schoolverzuim absentista, absenteista sub :1 iemand die vaak verzuimt :2 grondbezitter die niet op de plaats van zijn bezittingen woont + absidal adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER van de abside :cappella -- = straalkapel :ecclesia -- = koorkerk + abside sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER abside, absis + absidiola sub :1 absidiola, absiskapel absinthic adj :1 alsemachtig :2 absintachtig absinthina sub :1 CHIMIA absinthine absinthio sub :1 BOTANICA alsem :2 absint absinthismo sub :1 absintverslaafdheid, absintvergiftiging absolute adj :1 absoluut, onbeperkt, onvoorwaardelijk, definitief, volslagen, totaal, volstrekt :temperatura -- = absolute temperatuur :zero -- = absoluut nulpunt :poter -- = absolute macht :soverano -- = absoluut vorst :majoritate -- = volstrekte meerderheid :obedientia -- = stricte gehoorzaamheid :veritate -- = absolute waarheid :superlativo -- = absolute superlatief :ablativo -- = absolute ablatief :genitivo -- = absolute genitief :valor -- = absolute waarde :alcohol -- = absolute alcohol :silentio -- = volmaakte stilte :ASTRONOMIA magnitude -- = absolute helderheid :musica -- = absolute muziek :promissa -- = onvoorwaardelijke belofte :JURIDIC competentia -- = absolute competentie :MATHEMATICA valor -- de un numero real = absolute waarde van een reëel getal :impossibilitate -- = absolute onmogelijkheid :empleo -- de un verbo transitive = absoluut gebruik van een overgankelijk werkwoord :confidentia -- in le bon senso = onbeperkt vertrouwen in het gezonde verstand absolution sub :1 absolutie, vergiffenis, vrijspraak, kwijtschelding :dar le -- a un peccator = een zondaar vergiffenis schenken + absolutisar v :1 verabsoluteren + absolutisation sub :1 verabsolutering absolutismo sub :1 absolutisme, alleenheerschappij absolutista sub :1 absolutist, voorstander van absolutisme + absolutista adj :1 absolutistisch :governamento -- = absolutistische regering + absolutistic adj :1 absolutistisch :principios -- = absolutistische principes :governamento -- = absolutistische regering + absolutitate sub :1 absoluutheid, volstrektheid :-- de un principio = absoluutheid van een principe absolutor sub :1 RELIGION iemand die absolutie schenkt absolutori adj :1 vrijsprekend, vergevend :judicamento/judicio/sententia -- = vrijspraak, ontslag van rechtsvervolging :2 RELIGION zonden kwijtscheldend, vergiffenis schenkend (anque JURIDIC) absolver v :1 vergeven, vrijspreken, kwijtschelden, ontheffen :-- un accusato = een beklaagde vrijspreken absorbente adj :1 absorberend, opslorpend, inzuigend :capacitate/poter -- = absorptievermogen :papiro -- = vloeipapier :material -- = absorberend materiaal :pariete -- = absorberende wand (voor geluid) :iste spongia es multo -- = deze spons neemt veel water op + absorbente sub :1 absorberende stof, absorptiemiddel absorbentia sub :1 het opslorpen, het absorberen, absorptie, opslorping, 't opgaan in iets absorber v :1 absorberen, opslorpen, inzuigen, opzuigen, in zich opnemen, geheel in beslag nemen :le plantas verde absorbe le gas carbonic del atmosphera = de groene planten nemen koolzuurgas uit de atmosfeer op :le spongia absorbe le aqua = de spons zuigt het water op :esser absorbite in un subjecto = in een onderwerp verdiept zijn :su multiple activitates le absorbe integremente = zijn vele bezigheden nemen hem geheel in beslag :absorbite in pensatas/pensamentos = in gedachten verzonken :le tinta es absorbite per le papiro = de inkt trekt in het papier :-- le attention = de aandacht in beslag nemen :-- multe tempore = veel tijd in beslag nemen absorbibile adj :1 absorbeerbaar, opslorpbaar + absorbibilitate sub :1 absorberend vermogen, absorbeerbaarheid absorption sub :1 het opslorpen, het absorberen, absorptie, opslorping, 't opgaan (in iets) :-- luminose/de luce/de lumine = lichtabsorptie :-- de sono = geluidabsorptie :-- de resonantia = absorptieresonantie :poter/capacitate de -- = absorptievermogen :curva de -- = absorptiecurve :linea de -- = absorptielijn :dynamometro de -- = remdynamometer :banda de -- = absorptieband :spectro de -- = absorptiespectrum :coefficiente de -- = absorptiecoëfficiënt :capacitate de -- = absorptievermogen + absorptive adj :1 Vide: absorbente + absorptivitate sub :1 absorptievermogen + abstemie adj :1 zich van alcoholische dranken onthoudend + abstemio sub :1 afschaffer (van alcoholische dranken), geheelonthouder :ille es -- = hij is van de blauwe knoop abstention sub :1 niet-inmenging, onthouding, blanco stem :-- del voto = stemonthouding :le motion ha essite adoptate per vinti votos e duo abstentiones = de motie is aangenomen met twintig stemmen en twee onthoudingen + abstentionismo sub :1 POLITICA stemonthouding abstentionista adj :1 voor onthouding in de politiek abstentionista sub :1 voorstander van onthouding in de politiek, niet-stemmer (thuisblijver) + abstergente adj :1 reinigend + abstergente sub :1 reinigend middel, reinigingsmiddel + absterger v :1 reinigen + abstersion sub :1 het reinigen, reiniging + abstersive adj :1 reinigend + abstersivo sub :1 Vide: abstergente abstinente adj :1 zich onthoudend, matig, sober abstinentia sub :1 onthouding, matigheid :-- total = geheelonthouding :-- (sexual) periodic = periodieke onthouding :die/jorno de -- = onthoudingsdag :symptoma de -- = abstinentieverschijnsel, ontwenningsverschijnsel :2 RELIGION vasten abstiner v :1 :-- se = zich onthouden, niet gebruiken, er van afzien :-- se de alcohol = geen alcohol gebruiken :-- se de tabaco = zich van roken onthouden, niet roken :-- se de commentario = zich van commentaar onthouden :-- se de participar = van deelneming afzien :-- se del voto = zich van stemming onthouden, niet stemmen :-- se de tote critica = zich van alle kritiek onthouden abstracte sub :1 abstract, ontastbaar, onstoffelijk :le blancor es un idea -- = witheid is een abstract idee :notion/concepto -- = abstract begrip :pensatas/pensamentos -- = abstracte gedachten :scientias -- = abstracte wetenschappen :le logica es un scientia -- = logica is een abstracte wetenschap :mathematica -- = zuivere wiskunde :arte -- = abstracte kunst :pictura -- = abstracte schilderkunst :pictor -- = abstracte schilder :exprimer se troppo abstractemente = zich te abstract uitdrukken abstraction sub :1 het abstraheren, abstractie, abstract begrip, iets abstracts :facer -- de = buiten beschouwing laten, geen rekening houden met :facite -- de = afgezien van + abstractismo sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC abstractisme + abstractista sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC aanhanger van het abstractisme + abstractive adj :1 abstraherend abstraher v :1 abstraheren, in gedachte afzonderen, onttrekken, aftrekken, scheiden :on debe -- pro generalisar = men moet abstraheren om te generaliseren abstruder v :1 wegduwen :2 verbergen, geheim houden abstruse adj :1 diepzinnig, duister, moeilijk te begrijpen, verborgen :rationamento -- = duistere redenering :problema -- = moeilijk te doorgronden probleem :exprimer se in modo -- = zich op duistere wijze uitdrukken + abstrusitate sub :1 diepzinnigheid, duisterheid :-- de un theoria = duisterheid van een theorie absurde adj :1 absurd, ongerijmd, dwaas, zot, belachelijk :theatro -- = absurdistisch toneel :rationamento -- = absurde/dwaze redenering :conducta/comportamento -- = absurd gedrag :hasardo -- = absurd toeval absurditate sub :1 absurde, ongerijmde, absurditeit, ongerijmdheid :dicer -- = onzin praten :-- del existentia = ongerijmdheid van het bestaan :committer un -- = iets absurds doen :iste refusa es un -- = die weigering is absurd + absurdo sub :1 absurde, ongerijmde :rationar per le -- = uit het ongerijmde redeneren :rationamento/demonstration per le -- , reduction al -- = bewijs uit het ongerijmde :theatro del -- = absurdistisch toneel abuccamento sub :1 het pakken (met de mond) :2 het verbinden (van buizen) :3 onderhoud, gesprek :haber un -- con un persona = een onderhoud met iemand hebben abuccar v :1 pakken (met de mond) :-- se = tot een gesprek komen, een onderhoud hebben :2 (buizen) verbinden + abulia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA willoosheid, wilszwakte, aboulie + abulic adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA willoos :comportamento -- = willoos gedrag + abulico sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA willoze abundante adj :1 overvloedig, ruimschoots voldoende, rijk :pluvia -- = overvloedige regenval :recolta -- = rijke oogst :portion -- = ruime portie :nutrimento/alimentos -- = overvloedig voedsel :capillatura -- = overvloedige haardos :-- in aqua = waterrijk :il pluve/le pluvia cade abundantemente = het regent overvloedig :le factos lo ha abundantemente demonstrate = de feiten hebben het zeer duidelijk aangetoond :salar abundantemente = overvloedig met zout bestrooien abundantia sub :1 overvloed, grote hoeveelheid :-- de flores = weelde van bloemen, bloemenpracht :le corno de -- = de hoorn des overvloeds :le annos de -- = de vette jaren :-- de detalios = overvloed aan details :societate de -- = welvaartmaatschappij :economia de -- = economie van de overvloed :haber moneta in -- = volop geld hebben :viver in le -- = in overvloed leven + abundantista sub :1 ECONOMIA, POLITICA aanhanger van de theorie van de overvloed abundar v :1 overvloedig zijn, in overvloed voorkomen, talrijk zijn, in overvloed hebben :le cereales abunda = er is een overvloed aan granen :-- in difficultates = vol moeilijkheden zitten :-- in errores = wemelen van de fouten :le errores abunda in iste texto = de fouten zijn talrijk in die tekst :le fructos abunda iste estate = deze zomer is er zeer veel fruit :le pisces abunda in iste aqua = in dit water krioelt het van de vis :le exemplos abunda = de voorbeelden liggen voor het grijpen :ille abunda in anecdotas = hij weet altijd een massa anecdotes te vertellen abusar v :1 -- de = misbruiken, misbruik maken van :-- del amicitate = misbruik maken van de vriendschap :-- de un juvena = een meisje misbruiken abusator sub :1 iemand die misbruikt abusive adj :1 verkeerd, onjuist, misleidend :costume -- = verkeerde gewoonte :empleo/uso -- de un vocabulo/parola = verkeerd/onjuist gebruik van een woord :appropriation -- = wederrechtelijke toeëigening :abusivemente = per abuis, per vergissing, abusievelijk abuso sub :1 misbruik, verkeerd/onjuist gebruik, misstand :-- de confidentia = misbruik/schending van vertrouwen :-- de alcohol = alcoholmisbruik :-- de bibitas alcoholic = drankmisbruik :-- de poter = machtsmisbruik :-- de derecto = rechtsmisbruik :-- de autoritate = misbruik van gezag :--s flagrante = schreeuwende misstanden :le abuso de somniferos es periculose = misbruik van slaapmiddelen is gevaarlijk :signalar un -- = op een misstand wijzen :denunciar un -- = een misstand aan de kaak stellen :remediar a un -- = een einde maken aan een misbruik :iste -- es un accusation contra le societate = deze misstand is een aanklacht tegen de maatschappij abysmal adj :1 bodemloos, onpeilbaar :oceano -- = diepzee :zona -- = diepzeezone :fauna -- = diepzeefauna :pisca -- = diepzeevisserij :ignorantia -- = grove onwetendheid abysmo sub :1 afgrond, peilloze diepte :esser al bordo del -- = aan de rand van de afgrond staan :-- de miseria = poel van ellende :-- de dolor = een onpeilbare smart :le --s del inferno = de afgronden van de hel :il ha un enorme -- inter ille duo = er gaapt een diepe kloof tussen die twee abyssal adj :1 bodemloos, onpeilbaar :oceano -- = diepzee :zona -- = diepzeezone, abyssale zone :fallia -- = abyssale breuk :rocca -- = abyssaal gesteente :fauna -- = diepzeefauna :pisce -- = diepzeevis :pisca -- = diepzeevisvangst :ignorantia -- = grove onwetendheid abyssin adj :1 Abessijns Abyssinia sub n pr :1 Abesssinië abyssino sub :1 Abessiniër abysso sub :1 afgrond, peilloze diepte :exploration del --s = diepzeeonderzoek :-- de miseria = poel van ellende acacia sub :1 BOTANICA acacia :folio de -- = acaciablad :ligno de -- = acaciahout academia sub :1 academie, school, instituut :-- de dansa = dansinstituut/academie :-- de musica = muziekschool :-- de equitation = rijschool :-- militar = militaire academie :-- de scientias = academie van wetenschappen :-- de (belle) artes = kunstacademie :Academia Royal Nederlandese del Scientias = Koninklijke Academie van Wetenschappen academic adj :1 academisch :libertate -- = academische vrijheid :anno -- = academisch jaar :grado -- = academische graad :stilo -- = academische stijl :question -- = academische kwestie academico sub :1 academicus + academismo sub :1 academisme acaju sub :1 cashew :nuce de -- = cashewnoot :2 mahonie + acalculia sub :1 MEDICINA acalculie, rekenzwakte + acalephe sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schijfkwal acantha sub :1 BOTANICA stekel, doorn acanthaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA acanthaceae, acanthusfamilie acanthacee adj :1 acanthusachtig + acanthisflammee sub :1 ZOOLOGIA barmsijsje, paapje acantho sub :1 BOTANICA acanthus, bereklauw :2 bladvormig loofwerk ter versiering op Corinthische zuilen :folio de -- = acanthusblad :motivo de -- = acanthusmotief :ornamento de -- = acanthusversiering + acanthocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met stekelvruchten :planta -- = plant met stekelvruchten + acanthocephale adj :1 BOTANICA met stekelige of gedoornde hoofdjes + acanthocephalo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA haakworm + acanthocyto sub :1 acanthocyt + acanthopanax sub :1 BOTANICA stekelboompje acanthophore adj :1 BOTANICA stekelig, doornig + acanthopterygios sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA stekelvinnigen + acappella adj :1 MUSICA a cappella :choro -- = a cappellakoor + a cappella adv :1 MUSICA a cappella :cantar -- = a cappella zingen + acaricida sub :1 mijten verdelgend middel + acaro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mijt :-- de caseo = kaasmijt :-- elephantin = olifantsluis + acarophobia sub :1 MEDICINA acarofobie, schurftvrees + acarose adj :1 mijterig + acarpe adj :1 BOTANICA niet vruchtdragend, steriel + acatalectic adj :1 acatalectisch :verso -- = voltallig vers van de Griekse en Latijnse poëzie + acatalepsia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA acatalepsie + acataleptic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA acataleptisch + acaule adj :1 BOTANICA stengelloos, zittend :plantas -- = stengelloze planten :gentiana -- = stengelloze gentiaan :cirsio -- = aarddistel + accalmia sub :1 METEO korte windstilte + accaparamento sub :1 het opkopen, het hamsteren + accaparar v :1 opkopen, hamsteren :le trusts (A) ha accaparate le production = de trusts hebben de produktie opgekocht + accaparator sub :1 opkoper, hamsteraar :-- de cereales = korenopkoper + accastellage sub :1 bovenbouw (van schip) + accastellamento sub :1 (een schip) van een bovenbouw voorzien :2 bovenbouw (van schip) + accastellar v :1 van een bovenbouw voorzien (schip) acceder v :1 naderen, toegang hebben (tot) :on accede al cocina per un corridor = men heeft toegang tot de keuken via een gang :-- al poter = tot de macht komen, aan het bewind komen :il es difficile de -- al litteratura super iste subjecto = de literatuur over dit onderwerp is moeilijk toegankelijk :2 inwilligen, toestaan :-- al desiros/desiderios de un persona = op iemands wensen ingaan :-- a un requesta/petition = een verzoek inwilligen, aan een verzoek gevolg geven accelerando adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA accelerando accelerar v :1 versnellen, bespoedigen, verhaasten :-- le movimento = de beweging versnellen :-- le motor = gas geven :-- le passo = vlugger gaan lopen :-- un reaction chimic = een chemische reactie versnellen :-- le rhythmo cardiac = de hartslag versnellen :-- le travalios/le labores = de werkzaamheden bespoedigen :-- su morte = zijn dood verhaasten + accelerate adj :1 versneld, spoed... :curso -- = spoedcursus, stoomcursus :pulso -- = versnelde pols :movimento uniformemente -- = eenparig versnelde beweging :in rhythmo -- = in versneld tempo acceleration sub :1 versnelling, bespoediging :-- de un movimento = versnelling van een beweging :-- del gravitation/gravitate = versnelling van de zwaartekracht :-- de vibration = trillingsversnelling :-- absolute = absolute versnelling :pumpa de -- = acceleratiepomp :colpo de -- = het ineens gas geven (auto) :PHYSICA -- angular = hoekversnelling :tempore de -- = acceleratietijd :via de -- = inrijstrook + accelerative adj :1 Vide: accelerator accelerator sub :1 iemand die/iets dat versnelt :-- de particulas = deeltjesversneller, cyclotron :-- de electrones = elektronenversneller, betatron :-- circular = kringversneller :-- del parola = spraakversneller :2 versnelling (van fiets, etc.) :3 (pedal del) -- = gaspedaal (van auto) :premer/pulsar super le -- = gas geven (auto) :appoiar super le -- = het gaspedaal indrukken :laxar le -- = gas terugnemen + accelerator adj :1 accelererend, versnellend, bespoedigend :fortia -- = versnellende kracht + accelerogramma sub :1 accelerogram + accelerographo sub :1 versnellingsmeter + accelerometro sub :1 versnellingsmeter accendalia sub :1 aanmaakhout + accendecigarro sub :1 sigarenaansteker + accendegas sub :1 gasaansteker accender v :1 aansteken (vuur, licht), aanmaken (vuur) :-- un flammifero = een lucifer aansteken :-- le estufa = de kachel aansteken/aanleggen :-- un cigarretta = een sigaret aansteken :-- un candela = een kaars aansteken :-- le luce/lumine = het licht aandoen :-- le micca = de lont aansteken, de lont in het kruitvat steken accendibile adj :1 ontvlambaar, brandbaar accendimento sub :1 het aansteken (vuur), het aanmaken (vuur), ontsteking :scintilla de -- = ontstekingsvonk :bobina de -- = ontstekingsspoel :dispositivo de -- = ontstekingsmechanisme :temperatura de -- = ontstekingstemperatuur accenditor sub :1 instrument om iets aan te steken (sigaretten, gas, etc.), aansteker :-- de gas = gasaansteker :-- automatic = zelfontsteker + accenditori adj :1 waarmee men iets aansteekt :candela -- = (lange/dunne) kaars accensibile adj :1 ontvlambaar, brandbaar accensibilitate sub :1 ontvlambaarheid, brandbaarheid accento sub :1 accent, nadruk, klemtoon :-- principal = hoofdaccent :-- final = eindaccent :-- initial = beginaccent :-- secundari = bijaccent :-- tonic/tonal = tonisch accent :-- de phrase = zinsaccent :-- musical = muzikaal accent :-- dynamic = dynamisch accent :ubi cade le --? = waar valt het accent? :mitter/poner le -- super = de nadruk leggen op :displaciamento del -- = accentverschuiving :2 accentteken, klemtoonteken :-- circumflexe = "accent circonflex", kapje, dakje :-- acute = "accent aigu" :-- grave = "accent grave" :3 tongval, uitspraak :-- legier = licht accent :haber un -- = een bepaalde tongval hebben :parlar Interlingua con un -- nederlandese = Interlingua spreken met een Nederlands accent :4 toon :-- de reproche {sj} = toon van verwijt :-- planctive = klagelijke (onder)toon + accentual adj :1 waar het accent op valt, accent... :cambio/variation -- = accentverschuiving accentuar v :1 accentueren, benadrukken, beklemtonen, de nadruk leggen op :-- le vocal ante le ultime consonante in interlingua = de klinker voor de laatste medeklinker beklemtonen in interlingua :-- un syllaba = de klemtoon op een lettergreep leggen :-- su effortio = zich sterker inspannen :-- su argumentos = zijn argumenten kracht bijzetten :-- alicun aspectos de un programma = enige aspekten van een programma benadrukken :2 accent(en) plaatsen op :-- un a = een accent zetten op de a + accentuate adj :1 met accent :verso -- = accentvers :syllaba -- = lettergreep die de klemtoom heeft accentuation sub :1 accentuatie, accentuering, beklemtoning, nadruk :-- de un parola = accentuering van een woord :le regulas del -- russe = de regels van de Russische accentuering :signo de -- = accentteken :2 het plaatsen van accenttekens acceptabile adj :1 acceptabel, aannemelijk, aanvaardbaar :travalio/labor -- = behoorlijk/redelijk werk :offerta -- = aannemelijk bod :pace -- = aanvaardbare vrede :illa habeva un alibi multo -- = ze had een zeer acceptabel alibi acceptabilitate sub :1 aanvaardbaarheid, aannemelijkheid :-- de un proposition = aanvaardbaar-heid van een voorstel acceptar v :1 accepteren, aannemen, aanvaarden :-- un invitation = op een uitnodiging ingaan :-- un donation = een schenking aanvaarden :-- un succession = een nalatenschap aanvaarden :-- telegramma = een telegram aannemen :-- un theoria = een theorie aanvaarden :-- le risco = het risico aanvaarden :-- le periculo = het gevaar aanvaarden :-- per acclamation = bij acclamatie aannemen :io non pote -- vostre proposition = ik kan uw voorstel niet aannemen :illes accepta con resignation le morte de lor infante = ze berusten in het verlies van hun kind + acceptate adj :1 aanvaard :methodo -- = aanvaarde/gangbare methode acceptation sub :1 acceptatie, aanvaarding, aanneming :-- de un dono = aanneming van een gift :-- partial = gedeeltelijke acceptatie :-- conditional = voorwaardelijke acceptatie :-- inconditional = schone acceptatie :-- commercial/de commercio = handelsaccept :-- de un donation = aanvaarding van een schenking :credito de/per -- = acceptkrediet :commission de/pro -- = acceptprovisie :dar su -- = zijn goedkeuring geven, (met iets) instemmen :PSYCHOLOGIA -- de se = zelfaanvaarding acception sub :1 betekenis (van een woord) :iste parola ha un -- negative = dit woord duidt een ongunstige hoedanigheid aan :-- currente de un parola = gewone betekenis van een woord :-- proprie = eigenlijke betekenis :-- figurate = figuurlijke betekenis + acceptor sub :1 iemand die/iets dat ontvangt :2 PHYSICA, CHIMIA, BIOLOGIA ontvanger, acceptor :-- de hydrogeno = waterstofacceptor :3 COMMERCIO iemand die een overeenkomst aanvaardt, acceptant accessibile adj :1 toegankelijk, bereikbaar FIGURATE ontvankelijk, begrijpelijk :iste region es difficilemente -- = die streek is moeilijk toegankelijk :parco -- al visitatores = park dat toegankelijk is voor bezoekers :esser -- al ration = vatbaar zijn voor rede :-- voor het publiek = accessibile al publico :solo -- pro membros/socios = alleen toegankelijk voor leden :-- a totes = toegankelijk voor ieder, laagdrempelig :le litteratura super iste subjecto non es facilemente -- = de literatuur over dit onderwerp is moeilijk toegankelijk accessibilitate sub :1 toegankelijkheid, bereikbaarheid, FIGURATE begrijpelijkheid :-- de un loco = bereikbaarheid van een plaats accession sub :1 toetreding (tot partij, verdrag, etc.), toegang (tot troon, waardigheid, etc.) :-- al throno = troonsbestijging :-- de un pais al Union Europee = toetreding van een land tot de Europese Unie accesso sub :1 toegang, toegangsrecht, toelating :haber -- = toegang hebben :le -- del terreno es interdicite/prohibite = de toegang tot het terrein is verboden :allée (F) de -- = oprijlaan :-- al jardin = toegang tot de tuin :via/cammino de -- = toegangsweg, invalsweg :scala de -- = toegangstrap :ponte de -- = toegangsbrug :puteo de -- = toegangsput, toegangskoker :tunnel (A) de -- = toegangstunnel :porto de -- facile = gemakkelijk te bereiken haven :persona de -- difficile = moeilijk te benaderen persoon :SPORT corridor de -- del/pro le jocatores = spelerstunnel :difficile de -- = moeilijk toegankelijk :facile de -- = gemakkelijk toegankelijk :de -- facile = gemakkelijk bereikbaar :dar -- a = toegang geven tot :foramine de -- = mangat :COMPUTATOR tempore de -- = toegangstijd :2 aanval, vlaag, opwelling, bui :-- de dolor = pijnaanval :-- de asthma = astma-aanval :-- de febre = koortsaanval :-- epileptic = toeval :-- de furia/furor/ira/rabie/rage/cholera = uitbarsting van woede :-- de tusse = hoestbui :-- de riso = lachbui :-- de hysteria = aanval van hysterie :-- de follia = aanval van waanzin accessori adj :1 bijkomstig, bijkomend, ondergeschikt, bijbehorend :avantage -- = nevenvoordeel :idea -- = bijkomstig idee :cosa -- = bijzaak :elemento -- = bijkomstigheid :sono -- = bijklank :interesse -- = ondergeschikt belang :phenomeno -- = begeleidingsverschijnsel :empleo -- = nevenbetrekking/baan, bijbetrekking/baan :travalio/labor -- = nevenarbeid :signification/significato -- = bijbetekenis :circumstantias -- = bijkomende omstandigheden :obligation -- = accessoire verbintenis :costos -- = meerdere (on)kosten :MEDICINA symptoma -- = bijverschijnsel accessorio sub :1 bijzaak, bijkomstigheid :--s = toebehoren, accessoires :--s de auto(mobile) = auto-accessoires :--s de theatro = toneelbenodigdheden :--s de toilette = toiletbenodigdheden :--s de bicycletta = fietsbenodigdheden :apparato photographic con --s = fototoestel met toebehoren + acciaccatura sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA korte voorslag accidental adj :1 accidenteel, toevallig :incontro -- = toevallige ontmoeting :coincidentia -- = toevallige samenloop :2 bijkomstig :thema -- = neventhema :3 door een ongeluk :morte -- = dood door ongeval + accidentate adj :1 GEOGRAPHIA geaccidenteerd, heuvelachtig :terreno -- = geaccidenteerd terrein :region -- = heuvelachtige streek :2 veelbewogen, avontuurlijk :vita -- = veelbewogen leven accidente sub :1 toeval, toevalligheid :per -- = bij toeval, toevallig, per ongeluk :2 bijzaak, iets bijkomstigs :3 ongeval, ongeluk :-- de auto(mobile) = auto-ongeluk :-- de avion/de aviation = vliegtuigongeluk :-- de circulation/de traffico = verkeersongeluk :-- ferroviari = treinongeluk :-- minerari = mijnongeluk :-- de travalio/labor = arbeidsongeval :-- mortal = dodelijk ongeluk :--s personal/de persona = persoonlijke ongelukken :serie de --s = reeks ongevallen :percentage de --s = ongevallenpercentage :statistica de --s = ongevallenstatistiek :haber un -- = een ongeluk krijgen/hebben :perir in un -- = bij een ongeluk omkomen :assister a un -- = getuige zijn van een ongeluk :assecurantia contra --s = ongevallenverzekering :polissa de assecurantia contra --s = ongevallenpolis :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA uitgang :-- grammatical = grammaticale uitgang accider v :1 (toevallig) gebeuren accisia sub :1 accijns :-- de bira = bieraccijns acclamar v :1 toejuichen, applaudisseren :-- un orator = een spreker toejuichen acclamation sub :1 acclamatie, toejuiching, bijval, applaus :adoptar per -- = met algemene goedkeuring/bij acclamatie aannemen :eligite per -- = bij acclamatie gekozen acclamator sub :1 iemand die toejuicht/applaudisseert, toejuicher + acclamatori adj :1 toejuichend + acclimatabile adj :1 acclimatiseerbaar :iste planta non es -- in nostre pais = die plant is niet acclimatiseerbaar in ons land acclimatar v :1 acclimatiseren, gewennen (aan een ander klimaat/een andere omgeving) :tu jam te ha acclimatate un pauco/un poco? = ben je al een beetje gewend? acclimatation sub :1 acclimatisering, gewenning (aan ander klimaat/aan andere omgeving) accollada sub :1 omhelzing bij verheffing tot ridder :dar le -- a un persona = iemand de ridderslag geven :2 accollada (bij plechtigheid), omhelzing, omarming :dar le -- a un persona = iemand (plechtig) omhelzen :-- fraternal = broederkus :3 accolade (typografisch teken) :-- vertical = verticale accolade :-- horizontal = horizontale accolade accollar v :1 omhelzen met een accolade accommodabile adj :1 aanpasbaar accommodamento sub :1 minlijke schikking, regeling, vergelijk, compromis :tentar un -- = proberen tot een schikking te komen :venir a un -- = tot een vergelijk komen + accommodante adj :1 meegaand, inschikkelijk, toegeeflijk, toeschietelijk :persona -- = meegaand persoon accommodar v :1 aanpassen :-- se al circumstantias = zich naar de omstandigheden schikken :2 schikken, tot een schikking komen, bijleggen, regelen :-- un querela = een ruzie bijleggen :3 accommoderen (van het oog) accommodation sub :1 schikking, vergelijk, regeling :2 aanpassing :3 accommodatie (van het oog) :poter de -- (del oculo) = accommodatievermogen (van het oog) accommodator sub :1 iemand die een schikking treft accommodatori adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA accommoderend :musculos -- = accommoderende spieren + accompaniabile adj :1 te vergezellen, te begeleiden accompaniamento sub :1 het begeleiden, het vergezellen :littera de -- = begeleidend schrijven :2 gevolg, stoet, aanwezige personen, begeleidend gezelschap :3 MUSICA begeleiding :-- de piano = pianobegeleiding :-- de organo = orgelbegeleiding :-- improvisate = geïmproviseerd accompagnement accompaniar v :1 vergezellen, begeleiden, meegaan met, (weg)brengen :-- a(l) casa = thuisbrengen :-- al traino = naar de trein brengen :-- un persona al cinema = met iemand naar de bioscoop gaan :-- un persona a su ultime reposo = iemand naar zijn laatste rustplaats brengen :-- un violinista al piano = een violist op de piano begeleiden :esser accompaniate de = gepaard gaan met :iste numero es accompaniate de un supplemento = bij dit nummer hoort een bijvoegsel :accompaniate de su modo de empleo = met gebruiksaanwijzing :littera accompaniante = begeleidend schrijven accompaniator sub :1 begeleider (anque MUSICA) :-- touristic {oe} = reisleider :iste pianista es le -- de un violinista = die pianist is de begeleider van een violist accopulamento sub :1 het koppelen, koppeling, schakeling :-- de vocabulos = woordverbinding :-- in serie = serieschakeling :-- in parallelo = parallelschakeling :-- conic/a conos = conuskoppeling, tapse wrijvingskoppeling :-- a/de friction = frictiekoppeling :-- reversibile = omkeerkoppeling :-- rigide = stijve verbinding :-- elastic = elastische verbinding :-- axial = askoppeling :-- a manichetto = mofkoppeling :-- dentate = tandkoppeling :biella de -- = koppelstang :mechanismo de -- = askoppelwerk :flangia de -- = verbindingsflens :2 paring, dekking accopular v :1 koppelen, verenigen, aaneenschakelen, bijeenvoegen :-- generatores electric = elektrische generatoren koppelen :-- duo naves spatial = twee ruimteschepen aan elkaar koppelen :-- duo ideas disparate = twee niet bij elkaar passende ideeën verenigen :2 doen paren, laten dekken accordabile adj :1 verenigbaar, verzoenbaar :2 MUSICA stembaar :3 wat kan worden toegestaan, wat kan worden ingewilligd accordante adj :1 verenigbaar :2 harmonieus accordar v :1 harmoniëren, in overeenstemming brengen :-- duo adversarios = twee tegenstanders tot elkaar brengen :2 MUSICA stemmen :-- un piano = een piano stemmen :martello a -- = stemhamer :3 toestaan, inwilligen, geven, schenken, verlenen, toekennen :-- un credito = een krediet verlenen :-- un licentia = een licentie afgeven :-- un favor = een gunst schenken :-- facilitates = faciliteiten verlenen :-- un audientia a un persona = iemand audiëntie verlenen :-- un patente/breveto = een patent verlenen :-- un previlegio = een voorrecht verlenen :-- un prorogation a un persona = iemand uitstel verlenen :qual valor debe io -- a iste declaration? = welke waarde moet ik aan deze verklaring toeschrijven? :4 RADIO afstemmen :5 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA doen overeenstemmen (in getal en geslacht) :in francese on accorda le verbo con su subjecto = in het Frans brengt men het werkwoord in overeenstemming met zijn onderwerp accordator sub :1 MUSICA stemmer :clave del -- = stemvork :-- de piano(s) = pianostemmer + accordatorio sub :1 stemhamer, stelhamer, stemsleutel accordatura sub :1 MUSICA stemming (van instrument) :2 (toon)hoogte, toon :-- absolute/perfecte = absoluut gehoor accordion sub :1 accordeon, trekharmonica :-- diatonic = diatonische accordeon :musica de -- = accordeonmuziek :solo de -- = accordeonsolo :porta in -- = harmonicadeur accordionista sub :1 accordeonist, trekharmonicaspeler accordo sub :1 overeenstemming, eendracht, eensgezindheid, akkoord :viver in -- = in goede harmonie leven :in -- con = in overeenstemming met :de commun -- = met onderling goedvinden :in commun -- con = in gemeen overleg met :de --! = afgesproken! in orde! akkoord!, aangenomen! :esser de -- = het eens zijn :arrivar/venir a un -- = tot een vergelijk komen :-- tacite = stilzwijgende overeenstemming :concluder un -- = een akkoord sluiten :signar un -- commercial = een handelsakkoord ondertekenen :mitter se/poner se de -- = het eens worden, tot overeenstemming komen :ager in -- con su principios = in overeenstemming met zijn principes handelen :secundo le -- = volgens afspraak :-- de principio = principeovereenkomst/akkord :-- bilateral = bilateraal verdrag :-- governamental = regeerakkoord :-- commercial = handelsakkoord/overeenkomst :-- de tregua = bestandsovereenkomst :-- salarial = loonakkoord :-- doanal = douaneovereenkomst :-- monetari = monetair akkoord :-- de precio = prijsafspraak :-- de clearing = clearingovereenkomst :-- de pagamentos = betalingsverdrag :-- judicial = gerechtelijk akkoord :-- quadro = raamakkoord :-- sector(i)al = deelakkoord :-- verbal = mondelinge overeenkomst :puncto de -- = punt van overeenstemming :2 MUSICA akkoord, samenklank :-- final = slotakkoord :-- dissonante = dissonant akkoord :--s derivate = afgeleide akkoorden :-- de quinta = kwintakkoord :--s polytonal = polytonale akkoorden :toccar un -- = een akkoord aanslaan :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA overeenkomst, regering (in getal en geslacht) accostabile adj :1 toegankelijk, genaakbaar accostamento sub :1 benadering accostar v :1 aanspreken, aanklampen :un persona incognite me ha accostate in le strata = een onbekende heeft me op straat aangesproken + accostumabile adj :1 waaraan men kan wennen accostumar v :1 (ge)wennen :-- a un regula = aan een regel wennen :-- se a scriber su litteras in interlingua = zich er aan gewennen zijn brieven in interlingua te schrijven accostumate adj :1 gewoon, gewend :al hora -- = op het gewone tijdstip, op het gebruikelijke uur :gesto -- = gewoontegebaar accreditar v :1 van geloofsbrieven voorzien :-- un ambassador = een ambassadeur van geloofsbrieven voorzien :un agente accreditate = een officieel toegelaten agent accrescer v :1 (aan)groeien, wassen, (doen) toenemen, vermeerderen, vergroten, versterken, uitbreiden, stijgen :-- su ricchessa = zijn rijkdom vergroten :-- su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos = zijn kennis uitbreiden :-- le valor = de waarde verhogen :le luce/lumine dulce accresceva le effecto = het gedempte licht verhoogde het effect accrescimento sub :1 het aangroeien, het wassen, aanwas, vermeerdering, vergroting, toeneming, versterking, uitbreiding, verhoging :-- del valor = verhoging van de waarde :-- demographic = bevolkingsaanwas :-- de un fortuna = groei van een fortuin :-- del activo = vermogensaanwas :-- del dolor = toeneming van de pijn + accretion sub :1 accretie accular v :1 met de rug doen leunen tegen, FIGURATE in een hoek laten dringen, in het nauw drijven :-- le inimico al mar = de vijand naar de zee terugdringen + acculturar v :1 (aanpassen aan een andere cultuur) accultureren :-- se = inburgeren acculturation sub :1 (aanpassing aan een andere cultuur) acculturatie, inburgering :-- de un immigrato = de inburgering van een immigrant :processo de -- = acculturatieproces + accumulabile adj :1 wat kan worden geaccumuleerd/bijeengebracht/verzameld accumulamento sub :1 accumulatie, op(een)hoping, opeenstapeling accumular v :1 accumuleren, op(een)hopen, opeenstapelen, bijeenbrengen, verzamelen :-- provas = bewijzen opeenstapelen :-- tresores = schatten verzamelen :ille accumulava titulos = hij grossierde in titels :le difficultates se accumula = de moeilijkheden hopen zich op :costos que se accumula = oplopende kosten accumulation sub :1 accumulatie, op(een)hoping, opeenstapeling :-- de ricchessas = opeenhoping van rijkdommen :-- de errores = opeenstapeling van misslagen :-- de catastrophes = opeenstapeling van rampen :-- de benes/capital = bezitsvorming :-- de sedimento = sedimentophoping :puncto de -- = accumulatiepunt :ECONOMIA theoria del -- del capital = accumulatietheorie + accumulative adj :1 (ac)cumulerend accumulator sub :1 iemand die ophoopt, etc :2 accu(mulator) :-- al plumbo = loodaccu :-- hydropneumatic = hydropneumatische accumulator :placa de -- = accuplaat :acido pro --s = accuzuur :cargar un -- = een accu laden :discargar un -- = een accu ontladen :recargar un -- = een accu herladen + accurate adj :1 nauwkeurig, zorgvuldig, accuraat + accuratessa sub :1 nauwkeurigheid, zorgvuldigheid, accuratesse :scriber con -- = accuraat schrijven accurrer v :1 toesnellen, toeschieten, toelopen :-- in massa = te hoop lopen :-- impetuosemente = komen aanstormen :-- verso un persona = op iemand toesnellen :-- pro adjutar un persona = iemand te hulp schieten :le gente accurreva de omne partes = de mensen kwamen van alle kanten toelopen accurtamento sub :1 verkorting, inkorting, afkorting accurtar v :1 verkorten, inkorten, afkorten, korter maken + accurtation sub :1 verkorting, inkorting, afkorting accusabile adj :1 laakbaar, berispelijk, afkeurenswaardig accusabilitate sub :1 laakbaarheid, berispelijkheid, afkeurenswaardigheid accusamento sub :1 beschuldiging, aanklacht accusar v :1 ten laste leggen, beschuldigen, aanklagen, de schuld geven aan :-- un persona de furto/robamento = iemand van diefstal beschuldigen :2 -- reception de un littera = de ontvangst berichten van een brief accusation sub :1 beschuldiging, aanklacht, aantijging :-- calumniose = lasterlijke aantijging :-- false = valse beschuldiging :acto de -- = akte van beschuldiging :mitter/poner un persona in stato de -- = iemand in staat van beschuldiging stellen :portar --es contra = beschuldigingen inbrengen tegen :refutar un -- = een beschuldiging van zich af werpen :jectar un -- al testa/capite de un persona = iemand een beschuldiging naar het hoofd slingeren :iste abuso es un -- contra le societate = deze misstand is een aanklacht tegen de maatschappij + accusative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA van de accusatief, accusatief... :forma -- = accusatiefvorm accusativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA accusatief, vierde naamval accusato sub :1 beschuldigde, beklaagde, verdachte :banco del --s = beklaagdenbank :absolver un -- = een beklaagde vrijspreken accusator sub :1 beschuldiger, aanklager :-- public = openbare aanklager accusatori adj :1 beschuldigend, aanklagend :reguardo -- = beschuldigende blik :tono -- = beschuldigende toon :digito -- = beschuldigende vinger :littera -- = beschuldigende brief :2 de aanklager/aanklacht betreffend + acellular adj :1 BIOLOGIA zonder cellen, zonder celstructuur + acephale adj :1 ZOOLOGIA koploos (anque FIGURATE) :le musculos es molluscos -- = mossels zijn koploze weekdieren :monstro -- = monster zonder kop :manuscripto -- = manuscript waaraan de eerste bladzijden ontbreken + acephalia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA koploosheid + acephalos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA koploze dieren + aceraceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA esdoornfamilie + aceras sub :1 BOTANICA poppenorchis acerbar v :1 verzuren, zuur maken, verbitteren, bitter maken acerbe adj :1 (anque FIGURATE) zuur en bitter, wrang, scherp :fructo -- = wrange vrucht :acido -- = scherp zuur :critica -- = scherpe kritiek :parolas -- = scherpe/stekelige woorden :un dolor -- = een scherpe pijn :su tono -- me ha irritate = zijn scherpe toon heeft me geïrriteerd acerbitate sub :1 (anque FIGURATE) bitterheid, wrangheid, scherpte :reager con -- = scherp reageren acere sub :1 BOTANICA esdoorn, ahorn :-- saccharin = suikerahorn :-- rubre = zilveresdoorn :-- campestre = veldahorn, Spaanse aak :cortice de -- = esdoornbast :folio de -- = esdoornblad :branca de -- = esdoorntak :trunco de -- = esdoornstam :ligno de -- = esdoornhout :de ligno de -- = esdoornhouten + acereto sub :1 esdoornbos(je) + acescente adj :1 zuur wordend :bira -- = zuur wordend bier + acescentia sub :1 verzuring :-- de vinos = wijnverzuring acetabulo sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN acetabulum :2 ANATOMIA acetabulum, heupkom + acetaldehyde sub :1 CHIMIA acetaldehyde acetamido sub :1 CHIMIA acetamide, aethaanamide acetato sub :1 CHIMIA acetaat, azijnzuurzout :-- amylic = amylacetaat :-- cupric = koperacetaat :-- de plumbo = loodacetaat :-- de cellulosa = cellulose-acetaat :rayon (E) de -- = acetaatzijde acetic adj :1 CHIMIA van azijn, azijn..., acet... :acido -- = azijnzuur :anhydrido -- = azijnzuuranhydride :fermentation -- = azijnzure gisting :aldehyde -- = acetaldehyde :odor -- = azijnlucht acetificar v :1 zuur maken, verzuren acetification sub :1 verzuring, zuurmaking + acetificator sub :1 zuurmaker + acetimetro sub :1 acetometer, azijnmeter aceto sub :1 azijn :-- de vino = wijnazijn :-- de plumbo = loodazijn :-- balsamic = balsamicoazijn acetona sub :1 CHIMIA aceton, propanon, azijngeest + acetonemia sub :1 MEDICINA acetonemie (aanwezigheid van aceton in het bloed) + acetonemic adj :1 MEDICINA acetonemisch + acetonic adj :1 CHIMIA mbt aceton, aceton... + acetonuria sub :1 MEDICINA acetonurie (aanwezigheid van aceton in de urine) acetose adj :1 azijn... :sapor -- = azijnsmaak :aqua -- = azijnwater + acetositate sub :1 zuurheid (van azijn) + acetyl sub :1 CHIMIA acetyl(rest) + acetylcholina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA acetylcholine acetylen sub :1 CHIMIA acetyleen, aethyn, carbidgas :lampa a/de -- = carbidlamp :lumine/luce a/de -- = acetyleenlicht, licht van een carbidlamp :exclaramento a/de -- = acetyleenverlichting :reservoir (F) de -- = acetyleenreservoir :bottilia de -- = acetyleengasfles :generator de -- = acetyleengasgenerator + acetylenic adj :1 CHIMIA acetyleen... + acetylsalicylic adj :1 CHIMIA acetylsalicyl... :acido -- = acetylsalicylzuur, aspirine + achene sub :1 schaalvrucht Acheronte sub n pr :1 Acheron achillea sub :1 BOTANICA achillea, duizendblad :-- ptarmic = velddragon, wilde bertram Achilles sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Achilles :calce/talon de -- = Achilleshiel :tendon/tendine de -- = Achillespees :invulnerabilitate de -- = onkwetsbaarheid van Achilles + achondroplasia sub :1 MEDICINA achondroplasie + achromasia sub :1 MEDICINA achromasie achromate adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA achromatisch, kleurloos achromatic adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA achromatisch, kleurloos :systema -- = achromatisch stelsel :objectivo -- = achromatisch objectief :lente -- = achromatische lens + achromatina sub :1 BIOLOGIA achromatine achromatisar v :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA achromatisch/kleurloos maken :-- un objectivo = een objectief achromatisch maken achromatisation sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA het achromatisch/kleurloos maken :-- de un objectivo = het achromatisch maken van een objectief achromatismo sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA achromatisme, kleurloosheid + achromatope adj :1 kleurenblind (voor alle kleuren) achromatopsia sub :1 kleurenblindheid (voor alle kleuren) + achylia sub :1 MEDICINA achylie, afwezigheid van maagsap + achyranthes sub :1 BOTANICA kafbloem acicula sub :1 BOTANICA naald(je), stekel(tje), doorn(tje) acicular adj :1 BOTANICA etc., naaldvormig, met naaldjes :folio -- = naaldvormig blad :crystallo -- = naaldvormig kristal acide adj :1 zuur :pluvia -- = zure regen :pomo/malo -- = zure appel :solution -- = zure oplossing :fermentation -- = zure gisting :haber un odor -- = zuur ruiken :haber un sapor/gusto -- = zuur smaken + acidemia sub :1 MEDICINA acidemie + acidifere adj :1 zuurhoudend + acidificabile adj :1 verzuurbaar + acidificante adj :1 zuurmakend + acidificante sub :1 zuurmaker + acidificar v :1 zuur maken, verzuren :-- vino = wijn zuur maken :substantia que se acidifica = stof die zuur wordt + acidification sub :1 verzuring :-- del solo = bodemverzuring + acidimetria sub :1 acidimetrie, zuurmeting + acidimetro sub :1 acidimeter, zuurweger, zuurmeter + aciditate sub :1 zuurheid :grado de -- = zuurgraad :-- de un citro = zuurheid van een citroen :-- gastric/de stomacho = maagzuur :suffrer de -- gastric = last van maagzuur hebben :FIGURATE -- de un remarca/observation = zuurheid van een opmerking acido sub :1 zuur :-- carbonic = koolzuur :-- chlorhydric/hydrochloric = zoutzuur :-- nitric = salpeterzuur :-- oleic = oliezuur :-- cyanhydric/hydrocyanic/prussic = blauwzuur :-- chloric = chloorzuur :-- hypochlorose = onderchlorigzuur :-- picric = picrinezuur :-- arseniose = arsenigzuur :-- arsenic = arseenzuur :-- carbolic/phenic = carbolzuur :-- purpuric = purperzuur :-- oxalic = oxaalzuur :-- ascorbic = ascorbinezuur, vitamine C :-- sulfuric = zwavelzuur :-- sulfuric concentrate = geconcentreerd zwavelzuur :-- hyposulfurose = thiozwavelzuur :-- phosphoric = fosforzuur :-- hypophosphoric = hypofosforzuur :-- hypophosphorose = hypofosforigzuur :-- boric = boorzuur :-- lactic = melkzuur :-- citric = citroenzuur :-- barbituric = barbituurzuur :-- succinic = barnsteenzuur :-- camphoric = kamferzuur :-- quininic = kinazuur :-- xanthic = geelzuur :-- gallic = gallus/galnotenzuur :-- saccharic = suikerzuur :-- malic = appelzuur :-- gluconic = gluconzuur :-- stearic = stearinezuur :-- silicic = kiezelzuur :-- formic = mierenzuur :-- butyric = boterzuur :-- sebacic = talkzuur :-- linoleic = linolzuur :-- humic = humuszuur :-- suberic = kurkzuur :-- fulminante = knalzuur :-- acrylic = acrylzuur :-- racemic = druivenzuur :-- cobaltic = kobaltzuur :-- desoxyribonucleic = D.N.A. :-- grasse = vetzuur :--s grasse saturate = verzadigde vetzuren :--s grasse non-saturate = onverzadigde vetzuren :-- gastric/stomachal/de stomacho = maagzuur :-- polybasic = meerbasisch zuur :-- acerbe = scherp zuur :a proba/prova de --s, resistente a --s = zuurbestendig :libere de --s = zuurvrij :2 koolzuur, kooldioxide + acidogene adj :1 acidogeen, zuurvormend + acidolyse (-ysis) sub :1 CHIMIA acidolyse + acidophile adj :1 BOTANICA op zure grond gedijend/groeiend, zuurminnend, acidofiel :2 MEDICINA acidofiel + acidoresistente adj :1 zuurbestendig, zuurvast + acidoresistentia sub :1 zuurbestendigheid, zuurvastheid + acidose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA acidose, zuurvergiftiging + acidulante adj :1 een beetje zuur makend acidular v :1 een beetje zuur maken (spijs, drank), aanzuren :bonbones acidulate = zuurtjes :-- un tisana = een kruidendrank aanzuren/zurig maken + acidulation sub :1 het lichtelijk zuur maken, aanzuring acidule adj :1 een beetje zuur, lichtelijk zuur, zurig, zuurachtig, rins :gusto/sapor -- = zurige smaak, rinsheid + aciduria sub :1 MEDICINA acidurie acierage sub :1 het aanbrengen van een staallaag(je) :2 omzetting in staal, verstaling acierar v :1 tot staal maken, stalen :-- ferro = ijzer stalen :2 van een staallaag(je) voorzien, verstalen :patines acierate = verstaalde schaatsen acieration sub :1 het aanbrengen van een staallaag(je) acieria sub :1 staalfabriek, staalgieterij aciero sub :1 staal :-- inoxydabile = roestvrij staal :-- cementate = cementstaal :-- Bessemer = bessemerstaal :-- compound (E) = compoundstaal :-- forgiate/forgiabile = smeedstaal :-- chromate = chroomstaal :-- al manganese = mangaanstaal :-- profilate = profielstaal :-- in barras = staafstaal :-- fin = fijnstaal :-- de qualitate superior = hoogwaardig staal :-- de blindage = pantserstaal :-- a banda = bandstaal :utensiles de -- = stalen gereedschap :catena de -- = stalen ketting :cultello de -- = stalen mes :industria de -- = staalindustrie :fabrica de -- = staalfabriek :fabricante de -- = staalfabrikant :fabrication de -- = staalfabricage :funderia de -- = staalgieterij :funditor de -- = staalgieter :production de -- = staalproductie :producto de -- = staalprodukt :construction in -- = staalconstructie :constructor in -- = staalconstructeur :filo de -- = staaldraad :cablo de -- = staal(draad)kabel :sling (A) de -- = staaldraadstrop :placa de -- = stalen plaat, staalplaat :lamina de -- = staalblik, dun staalplaat :magnete de -- = staalmagneet :lana de -- = staalwol :skeleto de -- = staalskelet :pulmon de -- = ijzeren long :blau de -- = staalblauw :musculos de -- = stalen spieren :duressa de -- = hardheid van staal :trust (A) del -- = staaltrust :temperar -- = staal harden :distemperar -- = staal ontharden :cravata gris -- = staalgrauwe das + aciforme adj :1 BOTANICA naaldvormig + aciniforme adj :1 BOTANICA druifachtig, trosvormig + acino sub :1 BOTANICA vruchtje (van verzamelvrucht), druif :2 ANATOMIA klierblaasje, klierkwabje, acinus + acinose adj :1 BOTANICA druifachtig, trosvormig + aclinic adj :1 aclinisch (van plaats waar aardmagnetisch veld geen inclinatie heeft) :linea -- = aclinische lijn, magnetische evenaar :puncto -- = aclinisch punt :loco -- = aclinische plaats + acme sub :1 hoogtepunt, top(punt) :2 MEDICINA acme, crisis (in ziekteverloop) + acne sub :1 MEDICINA acne, vetpuistje :-- juvenil = jeugdpuistjes + acneic adj :1 MEDICINA acne hebbend :pelle -- = door acne aangetaste huid + acneiforme adj :1 MEDICINA acneïform aco sub :1 naald :-- magnetic = magneetnaald :-- de machina = machinenaald :-- de sutura = hechtnaald :-- a/de brodar = borduurnaald :-- a/de tricotar = breinaald :-- a/de sarcir = stopnaald :-- a/de suer = naainaald :infilar le -- = de draad in de naald steken :-- hypodermic/de syringa = injectienaald :-- de bussola = kompasnaald :-- de essayo = proefnaald :puncta del -- = punt van de naald :cercar un -- in un pila de feno = een naald in een hooiberg zoeken + acoasma sub :1 MEDICINA acoasma, gehoorhallucinatie acologia sub :1 MEDICINA acologie acologic adj :1 MEDICINA acologisch + acolyt(h)o sub :1 CATHOLICISMO acoliet :2 helper, hulpje, maat, handlanger + aconfessional adj :1 niet confessioneel + aconfessionalitate sub :1 afwezigheid van een confessioneel karakter + aconitina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA aconitine + aconito sub :1 BOTANICA akoniet, monnikskap acordonar v :1 met koorden vastmaken + acoro sub :1 BOTANICA kalmoes, zwanebrood :tinctura de -- = kalmoestinctuur + acotyledone adj :1 BOTANICA bedektbloeiend, cryptogamisch acquesto sub :1 het verworvene, aanwinst :nove --s de un bibliotheca = nieuwe aanwinsten van een een bibliotheek acquiescente adj :1 toestemmend, instemmend, goedkeurend, inschikkelijk acquiescentia sub :1 toestemming, instemming, goedkeuring, inwilliging, akkoord acquiescer v :1 toestemmen, instemmen, goedkeuren, inwilligen, aanvaarden :quando io le ha proponite iste solution, ille ha acquiesite = toen ik hem dit voorstel deed, stemde hij er mee in acquirer v :1 verkrijgen, verwerven, kopen :-- cognoscentias/cognoscimentos = kennis verwerven/vergaren/opdoen :-- un cosa per compra = iets door koop verwerven :-- le conviction = de overtuiging krijgen :-- fortia de lege = kracht van wet krijgen :-- nove energia = nieuwe energie opdoen :-- experientia = ervaring opdoen :-- prestigio = in aanzien stijgen :immunitate acquirite = verworven immuniteit :syndrome de immunodeficientia acquirite = AIDS acquiribile adj :1 verkrijgbaar acquiritor sub :1 iemand die iets verkrijgt, etc, koper acquisition sub :1 het verkrijgen, het verwerven, verworvene, aanwinst, koop :-- de un casa = aankoop van een huis :-- a bon mercato = koopje :-- linguistic/de un lingua = taalverwerving :monstra me tu novelle -- = laat me je nieuwe aanwinst zien :poter de -- = koopkracht :costos de -- = acquisitiekosten + acquisitive adj :1 acquisitief :prescription -- = acquisitieve verjaring acquisitor sub :1 iemand die iets verkrijgt, etc, koper + acrania sub :1 acranie acre adj :1 scherp, bitter, wrang, bijtend :tono -- = bitse toon :fumo -- = snijdende rook :regurgitation -- = zure oprisping acre sub :1 acre (Engelse landmaat: 4047 m2) + acribometro sub :1 acribometer + acridina sub :1 CHIMIA acridine + acridio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA treksprinkhaan + acridulce adj :1 zoetzuur + acriflavina sub :1 MEDICINA acriflavine acrimonia sub :1 vinnigheid, scherpte, bitterheid, bitsheid :parlar con -- = zich bitter uitspreken acrimoniose adj :1 vinnig, scherp, bitter, bits, pinnig :tono -- = vinnige toon acritate sub :1 scherpte, bitterheid, wrangheid + acritic adj :1 niet kritisch :judicio -- = niet kritisch oordeel acrobata sub :1 acrobaat, kunstenmaker :--s de un circo = acrobaten van een circus :-- aeree = stuntvlieger acrobatia sub :1 acrobatiek, acrobatenkunst, acrobatentoer(en) :-- aeree = stuntvliegerij acrobatic adj :1 acrobatisch :salto -- = acrobatische sprong :volo -- = kunstvlucht, stunt :exercitios -- = acrobatische oefeningen acrobatismo sub :1 acrobatiek, acrobatenkunst, acrobatentoer(en) :-- aeree = luchtacrobatiek + acrocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met de vrucht op het eind van de steel + acrocentric adj :1 acrocentrisch + acrocephale adj :1 MEDICINA acrocefaal, torenschedelig, punthoofdig + acrocephalia sub :1 MEDICINA acrocefalie, torenschedel, punthoofd + acrocephalo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA karekiet :-- palustre = bosrietzanger, wilgesijsje + acrocyanose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA acrocyanose + acroleina sub :1 acroleïne, acrylaldehyde + acrolitho sub :1 acroliet + acromegalia sub :1 MEDICINA acromegalie, te zwaar beenderstelsel + acromegalic adj :1 MEDICINA acromegalisch + acromial adj :1 MEDICINA acromion..., schoudertop... :apophyse (-ysis) -- = schouderbladuitsteeksel + acromio sub :1 ANATOMIA acromion, schoudertop, schouderbladuitsteeksel + acronymo sub :1 acroniem, letterwoord + acropathia sub :1 MEDICINA acropathie + acropathologia sub :1 MEDICINA acropathologie + acropetale adj :1 BOTANICA met spitse kroonbladen + acropete adj :1 (van bloeiwijze) zich naar boven toe ontwikkelend + acrophobia sub :1 acrofobie, hoogtevrees acropole sub :1 burchtheuvel, citadel + acrosepale adj :1 BOTANICA met spitse kelkbladen + acrosoma sub :1 BIOLOGIA acrosoom acrostichio sub :1 acrostichon, naamvers, naamdicht, letterdicht + acroterio sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER acroterie + acryl sub :1 CHIMIA acryl + acrylato sub :1 CHIMIA acrylaat + acrylic adj :1 CHIMIA acryl... :acido -- = acrylzuur :fibra -- = acrylvezel :resina -- = acrylhars :color -- = acrylverf :filo -- = acrylgaren + actea sub :1 BOTANICA Christoffelkruid :-- spicate = zwarte gifbes + actina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA actine + actinia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeeanemoon, actinie + actinic adj :1 PHYSICA actinisch :lumine/luce non-actinic = dokalicht :radios -- = actinische lichtstralen :sensibilitate -- = lichtgevoeligheid :conjunctivitis -- = lasogen + actinicitate sub :1 actiniteit, fotochemische werking van het licht + actinismo sub :1 PHYSICA actiniteit, fotochemische werking van het licht + actinitis sub :1 MEDICINA huidontsteking door zonlicht + actinium sub :1 CHIMIA actinium + actinogramma sub :1 actinogram + actinographia sub :1 actinografie + actinographic adj :1 MEDICINA actinografisch + actinologia sub :1 MEDICINA actinologie, stralingswetenschap + actinologic adj :1 MEDICINA actinologisch + actinometria sub :1 PHYSICA actinometrie, stralingsmeting + actinometric adj :1 PHYSICA actinometrisch + actinometro sub :1 MEDICINA actinometer, stralingsmeter + actinomorphe adj :1 BOTANICA actinomorf, radiair symmetrisch + actinomorphia sub :1 BOTANICA actinomorfie + actinomycetina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA actinomycetine + actinomyceto sub :1 BOTANICA straalzwam, schimmel + actinomycina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA actinomycine + actinomycose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA actinomycose, straalzwamziekte + actinomycosic adj :1 actinomycotisch + actinotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA actinotherapie, bestralingstherapie action sub :1 handeling, bedrijvigheid, werking, actie, daad :linea de -- = richtlijn waarnaar gehandeld wordt :homine de -- = man van de daad :-- fulmine = bliksemactie :-- retardatori = vertragende actie :-- meritori = verdienstelijke daad :-- miraculose = wonderdaad :-- magnetic = magnetische werking :-- desperate = wanhoopsdaad :-- de solidaritate = solidariteitsactie :-- de un roman = handeling van een roman :-- de un medicamento = werking van een geneesmiddel :-- curative = geneeskrachtige werking :--es fraudulente = bedrieglijke handelingen :-- demoliente del tempore = tand des tijds :-- politic = politieke actie :-- de massa = massa-actie :-- de succurso = hulpactie :-- salarial = loon/salarisactie :-- militar = gevechtshandeling :-- kamikaze = kamikaze-actie :--es dur = harde acties :-- reciproc = wisselwerking :-- chimic = chemische werking :-- antisportive = onsportief iets, onsportiviteit, onsportief optreden :--es indecente = oneerbare handelingen :--es ceremonial = ceremoniële handelingen :radio de -- = actieradius :committee (A) de -- = actiecomité :gruppo de -- = actiegroep :film (A) de -- = actiefilm :medio de -- = actiemiddel :programma de -- = actieprogramma :libertate de -- = vrijheid van handelen :-- e reaction = actie en reactie :campo de -- = arbeidsveld :sphera de -- = werkingssfeer/gebied :unitate de -- = eenheid van handeling :margine de -- = beleidsruimte :in -- = in actie/werking/bedrijf :mitter/poner in -- = in werking stellen :mitter/poner foris de/foras de -- = buiten werking stellen :entrar in -- = in actie komen :unir le -- al parola = de daad bij het woord voegen :passar al -- = tot actie overgaan, in actie komen :isto esseva un -- isolate = deze handeling stond op zichzelf :2 JURIDIC rechtshandeling :-- civil = civiel proces, burgerrechtelijke rechtshandeling :3 FINANCIAS aandeel :societate per --es = aandelenmaatschappij :pacchetto de --es = pakket aandelen, aandelenpakket :option de --es = aandelenoptie :-- petroler = olieaandeel :-- privilegiate/preferential/de prioritate = preferent aandeel :-- al portator = aandeel aan toonder :-- nominative/nominal/registrate = aandeel op naam :-- ordinari = gewoon aandeel :-- convertibile = converteerbaar aandeel :-- bancari = bankaandeel :-- de minas = mijnaandeel :titulo de -- = aandeelbewijs :tenitor de --es = aandeelhouder :mercato de --es = aandelenmarkt :capital in --es = aandelenkapitaal :emitter --es = aandelen uitgeven :emission de --es = uitgifte van aandelen :cancellar --es = aandelen intrekken :4 MILITAR gevecht, treffen actionabile adj :1 wat in werking gesteld kan worden :2 JURIDIC vervolgbaar, strafbaar + actionamento sub :1 (het) aanzetten (v. machine), aandrijving :-- a distantia = afstandsbediening actionar v :1 in werking stellen, in beweging brengen, aandrijven :-- le sedia ejectabile = de schietstoel in werking stellen :-- le motor = de motor aanzetten :-- le freno = remmen :le vapor actiona le turbina = de stoom drijft de turbine aan :-- per un motor electric = door een elektromotor aandrijven :-- un tabula de commutatores = een schakelbord bedienen :-- le suffletto = aan de blaasbalg trekken + actionari adj :1 aandeel..., aandelen... :titulo/certificato -- = aandeelbewijs :pacchetto -- = aandelenpakket :capital -- = aandelenkapitaal :mercato -- = aandelenmarkt + actionariato sub :1 aandeelhouderschap :2 (de) aandeelhouders actionero sub :1 Vide: actionista actionista sub :1 aandeelhouder :-- ordinari = gewoon aandeelhouder :-- majoritari = hoofdaandeelhouder :registro de --s = lijst van aandeelhouders :assemblea de --s = aandeelhoudersvergadering :commission de --s = aandeelhouderscommissie :association de --s = aandeelhoudersvereniging :certificato de -- = aandeelhoudersbewijs activar v :1 actief maken, activeren, aanwakkeren, opwekken, wakker schudden :-- un machina = een machine aanzetten :-- le foco = het vuur oprakelen :-- le circulation del sanguine = de circulatie van het bloed op gang brengen :le vento activava le incendio = de wind wakkerde de brand aan :carbon activate = geactiveerde koolstof activation :1 het actief maken, het activeren, etc :analyse (-ysis) per -- = activeringsanalyse + activator sub :1 activator active adj :1 actief, werkzaam, werkend :population -- = beroepsbevolking :commercio -- = drukke handel :vita -- = actief/arbeidzaam leven :in servicio -- = in actieve/werkelijke dienst :vulcano -- = werkende vulkaan :immunitate -- = actieve immuniteit :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :voce/forma -- = bedrijvende vorm :ille se occupa de illo activemente = hij houdt zich er actief mee bezig + activismo sub :1 POLITICA etc. activisme + activista sub :1 POLITICA etc. activist + activistic adj :1 POLITICA etc. activistisch activitate sub :1 activiteit, werkzaamheid, bedrijvigheid, werking, bezigheid :-- professional = beroepsbezigheid :--s portuari = havenactiviteiten :--s jornalistic = journalistieke werkzaamheden :-- aeree = bedrijvigheid in de lucht :--s quotidian = dagelijkse werkzaamheden :-- cerebral = hersenwerking :-- solar = zonne-activiteit :le -- industrial de un region = de industriële bedrijvigheid van een streek :coefficiente de -- = activiteitscoëfficiënt :sete de -- = dadendrang :sphera de -- = arbeidsveld/terrein :in -- = in actie/werking/bedrijf :le fabrica es in plen -- = de fabriek werkt op volle kracht :morir in plen -- = in het harnas sterven :vulcano in -- = werkende vulkaan :displicar un grande -- = een grote activiteit ontplooien :--s parascholar = buitenschoolse activiteiten activo sub :1 COMMERCIO actief, bezit, vermogen :le -- e le passivo de un balancia = het actief en het passief van een balans :-- de un succession = vermogen van een nalatenschap :-- liquide = liquide middelen :accrescimento/incremento del -- = vermogensaanwas :stato del -- e del passivo = staat van baten en schulden acto sub :1 handeling, daad :-- medical = medische verrichting :-- juridic = rechtshandeling :-- de corage = daad van moed :-- de guerra = oorlogsdaad :-- hostil/de hostilitate = vijandige daad :-- de pirateria ferroviari = treinkaping :-- de violentia = gewelddaad :--s de vandalismo = baldadigheid :-- de crueltate = gruweldaad :-- desperate = wanhoopsdaad :-- heroic/de heroismo = heldendaad :-- delictuose/illegitime = onrechtmatige daad :-- religiose = godsdienstige handeling :-- inconveniente = onbetamelijke daad :-- sexual = geslachtsdaad :--s infantil = infantiele handelingen :BIBLIA --s del Apostolos = Handelingen der Apostelen :transformar/converter in --s = in daden omzetten :2 akte, bedrijf (toneel) :tragedia in cinque --s = treurspel in vijf bedrijven :pièce (F) in un -- = eenakter :3 nummer (circus, etc.) :4 akte, verslag, (pl ) handelingen, notulen (anque JURIDIC) :--s del parlamento = handelingen van het parlement :--s del reunion = notulen van de vergadering :scriber/facer/rediger le --s = de notulen maken, notuleren :notar/inscriber/mentionar in le --s = in de notulen opnemen :redactor del --s = notulant, notulist :registro/libro del --s = notulenboek :-- de accusation = akte van beschuldiging :-- del stato civil = akte van de burgelijke stand :-- baptismal = doopakte :-- de nascentia = geboorteakte/oorkonde :-- de decesso/de morte = akte van overlijden :-- de fundation = stichtingsakte :-- de donation = schenkingsakte :-- de vendita = verkoopakte :--s authentic = echte bescheiden :-- de nomination/appunctamento = akte van aanstelling/benoeming :-- juridic = rechtshandeling :-- collusive/collusori = samenspanning, collusie :-- de cession = akte van cessie :--s de un congresso = handelingen van een congres :-- notarial = notariële akte :le ultime -- de un conflicto = de slotscène van een conflict :facer -- de presentia = acte van presence geven + actomyosina sub :1 BIOLOGIA actomyosine actor sub :1 acteur, toneelspeler :-- tragic = treurspelspeler :-- professional = beroepsspeler actrice sub :1 actrice, toneelspeelster + actuabile adj :1 wat in beweging gebracht kan worden, wat in werking gesteld kan worden actual adj :1 werkelijk, feitelijk :domicilio -- = domicilio actual :2 actueel, tegenwoordig, huidig :principe/prince -- = regerend vorst :governamento -- = tegenwoordige/huidige regering :le juventute -- = de jeugd van tegenwoordig :le presidente -- = de tegenwoordige president :le situation -- = de huidige toestand :le -- tendentias politic = de huidige stromingen in de politiek actualisar v :1 verwezenlijken, verwerkelijken :2 actueel maken :-- un manual scholar = een schoolboek up to date maken :-- un problema = een oud probleem weer actueel maken :-- le programma de un computator/computer (A) = een computerprogramma updaten :edition actualisate = nieuwe bijgewerkte druk actualisation sub :1 verwezenlijking, verwerkelijking :2 het actueel maken, het actualiseren :le -- de cognoscentias/cognoscimentos = het actualiseren van kennis + actualismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA actualisme + actualista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA actualist + actualista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA actualistisch actualitate sub :1 actualiteit, het gebeuren, huidige situatie, iets dat actueel is :-- quotidian = dagelijks gebeuren :subjecto de -- = actueel onderwerp :-- sportive = sportgebeuren :-- economic = huidige economische toestand :-- mundial = wereldgebeuren :-- politic = politieke gebeuren :-- de un problema = actualiteit van een probleem :--s = RADIO, TELEVISION, CINEMA nieuws, journaal :--s filmate = filmjournaal :ideas que conserva lor -- = ideeën die blijven gelden :sequer le -- = de actualiteit volgen :sublinear le -- de un problema = de actualiteit van een probleem onderstrepen actualmente adv :1 werkelijk, feitelijk :2 nu, tegenwoordig :le racias existente -- = de thans bestaande rassen actuar v :1 in beweging brengen, in werking stellen, aandrijven actuarial adj :1 actuarieel :scientia -- = actuariële wetenschap :mathematica -- = verzekeringswiskunde actuariato sub :1 actuariaat :2 kantoor van actuaris actuario sub :1 actuaris actuation sub :1 het in beweging brengen, het in werking stellen, aandrijving + acuitate sub :1 scherpte, intensiteit, hevigheid :-- sensorial = scherpte van de zintuigen :-- visual/del facultate visive/del vista/del vision = scherpte van het gezichtsvermogen :-- auditive/auditori/del audition = scherpte van het gehoor :reduction del -- auditive = gehoorvermindering :-- de un sono = intensiteit van een geluid aculeate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA angeldragend :insecto -- = angeldragend insect :2 BOTANICA met stekels, stekelig :rusco -- = muisdoorn :polysticho -- = naaldvaren aculeiforme adj :1 BOTANICA stekelvormig, naaldvormig aculeo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA angel :-- de vespa = wespenangel :2 BOTANICA stekel, doorn + acumetria :1 acumetrie, gehoorscherptemeting + acumetric adj :1 acumetrisch + acumetro sub :1 gehoorscherptemeter acuminar v :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA puntig maken, spits maken, scherp maken acuminate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA puntig, spits, scherp :folios -- = puntige bladeren acumine sub :1 BOTANICA spits toelopend deel van een plant :2 scherpzinnigheid + acupressura sub :1 MEDICINA acupressuur acupunctura sub :1 MEDICINA acupunctuur :-- chinese = Chinese acupunctuur acupuncturar v :1 MEDICINA acupunctuur toepassen + acupuncturista sub :1 acupuncturist, acupuncteur acustic adj :1 akoestisch :massa -- = akoestische massa :centro -- = akoestisch middelpunt :concentration -- = bundeling van geluid :balancia -- = akoestische balans :fluxo/currente -- = akoestische flux :dispersion -- = akoestische dispersie :resistentia -- = akoestische weerstand :isolation -- = akoestische isolatie :reactantia -- = akoestische reactantie :inductantia -- = akoestische inductantie :interactiones -- = akoestische wisselwerkingen :constante -- de propagation = akoestische voortplantingsconstante :impedantia -- = akoestische impedantie :imagine -- = akoestisch beeld, klankbeeld :viscosimetro -- = akoestische viscosimeter :interferometro acustic = akoestische interferometer :altimetro -- = akoestische hoogtemeter :radiometro -- = akoestische stralingsmeter :lente -- = akoestische lens :amplificator -- = akoestische versterker :detector -- = akoestische detector :sensor -- = akoestische sensor :gitarra/guitarra -- = akoestische gitaar :pannello -- = akoestisch paneel :sonda -- (a echo) = echolood :sondage -- = echopeiling :perception -- = akoestische perceptie :refraction -- = akoestische refractie :resonator -- = akoestische resonator :trauma/traumatismo -- = akoestisch trauma :2 geluids..., gehoor(s).. :signal -- = geluidsignaal :apparato -- = gehoorapparaat :nervo -- = gehoorzenuw :via/ducto/conducto/meato -- = gehoorbuis, gehoorgang, gehoorweg (van het oor) :physiologia -- = toonfysiologie :corno/cornetta -- = oorhoorn, geluidshoorn :tubo -- = spreekbuis :entrata -- = geluidopening :isolamento -- = geluidsisolatie :pollution -- = geluidshinder :umbra -- = geluidsschaduw :transmission -- = geluiddoorlating :attenuation -- = geluiddemping :apparato de detection -- = luisterapparaat :poter/potentia -- = geluidvermogen :impulso/impulsion -- = geluidstoot acustica sub :1 (geluidsleer) acustica, akoestiek :-- applicate = toegepaste akoestiek :2 (geluidskwaliteit) akoestiek :-- de un sala = akoestiek van een zaal + acustoelectric adj :1 akoesto-elektrisch :convertitor -- = akoesto-elektrische omvormer + acutangular adj :1 MATHEMATICA scherphoekig :triangulo -- = scherphoekige driehoek acutangule adj :1 MATHEMATICA scherphoekig :triangulo -- = scherphoekige driehoek acute adj :1 scherp, puntig, spits :MATHEMATICA v angulo -- = scherpe hoek :con angulos -- = scherphoekig LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :accento -- = "accent aigu" :spina -- = scherpe doorn :bordo -- = scherpe rand :cultello -- = scherp mes :conflicto -- = toegespitst conflict :critica -- = scherpe kritiek :observation -- = puntige opmerking :haber le vista -- = een scherpe blik hebben :dar un responsa -- = een scherp antwoord geven, snedig antwoorden :de vista -- = scherpziend :2 hoog, schel :nota -- = hoge, schelle noot :voce -- = schelle stem :crito -- = krijs :3 hevig, intens, doordringend :dolor -- = felle/hevige pijn :frigido -- = nijpende koude :4 MEDICINA (plotseling opkomend) acuut :maladia/morbo -- = acute ziekte :affection -- = acute aandoening :leucemia -- = acute leukemie :rheumatismo -- = acute reuma :colitis -- = acute colitis :5 scherp, scherpzinnig :intelligentia -- = scherp, helder verstand :6 anate -- = pijlstaarteend acutessa sub :1 scherpte, puntigheid :-- sensorial = scherpte van de zintuigen :-- visual/del facultate visive/del vista/del vision = scherpte van het gezichtsvermogen :-- auditive/auditori/del audition = scherpte van het gehoor acutiamento sub :1 het scherp maken, het puntig maken acutiar v :1 scherp maken, (aan)scherpen :machina a/de -- = slijpmachine :petra de -- = slijpsteen :planca a/de -- = slijpplank :-- le spirito = de geest scherpen acutiator sub :1 iemand die/iets dat scherp maakt :-- de cisorios = scharenslijper + acuticaude adj :1 met puntige staart + acutidentate adj :1 BOTANICA spits getand + acutiflor adj :1 BOTANICA spitsbloemig :junco -- = bosrus + acutifoliate adj :1 Vide: acutifolie + acutifolie adj :1 BOTANICA spitsbladig :potamogeton -- = spitsbladig fonteinkruid + acutipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met spitse kroonbladen + acutisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met spitse kelkbladen + acutiserrate adj :1 BOTANICA spits gezaagd + acyclic adj :1 acyclisch :oscillation -- = acyclische oscillatie :CHIMIA composito -- = acyclische verbinding :BOTANICA flor -- = acyclische bloem ad prep :1 aan, naar, etc. (wordt wel gebruikt ipv "a" voor een klinker) + adactyle adj :1 zonder vingers :crustaceo -- = vingerloos schaaldier adagio (I) sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA adagio :-- de Bach = adagio's van Bach adagio(II) sub :1 adagium, gezegde, spreekwoord :un vetule -- = een oud gezegde + adalina sub :1 adaline Adam sub n pr :1 Adam :pomo de -- = adamsappel :costa de -- = rib van Adam :le vetule -- = de oude Adam :cadita de -- = val van Adam + adamante adj :1 diamanten, zo hard als diamant :2 FIGURATE vastbesloten, vastberaden + adamantin adj :1 diamanten adamic adj :1 van Adam, Adams... :costume -- = Adamskostuum + adamismo sub :1 RELIGION ketterij der adamieten (naaktlopers) adamitas sub pl :1 RELIGION adamieten (naaktlopers) adaptabile adj :1 die/dat zich kan aanpassen, die/dat men kan aanpassen, aanwendbaar, bruikbaar, passend (aan/bij), instelbaar adaptabilitate sub :1 aanpassingsvermogen, aanpasbaarheid adaptar v :1 aanpassen, passend maken, afstellen (op), afstemmen (op), bevestigen (op) :-- un roman pro le television = een roman bewerken voor de televisie :-- al uso = aan het gebruik aanpassen :-- se al circumstantias = zich aan de omstandigheden aanpassen adaptation sub :1 aanpassing, bewerking, afstelling, afstemming, bevestiging :-- del inseniamento al etate del alumnos = aanpassing van het onderwijs aan de leeftijd van de leerlingen :facultate de -- = aanpassingsvermogen :-- theatral/scenic de un conto de aventuras = toneelbewerking van een avonturenverhaal :-- cinematographic = filmbewerking :-- in prosa = prozabewerking :-- in Interlingua de iste libro = bewerking in Interlingua van dit boek :processo de -- = aanpassingsproces :difficultates de -- = aanpassingsmoeilijkheden :-- conjunctural del fiscalitate = wiebeltaks + adaptator sub :1 iemand die aanpast, bewerkt, etc. :2 adapter, hulpstuk (ring, buis, o.i.d.) voor bevestiging van onderdelen + adaptive adj :1 aanpassing... :processo -- = aanpassingsproces :poter -- = aanpassingsvermogen + adaptometria sub :1 adaptometrie + addax sub :1 ZOOLOGIA addax addendum (pl: addenda) sub LATINO :1 addendum, toevoeging, aanvulling adder v :1 toevoegen, bijvoegen, er bij doen :-- un cosa al discussion = iets aan de discussie toevoegen addition sub :1 het toevoegen, toevoeging, bijvoegen :le -- de un clausula a un contracto = de toevoeging van een clausule aan een contract :2 toegevoegde, bijvoegsel :pan sin -- = brood zonder toevoeging :3 optelling :error de -- = optelfout :le colonna/columna del centenas de un -- = de kolom van de honderden van een optelling :theorema de -- = additietheorema additional adj :1 toegevoegd, aanvullend, extra..., bij..., additioneel :articulos -- = additionele artikelen :FOOTBALL tempore -- = toegevoegde/extra tijd, blessuretijd :costos -- = extrakosten, bijkomende kosten, meerkosten :imposto -- = belastingtoeslag :salario/paga -- = loontoeslag :function -- = nevenfunctie :mappa -- = bijkaart :lente -- = voorzetlens :information -- = aanvullende informatie :premio -- = extra premie :circumstantias -- = bijkomende omstandigheden additionar v :1 MATHEMATICA optellen :-- le totales = de totalen bij elkaar tellen :2 toevoegen, bijmengen :ille additiona sempre/semper un pauco/poco de aqua a su vino = hij doet altijd een beetje water bij zijn wijn + additionator sub :1 opteller additive adj :1 additief, toegevoegd :gruppo -- = additiegroep :MATHEMATICA termino -- = door plusteken voorafgegane vorm :colores -- = additieve kleuren + additivitate sub :1 additiviteit :-- complete = volledige additiviteit + additivo sub :1 toevoeging, additief :-- al budget (A) = suppletoire begroting :-- alimentari = additief voor levensmiddelen :-- aromatic = odorant addormir v :1 in slaap maken, doen (in)slapen :-- se = in slaap vallen, inslapen, indutten, insluimeren :-- su conscientia = zijn geweten in slaap sussen :cantar pro -- un persona = iemand in slaap zingen :FIGURATE -- le vigilantia de un persona = iemand in slaap zingen addormite adj :1 in slaap, slapend adducer v :1 aanvoeren, voeren naar :-- provas/probas = bewijzen aanvoeren :-- argumentos convincente = overtuigende argumenten aanvoeren :2 PHYSIOLOGIA aanvoeren (spier) + adducibile adj :1 aanvoerbaar adduction sub :1 het aanvoeren, het voeren naar, aanvoering :canal de -- = toevoerkanaal :conducto de -- = toevoerleiding :-- de aqua = watertoevoer :-- de gas = gasaanvoer :-- de vapor = stoomaanvoer :2 PHYSIOLOGIA aanvoering, adductie (beweging naar de middellijn van lichaam of lidmaat) adductor sub :1 iets dat/iemand die aanvoert :2 PHYSIOLOGIA aanvoerder (spier) :-- del pollice = aanvoerder van de duim + adductor adj :1 aanvoerend :canal -- = wateraanvoerend kanaal :2 PHYSIOLOGIA adducerend (naar de middellijn van lichaam of lidmaat bewegend) :musculo -- = adductor + adelphogamia sub :1 BOTANICA adelfogamie aden sub GRECO :1 PHYSIOLOGIA klier + adenalgia sub :1 MEDICINA pijn in de klieren + adeniforme adj :1 kliervormig :appendice -- = kliervormig aanhangsel + adenina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA adenine (bouwstof van nucleotiden) adenitis sub :1 MEDICINA (lymf)klierontsteking + adenocarcinoma sub :1 MEDICINA adenocarcinoom, klierkanker + adenofibroma sub :1 MEDICINA adenofibroom adenographia sub :1 adenografie adenoide adj :1 klierweefsel betreffend, klier..., klierweefsel... :vegetationes -- = adenoïde vegetaties adenoides sub pl :1 (lymf)klierontsteking + adenologia sub :1 MEDICINA adenologie, leer der klieren, klierkunde adenoma sub :1 MEDICINA adenoma, kliergezwel :-- bronchian = bronchusadenoom :-- prostatic = prostaatadenoom + adenomatose adj :1 MEDICINA ademomateus + adenopathia sub :1 MEDICINA adenopathie, (lymf)klieraandoening adenose adj :1 klierachtig, kliervormig + adenosina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA adenosine (een nucleotide) + adenovirus sub :1 adenovirus adeo interj :1 vaarwel, tot ziens, goeiedag :dicer -- = afscheid nemen, dag zeggen adeo sub :1 vaarwel, afscheid :visita de -- = afscheidsbezoek :littera de -- = afscheidsbrief :discurso de -- = afscheidsrede :dinar de -- = afscheidsdiner :spectaculo de -- = afscheidsvoorstelling :dar un basio de -- a un persona = iemand vaarwel kussen adepto sub :1 ingewijde, volgeling, aanhanger + adequabile adj :1 wat geschikt/passend kan worden gemaakt adequar v :1 geschikt maken, passend maken, aanpassen adequate adj :1 adequaat, gepast, passend, geschikt :therapia -- = aangewezen therapie :medios -- = geëigende middelen :expression -- = geëigende uitdrukking :responsa -- = passend antwoord :de maniera -- = op passende wijze :trovar un empleo -- = een passende werkkring vinden :nos ha trovate le loco -- = wij hebben de geschikte plaats gevonden adequation sub :1 aanpassing, geschiktheid + adermina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA adermine, vitamina B6 adherente sub :1 aanhanger, volgeling, lid (van vereniging, partij, etc) :-- del partito = partijlid :lista de --s = ledenlijst :numero de --s = ledental :perdita de --s = ledenverlies :recrutar --s = leden werven + adherente adj :1 klevend, (vast)hechtend :poter -- = hechtvermogen, kleefkracht :2 bijbehorend, nauw verwant, onafscheidelijk, adherent adherentia sub :1 aanhechting, vastkleving, het vastzitten, (mbt auto) (vaste) wegligging :un pneu(matico) con bon -- al cammino = een band met een goede grip op de weg adherer v :1 (vast)gehecht zitten, (vast)kleven, aanhangen, (vast)plakken :le cortice de iste arbore adhere fortemente al ligno = de bast van deze boom zit stevig vast aan het hout :le nave esseva plen de algas e conchas adherite = het schip zat vol aangroei :2 MEDICINA verkleven, vastgroeien :3 trouw blijven , z'n bijval betuigen, lid worden :-- a un partito = zich bij een partij aansluiten :-- al clandestinitate = in het verzet gaan (tijdens de oorlog) :-- se a un puncto de vista = een standpunt onderschrijven adhesion sub :1 aanklevingskracht :poter de -- = kleefkracht :2 PHYSICA adhesie :fortia de -- = adhesiekracht :3 MEDICINA verkleving, adhesie :4 aansluiting (bij vereniging, etc) toetreding :-- de Svedia al Union Europee = toetreding van Zweden tot de Europese Unie :5 instemming, adhesie :folio de -- = intekenbiljet :dar/manifestar -- a = adhesie betuigen aan, bijval schenken aan :ille ha date su -- al projecto = hij heeft zijn instemming betuigd met het plan :testimonio de -- = adhesiebetuiging adhesive adj :1 aanhangend, (vast)plakkend, plak..., hecht..., kleef... :substantia -- = plakmiddel :banda -- = plakband :littera -- = plakletter :plastico -- = plakplastic :emplastro -- = kleefpleister :pasta -- = kleefpasta :poter/capacitate -- = kleefkracht, hechtvermogen :attraction -- = adhesieve aantrekking :disco -- = zuigschijf(je) + adhesivitate sub :1 hechtvermogen + adhesivo sub :1 plakmiddel, lijm :-- de silicone = siliconenlijm ad hoc adj LATINO :1 ad hoc, speciaal daartoe bestemd :commission -- = voor een speciaal doel ingestelde commissie :judice -- = speciaal met dit geval belaste rechter :solution -- = ad-hocoplossing ad hominem LATINO :1 ad hominem :argumento -- = tegen de persoon zelf gericht argument + adiabatic adj :1 PHYSICA adiabatisch (zonder warmte-uitwisseling plaatsvindend) :apparato -- = adiabatisch apparaat :curva -- = adiabatische curve, adiabaat :compression -- = adiabatische compressie :expansion -- = adiabatische expansie/ontspanning :invariante -- = adiabatische invariant :augmento de temperatura -- = adiabatische temperatuurstijging + adianto sub :1 BOTANICA adiantum, venushaar adieu interj FRANCESE :1 vaarwel, adieu :dicer -- = afscheid nemen adieu sub FRANCESE :1 vaarwel, afscheid :visita de -- = afscheidsbezoek :littera de -- = afscheidsbrief :discurso de -- = adscheidsrede :dinar de -- = afscheidsdiner :spectaculo de -- = afscheidsvoorstelling :dar un basio de -- a un persona = iemand vaarwel kussen adipe sub :1 lichaamsvet, dierlijk vet adipocera sub :1 lijkenvet, vetwas, adipocire + adipocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA vetcel, adipocyt + adipolyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA adipolyse + adipopexia sub :1 BIOLOGIA adipopexie + adipose adj :1 spek..., vet... :strato -- = speklaag, vetlaag :texito -- = vetweefsel :reserva -- = vetreserve :cellula - = vetcel :deposition -- = vetafzetting :un ventre -- = een dikke buik adiposis sub :1 MEDICINA adipositas, vetzucht, zwaarlijvigheid adipositate sub :1 MEDICINA adipositas, vetopeenhoping, vetafzetting, vetzucht :-- del corde = hartvervetting adir v :1 gaan naar, naderen :2 bereiken, verkrijgen :3 aanvaarden (erfenis) adition sub :1 aanvaarding (erfenis) adito sub :1 ingang, toegang :le corridor da -- al corte = de gang geeft toegang tot de binnenplaats :le diploma da -- al universitate = het diploma geeft toegang tot de universiteit adjacente adj :1 aanliggend, aangrenzend, belendend, naburig :-- al jardin = tegen de tuin gelegen :le altere casa es -- = het andere huis staat er vlak tegenaan :stratas -- = nabijgelegen straten :MATHEMATICA angulos -- = aanliggende hoeken, nevenhoeken adjacentia sub :1 nabijheid, belending, aangrenzing :le -- del citate = de nabijheid van de stad adjacer v :1 -- a = liggen bij, grenzen aan adjectival adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA adjectivisch, bijvoeglijk :suffixo -- = adjectivisch achtervoegsel :complemento -- = bijvoeglijke bepaling + adjectivar v :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA als bijvoeglijk naamwoord gebruiken :-- un participio passate = een verleden deelwoord als bijvoeglijk naamwoord gebruiken adjective adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA adjectivisch, bijvoeglijk :forma -- = bijvoeglijke vorm adjectivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA adjectief, bijvoeglijk naamwoord :-- numeral ordinal = bijvoeglijk rangtelwoord adjudicar v :1 toewijzen, gunnen, toekennen (prijs, etc.) :-- actiones = aandelen toewijzen :-- un travalio/labor a un persona = iemand een werk toewijzen :-- un indemnisation a un persona = iemand een schadevergoeding toekennen :-- un rolo/parte a un actor = een acteur een rol toewijzen :-- al melior offerente = aan de hoogste bieder toewijzen :ille se ha adjudicate le melior morsellos = hij heeft zichzelf de beste stukken toebedeeld :(bij verkoping) un vice, duo vices, tres vices, adjudicate! vendite! = één keer, twee keer, drie keer, verkocht! adjudicatario sub :1 iemand aan wie iets is/wordt toegewezen/toegekend :2 hoogste bieder (op veiling), meestbiedende :3 (mbt aanbesteding) laagste inschrijver adjudication sub :1 toewijzing, toekenning, gunning :-- judiciari = gerechtelijke verkoping :-- voluntari(e) = vrijwillige verkoping :2 aanbesteding :-- public = openbare aanbesteding :precio de -- = aanbestedingsprijs :summa de -- = aanbestedingssom :organisar un -- = een aanbesteding houden :mitter un cosa in -- = 1. iets aanbesteden 2. iets veilen adjudicative adj :1 toewijzend, toekennend, gunnend :sententia -- = toewijzend vonnis adjudicator sub :1 aanbesteder, (mbt verkoping) opdrachtgever, vendumeester + adjuncte adj :1 toegevoegd, hulp... :predicator -- = hulpprediker :commissario -- = adjunct-commissaris :director -- = adjunct-directeur :taxa super le valor -- , TVA = belasting op de toegevoegde waarde, BTW :vide/vider le littera -- = zie bijgaande brief adjunction sub :1 het toevoegen, toevoeging :le -- de un carburator supplementari ha permittite de ameliorar le rendimento del motor = het toevoegen van een extra carburateur heeft het mogelijk gemaakt het rendement van de motor te verbeteren :--es in le nove edition de un libro = toevoegingen in de nieuwe uitgave van een boek adjunctive adj :1 toevoegend, toegevoegd, bijkomend adjuncto sub :1 assistent, medewerker, adjunct :-- technic = technisch medewerker :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA bepaling adjunger v :1 toevoegen, er bij doen, er bij nemen :-- un annexo/ala a = aanbouwen :-- sal = zout toevoegen :-- un formulario = een formulier insluiten :-- ancora un florino = nog een gulden erbij doen :ille vole -- su jardin al mie = hij wil zijn tuin bij de mijne voegen :ille ha debite -- se duo collaboratores = hij heeft er twee medewerkers bij moeten nemen :-- le augmento del impostos in le precios = de belastingverhoging in de prijzen doorberekenen adjurar v :1 bezweren, aanmanen, met klem vragen :io vos adjura de dicer le veritate = ik vraag u dringend de waarheid te spreken adjuration sub :1 smeekbede, klemmend verzoek :ille se obstinava, malgrado le --es de su familia = hij bleef koppig volhouden, ondanks de smeekbeden van zijn gezin adjustabile adj :1 verstelbaar, instelbaar, afstelbaar :tabula/tabuliero de designo -- = verstelbare tekentafel :lampa -- = verstelbare lamp :lupa -- = instelloep :turbina a palas -- = turbine met verstelbare schoepen + adjustabilitate sub :1 verstelbaarheid, instelbaarheid, afstelbaarheid adjustage sub :1 het passend maken, het op maat maken, het afstellen (motor), het instellen, het justeren, het monteren, afstelling, instelling, montering, justering (balans) :button de -- = afstelknop :valvula/valva de -- =(af)stelklep adjustamento sub :1 het passend maken, het op maat maken, het afstellen (motor), het instellen, het justeren (balans), het monteren, afstelling, instelling, montering, justering (balans) :-- del precios = prijsaanpassing :-- de contrasto = contrastregeling :vite de -- = stelschroef :valvula/valva de -- = (af)stelklep :button de -- = afstelknop adjustar v :1 in orde brengen, monteren, afstellen, instellen, justeren :-- le valvulas = de kleppen bijstellen :-- un motor = een motor afstellen :-- un machina = een machine afstellen :-- le frenos = de remmen afstellen :-- le pharos = de koplampen stellen :-- un balancia = een weegschaal justeren :machina a -- = justeermachine :-- le planos = de plannen bijsturen adjustator sub :1 iemand die/iets dat instelt/afstelt/monteert/justeert, etc., monteur, fitter :-- marginal = margetoets (op schrijfmachine) adjuta sub :1 hulp, bijstand, iemand die hulp verleent :-- geriatric = bejaardenhelper/ster, bejaardenhulp :-- familial = gezinshulp, gezinsverzorgster :-- obstetrice = kraamhulp :-- statal/governamental/del stato/del governamento = regeringssteun, staatshulp :-- economic = economische bijstand/hulp :-- social = sociale bijstand/hulp :-- social al juventute = jeugdzorg :-- inter vicinos = burenhulp :-- juridic/judiciari = rechtsbijstand/hulp :-- de cocina = keukenhulp :-- temporari = tijdelijke hulp, noodhulp :-- alimentari = voedselhulp :-- al refugiatos = vluchtelingenhulp :-- domestic = huishoudhulp :-- mutue = wederzijdse/onderlinge hulp :--s audiovisual = audiovisuele hulpmiddelen :critos de -- = hulpgeroep :programma de -- = hulpprogramma :petition de -- = bede/verzoek om hulp :plano de -- = hulpplan :fundo de -- = hulpfonds :con le -- de Deo = met Gods hulp :peter -- = om hulp vragen/verzoeken :dar/prestar -- a un persona = iemand hulp verlenen :offerer su -- = zijn hulp aanbieden :appellar le -- de = de hulp inroepen van :clamar -- = om hulp roepen :io ha mi --s pro isto = daar heb ik mijn mannetjes voor :-- Marshall = Marshallhulp :sin -- = hulpeloos + adjutacocinero sub :1 hulpkok, koksmaat + adjutacontabile sub :1 assistent-boekhouder adjutante sub :1 helper, assistent :-- del batellero = schippersknecht :2 MILITAR adjudant adjutar v :1 helpen, bijstaan, assisteren :-- un persona per su consilios = iemand met raad ter zijde staan :-- un persona a portar un cosa = iemand helpen iets te dragen :-- durante un parto = bij een bevalling assisteren :-- se de = gebruik maken van :-- se mutuemente = elkaar bijstaan :-- al formation de un certe imagine = bijdragen tot een bepaalde beeldvorming :accurrer pro -- un persona = iemand te hulp schieten adjutor sub :1 helper, hulp (persoon) adjuvante adj :1 behulpzaam, helpend adjuvar v :1 helpen, bijstaan ad libitum, ad lib. LATINO :1 ad libitum, naar believen administrabile adj :1 administrabel, bestuurbaar administrar v :1 beheren, besturen, het beheer voeren over, leiden, administreren :2 toedienen, verschaffen :-- medicamentos = geneesmiddelen toedienen :-- un lavamento = een lavement geven/toedienen, klisteren :CATHOLICISMO -- le sacramentos = de sacramenten toedienen administration sub :1 bestuur, beheer, administratie :-- municipal = gemeentebestuur :-- del ecclesia = kerkbestuur :-- del interprisa = bedrijfsadministratie :-- del stato = staatsbeheer :-- forestal = bosbeheer :-- del salarios = loon/salarisadministratie :systema de -- = administratiesysteem :edificio del -- = administratiegebouw :organisar le -- = de administratie inrichten :2 groep personen die bestuurt/beheert/leidt :-- municipal = gemeentebeheer :-- del ecclesia = kerkbestuur :3 toediening, verschaffing :-- de medicamentos = toediening van medicijnen :CATHOLICISMO -- del ultime sacramentos = het voorzien van de sacramenten der stervenden administrative adj :1 bestuurlijk, administratief :travalio/labor -- = administratief werk :decision -- = administratieve beslissing :mesuras -- = administratieve maatregelen :costos -- = administratiekosten, bestuurskosten :derecto -- = administratief recht :personal -- = administratief personeel :functionario -- = bestuursambtenaar :reforma -- = bestuurshervorming :division -- = administratieve indeling :prosa -- = ambtenarentaal :per via -- = langs administratieve weg administrator sub :1 beheerder, bestuurder, manager, administrateur :-- de un libro de cassa = houder van een kasboek :-- del interprisa = bedrijfsadministrateur admirabile adj :1 bewonderenswaardig :calma -- = bewonderenswaardige kalmte :comportamento/conducta -- = bewonderenswaardig gedrag admiral sub :1 admiraal :nave -- = admiraalschip :uniforme de -- = admiraalsuniform :2 admiraalvlinder, atalanta admiralato sub :1 admiraalschap :2 admiraliteit admiralitate sub :1 admiraliteit admirar v :1 bewonderen admiration sub :1 bewondering :imponer -- = bewondering afdwingen :manifestar su -- = zijn bewondering uiten/tonen :excitar le -- de un persona = de bewondering van iemand opwekken admirative adj :1 bewonderend :gesto -- = gebaar van bewondering :exclamation -- = bewonderende uitroep :reguardos -- = bewonderende blikken admirator sub :1 bewonderaar :club (A) de --s = fanclub :-- fervente/fanatic = vurig/fanatiek bewonderaar admiscer v :1 vermengen, bijvoegen, bijdoen :-- vino con aqua = wijn met water vermengen admissibile adj :1 geoorloofd, aannemelijk, aanvaardbaar, acceptabel :excusas -- = geldige redenen :carga -- = toelaatbare belasting :error -- = toelaatbare fout :comportamento -- = aanvaardbaar gedrag admissibilitate sub :1 toelaatbaarheid, aanvaardbaarheid admission sub :1 toelating :examine de -- = toelatingsexamen :condition de -- = toelatingseis/voorwaarde :TECHNICA tubo de -- = toevoer(pijp), inlaat :valvula/valva de -- = inlaatklep :esclusa de -- = inlaatsluis :limite de -- de adherentes/membros/socios = ledenstop :2 erkenning admitter v :1 toelaten, binnenlaten :-- nove membros = nieuwe leden toelaten :-- le possibilitate = de mogelijkheid openlaten :iste factos admitte un sol interpretation = deze feiten zijn maar voor één interpretatie vatbaar :on ha admittite sex candidatos = zes kandidaten werden toegelaten :2 toegeven, erkennen :-- su minoritate = zijn minderheid erkennen :-- su disfacta = zijn nederlaag erkennen :con vacillationes ille lo ha admittite = hij gaf het schoorvoetend toe admixtion sub :1 bijmenging, toevoeging, bijmengsel, toevoegsel admoner v :1 vermanen, aanmanen, berispen, terechtwijzen admonestar v :1 vermanen, aanmanen, berispen, terechtwijzen admonestation sub :1 vermaning, aanmaning, berisping, terechtwijzing admonition sub :1 vermaning, aanmaning, berisping, terechtwijzing admonitor sub :1 iemand die vermaant, etc. admonitori adj :1 vermanend, aanmanend, berispend, terechtwijzend :littera -- = vermaanbrief + ADN (=acido desoxyribonucleic) sub :1 BIOCHIMIA DNA (desoxyribonucleïnezuur) :-- recombinante = recombinant DNA + adobe sub :1 adobe, adobeconstructie/gebouw adoculamento sub :1 het staren adocular v :1 staren adolescente adj :1 opgroeiend, de adolescentie betreffend adolescente sub :1 adolescent, puber, teenager, tiener, jongeling, jong meisje :comportamento de -- = puberaal gedrag :camera de -- = tienerkamer :vestimento de -- = tienerkleding :programma pro --s = tienerprogramma :amor de -- = kalverliefde :comportar se como un -- = zich onvolwassen gedragen adolescentia sub :1 adolescentie, puberteit, tienertijd, jongelingsjaren :annos del -- = puberteitsjaren :problema del -- = puberteitsprobleem + adolescential adj :1 mbt de adolescentie, puberaal :phase -- = puberteitsfase :comportamento -- = puberaal gedraag :crise/crisis -- = puberteitscrisis adolescer v :1 adolescent worden, opgroeien adonic adj :1 Adonisch adonico sub :1 Adonisch vers adonie adj :1 Adonisch adonio sub :1 Adonisch vers Adonis sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Adonis adonis sub :1 BOTANICA adonis(roosje) :-- vernal = voorjaarsadonis :-- autumnal = herfstadonis :2 dandy, knappe jongeman, fat, pronker adoptabile adj :1 adoptabel, voor adoptie in aanmerking komend :2 wat kan worden aangenomen/ingevoerd/overgenomen, aanvaardbaar + adoptabilitate sub :1 mogelijkeid om te worden geadopteerd :2 mogelijkheid om te worden aanvaard adoptar v :1 adopteren, aanemen, opnemen :-- un infante = een kind adopteren/aannemen :2 aannemen, overnemen, volgen, invoeren :-- un nomine = een naam aannemen :-- un doctrina = een leer aanvaarden :-- un projecto de lege = een wetsontwerp aannemen :-- per acclamation = bij acclamatie aannemen :-- un criterio = een maatstaf aannemen :-- un opinion = een mening overnemen/tot de zijne maken :-- un idea = een idee overnemen :-- le theorias de un philosopho = de theorieën van een filosoof overnemen :-- un tono sarcastic = een sarcastische toon aanslaan :-- un linea de conducta = een gedragslijn volgen :-- como norma = als regel aannemen adoptator sub :1 iemand die (een kind) adopteert :2 iemand die iets aanneemt/invoert, etc. adoption sub :1 het adopteren (van een kind), adoptie :2 het aannemen, het invoeren, het overnemen :le -- de un projecto de lege = het aannemen van een wetsontwerp :Anglaterra se ha pronunciate pro le -- del systema metric = Engeland heeft zich uitgesproken voor de invoering van het metrieke stelsel :Francia ha devenite su patria de -- = Frankrijk is zijn tweede vaderland geworden adoptive adj :1 aangenomen, pleeg..., adoptief :parentes/genitores -- = pleegouders :infante -- = aangenomen kind, pleegkind :patria -- = tweede vaderland :patre -- = pleegvader :matre -- = pleegmoeder :filia -- = pleegdochter :filio -- = pleegzoon :fratre -- = pleegbroer :soror -- = pleegzuster :familia -- = pleeggezin adorabile adj :1 aanbiddelijk, verrukkelijk, schattig :infante -- = schattig kind adorabilitate sub :1 aanbiddelijkheid adorar v :1 aanbidden, vereren, verafgoden, dol zijn op :-- le chocolate {sj} = dol op chocolade zijn :io adora ir al cinema = ik ga ontzettend graag naar de film :-- Deo = God aanbidden :-- Bach = dwepen met Bach :-- le musica = dol op muziek zijn :-- le vitello de auro = het gouden kalf aanbidden :mi adorate filia = mijn innig geliefde dochter adoration sub :1 aanbidding, verering, verafgoding :-- del Magos = aanbidding der (drie) Koningen :-- del sol = zonaanbidding :-- del luna = maanaanbidding :-- del foco = vuuraanbidding :esser in -- cec ante = in blinde aanbidding liggen voor + adorator sub :1 aanbidder, vereerder :-- del sol = zonaanbidder :-- del luna = maanaanbidder :-- del foco = vuuraanbidder :iste femina ha numerose --es = die vrouw heeft vele aanbidders + adoratrice sub :1 aanbidster, vereerster :--s del sol = zonaanbidsters + adornabile adj :1 wat verfraaid/versierd kan worden adornamento sub :1 het versieren, het verfraaien, versiering, verfraaiing :-- marginal = randversiering :-- grottesc = groteske versiering adornar v :1 versieren, verfraaien :-- un camera = een kamer verfraaien :-- le arbore de Natal = de kerstboom optuigen :-- con perlas = met parels versieren :-- con guirlandas = slingers ophangen + adornate adj :1 verfraaid, versierd adornator sub :1 iemand die versiert/verfraait, versierder adorsar v :1 met de rugzijde plaatsen :-- le banco al muro = de bank tegen de muur zetten + adoxa sub :1 BOTANICA muskuskruid + ad patres LATINO :1 inviar -- = doden ad rem LATINO :1 ad rem, ter zake, raak adrenal adj :1 bijnier... :glandulas -- = bijnieren adrenalina sub :1 adrenaline, bijniermerghormoon :-- synthetic = synthetische adrenaline + adrenalinic adj :1 adrenaline... + adrenochromo sub :1 adrenochroom + adrenocortical adj :1 adrenocorticaal + adrenogenital adj :1 adrenogenitaal + adrenolytic adj :1 adrenolytisch + adrenotherapia sub :1 adrenotherapie + adrenotoxina sub :1 adrenotoxine adressar v :1 adresseren, het adres schrijven op :machina a/de -- = adresseermachine :2 wenden (tot), richten (tot) :-- le parola a un persona = het woord tot iemand richten :-- un question al presidente = een vraag tot de voorzitter richten :-- se a = zich wenden/richten tot :isto se adressava indirectemente a me = dat was indirect tot mijn gericht + adressario sub :1 adresboek, adressenbestand adresse sub FRANCESE :1 adres (formele mededeling) :-- destinate al rege = tot de koning gericht adres :2 adres (op brief, etc.) :scriber le -- super le inveloppe = het adres op de enveloppe schrijven :-- postal = postadres :-- telegraphic = telegramadres :-- de vacantias/durante le vacantias = vakantieadres :etiquetta de -- = adresstrookje :cambiamento de -- = adreswijziging :al -- de = aan het adres van, gericht tot, ter attentie van :3 :mathematica de -- = adreswiskunde :constante de -- = adresconstante + adressographo sub :1 adresseermachine Adria sub n pr :1 Adria Adriano sub n pr :1 Adriaan Adrianopole sub n pr :1 Adrianopel adriatic adj :1 Adriatisch (behorend bij de stad Adria) :2 Adriatisch (behorend bij de Adriatische Zee) :Mar Adriatic = Adriatische Zee :costa -- = Adriatische kust Adriatico sub n pr :1 Adriatische Zee :costa del -- = Adriatische kust + adsorbente sub :1 PHYSICA adsorberende stof, adsorbent + adsorbente adj :1 PHYSICA adsorberend + adsorber v :1 PHYSICA adsorberen + adsorption sub :1 PHYSICA adsorptie :aqua de -- = adsorptiewater :superficie de -- = adsorptieoppervlak :capacitate de -- = adsorptievermogen :coefficiente de -- = adsorptiecoëfficiënt + adstrato sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA adstraat + adulabile adj :1 te bewieroken, te vleien :persona -- = iemand die zich laat vleien adular v :1 pluimstrijken, kruiperig vleien, hielenlikken, bewieroken, ophemelen, flemen + adularia sub :1 maansteen (halfedelsteen), wateropaal adulation sub :1 pluimstrijkerij, ophemelarij, hielenlikkerij, bewieroking, flikflooierij adulator sub :1 pluimstrijker, vleier, hielenlikker, kruiper, ogendienaar adulatori adj :1 pluimstrijkerig, vleierig, kruiperig + adulatrice sub :1 vleister, pluimstrijkster, hielenlikster adulciamento sub :1 het zoet maken :2 het zacht(er) maken/worden, het milder maken/worden, het ontharden (van water) :installation pro le -- de aqua = wateronthardingsinstallatie :3 het lenigen, het verlichten, leniging, verlichting adulciar v :1 zoet(er) maken, verzoeten :2 zacht(er) maken, verzachten, milder maken, minder scherp maken, ontharden (van water) :3 verzachten, temperen, de scherpe kantjes afhalen van :le ganio adulcia le rigores del labor/travalio = geld verzoet de arbeid adulte adj :1 volwassen :persona -- = volwassene :etate -- = volwassen leeftijd adultera sub :1 echtbreekster adulterar v :1 vervalsen, knoeien met :-- un texto = een tekst vervalsen :-- le veritate = de waarheid vervalsen :-- viveres = met levensmiddelen knoeien :-- le vino = met wijn knoeien :2 overspel plegen, echtbreken adulteration sub :1 het vervalsen, vervalsing :-- de un texto = vervalsing van een tekst :-- de un medicamento = vervalsing van een geneesmiddel :2 het plegen van overspel, het echtbreken, echtbreuk adulterator sub :1 vervalser :-- de vino = wijnknoeier :-- de viveres/alimentos = iemand die knoeit met levensmiddelen :-- del veritate = verdraaier van de waarheid :2 pleger van echtbreuk/overspel adulterin adj :1 onecht, onwettig, overspelig, vervalst :infante -- = onwettig kind :relationes -- = overspelige/buitenechtelijke relaties adulterio sub :1 overspel, echtbreuk :committer -- = echtbreuk/overspel plegen :prender un persona in flagrante delicto de -- = iemand op overspel betrappen adultero sub :1 pleger van echtbreuk/overspel, echtbreker :esser -- = overspel plegen adulterose adj :1 overspelig :pensatas/pensamentos -- = overspelige gedachten adulto sub :1 volwassene, meerderjarige :le --s = de grote mensen :ni infante ni -- = te klein voor servet en te groot voor tafellaken + adumbrabile adj :1 wat kan worden overscha-duwd/beschaduwd adumbrar v :1 overschaduwen, beschaduwen :le arbores adumbra le placia = de bomen beschaduwen het plein adumbration sub :1 overschaduwing, beschaduwing adurer v :1 branden, schroeien :loco adurite = schroeiplek :2 MEDICINA cauteriseren aduste adj :1 verbrand, verschroeid, verzengd adustion sub :1 het branden, het schroeien, verbranding, verschroeiing :2 MEDICINA cauterisatie ad valorem LATINO :1 ad valorem, volgens de waarde, volgens de prijs + advection sub :1 METEO advectie, horizontale luchtbeweging advenimento sub :1 komst, aankomst, intrede, nadering :-- al throno = troonsbestijging :-- de un nove regime (F) = komst van een nieuw regime :-- del Messia = komst van de Messias :-- de un melior mundo = komst van een betere wereld advenir v :1 gebeuren, plaats hebben adventicie adj :1 vreemd, toevallig :2 BOTANICA adventief, niet gezaaid, niet in de streek thuishorend, aangevoerd :planta -- = adventieve plant + adventismo sub :1 RELIGION adventisme + adventista sub :1 RELIGION adventist + adventista adj :1 RELIGION adventisten... Advento sub :1 RELIGION Advent :dominica de -- = adventszondag :corona de -- = adventskrans :cereo de -- = adventskaars :sermon de -- = adventspreek adverbial adj :1 bijwoordelijk, adverbiaal :empleo/uso -- = bijwoordelijk gebruik :locution -- = bijwoordelijke uitdrukking :complemento -- = bijwoordelijke bepaling adverbio sub :1 bijwoord :-- temporal/de tempore = bijwoord van tijd :-- de loco = bijwoord van plaats :-- de quantitate = bijwoord van hoeveelheid :-- de qualitate = bijwoord van hoedanigheid :-- de maniera = bijwoord van wijze :-- de negation = ontkennend bijwoord :-- causal = causaal bijwoord :-- interrogative = vragend bijwoord :-- de intensitate = bijwoord van graad adversar v :1 stellen (tegenover), plaatsen (tegenover), opponeren adversario sub :1 tegenstander, opponent :-- religiose = godsdienstige tegenstander :-- loyal = eerlijke tegenstander :--s inequal = ongelijk(waardig)e tegenstanders :batter un -- = een tegenstander verslaan :eliminar un -- = een tegenstander uitschakelen :accordar duo --s = twee tegenstanders tot elkaar brengen adversative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tegenstellend :conjunction -- = tegenstellend voegwoord adverse adj :1 nadelig, ongunstig :FINANCIAS curso -- = ongunstige koers :aspecto -- = ongunstig aspect :critica -- = ongunstige kritiek :2 tegengesteld, tegenoverliggend :JURIDIC parte -- = tegenpartij :JURIDIC le partes -- = de strijdende partijen :JURIDIC advocato (del parte) -- = advocaat van de tegenpartij :vento -- = tegenwind :currente -- = tegenstroom :fortuna -- = tegenspoed :isto es -- al interesse general = dit is strijdig met het algemeen belang :3 -- a = afkerig/wars van :on non esseva -- a creder le = men was geneigd hem te geloven adversitate sub :1 tegenspoed, tegenslag, ongeluk :le -- del tempores = de ongunst der tijden :le --s del vita = de tegenslagen van het leven :forgiate per le -- = gelouterd door tegenspoed :non lassar se abatter per le -- = zich niet door tegenspoed laten neerslaan advertente adj :1 aandacht hebbend, aandachtig, oplettend advertentia sub :1 verwijzing :2 aandacht, attentie, oplettendheid adverter v :1 (ver)wijzen naar, de aandacht vestigen op advertimento sub :1 mededeling (vooraf), korte inleiding, voorbericht :2 waarschuwing :signal de -- = waarschuwingssignaal :tiro/colpo de -- = waarschuwingsschot :servicio de -- = waarschuwingsdienst :isto es un ultime -- = ik waarschuw je voor de laatste keer advertir v :1 verwittigen, informeren, aankondigen, waarschuwen :-- le policia = de politie waarschuwen + advertitor sub :1 iemand die/iets dat waarschuwt :-- de incendios = brandmelder :-- de error = foutmelder advocar v :1 oproepen, bijeenroepen, ontbieden, inroepen (hulp) + advocateria sub :1 advocatenstreek advocato sub :1 advocaat, raadsman, pleiter :-- del stato/governamento = landsadvocaat :-- (del parte) adverse = advocaat van de tegenpartij :-- del diabolo = advocaat van de duivel :ordine/collegio del --s = orde der advocaten :2 verdediger, pleitbezorger, kampioen :ille se ha facite le -- del opiniones currente = hij heeft zich tot verdediger van de openbare mening gemaakt + advocatura sub :1 advocatuur :-- social = sociale advocatuur :exercitar le -- = de advocatuur uitoefenen adyname adj :1 MEDICINA krachteloos, zwak (van spier) adynamia sub :1 MEDICINA zwakte (van spier), adynamie adynamic adj :1 MEDICINA krachteloos, zwak (spieren, etc.) + aedo sub :1 HISTORIA GREC zanger, dichter aerage sub :1 het luchten, het ventileren :puteo de -- = luchtschacht :conducto de -- = luchtkoker :grillia de -- = luchtrooster :conducto de -- = luchtverversingsleiding aerar v :1 aan de lucht blootstellen, luchten, ventileren :-- le camera = de kamer luchten + aerate adj :1 luchtig, goed gelucht :iste schola es ben -- = in deze school is een goede ventilatie :camera mal -- = bedompte kamer aeration sub :1 het aan de lucht blootstellen, het luchten, het aëreren, aëratie, het ventileren, ventilering, luchtverversing, beluchting :-- del solo = bodembeluchting :conducto de -- = luchtkoker, tochtkanaal :grillia de -- = luchtrooster :valvula/valva de -- = beluchtingsklep :filtro de -- = beluchtingsfilter :bassino de -- = beluchtingsbekken :irrigation per -- = irrigatie door beluchting + aerator sub :1 aërator, beluchtingstoestel aere sub :1 lucht, buitenlucht :-- libere/exterior = buitenlucht :-- fresc = frisse lucht, buitenlucht :-- del vespera/vespere = avondlucht :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtlucht :-- salubre/salutar = gezonde lucht :-- marin/de mar = zeelucht :-- polar = polaire lucht, poollucht :-- pestilential = pestlucht, peststank :-- oceanic = oceaanlucht :-- de montania = berglucht :-- del boscos = boslucht :-- primaveral = lentelucht :-- del citate = stadslucht :-- vitiate = bedorven lucht :pumpa a/de -- = luchtpomp :-- comprimite = perslucht :pumpa a/de -- comprimite, compressor a/de -- = luchtperspomp :fusil/carabina a/de -- comprimite = luchtbuks :-- conditionate = airconditioning :conditionamento del -- = airconditioning :conditionator del -- = airconditioningsapparaat :motor a -- cal(i)de = heteluchtmotor :filtro a/de -- = luchtfilter :vesicula a -- = luchtblaas (van vis) :bulla de -- = luchtbel :prisa de -- = luchtinlaat :camera a -- = luchtkamer, luchtband :refrigeration per -- = luchtkoeling :a refrigeration per -- = luchtgekoeld :refrigerante/refrigerator de -- = luchtkoeler :cossino de -- = luchtkussen :fuga de -- = luchtlek :pirata del -- = vliegtuigkaper :pollution/contamination del -- =luchtverontreiniging :mal del -- = luchtziekte :vibration del -- = luchttrilling :resistentia del -- = luchtweerstand :columna/colonna de -- = luchtkolom :prender le --, prender un buccata de -- = een luchtje scheppen :jectar in le -- = in de lucht gooien, omhoog gooien :refrescar le -- = de lucht verversen :facer castellos in le -- = luchtkastelen bouwen :currente de -- = tocht :a proba/prova de --, impermeabile al -- = luchtdicht :appurator de -- = luchtreiniger :tubo de -- = luchtbuis :entrata de -- = luchttoevoer :museo al -- libere = openluchtmuseum :schola al -- libere = openluchtschool :joco al -- libere = openluchtspel :sport (A) al -- libere/in plen aere = openluchtsport, buitensport :theatro al -- libere = openluchttheater :representation al -- libere = openluchtvoorstelling :piscina in plen -- = buitenbad :parlar in le -- = onzin praten, zwammen :un sufflo de -- = een zuchtje wind :viver del -- = van de wind leven, arm zijn :iste idea es in le -- = dit denkbeeld zit in de lucht :2 air, uiterlijk, voorkomen, houding, manieren :dar se --s = zich een air geven :dar se -- de importantia = gewichtig doen :ille ha le -- de facer un cosa = hij schijnt iets te willen doen :haber le -- triste/felice, etc. = er bedroefd/gelukkig, etc. uitzien :-- digne = waardige houding :-- de interramento = begrafenisgezicht, doodbiddersgezicht :-- de martyre = martelaarsgezicht :-- de fatuitate = verwaand air :haber un -- distincte = iets aparts hebben :haber le -- de un imbecille = voor joker/gek staan :3 melodie, wijs, deun(tje), lied(je) :io me memora le parolas de iste canto, ma io ha oblidate le -- = ik herinner me de woorden van dat lied, maar ik ben de melodie vergeten aeree adj :1 van de lucht, lucht..., in de lucht gebeurend, in de lucht levend :via -- = (voor vliegverkeer) luchtweg :posta -- = luchtpost :timbro de posta -- = luchtpostzegel :servicio postal -- = luchtpostdient :armea/fortias -- = luchtmacht, luchtstrijdkrachten :suprematia -- = overmacht in de lucht :bombardamento -- = luchtbombardement :attacco/incursion -- = luchtaanval :combatto -- = luchtgevecht :activitate -- = bedrijvigheid in de lucht :base -- = vliegbasis, luchtmachtbasis :traffico -- = vliegverkeer :catastrophe -- = vliegramp :taxi -- = luchttaxi :linea -- = luchtlijn :pirateria -- = luchtpiraterij :beton -- = schuimbeton :photographia -- = 1. luchtfotografie, 2. luchtfoto :photo -- = luchtfoto :perspectiva -- = luchtperspectief :circuito -- = rondvlucht :tourismo -- = vliegtoerisme :acrobatia/acrobatismo -- = luchtacrobatiek, stuntvliegerij :acrobata -- = luchtacrobaat, stuntvlieger :mal -- = luchtziekte :vibration -- = luchttrilling :pollution/contamination -- = luchtverontreiniging :rete telephonic -- = bovengronds telefoonnet :spatio -- = luchtruim :ferrovia -- = luchtspoorweg :periculo -- = luchtgevaar :porto -- = luchthaven :navigation -- = luchtvaart :compania/societate de navigation -- = luchtvaartmaatschappij :servicio -- = luchtvaartdienst :servicio national de navigation -- = rijksluchtvaartdienst :communication -- = luchtverbinding :transporto -- = luchtvervoer :ponte -- = luchtbrug :flotta -- = luchtvloot :guerra -- = luchtoorlog :torpedo -- = luchttorpedo :battalia -- = luchtslag :raid (A) -- = luchtraid :viage -- = luchtreis :viagiator -- = luchtreiziger :rete de communicationes -- = luchtnet :corridor -- = luchtcorridor :radice -- = luchtwortel :cartographia -- = luchtkartering :antenna -- = dakantenne :conducto -- = bovengrondse leiding aerifere adj :1 luchtaanvoerend :ANATOMIA conductos/vias -- = luchtwegen :tubo -- = luchtbuis aerificar v :1 in gas(vormige toestand) veranderen aerification sub :1 het veranderen van een vast lichaam in een gas aeriforme adj :1 luchtvormig :BOTANICA :vesicula -- = luchtvat + aerobic adj :1 mbt aërobiose :2 mbt aerobics :3 Vide: aerobie + aerobica sub :1 aerobics aerobie adj :1 BIOLOGIA die/dat zuurstof nodig heeft, aëroob :enzyma -- = aëroob enzym :bacterio -- = aërobe bacterie :cultura -- = aërobe cultuur :metabolismo -- = aërobe stofwisseling :decomposition -- = aërobe afbraak aerobio sub :1 BIOLOGIA aërobe bacterie + aerobiologia sub :1 aërobiologie + aerobiose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA aërobiose, zuurstof vergend leven + aerobus sub :1 luchtbus, airbus + aeroclub sub :1 vliegclub, aëroclub aerodromo sub :1 luchthaven, vlieghaven, vliegveld :personal de servicio del -- = grondpersoneel :direction del -- = luchthavendirectie aerodynamic adj :1 aërodynamisch, stroomlijn... :forma -- = stroomlijn(vorm) :carrosseria -- = stroomlijncarrosserie :auto(mobile) -- = gestroomlijnde auto :freno -- = aërodynamische rem :designo -- = aërodynamische vormgeving :profilo/linea -- = stroomlijn :laboratorio -- = aërodynamisch laboratorium :tunnel (A) -- = windtunnel aerodynamica sub :1 aërodynamica :-- theoric = theoretische aërodynamica :-- experimental = experimentele aërodynamica :-- hypersonic = hypersonische aërodynamica :-- subsonic = subsonische aërodynamica :-- supersonic = supersonische aërodynamica :-- transsonic = transsonische aërodynamica + aerodynamicitate sub :1 (totaal van) aërodynamische eigenschappen + aerogastria sub :1 opgeblazen maag, aërogastrie + aerogenerator sub :1 windgenerator + aeroglissator sub :1 luchtkussenvaartuig, hovercraft, zweefboot + aerogramma sub :1 luchtpostblad aerographia sub :1 aërografie, dampkringsluchtbeschrijving + aerographic adj :1 aërografisch + aerographo sub :1 verfspuit, luchtpenseel, aërograaf + aerolinea sub :1 luchtlijn aerolithic adj :1 aërolitisch, meteoorsteenachtig, meteoorsteen... aerolitho sub :1 aëroliet, meteoorsteen aerologia sub :1 METEO aërologie, weerkunde van de hogere luchtlagen + aerologic adj :1 METEO aërologisch :instrumentos -- = aërologische instrumenten :observationes -- = aërologische waarnemingen + aerologista sub :1 METEO aëroloog + aerologo sub :1 METEO aëroloog + aeromante sub :1 aëromant + aeromantia sub :1 aëromantie (waarzegkunst uit de luchtverschijnselen) + aeromantic adj :1 aëromantisch + aeromechanic adj :1 aëromechanisch + aeromechanica sub :1 aëromechanica + aeromedicina sub :1 luchtvaartgeneeskunde aerometria sub :1 aërometrie + aerometric adj :1 aërometrisch aerometro sub :1 aërometer, luchtmeter + aeromodellismo sub :1 vliegtuigmodelbouw + aeromodellista sub :1 modelvliegtuigbouwer + aeromotor sub :1 windmotor aeronauta sub :1 luchtvaarder, aëronaut aeronautic adj :1 luchtvaartkundig, luchtvaart..., aëronautisch aeronautica sub :1 luchtvaartkunde, aëronautica + aeronaval adj :1 marineluchtvaartdienst... :servicio -- = marineluchtvaartdienst :fortias -- = marineluchtvaarttroepen aeronave sub :1 luchtschip, luchtvaartuig + aeronomia sub :1 aëronomie + aerophagia sub :1 MEDICINA aërofagie (luchtdoordringing in de maag) + aeropharo sub :1 luchtbaken op vliegveld + aerophobe adj :1 luchtschuw + aerophobia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA aerofobie (vrees voor tocht, wind, lucht), luchtschuwheid + aerophono :1 aerofoon + aerophoto sub :1 luchtfoto + aerophotographia sub :1 luchtfotografie :2 luchtfoto + aerophyto sub :1 BOTANICA aërofyt aeroplancton sub :1 aëroplankton aeroplano sub :1 vliegtuig, vliegmachine :industria de --s = vliegtuigindustrie :fabrica de --s = vliegtuigfabriek :constructor de --s = vliegtuigbouwer :motor de -- = vliegtuigmotor + aeroportate adj :1 truppas -- = luchtlandingstroepen :infanteria -- = luchtinfanterie :plancton -- = luchtplankton aeroporto sub :1 luchthaven, vliegveld :-- alternative = uitwijkhaven :direction del -- = luchthavendirectie + aeroportual adj :1 van de luchthaven, luchthaven... :derectos -- = luchthavenrechten + aeroportuari adj :1 Vide: aeroportual + aeroposta sub :1 luchtpost + aeropostal adj :1 luchtpost... :servicio -- = luchtpostdienst + aeroscopio sub :1 PHYSICA aëroscoop + aerosol sub :1 aërosol, drijfgas, spuitbus + aerospatial adj :1 van de ruimtevaart, ruimtevaart... :recercas -- = ruimteonderzoek :scientias -- = ruimtewetenschappen :industria -- = ruimtevaartindustrie + aerospatio sub :1 ruimte (dampkring van de aarde plus de ruimte daarbuiten), kosmos, heelal aerostatic adj :1 aërostatisch :equilibrio -- = aëro-statisch evenwicht :navigation -- = ballonvaart aerostatica sub :1 aërostatica aerostation sub :1 luchtnavigatie, luchtscheepvaart, ballonvaart aerostato sub :1 aërostaat, luchtschip, (bestuurbare) luchtballon + aerostylo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER zuilengang met veel ruimte tussen de zuilen + aerosustentation sub :1 luchtsteun (steun van de luchtmacht) + aerotaxi sub :1 luchttaxi + aerotechnic adj :1 luchtvaarttechnisch :experimentos -- = luchtvaarttechnische experimenten + aerotechnica sub :1 luchtvaarttechniek + aerotherapia sub :1 aërotherapie + aerothermic adj :1 PHYSICA aërothermisch + aerotraino sub :1 luchtkussentrein, aërotrein + aerotransportar v :1 MILITAR door de lucht vervoeren + aerotransportate adj :1 MILITAR door de lucht vervoerd :truppas -- = luchtlandingstroepen :infanteria -- = luchtinfanterie + aerotransporto sub :1 luchttransport, vervoer door de lucht + aerotropismo sub :1 aërotropisme + aerovia sub :1 luchtcorridor affabile adj :1 minzaam, beminnelijk, vriendelijk, welwillend :manieras -- = vriendelijke manieren affabilitate sub :1 minzaamheid, beminnelijkheid, vriendelijkheid, welwillendheid affaire sub FRANCESE :1 zaak, aangelegenheid, geval :-- de honor = erezaak :2 COMMERCIO (pl ) affaires, zaken :homine de --s = zakenman :discussion de --s = zakenbespreking :littera de --s = zakenbrief :dinar de --s = zakendiner :lunch (A) de --s = zakenlunch :viage de --s = zakenreis :instincto/senso del --s = zakeninstinct :in --s commercial = op handelsgebied affamar v :1 uithongeren :-- un citate assediate = een belegerde stad uithongeren :esser affamate = hongeren, honger lijden :affamate de gloria = hongerig naar roem + affamato sub :1 hongerlijder affamator sub :1 veroorzaker van voedseltekort affectabile adj :1 ontvankelijk (voor indrukken, etc.), vatbaar, gevoelig affectar v :1 houden van, genegenheid hebben voor :2 veinzen, voorwenden, doen alsof :ille affectava indifferentia = hij veinsde onverschilligheid :-- pietate = femelen :3 aanstellen, gekunsteld spreken/kleden/schrijven, etc. affectate adj :1 gemaakt, gekunsteld, gezocht, geaffecteerd :manieras -- = gekunstelde manieren :modestia -- = valse/geveinsde bescheidenheid :stilo -- = gemaakte stijl :juvena -- = nuf :con voce -- = met een gemaakte stem :con amabilitate -- = gewild vriendelijk :parlar affectatemente = bekakt spreken affectation sub :1 aanstellerij, gemaaktheid, vertoon, huichelarij, gekunsteldheid, pose :-- de pietate = schijnvroomheid :parlar con -- = geaffecteerd/gemaakt spreken affectibile adj :1 ontvankelijk, vatbaar, gevoelig affectibilitate sub :1 ontvankelijkheid, vatbaarheid, gevoeligheid affection sub :1 gemoedsaandoening, affect :2 genegenheid, liefde :-- maternal = moederliefde :-- filial = kinderliefde :-- del parentes/genitores = ouderliefde :termino de -- = liefkozend woord :monstrar/demonstrar/manifestar su -- = zijn genegenheid tonen :ganiar le -- de un persona = iemands genegenheid verwerven :perder le -- de un persona = iemands genegenheid verliezen :3 MEDICINA aandoening, kwaal :-- chronic = chronische kwaal :-- respiratori = ademhalingsstoornis :-- pulmonar = longaandoening :ille ha un -- pulmonar = zijn longen zijn aangedaan :-- cardiac = hartaandoening :-- cerebral/del cerebro = hersenaandoening :-- hepatic/del hepate/del ficato = leveraandoening :-- ophthalmic/ocular/del oculo(s) = oogaandoening :-- gastric = maagaandoening :-- vascular = vaataandoening :-- de pectore = borstaandoening :-- tuberculose = tuberculeuze aandoening :-- nervose = zenuwaandoening :-- del hanca = heupaandoening :--es rheumatic = reumatische aandoeningen :-- cutanee = huidaandoening :-- acute = acute aandoening :-- fungic = schimmelziekte affectionar v :1 dol zijn op, veel houden van, verzot zijn op :-- su infantes = veel van zijn kinderen houden :-- le cartas = graag kaarten affectionate adj :1 liefhebbend, hartelijk, toegenegen :vostre filia -- = Uw toegenegen dochter affective adj :1 gemoeds..., gevoels..., affectief :vita -- = gemoedsleven, gevoelsleven :stato -- = gemoedstoestand :reaction -- = gevoelsreactie :vinculo -- = gevoelsband :valor -- = gevoelswaarde :mundo -- = gevoelswereld :explosion -- = gevoelsuitbarsting :factor -- = gevoelsfactor :nuance (F) -- = gevoelsnuance :experientia -- = gevoelservaring :argumento -- = gevoelsargument :problemas -- = problemen van emotionele aard + affectivitate sub :1 gevoelsleven, affectiviteit :2 gevoeligheid/vatbaarheid voor aandoening en indrukken affecto sub :1 genegenheid, liefde, vriendschap :tractar con multe -- = koesteren affectuose adj :1 liefhebbend, lief, hartelijk, vriendelijk :haber un relation -- = innig met elkaar omgaan + affectuositate sub :1 vriendelijkheid, hartelijkheid, beminnelijkheid + afferente adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA aanvoerend, toevoerend, afferent :nervo -- = afferente zenuw :vasos -- = afferente vaten + afferentia sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA afferentie + affibular v :1 omgespen, aangespen afficer v :1 effect hebben op, invloed hebben op + affiche sub FRANCESE :1 affiche, poster :designator de --s = affichetekenaar :exhibition/exposition de --s = affichetentoonstelling affidavit sub :1 affidavit, beëdigde gerechtelijke verklaring affiger v :1 vastmaken, bevestigen :-- un poster (A) super le muro con cimices = met punaises een poster op de muur prikken + affilacultellos sub :1 messenslijper affilamento sub :1 het slijpen, het scherpen, het wetten affilar v :1 slijpen, scherpen, wetten :petra de/pro -- = slijpsteen :machina a/de -- = slijpmachine :planca a/de -- = slijpplank :-- un cultello = een mes slijpen :-- un spada = een zwaard scherpen :-- patines = schaatsen slijpen :corio/corregia de -- = aanzetriem :cultello affilate = scherp mes :bordo affilate = scherpe rand :le catto affila su ungues = de kat scherpt zijn nagels + affilastilos sub :1 puntenslijper + affilator sub :1 slijper :-- de cultellos = messenslijper (persoon en instrument) :-- de stilos de graphite = potlood/puntenslijper :-- de patines = schaatsenslijper affilatoria sub :1 slijpapparaat, slijper, slijpmachine affiliar v :1 doen toetreden tot, lid maken van, als lid opnemen, aansluiten (bij), affiliëren :-- se con = zich aansluiten bij affiliate adj :1 aangesloten (bij vereniging, etc.) :paises -- = lidstaten :societate -- = zustermaatschappij affiliation sub :1 aansluiting, toetreding, opneming, toelating, inschrijving, affiliatie :le club (A) local ha demandate su -- al federation = de plaatselijke club heeft toetreding bij de federatie aangevraagd affin adj :1 gelijkend, gelijkenis vertonend, verwant :linguas -- = verwante talen :MATHEMATICA transformationes -- = affiene transformaties :MATHEMATICA proprietates -- = affiene eigenschappen :2 verwant door huwelijk, behuwd, aangetrouwd, schoon... :patre -- = schoonvader :matre -- = schoonmoeder :soror -- = schoonzuster :fratre -- = zwager :parentes/genitores -- = schoonouders :familia -- = schoonfamilie affinamento sub :1 het verfijnen, verfijning :FIGURATE toto ha contribuite al -- del gusto = alles heeft bijgedragen tot verfijning van de smaak :2 TECHNICA het affineren, het zuiveren, het louteren (van metalen) affinar v :1 verfijnen :2 affineren, zuiveren, louteren (van metalen) :-- cupro = koper louteren affinator sub :1 affineur (van metalen) affinitate sub :1 gelijkenis, overeenkomst :-- intellectual/spiritual/de spirito = geestverwantschap :nos ha -- de character = onze karakters lijken op elkaar :2 verwantschap door huwelijk :3 aantrekkelijkheid :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA affiniteit, verwantschap :-- linguistic = taalverwantschap :5 CHIMIA affiniteit :-- electronic = elektronenaffiniteit affirmabile adj :1 bevestigbaar affirmar v :1 beweren, verzekeren, verklaren :2 bevestigen :3 stevig maken, stevigheid geven aan, verstevigen affirmation sub :1 bewering, verzekering, verklaring :--es indefendibile = onhoudbare beweringen :dismentir un -- = een bewering logenstraffen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA bevestiging :adverbio de -- = bevestigend bijwoord affirmativa sub :1 bevestigende verklaring, bevestigende uitspraak, bevestigend antwoord, etc. affirmative adj :1 bevestigend :proposition -- = bevestigende zin :in caso -- = zo ja :responder affirmativemente = bevestigend antwoorden affirmator sub :1 iemand die iets beweert, etc. + affirmatori adj :1 Vide: affirmative + affixal adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA affix... affixar v :1 vastmaken, hechten, aanhechten, vasthechten, verbinden :-- un poster (A) super le muro con cimices = met punaises een poster op de muur prikken affixo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA affix, aanhangsel: voor- of achtervoegsel :-- augmentative = vergrotend affix :-- diminutive = verkleinend affix affliction sub :1 droefheid, bedroefdheid, droefenis, smart, kommer :-- profunde = diepe smart :2 kwelling, teistering, bezoeking afflictive adj :1 pijn veroorzakend :pena -- = lijfstraf affliger v :1 bedroeven, verdrietig maken, smart veroorzaken :2 kwellen, pijn doen, teisteren, bezoeken affloramento sub :1 GEOLOGIA het aan de oppervlakte komen van een mineraal :-- del aquas subterranee = wateraandrang afflorar v :1 GEOLOGIA aan de oppervlakte komen van een mineraal affluente adj :1 (mbt rivier) zij... :2 rijkelijk vloeiend, rijk, overvloedig affluente sub :1 zijrivier affluentia sub :1 het stromen (naar) :2 toeloop, toevloed, drukte :hora de -- = spitsuur :-- incessante = onophoudelijke toeloop :-- record (A) = topdrukte :un grande -- de cursistas = een grote toeloop van cursisten :le -- de productos super le mercato = de produkttoevoer op de markt :3 overvloed, rijkdom affluer v :1 stromen (naar), toestromen, toevloeien :le cholera face -- le sanguine al visage = woede doet het bloed naar het gezicht vloeien :le manifestantes afflue de tote partes al placia = de betogers stromen van alle kanten het plein op affluxo sub :1 toestroming, toevloed :-- de visitatores = toevloed van bezoekers :le -- de sanguine al testa = de aandrang van bloed naar de hersenen :-- de capitales = kapitaalstroom affollamento sub :1 radeloosheid, ontreddering, paniek affollar v :1 radeloos maken, gek maken, ontredderen, doodsbang maken + affretamento sub :1 het charteren, het bevrachten, bevrachting :-- a tempore = tijdbevrachting :agente de -- = bevrachtingsagent :mercato de -- = bevrachtingsmarkt :contracto de -- = charterovereenkomst, vrachtovereenkomst, chertepartij :officio de -- = cargadoorskantoor :interprisa de -- = cargadoorsbedrijf :compania de -- = chartermaatschappij :costos de -- = cargadoorskosten :tarifa de -- = cargadoorstarief, chartertarief + affretar v :1 charteren, (af)huren, bevrachten + affretate adj :1 charter... :nave -- = charterschip :carga -- = chartervracht :avion -- = chartervliegtuig :volo -- = chartervlucht + affretator sub :1 bevrachter, cargadoor + affricate adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :van een affricaat :consonante -- = affricaat, semi-occlusief + affricato sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA affricaat, semi-occlusief affrontamento sub :1 confrontatie, botsing :2 het beledigen, belediging affrontar v :1 het hoofd bieden, trotseren, tarten :-- le difficultates = de moeilijkheden het hoofd bieden :-- periculos = gevaren tarten/trotseren :-- le morte = de dood tarten/trotseren :-- le periculo sin timor = het gevaar zonder vrees tegemoet zien :-- un cosa con grande serietate = ernst met iets maken :-- un situation con realismo = een situatie realistisch tegemoet treden :2 beledigen affrontator sub :1 iemand die beledigt affronto :1 belediging, smaad, oneer, schande, vernedering, hoon :facer/infliger un -- a un persona = iemand beledigen + affundar v :1 tot zinken brengen :-- (se) = zinken :-- le naves inimic = de vijandelijke schepen tot zinken brengen + affurcar v :1 verankeren met twee ankers + affurco sub :1 verankering met twee ankers affusar v :1 smal maken, dun maken, toespitsen + affusion sub :1 affusie, begieting, besproeiing (bijv. bij doopsel) + affuste sub :1 MILITAR affuit :-- cuirassate/blindate = pantseraffuit + afghan adj :1 Afghaans + Afghanistan sub n pr :1 Afganistan + afghano sub :1 Afghaan + aficionado sub ESPANIOL :1 fan, supporter, fervent aanhanger, bewonderaar + aflatoxina sub :1 CHIMIA aflatoxine + afocal adj :1 afocaal + a fortiori LATINO :1 a fortiori, met des te meer reden, des te meer Africa sub n pr :1 Afrika :-- del Nord = Noord-Afrika :-- del Sud = Zuid-Afrika :-- Occidental = West-Afrika :-- Oriental = Oost-Afrika :-- Central = Midden-Afrika :-- equatorial = equatoriaal Afrika :puncta de -- = punt van Afrika african adj :1 Afrikaans :le continente -- = het Afrikaanse continent :linguas -- = Afrikaanse talen + africanisar v :1 afrikaniseren + africanisation sub :1 afrikanisering + africanismo sub :1 afrikanisme + africanista sub :1 afrikanist + africanistica sub :1 afrikanistiek africano sub :1 Afrikaan :2 Afrikaans (taal) + afro-american adj :1 zwart-Amerikaans + afro-americano sub :1 zwarte Amerikaan + afro-asiatic adj :1 Afro-aziatisch :le gruppo -- in le O.N.U. = de Afro-aziatische groep in de Verenigde Naties + afro-brasilian adj :1 zwart-Braziliaans + afro-brasiliano sub :1 zwarte Brasiliaan + afro-cuban adj :1 zwart-Cubaans + afro-cubano sub :1 zwarte Cubaan + aftershave sub ANGLESE :1 aftershave + aftershave adj ANGLESE :1 aftershave... :lotion -- = aftershave-lotion + agama sub :1 ZOOLOGIA agame :-- armate = stekelhagedis + agame adj :1 Vide: agamic + agameto sub :1 BIOLOGIA agameet + agami sub :1 ZOOLOGIA agami, trompetvogel + agamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA agamie + agamic adj :1 BIOLOGIA agaam, geslachtloos :reproducer se agamicamente = zich ongeslachtelijk voortplanten + agamobio sub :1 BIOLOGIA agamobium + agamogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA agamogenese, geslachtloze voortplanting + agamogenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA agamogenetisch, zich geslachtloos voortplantend + agamogonia sub :1 BIOLOGIA agamogonie + agamonte sub :1 BIOLOGIA agamont + agamospermia sub :1 BIOLOGIA agamospermie + agapantho sub :1 BOTANICA agapanthus, sierlelie + agape sub :1 RELIGION agape, liefdemaal (bij de eerste christenen) :2 vriendenmaal, feestmaal agar-agar sub :1 agar-agar, soort gedroogde zeewier + agaric adj :1 BOTANICA :clitocybe -- = anijszwam + agaricaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA agaricaceae, plaatjeszwammen + agaricacee adj :1 BOTANICA :fungo -- = plaatzwam + agarico sub :1 BOTANICA plaatzwam, echte champignon :-- campestre = kampernoelje :le lamellas de un -- = de lamellen van een plaatzwam agata sub :1 agaat :-- venate = golfagaat :-- nigre = rookagaat :-- arborisate = boomagaat agatifere adj :1 agaathoudend agatiforme adj :1 agaatachtig, als agaat agatin adj :1 uit agaat vervaardigd + agave sub :1 BOTANICA agave agenda sub :1 agenda, notitieboek(je) :-- a folios perforate = ringagenda :-- de tasca = zakagenda :-- scholar = schoolagenda :2 agenda(punten), lijst van werkzaamheden :esser in le -- = op de agenda staan + agenesia sub :1 MEDICINA agenesie agente sub :1 werkzaam bestanddeel, werkzame kracht :-- de blanchimento = bleekmiddel :-- chimic = chemische stof, chemisch middel :-- oxydante = oxydatiemiddel :-- reducente = reductiemiddel :-- refrigerante = koelmiddel :-- impregnante = impregneermiddel :-- pathogene = ziekteverwekker :-- spumante/scumante = schuimvormer :-- de inspissation = verdikkingsmiddel :-- purificante = zuiveringsmiddel :-- antistatic = antistatisch middel :2 iemand die voor iemand anders optreedt, agent :-- principal = hoofdagent :-- exclusive/unic = alleenvertegenwoordiger :-- de bursa/de cambio = effectenmakelaar :-- de pressa = persagent :-- commercial = handelsvertegenwoordiger :-- maritime = scheepsagent :-- duple = dubbelagent, dubbelspion :-- de sponsiones = bookmaker :-- de matrimonios/de maritages = huwelijksmakelaar :-- de viage = reisagent :-- de cambio de domicilio = verhuizer :-- provocator = agent-provocateur :-- secrete = geheim agent :3 politie-agent, agent :-- de policia = politie-agent :-- de quartiero = wijkagent :-- motocyclista = motoragent :-- de circulation = verkeersagent :-- in civil = agent in burger :-- secrete = stille (agent) :-- a cavallo = bereden agent agentia sub :1 agentschap, agentuur, bureau, kantoor :-- principal/general = hoofdagentschap :-- commercial = handelsagentschap :-- maritime = scheepsagentuur :-- de viages/de tourismo {oe} = reisbureau :-- matrimonial/de matrimonios/de maritages = huwelijksbureau :-- de sponsiones = bureau van een bookmaker :-- de publicitate = reclamebureau :-- immobiliari = makelaardij :-- postal = postagentschap :-- de assecurantias = assurantiekantoor :-- publicitari/de annuncios = reclamebureau, advertentiebureau :-- photographic = foto(pers)bureau :-- de theatro = theaterbureau :-- de location/de casas = woningbureau :-- technic = technische bureau :-- de expedition = expeditiekantoor :-- de pressa/de informationes = persagentschap, nieuwsagentschap :-- de empleamento = arbeidsbureau :-- de investigationes private = detectivebureau :-- de placiamento = uitzendbureau :-- de incassamento = incassobureau ager v :1 handelen, te werk gaan, inwerken op :-- in function de su interesses = in zijn eigen belang handelen :-- secundo le circumstantias = naar bevind van zaken handelen :-- conformemente a/in accordo con su principios = in overeenstemming met zijn principes handelen :-- con ponderation = bezonnen te werk gaan :-- per conviction = uit overtuiging handelen :-- in le spirito de un persona = in iemands geest handelen :-- habilemente = iets handig doen :-- legalmente/conformemente al lege = wettelijk handelen :-- in complicitate con un persona = met iemand samenspannen :maniera de -- = manier van doen + agerato sub :1 BOTANICA ageratum, tuinbalsem, geurkruid agglomerar v :1 opeenhopen, ophopen, samenklonteren, agglomereren + agglomerate adj :1 opeengehoopt, opeengestapeld agglomeration sub :1 het opeenhopen, het samenklonteren, opeenhoping, samenklontering, agglomeratie :-- parisian/de Paris = Parijse agglomeratie agglomerato sub :1 agglomeraat, opeenhoping :--s vulcanic = vulkanische agglomeraten + agglutinabile adj :1 wat kan worden geaggluti-neerd + agglutinante sub :1 bindmiddel :2 hechtpleister :3 kleefmiddel agglutinante adj :1 klevend, agglutinerend :substantia -- = kleefstof/middel :linguas -- = agglutinerende talen agglutinar v :1 aaneenlijmen, aaneenhechten, agglutineren agglutination sub :1 het aaneenlijmen, het aaneenhechten, agglutinering, binding agglutinative adj :1 klevend, agglutinerend :poter -- = kleefkracht + agglutinina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA agglutinine + agglutinogene adj :1 BIOCHIMIA agglutinogeen + agglutinogeno sub :1 BIOCHIMIA agglutinogeen aggrandimento sub :1 het vergroten, het uitbreiden, vergroting, uitbreiding :-- de un photo = vergroting van een foto :-- facite al mano = handvergroting :-- del population = bevolkingstoename :-- territorial/de territorio = gebiedsuitbreiding :le -- continue de nostre urbes = het steeds maar groter worden van onze steden :lente de -- = vergrotingslens aggrandir v :1 groter maken, vergroten, uitbreiden, doen (aan)groeien, verruimen :-- un apertura = een opening groter maken :-- un photo = een foto vergroten + aggranditor sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA vergroter, vergrotingsapparaat, vergrotingskoker aggravamento sub :1 het verzwaren, het verergeren, verzwaring, verergering :-- de culpa = schuldverzwaring :-- de cargas = lastenverzwaring aggravar v :1 verergeren, verzwaren, erger maken :le conflicto se aggrava = het conflict spitst zich toe :le stato del malado se ha aggravate in le nocte = de toestand van de zieke is verslechterd in de nacht :isto aggrava le situation = dat verscherpt de situatie :-- le pena = de straf verzwaren aggravation sub :1 het verzwaren, het verergeren, verzwaring, verergering :-- del conflicto = toespitsing van het conflict :-- del stato del malado = verslechtering van de toestand van de zieke :-- del situation financiari = verergering van de financiële toestand :-- del pena = strafverzwaring aggravator sub :1 iemand die iets verergert/verzwaart, etc. aggreder v :1 aanvallen :-- un inimico non preparate = een onvoorbereide vijand aanvallen + aggregabile adj :1 wat verenigd/samengebracht/samengevoegd kan worden aggregar v :1 verenigen, samenbrengen, samenvoegen aggregation sub :1 het verenigen, het samenbrengen, vereniging, samenvoeging, aggregatie :stato de -- = aggregatietoestand aggregative adj :1 verenigend, samenvoegend, samenbrengend :fortias -- = samenbrengende krachten aggregato sub :1 aggregaat, ophoping, klomp, som, totaal aggression sub :1 aanval, agressie :guerra de -- = aanvalsoorlog :acto de -- = daad van agressie :-- a mano armate/con violentia = gewelddadige aanslag, roofoverval aggressive adj :1 agressief, aanvallend :politica -- = agressieve politiek :parolas -- = agressieve woorden :un tono particularmente -- = een bijzonder agressieve toon :un populo bellicose e -- = een oorlogzuchtig en agressief volk :technicas de vendita -- = agressieve verkooptechnieken + aggressivitate sub :1 aanvalslust, agressiviteit :temperar le -- de un persona = iemands agressiviteit intomen/beteugelen aggressor sub :1 aanvaller, agressor aggruppamento sub :1 het groeperen, groepering :2 groep, groepering aggruppar v :1 groeperen, verzamelen :-- toto sub un denominator commun = alles onder één noemer brengen :-- se = zich tot een groep aaneensluiten agibile adj :1 doenlijk, uitvoerbaar :cosas -- = uitvoerbare zaken :2 te hanteren, handelbaar + agibilitate sub :1 doenlijkheid, uitvoerbaarheid :2 hanteerbaarheid agile adj :1 behendig, soepel, kwiek, beweeglijk agilitate sub :1 behendigheid, vlugheid, soepelheid, kwiekheid, beweeglijkheid :-- del digitos de un pianista = vingervaardigheid van een pianist agio sub :1 COMMERCIO agio :theoria del -- = agiotheorie :conto de -- = agiorekening + agiotage sub :1 COMMERCIO agiotage agiotar v :1 COMMERCIO speculeren (op de beurs), agioteren agiotator sub :1 COMMERCIO beursspeculant, agiotator agitar v :1 bewegen, schudden, (be)roeren :-- le cauda = kwispelen :-- un bottilia = een fles schudden :-- le mano = zwaaien, wuiven :le mar se agitava fortemente = de zee deinde sterk :-- ante de usar = schudden voor gebruik :2 opwinden, onrustig maken, opruien, ophitsen :3 bespreken, behandelen + agitate adj :1 bewogen, onstuimig :mar -- = onstuimige zee :vita -- = bewogen/woelig leven :somno -- = onrustige slaap :le mercato esseva -- = de markt was geagiteerd agitation sub :1 heftige beweging, beroering, agitatie :-- thermic/thermal = warmtebeweging :mitter in -- = in beroering brengen :le -- esseva general = alles was in opschudding :2 opwinding, onrust + agitato ITALIANO :1 MUSICA agitato, opgewonden agitator sub :1 POLITICA agitator, volksmenner, opruier, onruststoker :2 schudmachine, mixer, mengapparaat, agitator :3 CHIMIA roerstaaf + agitatori adj :1 agitatorisch, opruiend + agnatic adj :1 agnatisch + agnato sub :1 JURIDIC agnaat (tgov cognaat), bloedverwant van gemeenschappelijke vaderszijde + agnetto sub :1 lammetje agno sub :1 lam :le Agno de Deo = het Lam Gods :-- paschal = paaslam :-- mascule = ramlam :pelle de -- = lamsvel :tonsion de -- = lamsvacht :carne de -- = lamsvlees :costa de -- = lamsrib :mercato de -- = lammermarkt :macellero de --s = lamsslager :macelleria de --s = lamsslagerij :parturir --s = lammeren werpen + agnosia sub :1 MEDICINA agnosie :-- perceptive = waarnemingsagnosie :-- visual/optic = visuele/optische agnosie :-- auditive verbal congenital = aangeboren doofstomheid :2 PHILOSOPHIA agnosie agnostic adj :1 agnostisch agnosticismo sub :1 agnosticisme agnostico sub :1 agnosticus + agogic adj :1 agogisch + agogica sub :1 agogiek + agogica sub :1 MUSICA agogiek agon sub :1 HISTORIA GREC agon, wedstrijd + agone sub :1 agone agonia sub :1 doodstrijd, zieltoging, het op sterven liggen :sudor de -- = doodszweet :abbreviamento (del tormentos) del -- = stervensbekorting :esser in -- = op sterven liggen, zieltogen :2 folterende pijn, zielepijn + agonic adj :1 MATHEMATICA agonisch :linea -- = agonische lijn :2 mbt de doodstrijd :sudor -- = doodszweet agonisante adj :1 stervend, zieltogend, op sterven liggend + agonisante sub :1 iemand die op sterven ligt, stervende :assistentia al --s = stervensbegeleiding agonisar v :1 op sterven liggen, zieltogen :2 doodsangsten uitstaan agonista sub :1 HISTORIA GREC worstelaar, kampvechter agonistic adj :1 HISTORIA GREC strijdlustig, op effect belust agora sub :1 HISTORIA GREC agora, centraal plein in oudgriekse steden agoraphobe adj :1 betrekking hebbend op pleinvrees, pleinvrees... agoraphobia sub :1 pleinvrees, straatvrees, ruimtevrees, agorafobie agoraphobo sub :1 iemand die aan pleinvrees lijdt agradabile adj :1 aangenaam, prettig, plezierig, leuk, aardig :-- de gusto/de sapor = aangenaam van smaak :-- a Deo = godgevallig :-- al audition = aangenaam voor het gehoor :illo me ha surprendite agradabilemente = ik ben er aangenaam door verrast :combinar/junger le utile al/ con le -- = het nuttige met het aangename verenigen agradamento sub :1 genoegen, plezier, vermaak, welbehagen :le --s del vita = de genoegens van het leven :2 welgevallen, instemming agradar v :1 -- a = behagen, bevallen, aanstaan + agrafar v :1 vasthaken, nieten :apparato a/de -- = nietapparaat, nietmachine + agrafe sub :1 haak(je) (sluiting van kledingstukken), klemmetje, nietje, MEDICINA hechtkram :retirar le --s = de hechtingen verwijderen :clausura a/con --s = haaksluiting + agrammatical adj :1 ongrammaticaal + agrammatismo sub :1 MEDICINA agrammatisme + agrammatismo sub :1 MEDICINA agrammatisme + agrapha sub pl :1 agrafa (mondeling overgeleverde uitspraken van Jezus) + agraphia sub :1 agrafie, verlies van het schrijfvermogen agrari adj :1 agrarisch, boeren... :reforma -- = landbouwhervorming :inseniamento -- = landbouwonderwijs :schola -- = landbouwschool :universitate -- = landbouwuniversiteit :organisation -- = landbouworganisatie :machina -- = landbouwmachine :lege -- = akkerwet, landbouwwet :zona -- = landbouwzone :bombo -- = akkerhommel :trifolio -- = akkerklaver agreste adj :1 landelijk, rustiek :pace -- = landelijke rust :veronica -- = akkerereprijs, veldereprijs :2 grof, ruw, onbeschaafd agricola sub :1 landbouwkundige, landbouwer agricole adj :1 landbouwkundig, landbouw... :population -- = landbouwbevolking :labor(es)/travalio(s) -- = landarbeid :laborator/travaliator/obrero -- = landarbeider :laborator/travaliator -- independente = loonwerker :interprisa -- = landbouw/boerenbedrijf :cooperativa/cooperation -- = landbouwcoöperatie :crise/crisis -- = landbouwcrisis :region/area/zona -- = landbouwgebied/streek :producto -- = landbouwprodukt :industria -- = landbouwindustrie :inseniamento -- = landbouwonderwijs :ingeniero -- = landbouwkundig ingenieur, landbouwingenieur :provincia -- = landbouwprovincie :station -- experimental, centro de experimentation -- = landbouwproefstation :exposition/exhibition -- = landbouwtentoonstelling :assecurantia -- = landbouwverzekering :credito -- = landbouwkrediet :precio -- = landbouwprijs :tractor -- = landbouwtrekker :chimia -- = landbouwscheikunde :machina -- = landbouwmachine :banca de credito -- = boerenleenbank :stabilimento/establimento -- = landbouwonderneming/bedrijf :superficie -- = landbouwareaal :politica -- = landbouwpolitiek/beleid :consiliero -- = landbouwconsulent :economia -- = landbouweconomie :experto -- = landbouwdeskundige :planta -- = landbouwgewas :colonia -- = landbouwkolonie :calce -- = landbouwkalk :excedente/surplus (F)-- = landbouwoverschot :organisation -- = landbouworganisatie :pais -- = landbouwstaat :instrumento -- = landbouwwerktuig :feria/bursa -- = landbouwbeurs agricultor sub :1 landbouwer, boer :esser -- = boeren :association de --es = boerenbond :cooperativa/cooperation de --es = landbouwcoöperatie :village de --es = landbouwdorp agricultura sub :1 landbouw, akkerbouw :societate de -- = landbouwvereniging :schola de -- = landbouwschool, agrarische school :schola superior de -- = landbouwhogeschool :universitate de -- = landbouwuniversiteit :ministerio del -- = ministerie van landbouw :-- biologic = biologische landbouw :-- ecologic = ecologische landbouw + agricultural adj :1 landbouwkundig, landbouw... :cooperativa/cooperation -- = landbouwcoöperatie :universitate -- = landbouwhogeschool :industria -- = landbouwindustrie :colonia -- = landbouwkolonie :credito -- = landbouwkrediet :excedente/surplus (F) -- = landbouwoverschot :producto -- = landbouwprodukt :organisation -- = landbouworganisatie :pais -- = landbouwstaat :exposition -- = landbouwtentoonstelling :labor(es/travalio(s) -- = landarbeid :politica -- = landbouwbeleid/politiek :population -- = landbouwbevolking :consiliero -- = landbouwconsulent :crise/crisis -- = landbouwcrisis :economia -- = landbouweconomie :experto -- = landbouwdeskundige :planta -- = landbouwgewas :chimia -- = landbouwscheikunde :calce -- = landbouwkalk :sal -- = landbouwzout agrimensor sub :1 landmeter :catena de -- = landmetersketting :jalon de -- = landmetersstok :sextante de -- = landmeterssextant :nivello de -- = landmeterswaterpas :esquadra de -- = hoekspiegel agrimensura sub :1 opmeting (van land), landmeting, kartering + agrimonia sub :1 BOTANICA agrimonie, leverkruid + agriocharis sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- ocellate = pauwkalkoen agro sub :1 veld, akker, land + agrobiologia sub :1 agrobiologie + agrobiologic adj :1 agrobiologisch + agrobiologista sub :1 agrobioloog, landbouwkundig bioloog + agrobiologo sub :1 Vide: agrobiologista + agrochimia sub :1 agrochemie, landbouwscheikunde + agrochimic adj :1 landbouwscheikundig + agroclimatic adj :1 zona -- = landbouwklimaatzone + agroecosystema sub :1 landbouwkundig ecosysteem + agrogeologia sub :1 agrogeologie + agrogeologo sub :1 agrogeoloog, bodemkundige + agrologia sub :1 agrologie, bodemkunde + agrologic adj :1 agrologisch, bodemkundig + agrometeorologia sub :1 agrometeorologie, landbouwmeteorologie/weerkunde agronomia sub :1 agronomie, landbouwkunde, landbouweconomie agronomic adj :1 landbouwkundig, agronomisch :station -- = landbouwkundig proefstation :schola/instituto -- = landbouwschool :universitate -- = landbouwhogeschool :technologia -- = landbouwtechnologie, cultuurtechniek :carta/mappa -- = agronomische kaart + agronomista sub :1 Vide: agronomo agronomo sub :1 landbouwkundige :ingeniero -- = landbouwkundig ingenieur, landbouwingenieur + agropyro :1 BOTANICA kweek :-- maritime = zeekweek :-- littoral = strandkweek + agrostemma sub :1 BOTANICA bolderik + agrostis,agrostide sub :1 BOTANICA struisgras, veldgras :-- blanc = fioringras + agrotechnologia sub :1 landbouwtechnologie, landbouwtechniek aguerrimento sub :1 harding (in de strijd) aguerrir v :1 harden (in de strijd), stalen, gehard worden (in de strijd) :ille disponeva de truppas aguerrite = hij beschikte over geharde troepen agulia sub :1 naald, wijzer (van klok, meetinstrument, etc.) :-- de phonographo = grammofoonnaald :-- del secundas = sekondewijzer, kleine wijzer :-- del horas = urenwijzer, grote wijzer :-- magnetic = magneetnaald :--s de horologio = wijzers van klok/horloge/uurwerk :-- de pino = dennenaald :-- de glacie = ijsnaald :-- hypodermic/a/de injection = injectienaald :-- de balancia = wijzer van een balans :-- de crochet {sj} = haaknaald/pen :-- de imballage = paknaald :-- a/de tricotar = breinaald :-- a/de brodar = borduurnaald/pen :-- a/de sarcir = stopnaald :-- a/de suer = naainaald :-- a/de punction = punctienaald :MEDICINA -- a/de sutura = hechtnaald :-- a/de cravata = dasspeld :le oculo del -- = het oog van de naald :puncta del -- = punt van de naald :testa/capite del -- = naaldenkop :talon -- = naaldhak :cossinetto pro --s = naaldenkussen :fabrica de --s = naaldenfabriek :fabrication de --s = naaldenfabricage :in forma de -- = naaldvormig :infilar un -- = een draad in de naald steken :cercar un -- in un pila de feno = een naald in een hooiberg zoeken :2 FERROVIA wissel :-- manual = handwissel :manovrar/cambiar/mover un -- = een wissel omzetten :3 (toren)spits, piek, punt aguliata sub :1 dat wat op de (brei)naald zit agulietta sub :1 tres, nestel, sierkoord (op uniform) + aguliettero sub :1 nestelmaker + aha-erlebnis sub GERMANO :1 PSYCHOLOGIA aha-erlebnis aigrette sub FRANCESE :1 aigrette, toefje veren, pluim(pje) + ailantho sub :1 BOTANICA hemelboom + ailurophilia sub :1 ailurofilie, overdreven voorliefde voor katten + ailurophobia sub :1 ailurofobie, ziekelijke angst voor katten + airbag sub ANGLESE :1 airbag aire sub :1 dorsvloer + airedale sub ANGLESE :1 airedale terrier (hond) ajornamento sub :1 uitstel, verdaging :-- de un processo = uitstel van een proces :iste habitude del -- perpetual = die gewoonte om al maar uit te stellen ajornar v :1 uitstellen, verdagen :-- al calendas grec = op de lange baan schuiven :-- un processo = een proces verdagen :-- le electiones = de verkiezingen uitstellen :-- un debatto = een debat uitstellen + ajour sub FRANCESE :1 ajour + ajuga sub :1 BOTANICA zenegroen akela sub :1 akela + akinesia sub :1 MEDICINA akinesie ala sub :1 vleugel (van een vogel/insekt/vliegtuig, etc.) :-- de un ave = vleugel van een vogel :-- de un avion = vleugel van een vliegtuig :volar per su proprie --s = op eigen wieken vliegen, op eigen benen staan, zelfstandig zijn :batter le --s = met de vleugels klapperen, klapwieken :dar --s a = vleugels geven aan, bevleugelen :displicar/extender/aperir le --s = de vleugels uitslaan :con --s paralysate = vleugellam :colpo de -- = vleugelslag :-- de molino = molenwiek :-- del naso = neusvleugel :-- delta = deltavleugel :-- sustentori = draagvleugel :longor de -- = vleugellengte :profilo de -- = vleugelprofiel :2 vleugel (deel van een gebouw, etc.) :-- de un edificio = vleugel van een gebouw :adjunger un -- a = aanbouwen :-- lateral = zijvleugel, zijgebouw :-- de un armea = vleugel van een leger :SPORT :-- leve/sinistre = linkervleugel :-- leve/sinistre exterior = linksbuiten :-- leve/sinistre interior = linksbinnen :-- dext(e)re = rechtervleugel :-- dext(e)re exterior = rechtsbuiten :-- dext(e)re interior = rechtsbinnen :CHACO -- del rege = koningsvleugel à la adv FRANCESE :1 à la, op de wijze van, op z'n + alabandina sub :1 bruinsteen, mangaanblende + alabandite sub :1 MINERALOGIA alabandiet alabastrin adj :1 albasten, van albast, albastachtig alabastrite sub :1 gipsalbast alabastro sub :1 albast :-- oriental = oosters albast :-- gypsose = gipsalbast :mina de -- = albastgroeve à la carte adv FRANCESE :1 à la carte alacre adj :1 levendig, opgewekt alacritate sub :1 levendigheid, opgewektheid, vrolijkheid + alambic sub :1 destilleerkolf :recipiente de un -- = vat van een destilleerkolf + alambicamento sub :1 het destilleren, destillatie, het overkomen + alambicar v :1 destilleren, overhalen + alanina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA alanine + alar adj :1 vleugel..., vlieg... :plumas -- = vleugelveren :membrana -- = vlieghuid (van vleermuis) :apertura -- = spanwijdte (van vleugels) :musculo -- = vleugelspier alarma sub :1 alarm, noodsein :-- de incendio = brandalarm :-- aeree = luchtalarm :-- antifurto = inbraakalarm :-- false = loos alarm :-- silente/silentiose = stil alarm :campana de -- = noodklok :freno de -- = noodrem :installation/dispositivo de -- = alarminstallatie/inrichting :systema de -- = alarmsysteem :signal de -- = noodsein, alarmsignaal :bandiera de -- = noodvlag :stato de -- = alarmtoestand :sonar/dar le -- = alarm slaan :pistola de -- = alarmpistool :sirena de -- = alarmsirene :tono de -- = alarmtoon :crito de -- = alarmkreet :connecter le -- = het alarm inschakelen/aanzetten :disconnecter le -- = het alarm uitschakelen/afzetten :2 schrik, ontsteltenis alarmante adj :1 alarmerend, verontrustend, onrustbarend :situation -- = zorgelijke toestand :novas -- = verontrustende berichten :phenomeno -- = onrustbarend verschijnsel alarmar v :1 alarmeren, te wapen roepen :2 ontstellen, doen schrikken, onaangenaam verrassen :-- le population per rumores = de bevolking door geruchten verontrusten alarmista sub :1 onruststoker, paniekzaaier, alarmaker + alarmistic adj :1 alarmistisch alate adj :1 gevleugeld :insecto -- = gevleugeld insekt :le cavallo -- = het gevleugelde paard (Pegasus) :pedes -- = gevleugelde voeten :pedunculo -- = gevleugelde stengel :vite -- = vleugelschroef :matre vite -- = vleugelmoer + alaterno sub :1 BOTANICA wegedoorn, kruisdoorn + alauda sub :1 ZOOLOGIA leeuwerik :-- campestre/arvense = veldleeuwerik :-- cristate = kuifleeuwerik :-- de bosco = boomleeuwerik :-- tataric = steppeleeuwerik :canto de -- = leeuwerik(ge)zang :nido de -- = leeuweriknest alba sub :1 dageraad, ochtendgloren, aanbreken van de dag, morgenkrieken, ochtendschemering :al alba = bij het gloren van de dag :2 CATHOLICISMO koorhemd albanese adj :1 Albanees :le populo -- = het Albanese volk albanese sub :1 (persoon) Albanees :2 (taal) Albanees Albania sub n pr :1 Albanië albatros sub :1 ZOOLOGIA albatros albe adj :1 wit :spino -- = hagedoorn, meidoorn :visco -- = maretak :corno -- = witte kornoelje :poplo -- = zilverpopulier :abiete -- = zilverspar :motacilla -- = witte kwikstaart :sedo -- = wit vetkruid, schotkruid :brunella -- = witte brunel :lamio -- = witte dovenetel :rhynchospora -- = wit snavelbies + albedo sub :1 albedo, weerkaatsingsvermogen albergar v :1 herbergen, onderdak verlenen, huisvesten + albergera sub :1 herbergierster + albergero sub :1 herbergier albergo sub :1 herberg, onderdak :-- de/pro le juventute = jeugdherberg + albicaule adj :1 BOTANICA witstengelig albiflor adj :1 BOTANICA witbloemig :spirea -- = sneeuwspirea :peonia -- = chinese pioen + albifolie adj :1 BOTANICA witbladig + albimaculate adj :1 BOTANICA witgevlekt albin adj :1 albino albinismo sub :1 MEDICINA albinisme, witharigheid albino sub :1 albino :mus/mure -- = witte muis :elephante -- = witte olifant :balena -- = witte walvis Albion sub n pr :1 Albion :le perfide -- = het perfide Albion + albirame adj :1 BOTANICA met witte takken of twijgen + albite sub :1 MINERALOGIA albiet, natriumveldspaat + albor sub :1 witheid albricoc sub :1 abrikoos :semine de -- = abrikozensteen/pit :confectura/confitura de albricoches = abrikozenjam :compota de albricoches = abrikozencompote :pastisseria al albricoches = abrikozengebak/taart :crema dulce al albricoches = abrikozenpudding/vla :gelea de albricoches = abrikozengelei albricochiero sub :1 abrikozenboom + albugine sub :1 MEDICINA witte vlek (op hoornvlies, nagel) + albuginee adj :1 BIOLOGIA witachtig album sub :1 album :-- de photo(graphia)s = fotoalbum :-- de bandas designate = stripalbum :-- philatelic/de timbros (postal) = postzegelalbum :-- de esbossos = schetsboek :-- de discos = platenalbum albumina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA albumine :PHOTOGRAPHIA papiro a -- = albuminepapier :fabrica de -- = albuminefabriek + albuminato sub :1 BIOCHIMIA albuminaat albumine sub :1 wit (van ei), eiwit, kiemwit albuminoide adj :1 eiwitachtig albuminoide sub :1 BIOCHIMIA eiwitachtige stof + albuminometro sub :1 albuminometer albuminose adj :1 eiwithoudend albuminuria sub :1 MEDICINA eiwit in de urine, albuminurie, proteïnurie + albuminuric adj :1 MEDICINA aan albuminurie lijdend + albumose sub :1 albumose + alburno sub :1 BOTANICA spint(hout) (buitenste jaarringen van een boom) :2 ZOOLOGIA alvertje alc. :1 (afkorting) alcohol, alcoholisch alca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA alk + alcaic adj :1 alcaïsch :verso/strophe -- = alcaïsch vers alcalde sub ESPANIOL :1 alcalde, burgemeester van een Spaanse stad + alcalescente adj :1 CHIMIA alkalisch wordend :2 CHIMIA licht alkalisch + alcalescentia sub :1 CHIMIA het alkalisch worden :2 CHIMIA alkaligehalte, alkaliteit, basiditeit alcali sub :1 CHIMIA alkali :-- volatile = ammonia, geest van salmiak :sapon sin -- = alkalivrije zeep + alcalificar v :1 CHIMIA alkalisch worden :2 Vide: alcalisar + alcalimetria sub :1 CHIMIA alkalimetrie + alcalimetric adj :1 CHIMIA alkalimetrisch alcalimetro sub :1 CHIMIA alkalimeter alcalin adj :1 CHIMIA alkalisch, basisch :metallo -- = alkalimetaal :solution -- = alkalische oplossing :banio -- de potassa = loogbad :terreno -- = alkalische grond :reaction -- = alkalische reactie alcalinitate sub :1 CHIMIA alkaliniteit alcalino sub :1 alkaline + alcalino-terrose adj :1 CHIMIA aardalkali... :metallos -- = aardalkalimetalen alcalisar v :1 CHIMIA alkalisch maken, basisch maken, uitlogen :-- un solution = een oplossing alkalisch maken alcalisation sub :1 CHIMIA het basisch maken, alkalisatie, alkalisering + alcaloidal adj :1 CHIMIA alkaloïdeachtig, alkaloïde... alcaloide sub :1 alkaloïde + alcalose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA alkalose, alkalivergiftiging + alcanna sub :1 BOTANICA liguster, keelkruid + alcano sub :1 CHIMIA alkaan alce sub :1 ZOOLOGIA eland :-- mascule = elandstier + alchemilla sub :1 BOTANICA vrouwemantel :-- arvense = akkerleeuweklauw alchimia sub :1 alchemie :le chimia ha nascite del -- = de scheikunde is uit de alchemie geboren alchimic adj :1 alchemistisch alchimista sub :1 alchemist + alchimistic adj :1 alchemistisch alco adv :1 enigszins :-- suspecte = enigszins verdacht alco pron :1 iets :ha tu audite --? = hoorde je iets? alcohol sub :1 alcohol, wijngeest, sterke drank :-- absolute = absolute alcohol :-- de arder = brandspiritus :-- camphorate = kamferspiritus :-- methylic = methylalcohol, methanol :-- ethylic = ethylalcohol, ethanol :-- disnaturate = gedenatureerde alcohol :calefactor a/de -- = spiritusbrander :thermometro a/de -- = alcoholthermometer :abstinentia de -- = geheelonthouding :prohibition del -- = alcoholverbod :consumo/consumption de -- = alcoholgebruik :abuso de -- = alcoholmisbruik :odor de -- = dranklucht :gusto de -- = alcoholsmaak :grado de -- = gehalte aan alcohol :bibitas exempte de --/sin -- = alcoholvrije dranken :le -- le monta al testa = de drank stijgt hem naar het hoofd :suffrer/sentir le effectos del -- = de nawerking van alcohol ondervinden + alcoholato sub :1 alcoholaat + alcoholemia sub :1 MEDICINA alcoholemie, alcoholgehalte, alcoholpromillage alcoholic adj :1 alcoholisch, alcoholhoudend :grado -- = alcoholgehalte :intoxication -- = alcoholvergiftiging :fermentation -- = alcoholische gisting :cirrhose (-osis) -- = alcoholische levercirrose + alcoholicitate sub :1 alcoholgehalte/percentage alcoholico sub :1 alcoholicus, alcoholist, drankzuchtige, drankverslaafde :-- inveterate/incurabile = onverbeterlijke alcoholist :illa es un alcoholica = zij is aan de drank verslaafd + alcoholisabile adj :1 in alcohol om te zetten :le sucro es -- = suiker kan in alcohol worden omgezet alcoholisar v :1 in alcohol omzetten :2 alcohol toevoegen aan + alcoholisate adj :1 met alcohol, alcoholisch :bibitas -- = alcoholica, alcoholische dranken :bibitas non -- = alcoholvrije dranken alcoholisation sub :1 omzetting in alcohol, alcoholisering(sproces), alcoholisatie :2 toevoeging van alcohol alcoholismo sub :1 alcoholisme, drankzucht :problema del -- = alcoholvraagstuk :lucta contra le -- = drankbestrijding :combatter le -- = het alcoholisme bestrijden :-- compensatori = compensatoir alcoholismo :le plaga del -- = de vloek van het alcoholisme + alcohologia sub :1 alcohologie + alcoholometria sub :1 alcoholometrie + alcoholometro sub :1 alcoholmeter alcova sub :1 alkoof alcun pron adjec :1 ( = alicun): enige, enkele, een paar alcuno pron indef :1 ( = alicuno): iemand + alcyon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ijsvogel + aldehyde sub :1 CHIMIA aldehyde :-- formic = formaldehyde :-- acetic = acetaldehyde + aldehydic adj :1 CHIMIA aldehyde... + aldose sub :1 CHIMIA aldose + aldosteron sub :1 BIOCHIMIA aldosteron ale sub ANGLESE :1 ale, Engels bier + aleatori adj :1 aleatorisch, aleatoir, onzeker, wisselvallig, van het toeval afhangend :selection -- = willekeurige selectie :error -- = aleatorische fout :sondage -- = aselecte steekproef :contracto -- = aleatoir contract, kansovereenkomst :processo -- discrete = discreet toevalsproces :su successo es ben -- = zijn succes is heel onzeker + aleatorietate sub :1 aleatorisch karakter :-- de un prevision = aleatorisch karakter van een verwachting/prognose + alemanne adj :1 Alemannisch + alemannic adj :1 Alemannisch + alemanno sub :1 Aleman + alephe sub :1 MATHEMATICA alef alerta sub :1 Vide: allerta alerte adj :1 kwiek, levendig + alesna sub :1 els, priem + alesnate adj :1 Vide: subulate aletta sub :1 vleugeltje :2 vleugelvormig uitsteeksel, vin :-- de securitate = veiligheidspal (van geweer) :-- nasal/del naso = neusvleugel :-- caudal = staartvin :-- anal = aarsvin :-- pectoral = borstvin :-- ventral/abdominal/pelvic = buikvin :-- de refrigeration = koelrib :vite ad --s = vleugelschroef :matre vite ad --s = vleugelmoer + aleuron sub :1 BOTANICA aleuron (zaadeiwit) aleut sub :1 Aleoet (bewoner van de Aleoeten) Aleutas sub n pr pl :1 Aleoeten aleutian adj :1 Insulas -- = Aleoeten + alevin sub :1 visbroed(sel), jonge vis :2 pootvis + alevinar v :1 pootvis/jonge vis uitzetten Alexandra sub n pr :1 Alexandra Alexandria sub n pr :1 Alexandrië alexandrian adj :1 Alexandrijns, van de stad Alexandrië alexandrin adj :1 Alexandrijns, van de stad Alexandrië :2 van Alexander de Grote :3 LITTERATURA alexandrijns :verso -- = alexandrijn alexandrino sub :1 LITTERATURA alexandrijn + alexandrite sub :1 MINERALOGIA alexandriet Alexandro sub n pr :1 Alexander + alexia sub :1 MEDICINA alexie, leesblindheid, woordblindheid + alexic adj :1 woordblind, leesblind + alexina sub :1 MEDICINA alexine alga sub :1 alg :--s unicellular = eencellige algen :--s pluricellular = meercellige algen :-- marin/de mar = zeewier :-- verde = groene alg :-- brun = bruine alg :-- rubie = rode alg :-- blau = blauwwier :-- filamentose = draadalg :cenobio de --s = algenkolonie + algal adj :1 algen..., algenachtig algebra sub :1 algebra :-- tensorial = tensorwiskunde :-- commutative = commutatieve algebra :-- a division = verdelingsalgebra :-- superior = hogere algebra + algebraic adj :1 algebraïsch :formula -- = algebraïsche formule :function -- = algebraïsche functie :equation -- = algebraïsche vergelijking :problema -- = algebraïsch vraagstuk :numeros -- = algebraische getallen :complemento -- = algebraïsch complement :multiplicitate -- = algebraïsche multipliciteit algebric adj :1 algebraïsch :function -- = algebraïsche functie :equation -- = algebraïsche vergelijking :formula -- = algebraïsche formule :problema -- = algebraïsch vraagstuk :numeros -- = algebraïsche getallen :complemento -- = algebraïsch complement :multiplicitate -- = algebraïsche multipliciteit algebrista sub :1 algebraïst Alger sub n pr :1 Algiers (stad) :le agglomeration de -- = de agglomeratie van Algiers + algerese adj :1 van Algiers (stad) :le agglomeration -- = de agglomeratie van Algiers Algeria sub n pr :1 Algerije algerian adj :1 Algerijns :le revolution -- = de Algerijnse revolutie :le Sahara -- = de Algerijnse Sahara algeriano sub :1 Algerijn + algerin adj :1 Algerijns :governamento -- = Algerijnse regering + algerino sub :1 Algerijn algesia sub :1 MEDICINA pijngevoel + algesimetro sub :1 algesimeter + algia sub :1 MEDICINA algie, pijngevoel :-- intestinal = darmpijn :-- tendinose = peespijn :-- vertebral = wervelpijn + algic adj :1 MEDICINA pijn... + algide adj :1 MEDICINA met gewaarwording van koude gepaard gaande + algiditate sub :1 MEDICINA gewaarwording van sterke koude + algina sub :1 CHIMIA algine + alginato sub :1 CHIMIA alginaat + alginic adj :1 CHIMIA algine... :acido -- = alginezuur + algohallucinose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA fantoompijnen + algol, ALGOL sub n pr :1 algol (computertaal) + algologia sub :1 algologie, studie der algen + algologic adj :1 algologisch + algologista sub :1 Vide: algologo + algologo sub :1 iemand die de algen bestudeert, algoloog algometria sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA algometrie algometric adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA algometrisch algometro sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA algometer + algorithmic adj :1 MATHEMATICA, COMPUTATOR algoritmisch :linguage -- = algoritmische taal :calculos -- = algoritmische berekeningen + algorithmo sub :1 MATHEMATICA, COMPUTATOR algoritme, berekeningsmethode, calculus :-- normal = normaalalgoritme :-- convergente = convergerend algoritme :-- recursive = recursief algoritme :-- universal = universeel algoritme :-- de controlo = controle-algoritme :-- de calculo = rekenalgoritme :-- de division = verdelingsalgoritme :-- de Euclides = euclidisch algoritme + algose adj :1 algen..., algenachtig, vol algen alia sub pl LATINO :1 andere dingen :inter --, i.a. = onder andere(n), o.a. alias adv :1 alias, anders genoemd :Ramona, -- le leona = Ramona, alias de leeuwin :2 op een andere manier :3 op een andere tijd alibi adv :1 ergens anders, elders alibi sub :1 alibi :-- de ferro = waterdicht alibi :procurar/fornir se un -- = zich een alibi verschaffen :2 excuus, uitvlucht, voorwendsel :fabricar se un -- = een smoes bedenken alibile adj :1 voedzaam :valor -- = voedzaamheid alibilitate sub :1 voedzaamheid alicubi adv :1 ergens alicun pron adjec :1 enige, enkele, een paar :-- cosa = iets :sin -- reserva = zonder enig voorbehoud alicuno pron indef :1 iemand :-- de nos = iemand uit ons midden + alicyclic adj :1 CHIMIA alicyclisch + alidada sub :1 vizierlineaal, diopter, alidade alie adj :1 ander alien adj :1 vreemd (aan), verschillend, ongelijksoortig :causas -- = uitwendige oorzaken :con adjuta -- = met vreemde hulp :nihil del humano le es -- = niets menselijks is hem vreemd :vestir se con plumas -- = met andermans veren pronken alienabile adj :1 JURIDIC vervreemdbaar alienabilitate sub :1 JURIDIC vervreemdbaarheid alienar v :1 JURIDIC vervreemden (van bezit), overdragen (van bezit) :-- joieles = sieraden vervreemden :2 afkerig maken alienatario sub :1 JURIDIC begunstigde van vervreemding (van bezit) alienate adj :1 krankzinnig, waanzinnig, gek alienation sub :1 JURIDIC het vervreemden, vervreemding (van bezit) :-- de un usufructo = vervreemding van een vruchtgebruik :2 het vervreemden, het afkerig maken :3 krankzinnigheid, waanzin :-- mental/del spirito = verstandsverbijstering + alienato sub :1 krankzinnige, geesteszieke :asylo pro --s = krankzinnigengesticht alienator sub :1 JURIDIC vervreemder (van bezit) alienismo sub :1 MEDICINA psychiatrie alienista sub :1 psychiater :medico -- = krankzinnigenarts + alifere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA gevleugeld, vleugeldragend :insectos -- = gevleugelde insekten + aliforme adj :1 ZOOLOGIA vleugelvormig, aliform :membranas -- = vleugelvormige vliezen alimentar v :1 voeden :-- se = zich voeden, voeding tot zich nemen :ille debe -- septe buccas = hij moet zeven monden voeden :le patatas alimenta minus que le ris = aardappelen voeden minder dan rijst :2 bevoorraden, voorzien van :-- le foco = het vuur van brandstof voorzien, het vuur gaande houden :-- un machina = een machine van brandstof voorzien :-- le conversation = het gesprek gaande houden, stof leveren voor het gesprek alimentari adj :1 voedend, voedings... :substantias -- = voedingsstoffen :productos -- = levensmiddelen :additivo -- = additief (voor levensmiddelen) :colorante -- = kleurstof (in voedsel) :pastas -- = deegwaren :oleo -- = spijsolie :grassia -- = spijsvet :planta -- = voedingsgewas :cereales -- = voedingsgranen :industria -- = voedingsindustrie :habitude/costume -- = voedingsgewoonte, eetgewoonte :adjuta -- = voedselhulp :catena -- = voedselketen :intoxication -- = voedselvergiftiging :bolla -- = braakbal (van uilen, etc.) :tubo/canal -- = spijsverteringskanaal :technologia -- = levensmiddelentechnologie :blocada -- = hongerblokkade, voedselblokkade :2 betrekking hebbend op het levensonderhoud :litteratura -- = broodschrijverij alimentation sub :1 het voeden, voeding :-- supplementari = bijvoeding :-- artificial = kunstmatige voeding, kunstvoeding :-- intravenose = intraveneuze voeding :-- infantil = kindervoeding :catena de -- = voedselketen :-- equilibrate = evenwichtig samengestelde voeding :articulos de -- = levensmiddelen :le division de -- de VMF-Stork = de divisie voedingsmiddelen bij VMF-Stork :2 toevoer, bevoorrading :-- de carburante = brandstofvoorziening (mbt motoren) alimentator sub :1 iemand die voedt/bevoorraadt/onderhoudt, etc. alimento sub :1 voedsel, voedingsmiddel, spijs, kost :-- principal = hoofdvoedsel :-- dynamogene/de fortia = krachtvoedsel :-- farinose = meelspijs :-- natural = natuurvoeding :-- macrobiotic = macrobiotisch voedsel :-- vegetal = plantaardige voeding/voedsel :--s nutritive = voedzame spijzen/kost :--s solide = vast voedsel :-- de gallinas = kippevoer :le lacte es un -- complete = melk is een volwaardig voedingsmiddel :manco/scarsitate de --s = voedselschaarste :approvisionamento de --s = voedselvoorziening :preparar --s = spijzen bereiden :dar -- = voedsel verstrekken :prender/ingerer --(s) = voedsel tot zich nemen :2 --s = toelage, kosten van levensonderhoud :3 --s = levensmiddelen, voeding alimentose adj :1 voedzaam alineamento sub :1 het op een rij zetten/zitten/plaatsen/staan, het richten :error de -- = uitlijnfout :marca de -- = uitlijnmerk :2 rooilijn alinear v :1 op een rij zetten :-- plantas = planten op een rij zetten :-- un compania = een compagnie richten + alineate adj :1 :paises non -- = niet gebonden landen :le casas es -- = de huizen staan binnen de rooilijn + alineation sub :1 Vide: alineamento + alipede adj :1 ZOOLOGIA handvleugelig, met gevleugelde voeten + aliphatic adj :1 CHIMIA alifatisch :compositos -- = alifatische verbindingen aliquando adv :1 op de een of andere tijd, eens aliquanto adv :1 wat, een beetje, enigszins, in enige mate alique pron :1 iets alique adv :1 enigszins, wat + alisee adj :1 vento -- = passaat(wind) + aliseo sub :1 passaat(wind) :-- austral = zuidoostpassaat :-- del hemispherio nord = noordoostpassaat + alisma sub :1 BOTANICA waterweegbree + alismataceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA alismataceeen, waterweegbreefamilie alizari sub :1 meekrapwortel, alizari alizarina sub :1 alizarine, meekraprood (kleurstof uit de meekrapwortel) :colorante de -- = alizarinekleurstof + alkylation sub :1 CHIMIA alkylering allactamento sub :1 het zogen :-- al sino = borstvoeding :-- maternal/al sino = borstvoeding :-- artificial = voeden met de fles :-- mixte = borstvoeding en voeden met de fles allactar v :1 zogen, de borst geven :illa ha allactate su infante plus de sex menses = zij heeft haar kind meer dan een half jaar de borst gegeven :porchetto allactate = speenvarken + Allah sub n pr :1 Allah allargamento sub :1 verbreding, vergroting, verwijding :-- de un cammino = verbreding van een weg allargar v :1 verbreden, vergroten :-- un strata = een straat verbreden :-- un vestimento = een kledingstuk wijder maken :-- su vista = zijn blik verruimen :-- su spirito = zijn geest verruimen :-- su horizonte = zijn horizon verruimen :-- possibilitates = mogelijkheden verruimen :-- le governamento = vertegenwoordigers van meer partijen in het kabinet opnemen + allargation sub :1 verbreding, vergroting + allargator sub :1 iemand die of instrument dat iets verbreedt of vergroot + allassotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA allassotherapie allectar v :1 het bed doen houden, tot bedrust dwingen allectate adj :1 bedlegerig, in bed allée sub FRANCESE :1 allée, laan :-- de accesso = oprijlaan :-- coperte = met loofgewelf overdekte laan + allegabile adj :1 wat (argumenten, beweringen, etc.) aangevoerd kan worden :documentos -- = stukken die kunnen worden aangevoerd allegar v :1 beweren, aanvoeren (argumenten, etc.) :-- un cosa in favor de un persona = iets tot iemands verdediging aanvoeren :-- bon rationes = goede redenen aanvoeren :-- un texto de lege = een wetstekst aanvoeren :-- un precedente = zich op een precedent beroepen :-- como pretexto = als voorwendsel aanvoeren :-- circumstantias attenuante = verzachtende omstandigheden aanvoeren :-- autodefensa = zelfverdediging aanvoeren allegation sub :1 het beweren, het aanvoeren (van argumenten, etc.), bewering, aanvoering allegoria sub :1 allegorie, zinnebeeldige voorstelling :le -- del caverna in "Le Republica" de Platon = de allegorie van de grot in "De Republiek" van Plato allegoric adj :1 allegorisch, zinnebeeldig :poema -- = allegorisch gedicht :roman -- = allegorische roman :signification/senso -- = allegorische betekenis :personage -- = allegorische figuur :procession -- = allegorische optocht :pictura -- = allegorisch schilderij :interpretation -- del biblia = allegorische interpretatie van de bijbel allegorisar v :1 allegorisch voorstellen, zinnebeeldig uitleggen allegorisation sub :1 het allegorisch/zinnebeeldig voorstellen/uitleggen, zinnebeeldige/allegorische voorstelling/uitleg allegorista sub :1 allegorist allegrar v :1 opvrolijken, verblijden, opmonteren :-- un persona con un cosa = iemand blij met iets maken :-- se = zich verheugen allegre adj :1 vrolijk, blij, opgewekt, verheugd, levendig, kwiek, monter :vidua -- = vrolijke weduwe :facie -- = blij gezicht :surriso -- = blije glimlach allegressa sub :1 vrolijkheid, opgewektheid, blijheid, levendigheid :-- vital = levensvreugde :lacrima de -- = vreugdetraan :un nota de -- = een vrolijke noot :un -- mal dissimulate = een kwalijk verholen vreugde :su corde saltava de -- = haar hart sprong op van blijdschap :illa dava un crito de -- = zij gaf een gil van blijdschap :il regnava un ambiente de -- = het was er een vrolijke boel :su -- ha durate pauco/poco = zijn vreugde was van korte duur allegretto ITALIANO :1 MUSICA allegretto allegro ITALIANO :1 MUSICA allegro allelismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA allelie + allelomorphe adj :1 BIOLOGIA allelomorf :gen -- = allelomorf gen + allelomorphismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA allelomorfisme + allelopathia sub :1 BIOLOGIA allelopathie + allelotypo sub :1 BIOLOGIA allelotype alleluia sub :1 halleluja + allergene adj :1 allergeen :substantia -- = allergene stof + allergene sub :1 allergeen, allergene stof allergia sub :1 MEDICINA allergie, overgevoeligheid :-- de contacto = contactallergie :-- hereditari = aangeboren allergie :-- al pulvere = allergie voor stof allergic adj :1 MEDICINA allergisch, overgevoelig :phenomenos -- = allergische verschijnselen :maladia -- = allergische ziekte :-- al pilos de catto = allergisch voor katteharen + allergico sub :1 allergicus + allergisar v :1 allergisch maken, allergische reacties veroorzaken + allergista sub :1 allergist, allergiespecialist + allergologia sub :1 MEDICINA allergologie + allergologic adj :1 MEDICINA allergologisch + allergologista sub :1 MEDICINA allergoloog, allergiespecialist + allergologo sub :1 MEDICINA allergoloog, allergiespecialist + allergopathia sub :1 MEDICINA allergopathie + allergopathic adj :1 MEDICINA allergopathisch allerta sub :1 alarm :-- aeree = luchtalarm :proclamar le stato de -- = de alarmtoestand afkondigen :levar le stato de -- = de alarmtoestand opheffen allertar v :1 alarmeren, alarm slaan allerte adj :1 alert, waakzaam, wakker, oplettend :esser -- = op zijn hoede zijn alleviar v :1 verlichten, lichter maken, verzachten (pijn, etc.) :-- le pena/suffrentia = het leed verzachten :nos respirava alleviate = wij haalden verlicht adem alleviation sub :1 het verlichten, het verzachten (pijn, etc.), verlichting, verzachting :-- fiscal = belastingverlichting :-- del pena/suffrentia = verzachting van het leed + alleviative adj :1 verzachtend, verlichtend alleviator sub :1 iets dat/iemand die verlicht/verzacht + alleviatori adj :1 verzachtend, verlichtend + alliacee adj :1 lookachtig, knoflookachtig, knoflook..., uiachtig :plantas -- = lookachtige planten :odor -- = knoflooklucht alliantia sub :1 alliantie, bondgenootschap, verdrag, verbond, liga :-- secrete = geheim verbond :-- baptismal = doopverbond :-- monstruose = monsterverbond :-- defensive = defensief verbond :-- monstro/mammut = monsterverbond :-- de nationes = volkenbond :Alliantia Triple = Triple Alliantie :contractar/contraher un -- = een verbond sluiten :violar un -- = een verbond schenden :BIBLIA :le Arca del Alliantia = Ark des Verbonds :HISTORIA :Sancte Alliantia = Heilige Alliantie alliar v :1 verbinden (door verdrag, etc.) :-- se = een alliantie vormen :fortias alliate = geallieerde strijdkrachten + alliaria sub :1 BOTANICA look-zonder-look alliato sub :1 bondgenoot, gealliëerde + alligabile adj :1 allieerbaar, samensmeltbaar alligar v :1 vastbinden, vastmaken :2 CHIMIA alliëren, legeren (metalen) :-- le ferro e le cupro = een legering van ijzer en koper maken :aciero alligate = gelegeerd staal :transistor alligate = gelegeerde transistor alligato sub :1 legering, alliage :-- cuprose/de cupro = koperlegering :-- typographic = letterspecie/spijs :-- resistente al acidos = zuurvaste legering :-- de funderia = gietlegering :-- eutectic = eutectische legering :elemento/additivo de -- = legeringstoevoegsel :facer un -- de auro e de cupro = goud met koper versmelten alligator sub :1 alligator, kaaiman :pelle/corio de -- = alligatorleer allio sub :1 look, knoflook :-- neopolitan = sierui :-- carinate = berglook :folio de -- = knoflookblad :gusto de -- = knoflooksmaak :capite/testa de -- = knoflookbolletje :pressa de -- = knoflookpers :odor de -- = knoflookgeur :butyro al -- = knoflookboter :suppa al -- = knoflooksoep :sauce al -- = knoflooksaus :salsicia al -- = knoflookworst alliterar v :1 allitereren alliteration sub :1 stafrijm, alliteratie + allobiologia sub :1 allobiologie + allobiologic adj :1 allobiologisch + allobiose (-osis) sub :1 allobiose + allobrogo sub :1 HISTORIA allobroge (volk in Gallia Narbonensis) :2 bewoner van Piemont en Savoye + allocar v :1 toewijzen, toebedelen, toekennen + allocation sub :1 toekenning, toewijzing, toebedeling, uitkering :-- minimal/de base = bodemuitkering, bodemvoorziening :-- de vetulessa = ouderdomsuitkering :-- mensual = maandelijkse uitkering :travalio/labor benevole con mantenimento de -- = vrijwilligerswerk met behoud van uitkering + allochtone adj :1 allochtoon + allochtono sub :1 allochtoon allocution sub :1 toespraak, rede, redevoering :-- de Natal = kersttoespraak :-- radiophonic/radiodiffundite = radiotoespraak + allodial adj :1 HISTORIA allodiaal, erfvrij, niet-leenroerig :benes -- = allodiale bezittingen + allodificar v :1 allodificeren + allodification sub :1 allodificatie + allodio sub :1 HISTORIA allodiaal goed, zonneleen + allogame adj :1 BOTANICA allogaam + allogamia sub :1 BOTANICA kruisbestuiving, allogamie + allogamic adj :1 BOTANICA allogaam + allogene adj :1 allogeen :persona -- = medelander + allogenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA allogenetisch + allogiamento sub :1 herberging, huisvesting, onderdak :problema del -- = huisvestingsprobleem :officio de -- = huisvestingsbureau :spatio de -- = logiesruimte :-- de vetule personas = bejaardenhuisvesting :dar/procurar -- a = huisvesting geven aan, onder dak brengen + allogiar v :1 onderbrengen, herbergen, onderdak brengen, huisvesten, huisvesting verschaffen aan, onder dak brengen + allogio sub :1 woning, woonruimte, onderkomen, onderdak :-- pro le nocte = slaapplaats :problema del --s = woningprobleem :dar -- a un persona = iemand onderdak geven/verlenen :un bon salario con -- gratuite = een goed salaris benevens vrije woning + allohaploide adj :1 BIOLOGIA allohaploide + allometria sub :1 BIOLOGIA allometrie + allometric adj :1 BIOLOGIA allometrisch + allomorphe adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA allomorf + allomorphic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA allomorf + allongabile adj :1 verlengbaar :tabula -- = uittrekbare tafel allongamento sub :1 het verlengen, verlenging :-- de un vocal = verlenging van een klinker :-- de un gonna = het verlengen van een rok :le -- del jornos = het lengen der dagen allongar v :1 verlengen, langer maken :-- un viage = een reis verlengen :-- un discurso = een rede langer maken :-- le vita = het leven verlengen :-- le tabula = de tafel uittrekken :-- le bracio = de arm uitstrekken :village allongate = streekdorp :-- le passo = flink doorstappen allonge sub :1 GELpart , allonge :2 CHIMIA allonge + allontanar v :1 op afstand zetten :-- le sedia del fenestra = de stoel van het raam af zetten :2 verwijderen :irritate ille se allontanava a grande passos = geërgerd beende hij weg + allonymo sub :1 alloniem allopathe sub :1 MEDICINA allopaat + allopathia sub :1 MEDICINA allopathie + allopathic adj :1 MEDICINA allopathisch :methodo -- = allopathische methode + allophone adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA allofoon + allophonic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA allofoon alloquer v :1 een toespraak houden, toespreken + allorhythmia sub :1 MEDICINA alloritmie + allosyndetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA allosyndetisch allotrope adj :1 CHIMIA allotropisch :stato -- = allotropische toestand + allotropia sub :1 CHIMIA allotropie + allotropic adj :1 Vide: allotrope allotropo sub :1 CHIMIA allotroop, allotropische toestand + alloxano sub :1 alloxaan all right ANGLESE :1 all right alluder v :1 een toespeling maken, zinspelen, terloops vermelden, doelen (op) :ille alludeva a su situation = hij zinspeelde op zijn situatie :-- un cosa con delicatessa = fijntjes op iets zinspelen + allunar v :1 landen op de maan allusion sub :1 toespeling, zinspeling, verwijzing :-- involuntari(e) = onopzettelijke toespeling :-- indirecte = zijdelingse toespeling :-- transparente = doorzichtige toespeling :-- ben osate = zeer gedurfde toespeling :discurso plen de --es = een rede vol met toespelingen :facer -- a = alluderen, een toespeling maken op :con --es velate/coperte/occulte = in bedekte termen :le -- me escappa = ik weet niet waar u op doelt :2 het toespelen, het toespelingen maken allusive adj :1 zinspelend, een toespeling bevattend, bedekt, dubbelzinnig :discurso -- = rede met toespelingen :le linguage del poesia es -- = het poëtisch taalgebruik zit vol zinspelingen + allusivitate sub :1 zinspelend karakter/waarde :-- de un expression = zinspelend karakter van een uitdrukking alluvial adj :1 alluviaal, aangeslibd :formation -- = alluviale formatie :deposito -- = alluviale afzetting :plana -- = aanslibbingsvlakte :solo/terrenos -- = alluviale gronden, aangeslibd land alluvion sub :1 overstroming :un -- de paroles = een stortvloed van woorden :2 GEOLOGIA aanspoelsel, aanslibbing, alluvium, alluviale grond :formar --es = aanspoelen, aanslibben :--es litoral = littorale afzettingen :delta formate per le --es de un fluvio = delta die gevormd is door de aanslibbingen van een rivier + alluvional adj :1 mbt een aanspoeling/aanslibbing :terreno -- = aangeslibd land + alluvionamento sub :1 aanspoeling, aanslibbing + alluvionar v :1 aanspoelen :le fluvio alluviona hic = de rivier spoelt hier voortdurend grond aan + allyl sub :1 CHIMIA allyl + allylic adj :1 CHIMIA allyl... :alcohol -- = allylalcohol + almagesto sub :1 HISTORIA almagest alma mater sub LATINO :1 alma mater almanac sub :1 almanak, kalenderboekje, dagwijzer, jaarboekje :-- de Enkhuizen = Enkhuizer almanak :-- de tasca = zakalmanak + almandina sub :1 MINERALOGIA almandien + almea sub :1 almeh (Egyptische danseres) almosna sub :1 aalmoes, milde gaven :facer --s = aalmoezen geven :peter un -- = om een aalmoes vragen almosneria sub :1 aalmoezeniersverblijf, aalmoezenierswoning almosnero sub :1 iemand die aalmoezen geeft :2 aalmoezenier :-- militar = legeraalmoezenier almosniera sub :1 beursje (met aalmoezen) + almucio sub :1 HISTORIA almucium, koorpels + alneto sub :1 BOTANICA elzenbosje + alno sub :1 BOTANICA els, elzenboom :-- auree = goudels :amento de -- = elzenkatje :branca de -- = elzentak :folio de -- = elzenblad :sepe/haga de --s = elzenhaag/heg :cortice de -- = elzenbast/schors :trunco de -- = elzenstam + aloe sub :1 BOTANICA aloë :-- hepatic = leveraloë :2 PHARMACIA aloëhars :pilula de -- = aloëpil + aloetic adj :1 BOTANICA aloëachtig, aloë... :2 PHARMACIA aloïne bevattend + alogia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA alogie, onmogelijkheid tot spreken + alogic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA alogisch :character -- del arte = alogische karakter van de kunst + aloina sub :1 aloïne, aloëbitter + alopecia sub :1 MEDICINA haaruitval, kaalhoofdigheid, kaalheid, alopecia + alopecuro sub :1 BOTANICA vossenstaart :-- pratense = gewone vossenstaart :-- agreste = beemdvossenstaart, duist :-- bulbose = knolvossenstaart :-- geniculate = geknikte vossenstaart alora adv :1 op die tijd, dan :2 in dat geval, dan + alosa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA elft, meivis + alpaca sub :1 alpaca (bergschaap) :2 alpacawol :3 alpaca (legering) + alpenstock sub GERMANO :1 bergstok, alpenstok Alpes sub n pr pl :1 Alpen :-- Occidental = West-Alpen :-- Oriental = Oost-Alpen :-- Bavarese = Beierse Alpen :-- Bernese = Berner Alpen :-- Transsylvan = Transsylvanische Alpen :-- Rhetic = Retische Alpen alpestre adj :1 Alpen..., alpien :paisage -- = Alpenlandschap :pastura/prato -- = Alpenweide :plantas -- = Alpenbloemen :flora -- = Alpenflora :fauna -- = Alpenfauna :ranunculo -- = alpenboterbloem :eremophila -- = bergleeuwerik alpha sub :1 alfa (eerste letter van het Griekse alfabet) :le -- e le omega = de alfa en de omega, het begin en het eind PHYSICA :particula -- = alfadeeltje, heliumkern :bombardamento per particulas -- = beschieting met alfadeeltjes PHYSICA :radios -- = alfastralen :PHYSICA :radiation -- = alfastraling :PHYSICA :disintegration -- = alfa-desintegratie, alfa-verval MEDICINA :receptor -- = alfareceptor + alpha-active adj :1 alfa-actief alphabetic adj :1 alfabetisch : classamento/classification -- = alfabetische indeling :tabella -- = alfabetische tabel :catalogo -- = alfabetische catalogus :poner in ordine -- = in alfabetische volgorde zetten :rangiar per ordine -- = in alfabetische volgorde leggen alphabetisar v :1 in alfabetische volgorde leggen/plaatsen :2 alfabetiseren, leren lezen en schrijven + alphabetisation sub :1 het plaatsen/zetten in alfabetische volgorde :2 alfabetisering, het leren lezen en schrijven + alphabetisator sub :1 iemand die anderen leert lezen en schrijven alphabeto sub :1 alfabet :-- phonetic = fonetisch alfabet :-- Morse = morsealfabet :-- runic = runenalfabet :-- Braille = braillealfabet + alphanumeric adj :1 COMPUTATOR alfanumeriek :codice -- = alfanumerieke code :impressor/imprimitor -- = alfanumerieke printer + alpicole adj :1 in de Alpen groeiend :planta -- = alpenplant alpin adj :1 alpen..., alpien :capra -- = alpengeit :club (A) -- = alpinistenclub :refugio -- = alpenhut :paisage -- = alpenlandschap :catena -- = alpengordel :vegetation -- = alpiene vegetatie :planta -- = alpenplant :flora -- = alpenflora :fauna -- = alpenfauna :chassator -- = alpenjager :corno -- = alpenhoorn :rosalia -- = alpenboktor :BOTANICA soldanella -- = alpenklokje :anemone -- = alpenanemoon :astere -- = alpenaster :diantho -- = alpenanjer :thesio -- = alpenbergvlas :clematis -- = alpenbosrank :veronica -- = alpenereprijs :armeria -- = alpengras :colchico -- = alpenherfsttijloos :2 ETHNOLOGIA alpien :racia -- = alpiene ras alpinismo sub :1 alpinisme, bergsport, bergbeklimmen alpinista sub :1 alpinist, bergbeklimmer alquando adv :1 ( = aliquando) op de een of andere tijd, eens alquanto adv :1 ( = aliquanto): wat, enigszins, een beetje, in enige mate :le situation economic -- precari = de enigszins precaire economische situatie Alsatia sub n pr :1 De Elzas alsatian adj :1 Elzassisch, van de Elzas :plana -- = vlakte van de Elzas alsatiano sub :1 Elzasser :2 (taal) Elsassisch alsi adv :1 ook, eveneens :2 evenzo, insgelijks, verder, voorts + alsine sub :1 BOTANICA heggemuur + alsinoideas sub pl :1 BOTANICA alsinoideeën, sterremuurfamilie Altai sub n pr :1 Altai (bergen, streek) altaic adj :1 Altaïsch :linguas -- = Altaïsche talen + altaistica sub :1 altaïstiek altar sub :1 altaar :-- de ecclesia = kerkaltaar :-- major = hoofdaltaar :-- domestic = huisaltaar :-- lateral = zijaltaar :-- portative/de campania = veldaltaar :-- de incenso = reukaltaar :-- matrimonial = trouwaltaar :tabula de -- = altaartafel :pictura de -- = altaarstuk :paramentos del -- = paramenten van het altaar :consecrar un -- = een altaar heiligen :decorar un -- = een altaar versieren alte adj :1 hoog :-- de duo metros = twee meter hoog :de -- fidelitate = hi-fi :talones -- = hoge hakken :fronte -- = hoog voorhoofd :febre -- = hoge koorts :marea -- = hoog water, vloed :torbiera -- = hoogveen(grond) :-- mathematica = hogere wiskunde :-- commando = opperbevel :-- commissario = hoge commissaris :-- commissariato = hoge commissariaat :-- functionario = topfunctionaris :-- montania = hooggebergte :-- furno = hoogoven :-- corte de justitia = hooggerechtshof :-- frequentia = hoogfrequentie :le -- citate, le citate --, le parte -- del citate = de bovenstad :le -- Egypto = Opper-Egypte :amplificator a -- frequentia = hoogfrequente versterker :-- mar = open/volle zee :le -- societate = de hoogste kringen :le -- clero = de hoge geestelijkheid :cablo de -- tension = hoogspanningskabel :botta -- con volta = kaplaars :de trunco -- = hoogstammig :-- pression de sanguine = hoge bloeddruk :le -- Rheno = de Boven-Rijn :-- grado de civilisation = hoge trap van beschaving :de -- moralitate = hoogstaand :tonos -- = hoge tonen :2 luid :voce -- = harde/luide stem :in -- voce = luidop, hardop, met luider stemme alterabile adj :1 veranderlijk, voor wijziging vatbaar + alterabilitate sub :1 vatbaarheid voor wijziging alterar v :1 veranderen, wijzigen :isto altera le situation = zo komt de zaak anders te staan :-- de tactica = van tactiek veranderen :MUSICA accordos alterate = gealtereerde akkoorden :2 bederven, aantasten :le calor altera le fructos = de warmte bederft de vruchten :le sol altera le colores = de zon tast de kleuren aan :le emotion altera su voce = de ontroering versmoort zijn stem alteration sub :1 verandering, wijziging, het veranderen, het wijzigen :sin -- = onveranderd, ongewijzigd :2 (het) bederven, (het) aantasten, bederf, aantasting altercar v :1 ruzie hebben, twisten, redetwisten, ruzieën altercation sub :1 twist, dispuut, woordenwisseling, ruzie altere adj :1 ander, nog een :da me un -- vitro = geef me nog een glas :2 ander, verschillend :un -- (persona), qualcuno -- = iemand anders :le un le --, le unes le --s = elkaar :un post/detra le -- , unes post/detra le --s = achter elkaar :un(es) al latere del --(s) = naast elkaar :-- vice = nog eens, nogmaals :tote le --s = alle anderen :nemo/necuno -- = niemand anders :nihil -- = niets anders :un -- cosa, qualcosa -- = iets anders :del -- parte = anderzijds :in -- loco = elders :in -- parte = ergens anders, elders :-- mundo = hiernamaals :nusquam --, in nulle -- loco = nergens anders :de un -- sorta = andersoortig :per un maniera/modo o per le -- = op de een of andere manier :ni le un ni le -- = noch de/het een noch de/het andere :al -- latere del dica = buitendijks :al -- latere del oceano = aan gene zijde van de oceaan :passar al -- vita = het tijdelijke met het eeuwige verwisselen :ir/passar de un extremo al -- = van het ene uiterste in het andere vervallen :ir al -- mundo = om zeep gaan :un mano lava le -- = de ene hand wast de andere :con/in -- parolas/terminos = met andere woorden alter ego sub LATINO :1 alter ego, andere/tweede ik, onafscheidelijke metgezel + alteremente adv :1 anders, op een andere wijze + alteritate sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA het anders zijn + alternante adj :1 alternerend :pulso -- = alternerende puls(slag) + alternantia sub :1 het afwisselen, afwisseling :-- de bancos de sablo/arena e de argilla = afwisseling van zand- en kleibanken :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- vocalic = klinkerwisseling, ablaut :-- del generationes = generatiewisseling :-- de culturas = vruchtwisseling alternar v :1 afwisselen, alterneren :-- le canto con le violino = zang met vioolspel schakeren :-- studio e reposo = studeren met rusten afwisselen :2 afwisselend plaatsvinden alternate adj :1 afwisselend :canto -- = beurtzang :rima -- = gekruist rijm :ELECTRICITATE currente -- = wisselstroom alternation sub :1 het afwisselen, afwisseling :-- del generationes = generatiewisseling alternativa sub :1 afwisseling, opeeenvolging :2 alternatief, keus (uit twee of meer), andere oplossing, tweede mogelijkheid :non haber altere -- que = voor het feit staan dat :proponer/formular/suggerer un -- = een alternatief inbrengen/stellen :proponer un -- a un persona = iemand voor een alternatief stellen alternative adj :1 afwisselend, beurtelings, alternatief :currente -- = wisselstroom :motor a currente -- = wisselstroommotor :tension -- = wisselspanning :solution -- = nevenoplossing, alternatieve oplossing :presidentia -- = voorzitterschap bij toerbeurt :rima -- = afwisselend rijm, alternerend rijm :canto -- = beurtzang :pena -- = alternatieve straf :imprisionamento -- = subsidiaire hechtenis :periodos -- de calor e de frigido = afwisselende perioden van warmte en koude alternativemente adv :1 om de beurt + alternativitate sub :1 alternatief karakter :-- de un movimento = alternatief karakter van een beweging + alternator sub :1 wisselstroomdynamo/generator alterne adj :1 MATHEMATICA, BOTANICA wisselend, afwisselend, verwisselend :a jornos/dies -- = om de andere dag :angulos -- externe = verwisselende buitenhoeken :angulos -- interne = verwisselende binnenhoeken :folios --, disposition -- del folios = afwisselend geplaatste bladeren :flores --, disposition -- del flores = afwisselend geplaatste bloemen + alterniflor adj :1 BOTANICA met afwisselende of verspreide bloemen + alternifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met afwisselende of verspreide bladeren of blaadjes alterubi adv :1 ergens anders, elders altessa sub :1 hoogheid :-- Royal/Regal = Koninklijke Hoogheid + Alte Volta sub n pr :1 GEOGRAPHIA Opper-Volta + althea sub :1 BOTANICA heemst, witte maluw, althaea :-- rosee = stokroos, herfstroos altiamento sub :1 het hoger maken, het verhogen, het oplichten, verhoging, verheffing :-- del precios = prijsverhoging :-- de spatulas/de humeros = het schouderophalen altiar v :1 (de positie of het niveau) verhogen :-- le voce = zijn stem verheffen :-- le spatulas/humeros = de schouders ophalen :-- le capite/le testa/le oculos = opkijken :-- le velas = de zeilen hijsen :-- le bandiera = de vlag hijsen :-- le manos = de handen omhoog doen :-- le manos al celo = de handen ten hemel heffen :-- un persona al celo = iemand de hemel inprijzen :-- le tarifas = de tarieven verhogen :-- le cresta/crista = de kam opsteken, zich trots verheffen :-- le volumine = het geluid harder zetten :-- le coperculo = het deksel optillen + altimetria sub :1 altimetrie, hoogtemeting + altimetric adj :1 hoogtemeting... altimetro sub :1 hoogtemeter :-- acustic = akoestische hoogtemeter + altiplano sub :1 hoogvlakte altisa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aardvlo altisonante adj :1 hoogklinkend, FIGURATE hoogdravend :voce -- = hoogklinkende stem :linguage -- = hoogdravende taal altisone adj :1 hoogklinkend, FIGURATE hoogdravend :voce -- = hoogklinkende stem :linguage -- = hoogdravende taal + altista sub :1 BURSA haussier, speculant à la hausse + altista adj :1 BURSA oplopend, willig, rijzend :mercato -- = haussemarkt, stijgende markt altitude sub :1 hoogte, verhevenheid, hoge plaats :al -- del situation = opgewassen tegen de situatie :al -- de un capo/insula, etc. = ter hoogte van een kaap/eiland, etc. :iste montania ha mille metros de -- = die berg is duizend meter hoog :record (A) de -- = hoogterekord :governaculo/timon de -- = hoogteroer :indicator de -- = hoogtemeter :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES parallelo de -- = hoogteparallel :-- meridian = meridiaanshoogte alto sub :1 top, hoogste deel :in (le) alto = boven, bovenaan, bovenin :in le -- del armario = boven in de kast :in le -- del scala = boven aan de trap :desde le -- = van boven af :salto in -- = het hoogspringen :saltar in -- = hoogspringen :tener in -- = omhooghouden :le --s e le bassos = de ups en downs :in -- = boven, op de bovenverdieping, etc. :de -- a basso = van boven naar beneden, van top tot teen :verso le/in -- = opwaarts :vista del -- = bovenaanzicht :le ballon se elevava in -- = de ballon steeg op :manos in -- ! = handen omhoog! :2 MUSICA altviool :3 MUSICA altstem + altocumulo sub :1 METEO alto-cumulus, schapewolk(je) altoparlator sub :1 luidspreker :-- coaxial = coaxiale luidspreker :-- dynamic = dynamische luidspreker :-- electromagnetic = elektromagnetische luidspreker :-- magnetostrictive = magnetostrictieve luidspreker :-- directional = gerichte luidspreker :-- piezoelectric/a crystallo = piëzo-elektrische luidspreker :-- ionic = ionenluidspreker :-- a labyrintho = labyrintluidspreker :-- a effecto = effectluidspreker :-- frontal = frontale luidspreker :-- de larynge = strottehoofdluidspreker, keelluidspreker :connexion de -- = uidsprekeraansluiting :installation de --es = luidprekerinstallatie :stoffa de -- = luidsprekerdoek + altor sub :1 hoogte :-- de un monte = hoogte van een berg :-- meridian = meridiaanshoogte :-- barometric = barometerstand :-- tonal = toonhoogte :-- del linea = regelhoogte :-- de cadita = valhoogte :record (A) de -- = hoogterecord :a -- de homine = manshoog :a -- de spatula, a -- de su spatulas = ter hoogte van zijn schouders, op schouderhoogte :-- attingite = stijghoogte :usque al -- del geniculo = tot op kniehoogte :-- maximal = doorrijhoogte, doorvaarthoogte :MATHEMATICA -- de un triangulo = hoogte van een driehoek :-- de un sono = hoogte van een toon :prender le -- del sol = de hoogte van de zon bepalen :accento de -- = klemtoon :a medietate de -- = halverhoogte :le turre de cento metros de -- = de honderd meter hoge toren :suffrer de vertigines de -- = aan hoogtevrees lijden + altorelievo sub :1 haut-reliëf + altostrato sub :1 METEO alto-stratus altruismo sub :1 altruïsme, onbaatzuchtigheid altruista sub :1 altruïst + altruista adj :1 altruïstisch, onbaatzuchtig :homine -- = onbaatzuchtig mens :sentimentos -- = altruïstische gevoelens + altruistic adj :1 altruïstisch, onbaatzuchtig :comportamento -- = altruïstisch gedrag :sentimentos -- = altruïstische gevoelens :ager --mente = onbaatzuchtig handelen + altura sub :1 hoogte, heuvel :linea de -- = hoogtelijn :record (A) de -- = hoogterekord :salto de -- = hoogtesprong :volo de -- = hoogtevlucht :differentia de -- = hoogteverschil :-- de homine = manshoogte :-- de polo = poolshoogte :-- meridian = meridiaanshoogte :-- de un astere/astro = sterrehoogte :-- de cadita = valhoogte :-- attingite = stijghoogte :--s vertiginose = duizelingwekkende hoogten + aluco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bosuil + alumina sub :1 alumina, aluinaarde, aluminiumtrioxyde + aluminar v :1 aluminiseren + aluminato sub :1 CHIMIA aluminaat :-- de cupro = koperaluin :-- de calcium = calciumaluminaat + alumineria sub :1 aluminiumfabriek + aluminifere adj :1 aluminiumhoudend aluminium sub :1 aluminium :folio/papiro de -- = aluminiumfolie :bronzo al -- = aluminiumbrons :alligato de -- = aluminiumlegering :filo de -- = aluminiumdraad :silicato de -- = aluminiumsilicaat :sulfato de -- = aluminiumsulfaat + aluminose adj :1 aluminiumhoudend, aluminiumachtig :cemento -- = aluminiumcement + alumno sub :1 leerling :alumno-pilota = leerling vlieger :-- externe = externe/uitwonende leerling + alun sub :1 aluin :-- de pluma = pluimaluin :petra de -- = aluinsteen + alunar v :1 aluinen, met aluin behandelen :2 op de maan landen + aluneria sub :1 aluinfabriek + aluniera sub :1 aluingroeve + alunite sub :1 MINERALOGIA aluinsteen, aluniet alveo sub :1 holle ruimte, cel, hokje, trog, bak, badkuip :-- de impastar = baktrog alveolar adj :1 celvormig, honingraatvormig :structura -- = honingraatvormige structuur :2 ANATOMIA alveolaar :nervo -- = tandkaszenuw :arco -- = boventandkassen :consonante -- = alveolaire medeklinker alveolate adj :1 alveolaar, celvormig, met holten, met blaasjes :imballage -- = doordrukverpakking, blisterverpakking :plachetta -- = doordrukstrip :cauchu -- = schuimrubber alveolo sub :1 alveole, holte, blaasje :-- pulmonar = longblaasje :plachetta a --s = doordrukstrip :imballage a --s = doordrukverpakking, blisterverpakking :2 tandkas :3 honingraat + alvin adj :1 MEDICINA onderbuik... :fluxo -- = buikloop, diarree + alvo sub :1 ANATOMIA onderbuik + alysso sub :1 BOTANICA schildzaad + alyte sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kettingpad, vroedmeesterpad amabile adj :1 vriendelijk, beminnelijk, lief, voorkomend :surriso -- = vriendelijke glimlach amabilitate sub :1 vriendelijkheid, beminnelijkheid, voorkomendheid :con -- fortiate/affectate/fingite = gewild vriendelijk :haberea vos le -- de = zou u zo vriendelijk willen zijn om amalgama sub :1 amalgaam, kwiklegering :-- de zinc = zinkamalgaam :-- de argento = zilveramalgaam :-- de auro = goudamalgaam :-- de cupro = koperamalgaam :-- de stanno = tinamalgaam amalgamar v :1 CHIMIA amalgameren, een metaal met kwik verbinden :2 verenigen, samensmelten, combineren amalgamation sub :1 CHIMIA amalgameren, amalgamatie :2 het verenigen, het samensmelten, het combineren, samensmelting, combinatie amalgamator sub :1 iemand die amalgameert, etc. + amandina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- oryzivore = rijstvogeltje amandola sub :1 amandel :-- de terra = aardamandel :-- tostate = gebrande amandel :-- amar = bittere amandel :-- dulce = zoete amandel :-- sucrate = gezoete amandel :-- salate = gezouten amandel :--s decorticate = gepelde amandelen :--s e uvas sic = studentenhaver :torta de --s = amandeltaart :pastisseria de --s = amandelgebak :oleo de -- = amandelolie :pasta de --s = amandelpers/spijs :panetto al pasta de --s = amandelbroodje :imitation de pasta de --s = banketbakkersspijs :decorticar --s = amandels pellen amandoliero sub :1 amandelboom + amanita sub :1 BOTANICA amaniet :-- cesaree = keizerzwam :-- bulbose = knolamaniet :-- phalloide = groene knolamaniet + amanitina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA amanitine amante sub :1 minnaar :-- de arte = kunstminnaar + amanuense sub :1 klerk, schrijver, kopiïst amar adj :1 bitter :fructo -- = wrange vrucht :amandola -- = bittere amandel :caramello -- = zuurtje :bibita -- = bittere drank :ironia -- = bijtende spot :pilula -- = bittere pil :cardamine -- = bittere veldkers amar v :1 liefhebben, houden van, beminnen :-- su proximo = zijn naaste liefhebben :arte de -- = minnekunst :facer se -- de = zich bemind maken bij :ille ama le bottilia = hij is aan de drank :2 prettig vinden, lekker vinden, graag hebben, graag lusten amarage sub :1 AVIATION het neerdalen op zee, landing op zee + amaranthaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA amaranthaceae, amarantaceeën, amarantenfamilie + amaranthin adj :1 amarantachtig, amarant(kleurig) amarantrood, purperen + amarantho sub :1 BOTANICA amarant :-- albe = witte amarant :-- silvestre = bosamarant :-- speciose = reuzenamarant :-- retroflexe = papagaaiekruid amarar v :1 AVIATION op zee neerdalen, een landing op zee maken amarisar v :1 bitter maken :2 verbitteren amaritude sub :1 bitterheid, bittere smaak + amaryllidaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA amaryllidaceeën, narcissenfamilie + amaryllis,amaryllide sub :1 BOTANICA amaryllis amassamento sub :1 opeenhoping, opstapeling, verzameling :-- de stercore = mesthoop/vaalt amassar v :1 opeenhopen, vergaren, verzamelen, opstapelen :-- un fortuna = een fortuin vergaren :-- cognoscentias/cognoscimentos = kennis vergaren amassator sub :1 iemand die vergaart, etc., hamsteraar amate adj :1 geliefd, bemind amateur sub FRANCESE :1 amateur, dilettant :boxator -- = amateurbokser :photographo -- = amateurfotograaf :meteorologo/meteorologista -- = weeramateur :football (A) -- = amateurvoetbal :theatro -- = amateurtoneel, dilettantentoneel :classe de --s = amateurklasse :match (A) de --s = amateurwedstrijd + amateurismo sub :1 amateurisme amator sub :1 liefhebber :-- de cinema = filmliefhebber :-- de arte = kunstliefhebber :-- de libros = boekenliefhebber :-- de flores = bloemenliefhebber :-- de musica = muziekliefhebber :-- de cavallos = paardenliefhebber :-- de sport (A) = sportliefhebber :-- del natura = natuurliefhebber :un -- fervente del patinage = een verwoede schaatsliefhebber amatori adj :1 liefdes... :joco -- = liefdesspel :poesias -- = liefdesgedichten + amaurose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA zwarte staar, amaurose + amaurotic adj :1 MEDICINA amaurotisch + amaxophobia sub :1 MEDICINA wagenvrees Amazon sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Amazone :2 Amazone (rivier) amazon sub :1 paardrijdster, kloeke vrouw :costume/habito de -- = rijkostuum (voor dames) amazonie adj :1 betrekking hebbend op de Amazones (volk) :2 betrekking hebbend op de Amazone (rivier) + amazonite sub :1 MINERALOGIA amazonesteen, amazoniet + ambages sub pl :1 omhaal van woorden :sin -- = zonder er omheen te draaien, zonder omhaal, ronduit, kortaf, op de man af ambassada sub :1 ambassade :secretario de -- = ambassadesecretaris ambassador sub :1 ambassadeur :-- itinerante = reizend ambassadeur :accreditar un -- = een ambassadeur van geloofsbrieven voorzien :retirar un -- = een ambassadeur terugroepen :ille ha essite un bon -- de su pais = hij heeft voor zijn land veel goodwill gekweekt + ambassadorial adj :1 ambassadoriaal ambe adj :1 beide :io cognosce -- personas = ik ken beide personen :a -- lateres = aan beide zijden :in -- casos = in beide gevallen :de -- sexos = van beiderlei kunne ambes pron :1 beide, beiden ambidextre, ambidextere adj :1 links- en rechtshandig, met beide handen even vaardig, evenhandig :schermitor -- = links- en rechtshandige schermer :footballero -- = "tweebenige" voetballer + ambidextria sub :1 ambidextrie, links- en rechtshandigheid, dubbelhandigheid + ambiental adj :1 van de omgeving, van het milieu, milieu... :factores -- = milieufactoren :conditiones -- = omgevingsomstandigheden :conservation -- = milieubehoud, milieubescherming :degradation -- = milieubederf :pollution/contamination -- = milieuvervuiling, milieuverontreiniging :crimine -- = milieudelict :deterioration -- = milieu-erosie :problema -- = milieuvraagstuk :politica -- = milieubeleid :planification -- = milieuplanning :movimento -- = milieubeweging :defensa -- = milieudefensie :musica -- = muziekbehang, achtergrondmuziek :ruito -- = omgevingslawaai :temperatura -- = omgevingstemperatuur ambiente sub :1 omgeving, milieu, sfeer, klimaat :-- hostil = vijandig klimaat :-- familiar = vertrouwde omgeving :-- de labor/de travalio = werkklimaat/milieu :-- de vita = leefklimaat :-- festive = feeststemming :conditiones de -- = omgevingscondities :musica de -- = achtergrondmuziek :politica del -- (ecologic) = milieubeleid :contamination/pollution del -- (ecologic) = milieuverontreiniging :conservation/protection del -- (ecologic) = milieubehoud/bescherming :degradation del -- (ecologic) = milieubederf :deterioration del -- (ecologic) = milieu-erosie :crimine contra le -- (ecologic) = milieudelict :crimines contra le -- (ecologic) = milieucriminaliteit :planification del -- (ecologic) = milieuplanning :defensa del -- (ecologic) = milieudefensie :movimento del -- (ecologic) = milieubeweging :ministro pro le -- (ecologic) = milieuminister :consciente del problemas del -- (ecologic) = milieubewust :il regnava un -- de allegressa = het was er een vrolijke boel :animar le -- = de stemming erin brengen ambiente adj :1 omgevend, omringend :medio -- = leefomgeving, milieu :temperatura -- = omgevingstemperatuur, kamertemperatuur :humiditate -- = omgevende vochtigheid :aere -- = omringende lucht :conditiones -- = omgevingsvoorwaarden :ruito -- = omgevingslawaai :qualitate de aqua -- = omgevende waterkwaliteit + ambigenere adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA zowel mannelijk als vrouwelijk :substantivo -- = zelfstandig naamwoord dat zowel mannelijk als vrouwelijk is ambigue adj :1 dubbelzinnig, vaag, meerduidig, ambivalent, dubbelslachtig :responsa -- = dubbelzinnig/halfslachtig antwoord :sentimentos -- = dubbelslachtige gevoelens :le oraculos soleva esser -- = de orakelen waren meestal voor dubbele uitleg vatbaar ambiguitate sub :1 dubbelzinnigheid, meerduidigheid, dubbelslachtigheid + ambiophonia adj :1 ambiofonie + ambipolar adj :1 ambipolair ambir v :1 om iets heengaan, omringen :2 dringend vragen, dringend verzoeken + ambisexual adj :1 BIOLOGIA amboseksueel, biseksueel ambition sub :1 ambitie, eerzucht :-- nobile = edel streven :-- dismesurate = mateloze eerzucht :grande --es = verreikende ambities + ambitionar v :1 ambiëren, streven naar, begeren, wensen :-- un cosa = naar iets streven :ille ambitionava le poter = hij streefde naar macht ambitiose adj :1 ambitieus, eerzuchtig :politica -- = ambitieuse politiek :projecto/plano -- = groots plan :ille esseva dismesuratemente -- = hij was tomeloos eerzuchtig + ambitiositate sub :1 het ambitieus zijn ambito sub :1 omtrek, circuit :-- de action = actieradius + ambivalente adj :1 ambivalent, tweewaardig, dubbelwaardig :sentimentos -- = gemengde gevoelens :character -- = tweeslachtig karakter :libro -- = tweeslachtig boek + ambivalentia sub :1 ambivalentie, tweewaardigheid, dubbelwaardigheid + ambiversion sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA het zowel introvert als extrovert zijn van een karakter, ambiversie ambivertito sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA iemand die zowel introvert als extrovert is + amblar v :1 in telgang lopen + amblator sub :1 telganger, hakkenei + amblatura sub :1 telgang, pasgang, telpas + amblo sub :1 telgang (van viervoeters), pasgang, telpas :ir le -- = in telgang lopen + amblygonite sub :1 MINERALOGIAERALOGIA amblygoniet amblyopia sub :1 MEDICINA gezichtszwakte, amblyopie, lui oog amblyopic adj :1 MEDICINA aan gezichtszwakte lijdend, met een lui oog + amboceptor sub :1 BIOLOGIA amboceptor + Amboina sub n pr :1 Ambon + amboinese sub :1 Ambonees + amboinese adj :1 Ambonees + Ambon sub n pr :1 Ambon + ambonese sub :1 Ambonees + ambonese adj :1 Ambonees ambra sub :1 amber :2 barnsteen :-- gris = ambergrijs :resina de -- = barsteenhars :tinctura de -- = barnsteentinctuur :vernisse de -- = barnsteenvernis :pisca de -- = barnsteenvisserij :piscator de -- = barnsteenvisser ambrar v :1 naar amber ruiken ambrosia sub :1 ambrozijn, godenspijs :2 BOTANICA ganzevoet ambrosial adj :1 ambrozijnen ambrosian adj :1 Ambrosiaans :canto -- = Ambrosiaanse hymne :rito -- = Ambrosiaanse rite ambrosie adj :1 ambrozijn... Ambrosio sub n pr :1 Ambrosius :Sancte -- = de Heilige Ambrosius, Sint Ambrosius ambulante adj :1 (rond)trekkend, reizend, zonder vaste woonplaats, ambulant :vita -- = zwervend bestaan :musicos -- = rondtrekkende muzikanten :compania de theatro -- = reizend toneelgezelschap :sonator -- = speelman :mercante/mercator -- = marskramer :venditor -- = colporteur, venter, koopman (op straat), leurder :cantator -- = straatzanger :fructero -- = fruitventer :skeleto -- = wandelend geraamte :cadavere -- = levend lijk :cocina -- = veldkeuken :cantina -- = kantinewagen :hospital -- = veldhospitaal :pharmacia -- = veldapotheek :circo -- = rondreizend circus :exhibition/exposition -- = reizende tentoonstelling :encyclopedia -- = wandelende encyclopedie ambulantia sub :1 ambulance, veldhospitaal :2 ziekenauto :-- de reanimation = hartambulance ambular v :1 wandelen, lopen, te voet gaan + ambulation sub :1 het wandelen, het lopen, het te voet gaan ambulatori adj :1 zonder vaste standplaats, veranderlijk, ambulant ambulatura sub :1 gang, pas, loop, manier van lopen :-- titubante = onvaste/slingerende gang :-- innatural = onnatuurlijke manier van lopen :-- digitigrade = teengang :io le recognosceva per su -- = ik herkende hem aan zijn gang ameba sub :1 ZOOLOGIA amoebe + amebiasis sub :1 MEDICINA amebiasis amebic adj :1 van een amoebe, amoebe... amebiforme adj :1 amoebevormig ameboide adj :1 als van een amoebe, amoebeachtig :movimentos -- = amoebeachtige bewegingen + ameiose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA ameiose + ameiotic adj :1 BIOLOGIA ameiotisch + amelanchier sub :1 BOTANICA krenteboompje, rotsmispel :-- oval = bergmispel + ameliorabile adj :1 verbeterbaar + ameliorar v :1 beter maken, beter worden, verbeteren :-- un racia = een ras veredelen :-- le solo = de grond/bodem verbeteren :-- un texto = een tekst herzien :-- su notas del bulletin scholar = zijn rapportcijfers ophalen + amelioration sub :1 verbetering :-- del solo = grondverbetering :-- del salarios = loonsverbetering + ameliorative adj :1 verbeterend + ameliorator sub :1 verbeteraar + amelioratori adj :1 verbeterend amen interj LATINO :1 amen, het zij zo :dicer -- a toto = op alles ja en amen zeggen + amene adj :1 vriendelijk, beminnelijk, aardig + amenitate sub :1 vriendelijkheid, beminnelijkheid, zachtheid :tractar un persona sin -- = iemand hard aanpakken + amentacee adj :1 BOTANICA katjesdragend + amentifere adj :1 BOTANICA katjesdragend + amentiforme adj :1 BOTANICA katjesachtig, katjesvormig + amento sub :1 BOTANICA katje (van wilg, etc.) :-- de salice = wilgekatje :-- de alno = elzekatje :-- staminate = meeldraadkatje :-- pistillate/con pistillo = stamperkatje America sub n pr :1 Amerika :-- Septentrional/del Nord = Noord-Amerika :-- Meridional/del Sud = Zuid-Amerika :-- Latin = Latijns Amerika :-- Central = Midden-Amerika american adj :1 Amerikaans (betrekking hebbend op Noord- en Zuid-Amerika) :2 Amerikaans (betrekking hebbend op de Verenigde Staten) americanisar v :1 Amerikaans maken/worden, amerikaniseren + americanisation sub :1 amerikanisering, amerikanisatie americanismo sub :1 Amerikaanse gewoonte of kenmerk :2 woord of uitdrukking die kenmerkend is voor Amerikaans Engels + americanista sub :1 amerikanist + americanistica sub :1 amerikanistiek americano sub :1 Amerikaan (bewoner van Noord- en Zuid-Amerika) :2 Amerikaan (bewoner van de Verenigde Staten) + americanophobe adj :1 Amerikahatend + americanophobo sub :1 Amerikahater + americium sub :1 CHIMIA americium + amerindiano sub :1 indiaan + amethystin adj :1 amethistkleurig amethysto sub :1 amethist + ametropia sub :1 MEDICINA ametropie + ametropic adj :1 MEDICINA ametropisch + amianto sub :1 steenvlas, asbest, amiant :-- de platino = platina-asbest :-- cemento = asbestbeton :placa de -- = asbestplaat :corda de -- = asbestdraad :revestimento de -- = asbestbekleding :pulvere de -- = asbeststof :fibra de -- = asbestvezel amic adj :1 vriendschappelijk, bevriend :nation -- = bevriende natie :chef de stato de nation -- = bevriend staatshoofd :pais -- = bevriend land :familia -- = bevriende familie :relation -- = bevriende relatie :-- del ordine = ordelievend :-- del libertate = vrijheidlievend amica sub :1 vriendin :-- de schola = schoolvriendin :-- intime = boezemvriendin :-- de infantia/de juventute = jeugdvriendin :circulo de --s = vriendinnenkring, dameskransje amicabile adj :1 vriendschappelijk, minnelijk :arrangiamento/accordo -- = minnelijke schikking amicabilitate sub :1 natuurlijke neiging tot het sluiten van vriendschap amical adj :1 vriendschappelijk, vriendelijk :incontro/match (A) -- = vriendschappelijke wedstrijd :reguardo -- = vriendelijke blik :mantener relationes -- = vriendschappelijk met elkaar omgaan amicar v :1 tot vrienden maken :-- se = vriendschap sluiten amicitate sub :1 vriendschap :-- intime = boezemvriendschap :-- firme/solide = hechte vriendschap :-- reciproc = wederzijdse vriendschap :demonstrationes de -- = betuigingen van vriendschap :ligamines de -- = vriendschapsbanden :constantia de un -- = standvastigheid van een vriendschap :tractato de -- = vriendschapsverdrag :disveloppar le -- = vriendschap aankweken :cultivar le -- de un persona = iemand te vriend houden :testimoniar su -- a un persona = iemand zijn vriendschap betuigen :rumper un -- = een vriendschap verbreken :ganiar le -- de un persona = iemands vriendschap winnen amico sub :1 vriend :-- de casa = huisvriend :-- de infantia/de juventute = jeugdvriend :-- de schola = schoolvriend :-- intime/del corde = boezemvriend :-- loyal/fidel = trouwe vriend :-- del natura = natuurvriend :-- de tote le mundo = allemansvriend :-- del populo = volksvriend :--s inseparabile = onafscheidelijke vrienden :a precio de -- = tegen een vriendenprijs :servicio de -- = vriendendienst :circulo de --s = vriendenkring :precio de -- = vriendenprijs :consilio de -- = vriendenraad :fidelitate/loyalitate de un -- = vriendentrouw + amicto sub :1 amict + amidar v :1 met stijfsel behandelen, stijven :camisa amidate = gesteven hemd + amidase sub :1 amidase amido sub :1 CHIMIA amide :2 stijfsel :-- lustrose = glansstijfsel :-- in granos = korrelstijfsel :-- in pulvere = poederstijfsel :colla de -- = plakstijfsel :brossa de -- = stijfselkwast :strato de -- = stijfsellaag :fabrica de -- = stijfselfabriek :fabricante de -- = stijfselfabrikant :fabrication de -- = stijfselfabricage amidogeno sub :1 CHIMIA amidogeen + amidopyrina sub :1 PHARMACIA amidopyrine amino sub :1 CHIMIA amine aminoacido sub :1 CHIMIA aminozuur aminophenol sub :1 CHIMIA aminophenol + aminoplasto sub :1 CHIMIA aminoplast, aminohars + amissibile adj :1 JURIDIC verliesbaar + amission sub :1 JURIDIC verlies amita sub :1 tante + amitose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA amitose + ammarra sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES (meer)tros, meertouw, kabel :distachar {sj} le --s = de trossen losgooien :rumper su --s = van zijn ankers slaan + ammarrage sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES het (vast)meren (van een schip), vastlegging :boia de -- = meerboei :cablo de -- = meerkabel :poste de -- = dukdalf + ammarrar v :1 (een schip) (vast)meren, vastleggen :-- un nave = een schip aanleggen + ammi sub :1 BOTANICA akkerscherm Ammon sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Ammon :corno de -- = ammonshoorn, ammoniet ammoniac adj :1 CHIMIA ammoniak... :gumma -- = ammoniakgom :aqua -- = ammoniakwater, ammonia :gas -- = ammoniak(gas) :sal -- = salmiak ammoniacal adj :1 CHIMIA ammoniak... :sal -- = ammoniakzout :solution -- = ammoniakoplossing :aqua -- = ammoniakwater ammoniaco sub :1 CHIMIA ammoniak (NH3) :-- (liquide) = ammonia :fabrica de -- = ammoniakfabriek :invenenamento/intoxication per -- = ammoniakvergiftiging :odor de -- = ammoniaklucht :2 ammoniakgom ammonic adj :1 ammoniak... ammonificar v :1 drenken met ammonia, overgieten met ammonia :2 ontbinden/ontleden waarbij ammoniak ontstaat ammonification sub :1 het drenken met ammonia :2 het ontleden van een stof waarbij ammoniak ontstaat ammonite sub :1 ammonshoorn, ammoniet ammonium sub :1 CHIMIA ammonium :chloruro/chlorido de -- = ammoniumchloride, salmiak :carbonato de -- = ammoniumcarbonaat :nitrato de -- = ammoniumnitraat :sulfato de -- = ammoniumsulfaat :composito de -- = ammoniumverbinding + ammophila sub :1 BOTANICA (zand)helm :2 ZOOLOGIA zandwesp + ammophile adj :1 BOTANICA ZOOLOGIA zandminnend, ammofiel amnesia sub :1 geheugenverlies, geheugenzwakte, amnesie :-- lacunar/lacunose = lacunaire amnesie + amnesic adj :1 MEDICINA amnesisch, aan geheugenverlies lijdend + amnesico sub :1 MEDICINA amnesiepatiënt amnestia sub :1 amnestie, generaal pardon + amnestiabile adj :1 amnestieerbaar amnestiar v :1 amnestiëren, amnestie verlenen amnestic adj :1 amnestie... + amniocentese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA vruchtwaterpunctie + amnion sub :1 BIOLOGIA vruchtvlies, amnion + amnioscopia sub :1 MEDICINA vruchtwateronderzoek, amnioscopie + amnioscopio sub :1 MEDICINA amnioscoop + amniotic adj :1 ANATOMIA vruchtvlies..., amniotisch, amnion... :cavitate -- = amnionholte :sacco -- = vruchtwaterzak :liquido -- = vruchtwater :punction del liquido -- = vruchtwaterpunctie + amok sub :1 amok :currer/facer -- = amok maken, als een bezetene te keer gaan amollimento sub :1 weekmaking, verslapping, verzwakking amollir v :1 week maken, slap maken, verslappen, zacht maken + amomo sub :1 BOTANICA amoom amonta sub :1 bedrag, hoeveelheid :-- colossal = geweldig bedrag :-- astronomic = astronomisch/duizelingwekkend bedrag :-- maxime = hoogste bedrag :-- nette = nettobedrag amontar v :1 bedragen a :le costos amonta a cento euros = de kosten bedragen honderd euros amor sub :1 liefde, genegenheid :-- de juventute/juvenil = jeugdliefde :-- materne/maternal = moederliefde :-- fraterne/fraternal = broederliefde :-- al proximo = naastenliefde :-- cortese = hoofse liefde :-- proprie = eigenliefde :-- infantin = kinderlijke liefde :-- de adolescente = kalverliefde :-- libere = vrije liefde :-- lesbian = lesbische liefde :-- physic/carnal = lichamelijke liefde :-- platonic = platonische liefde :-- ardente = brandende liefde :-- passionate = onstuimige liefde :-- incipiente = ontluikende/prille liefde :-- pagate = betaalde liefde :-- de libertate = vrijheidsliefde :-- del natura = liefde voor de natuur :-- del patria = vaderlandsliefde :-- del veritate = waarheidsliefde :-- cec = apeliefde :-- a prime vista = liefde op het eerste gezicht :le -- es cec = liefde is blind :tristessa de -- = liefdesverdriet :monstra/prova/proba de -- = liefdeblijk :canto de -- = liefdeslied :ode/hymno al -- = loflied op de liefde :aventura de -- = liefdesavontuur :flamma de -- = liefdevlam :mal de -- = minnepijn :littera de -- = liefdesbrief :historia de -- = liefdesgeschiedenis :declaration de -- = liefdesverklaring :declarar su -- = zijn liefde verklaren :facer le -- = de liefde bedrijven :pro le -- de Deo = in Godsnaam :per -- o per fortia = goedschiks of kwaadschiks amoral adj :1 amoreel :vita -- = amoreel leven :comportamento/conducta -- = amoreel gedrag :persona -- = amoreel iemand :le leges del natura es -- = de natuurwetten zijn amoreel amoralismo sub :1 amoralisme, amoraliteit + amoralista sub :1 amoralist + amoralitate sub :1 amoraliteit amoretto sub :1 vluchtig liefdesavontuur, flirt amorose adj :1 verliefd :passionatemente -- = hartstochtelijk verliefd :reguardar/mirar amorosemente un persona = iemand verliefd aankijken :2 betrekking hebbend op de liefde :vita -- = liefde(s)leven :littera -- = liefdesbrief :relation -- = liefdesrelatie :philtro -- = minnedrank :canto -- = liefdeslied, minnelied :roman -- = liefdesroman :poesia -- = minnepoësie, liefdespoësie :joco -- = liefdesspel :plancto -- = liefdesklacht :febre -- = minnekoorts :foco -- = minnevuur :flamma -- = liefdevlam :dolor -- = liefdesmart :problema -- = liefdesprobleem :fidelitate -- = liefdestrouw :reguardo -- = liefdeblik :jectar reguardos -- a = lonken naar amorositate sub :1 verliefdheid amoroso ITALIANO :1 MUSICA amoroso amorphe adj :1 CHIMIA amorf, niet uit kristallen opgebouwd :materia -- = amorfe stof :stato -- = amorfe toestand :semiconductor -- = amorfe halfgeleider :2 slap, futloos, lusteloos, amorf :individuo -- = slappe figuur amorphia sub :1 amorfe toestand, vormloosheid amorphismo sub :1 amorfe toestand, vormloosheid, amorfisme amortimento sub :1 het doden (van gevoelens, smaak, etc.), demping amortir v :1 doodmaken (van gevoelens, smaak, etc.), dempen + amortisabile adj :1 aflosbaar, delgbaar :obligation -- = aflosbare obligatie :presto -- = aflosbare lening amortisar v :1 aflossen, afbetalen, delgen, afdoen, amortiseren, afschrijven :-- un debita = een schuld aflossen :-- un hypotheca = een hypotheek aflossen :-- un presto = een lening aflossen :-- un perdita = een verlies delgen amortisation sub :1 het afschrijven, etc., afschrijving, afdoening, aflossing, delging, amortisatie :termino/periodo de -- = aflossingstermijn :fundo de -- = delgingsfonds :-- del debitas = schulddelging :anticipar le -- = de aflossing vervroegen :-- anticipate = vervroegde/tussentijdse aflossing :-- statutari = statutaire afschrijving :plano de -- = amortisatieplan :syndicato de -- = amortisatiesyndicaat :pro le -- del machinas = voor afschrijving van de machines + amortisator sub :1 schokbreker, schokdemper (van auto, etc.) amover v :1 verwijderen, verplaatsen :2 afzetten (functionaris) amovibile adj :1 verwijderbaar, afneembaar, los :motor -- = aanhangmotor :manchettes -- = losse manchetten :collar -- = losse boord :fodero -- = losse voering :pariete -- = verplaatsbare wand :prothese (-esis) dentari/dental -- = uitneembaar kunstgebit :2 afzetbaar (functionaris) amovibilitate sub :1 afzetbaarheid (functionaris) + ampelographia sub :1 studie van de wijnstok + ampelopsis sub :1 BOTANICA wilde wingerd :-- oriental = kamerwingerd amperage sub :1 stroomsterkte (in ampères), ampèrage ampere sub :1 ampère (eenheid van stroomsterkte) ampere-hora sub :1 ampère-uur (eenheid van hoeveelheid energie) ampere-torno sub :1 ampèrewinding + amperometro sub :1 ampèremeter + ampex sub :1 TELEVISION ampex + ampexar v :1 TELEVISION op ampex opnemen + amphetamina sub :1 amfetamine + amphi-aerobie,amphi-aerobic adj :1 amfi-aeroroob :stagno -- = amfi-aëroob bekken amphibie adj :1 tweeslachtig :animal -- = amfibie :2 MILITAR amfibie..., amfibisch, bruikbaar zowel te land als op het water :operation -- = amfibische operatie :tank (A) -- = amfibietank :avion -- = amfibievliegtuig :vehiculo -- = amfibievoertuig amphibio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA amfibie :2 amfibievoertuig, amfibievliegtuig :tank (A) -- = amfibietank :avion -- = amfibievliegtuig :vehiculo -- = amfibievoertuig + amphibiologia sub :1 amfibieënkunde, amfibiologie + amphibiologista sub :1 amfibioloog + amphibiologo sub :1 amfibioloog + amphibiotic adj :1 amfibiotisch + amphibolia sub :1 amfibolie + amphibolite sub :1 MINERALOGIE amfiboliet + amphibologia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA PHILOSOPHIA amfibologie, ambiguïteit, dubbelzinnigheid + amphibologic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA dubbelzinnig :termino -- = dubbelzinnige term + amphibrachic adj :1 amfibrachisch + amphibracho sub :1 amfibrachys (versvoet), trippelmaat + amphictyon sub :1 HISTORIA amfictyoon + amphictyonia sub :1 HISTORIA amfictyonie + amphigouri sub FRANCESE :1 LITTERATURA nonsensgedicht, kolderverhaal + amphimixia sub :1 BIOLOGIA amfimixis + amphimixis sub :1 BIOLOGIA amfimixis + amphioxo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- lanceolate = lancetvisje + amphiprostylo sub :1 amfiprostylos (tempel met een zuilenrij aan voor- en achterkant) amphitheatral adj :1 betrekking hebbend op een amfitheater amphitheatro sub :1 amfitheater :-- anatomic = snijzaal + amphitryona sub :1 gastvrouw amphora sub :1 amfora, amfoor, kruik + amphotere adj :1 CHIMIA amfoteer + amphoteric adj :1 CHIMIA amfoteer + amphytrion sub :1 gastheer ample adj :1 wijd, ruim, uitgebreid, uitvoerig, veelomvattend :vestimentos -- = wijde kleren :camera -- = ruime kamer :sala -- = grote zaal :gestos -- = wijdse gebaren :gonna -- = wijde rok :margine -- = ruime marge :-- majoritate = ruime/comfortabele meerderheid :documentation -- = omvangrijke documentatie :biographia -- = uitvoerige biografie :preparationes -- = grootscheepse voorbereidingen :preparar un -- campania = een actie grootschalig opzetten :in le senso le plus -- del parola = in de ruimste zin van het woord :in -- mesura = in ruime mate :sufficer amplemente = ruim voldoende zijn :esser applicate/utilisate amplemente = een ruime toepassing vinden :ille me ha amplemente exponite le cosas = hij heeft mij de zaken uitvoerig uiteengezet + amplexicaule adj :1 BOTANICA stengelomvattend :folios -- = stengelomvattende bladeren :lamio -- = hoenderbeet + amplexifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met (stengel)omvattende bladeren ampliar v :1 vergroten, groter maken, verruimen, uitbreiden, versterken :-- un camera = een kamer vergroten :-- su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos linguistic = zijn taalkennis uitbreiden :-- su vocabulario = zijn woordenschat uitbreiden :-- un fabrica = een fabriek uitbreiden :-- le horizontes = de blik verruimen :-- le sono = het geluid versterken :-- le numero de membros a octo = het aantal leden uitbreiden tot acht :edition ampliate = vermeerderde druk ampliation sub :1 het vergroten, etc., vergroting, verruiming, uitbreiding :-- rectal = verwijding van de endeldarm :-- de un fabrica = uitbreiding van een fabriek :-- del horizonte = verruiming van de horizon :-- de un photo(graphia) = vergroting van een foto :projecto de -- = uitbreidingsplan :costos de -- = uitbreidingskosten :possibilitate de -- = uitbreidingsmogelijkheid + ampliative adj :1 uitbreidend, aanvullend + amplidyne sub :1 amplidyne + amplificante adj :1 vergrotend amplificar v :1 vergroten, uitbreiden, versterken, aanvullen :-- un sono = een geluid versterken :le crise/crisis economic se amplifica = de economische crisis wordt steeds dieper :2 overdrijven, opblazen amplification sub :1 het vergroten, het versterken, versterking, uitbreiding, vergroting, overdrijving :-- sonor/acustic = geluidsversterking :factor de -- = versterkingsfactor :-- de currente = stroomversterking amplificative adj :1 vergrotend, uitbreidend, verruimend, versterkend amplificator sub :1 versterker :-- del sono = geluidsversterker :-- acustic = akoestische versterker :-- de basse frequentia = laagfrequentversterker :-- compensate = gecompenseerde versterker :-- intermediari = tussenversterker :-- operational = operationele versterker :-- final = eindversterker :-- de microphono = microfoonversterker :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA vergrotingsapparaat, vergroter + ampliflor adj :1 BOTANICA grootbloemig, met grote bloeiwijzen + amplifolie adj :1 BOTANICA grootbladig amplitude sub :1 uitgestrektheid, uitgebreidheid, grootte, wijdte, omvang, ruimheid :-- annual = jaaramplitude :2 amplitude, wijdte (van trilling) :modulation de -- = amplitudemodulatie, AM :-- de oscillation = slingerwijdte :-- de resonantia = resonantieamplitude :-- de velocitate = snelheidsamplitude :-- decrescente = afnemende amplitude ampulla sub :1 MEDICINA blaar, blaasje :2 RELIGION olieflesje, ampulla :3 buikflesje, ampul :4 -- electric piriforme = elektrisch peertje :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- flash = flitslampje + ampullose adj :1 gezwollen, hoogdravend, bombastisch :tono -- = gezwollen toon :stilo -- = bombastische stijl :parlar ampullosemente = hoogdravend spreken + ampullositate sub :1 gezwollenheid, hoogdravendheid, bombast + amputabile adj :1 amputeerbaar amputar v :1 amputeren, afzetten (van lichaamsdeel) :-- un gamba = een been afzetten amputation sub :1 het amputeren, het afzetten (van lichaamsdeel), amputatie :-- del sino = borstamputatie + amputato sub :1 iemand die een amputatie heeft ondergaan + amputator sub :1 iemand die amputeert + amsinckia sub :1 BOTANICA amsinckia + amsterdamese adj :1 Amsterdams + amsterdamese sub :1 Amsterdammer :2 Amsterdams (dialect) amuleto sub :1 amulet, talisman amusamento sub :1 amusement, vermaak, genoegen, aangenaam tijdverdrijf, afleiding :-- public = openbare vermakelijkheid :industria del -- public = vermakelijkheidsindustrie + amusante adj :1 amusant, leuk :libro -- = leuk boek :historia -- = vermakelijke geschiedenis amusar v :1 amuseren, aangenaam bezig houden, afleiden :-- se = zich vermaken, plezier hebben + amusator sub :1 entertainer, komiek + amusia sub :1 amusikaliteit, amusie :-- sensorial = sensorische amusie + amygdala sub :1 ANATOMIA amandel :-- palatin = verhemelteamandel :-- pharyngee = keelholteamandel :ablation/extirpation del --s = verwijdering van de amandelen + amygdalectomia sub :1 MEDICINA (keel)amandeloperatie, tonsillectomie + amygdalin adj :1 ANATOMIA amandel... + amygdalina sub :1 CHIMIA amygdaline + amygdalitis sub :1 MEDICINA amandelontsteking, amygdalitis + amygdaloide adj :1 amandelvormig :euphorbia -- = amandelwolfsmelk + amygdalotomia sub :1 MEDICINA tonsillotomie + amyl sub :1 CHIMIA amyl + amylacee adj :1 zetmeelachtig, zetmeelhoudend + amylase sub :1 BIOLOGIA amylase (zetmeel aantastend enzym) + amylic adj :1 CHIMIA amyl... :alcohol -- = amylalcohol, pentanol :acetato -- = amylacetaat + amylo sub :1 zetmeel, amylum :-- de patatas = aardappelzetmeel :grano de -- = zetmeelkorrel :le cereales contine multe -- = graanprodukten bevatten veel zetmeel + amyloide adj :1 zetmeelachtig, zetmeelhoudend + amyloide sub :1 amyloïde + amylopectina sub :1 amylopectine + amyloplasto sub :1 amyloplast + amylose (-osis) sub :1 CHIMIA amylose (component van zetmeel) + amyotrophia sub :1 MEDICINA amyotrofie, spieratrofie + amyotrophic adj :1 MEDICINA amyotrofisch an conj :1 of :io non sape -- ille veni = ik weet niet of hij komt an :1 PARTICULA INTERROGATIVE -- ille ha le libro? = heeft hij het boek? anabaptisar v :1 wederdopen anabaptismo sub :1 wederdoperij, anabaptisme anabaptista sub :1 wederdoper, anabaptist + anabaptista adj :1 van de wederdopers :doctrina -- = leer van de wederdopers + anabaptistic adj :1 van de wederdopers :movimento -- = wederdopersbeweging + anabatic adj :1 METEO opstijgend :vento -- = opstijgende wind + anabiose (-osis) sub :1 BOTANICA (toestand van) latent leven (bijv. na bevriezing of uitdroging), anabiose + anabiotic adj :1 BOTANICA latent levend, schijndood + anabolic adj :1 anabool :processo -- = anabool proces :steroides -- = anabole steroïden + anabolisante adj :1 anabool :steroides -- = anabole steroïden + anabolismo sub :1 anabolisme, biosynthese + anacamptis sub :1 BOTANICA hondskruid anacardiaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA anacardiaceae, pruikenboomfamilie anacardiacee adj :1 BOTANICA van de pruikenboomfamilie anacardio sub :1 BOTANICA pruikenboom + anachoreta sub :1 anachoreet, kluizenaar, (h)eremiet :cabana de -- = kluizenaarshut + anachoretic adj :1 kluizenaars... :vita - = kluizenaarsleven/bestaan + anachoretismo sub :1 kluizenaarsleven/bestaan anachrone adj :1 anachronistisch, ouderwets, uit de tijd anachronic adj :1 anachronistisch, ouderwets, uit de tijd anachronisar v :1 anachronistisch maken, anachronismen schrijven/uitspreken anachronismo sub :1 anachronisme + anachronistic adj :1 anachronistisch, ouderwets, uit de tijd + anacolutho sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA anakoloet + anaconda sub :1 ZOOLOGIA koningsslang, anaconda Anacreonte sub n pr :1 LITTERATURA Anacreon :le odes erotic de -- = de erotische oden van Anacreon anacreontic adj :1 anacreontisch :poesia -- = anacreontische poësie + anacreontismo sub :1 anacreontisme, navolging van de anacreontistische poësie + anacrusis sub :1 MUSICA voorslag, opslag, opmaat + anacyclic adj :1 verso -- = kreeftdicht, palindroom + anaerobe,anaerobic adj :1 BOTANICA anaëroob, zonder vrije zuurstof functionerend :decomposition -- = anaerobe afbraak anaerobie adj :1 Vide: anaerobic anaerobio sub :1 BOTANICA anaëroob organisme, organisme dat zonder zuurstof leeft + anagallis sub :1 BOTANICA guichelheil :-- arvense = akkerguichelheid + anaglyphic adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER anaglyfisch + anaglypho sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER anaglyf, bas-reliëf + anagoge sub :1 anagoge + anagogia sub :1 THEOLOGIA symbolische bijbelverklaring + anagogic adj :1 THEOLOGIA symbolisch, mystiek, anagogisch :le senso -- del Scriptura = de anagogische betekenis van de Heilige Schrift + anagogista sub :1 iemand die zich bezig houdt met anagogie anagramma sub :1 anagram, letterkeer + anagrammar v :1 Vide: anagrammatisar + anagrammatic adj :1 van een anagram, anagram... + anagrammatisar v :1 een anagram vormen + anagrammatista sub :1 maker van anagrammen + anagrammista sub :1 Vide: anagrammatista anal adj :1 anaal :orificio -- = aarsopening :aletta/pinna -- = aarsvin :speculo -- = anaalspeculum :sphincter -- = sluitspier van de anus :glandula -- = aarsklier :fistula -- = aarsfistel :reflexo -- = anale reflex :erotica -- = anale erotiek + analecta sub :1 analecta, bloemlezing analectos sub pl :1 analecta, bloemlezing + analemma sub :1 analemma, tijdschaal (bv. van zonnewijzer) + analepsis sub :1 analepsis, terugkeer van de krachten na een ziekte + analeptic adj :1 PHARMACIA versterkend, stimulerend, opwekkend, analeptisch :pharmaco -- = analeptisch middel + analeptico sub :1 PHARMACIA analepticum analgesia sub :1 MEDICINA gevoelloosheid voor pijn, analg(es)ie analgesic adj :1 MEDICINA betrekking hebbend op analg(es)ie :pharmaco -- = pijnstillend middel, pijnstiller + analgesico sub :1 pijnstillend middel, pijnstiller analgia sub :1 MEDICINA gevoelloosheid voor pijn, analg(es)ie analgic adj :1 MEDICINA betrekking hebbend op analg(es)ie analoge adj :1 analoog, gelijksoortig, vergelijkbaar, overeenkomstig :punctos de vista -- = overeenkomstige visies :declarationes -- = overeenkomende verklaringen :2 (van apparaten) analoog :calculator -- = analoge rekenmachine :computator/computer (A) -- = analoge computer analogia sub :1 analogie, overeenkomst, overeenstemming :offerer/presentar --s = overeenkomst vertonen :-- de spirito = geestverwantschap :-- de character = karakterovereenkomst :-- inter le linguas romanic = verwantschap tussen de Romaanse talen :rationar per --, applicar le -- = bij analogie redeneren, analogiseren :rationamento per -- = redenering bij analogie analogic adj :1 analoog, overeenkomstig, gelijksoortig :interpretation -- = analoge interpretatie :methodo -- = analoge methode :rationamento -- = redenering bij analogie :2 (van apparaten) analoog :calculator -- = analoge rekenmachine :computator/computer (A) -- = analoge computer + analogismo sub :1 analogische redenering + analogista sub :1 gebruiker van analogieën, iemand die analoog redeneert + analogo :1 s. analogon, analoog geval/object analphabete adj :1 analfabetisch analphabetic adj :1 analfabetisch :2 niet alfabetisch :3 zonder alfabet :lingua -- = schriftloze taal analphabetico sub :1 analfabeet analphabetismo sub :1 analfabetisme :2 niet alfabetische notatie + analycitate sub :1 analytisch karakter analysabile adj :1 analyseerbaar, ontleedbaar analysar v :1 analyseren, ontleden, ontbinden, onderzoeken :-- un phrase = een zin ontleden :-- un mineral = een erts analyseren :-- un periodo = periode onderzoeken :-- un problema complexe = een ingewikkeld probleem analyseren analysator sub :1 toestel dat/iemand die analyseert, etc., analysator, analyst :-- de investimentos = beleggingsanalyst :-- de sono = geluidanalysator :-- de parola = spraak-analysator analyse (-ysis) sub :1 analyse, ontleding, ontbinding, onderzoek :-- stilistic = stijlanalyse :-- economic = economische analyse :-- structural = structurele analyse :-- thematic = thematische analyse :-- textual/de texto = tekstanalyse :-- graphologic = schriftexpertise :-- de systemas = systeemanalyse :-- qualitative = kwalitatieve analyse :-- quantitative = kwantitatieve analyse :-- spectral = spectraalanalyse :-- calorimetric = calorimetrische analyse :-- del travalio = werkanalyse :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- logic/syntactic = redekundige ontleding :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- grammatical/morphologic = taalkundige ontleding :PHYSICA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- del sonos = klankanalyse :MATHEMATICA :-- combinatori = combinatierekening :MATHEMATICA :-- harmonic = harmonische analyse :-- del comportamento/del conducta = gedragsanalyse :-- marginal = randanalyse :-- factorial = factoranalyse :-- del mercato = marktonderzoek :-- del solo = bodemonderzoek :-- del sanguine = bloedonderzoek :-- del polline = stuifmeelonderzoek :per via de -- = langs analytische weg :in le ultime -- = in wezen, in laatste instantie, tenslotte analysta sub :1 analist :-- chimic = chemisch analist :-- de systemas = systeemanalyst :-- de investimentos = beleggingsanalyst analytic adj :1 analytisch, ontledend, ontbindend :chimia -- = analytische scheikunde :geometria -- = analytische meetkunde :psychologia -- = analytische psychologie :lingua -- = analytische taal :function -- = analytische functie :methodo -- = analytische methode :spirito -- = analytische geest :balancia -- = analytische balans :pensar --mente = analytisch denken + anamnese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA (voor)geschiedenis (van een ziekte), anamnese + anamnestic adj :1 MEDICINA tot de ziektegeschiedenis behorend, anamnestisch + anamorphic adj :1 mbt anamorfose, anamorfotisch, vertekenend :lente -- = vertekenende lens + anamorphose (-osis) sub :1 vertekend beeld (in gebogen spiegel), vervorming, drogbeeld, anamorfose ananas sub :1 BOTANICA ananas :-- de mar = zeeananas :cocktail (A) de -- = ananascocktail :compota de -- = ananascompote :crema dulce al -- = ananaspudding/vla :confectura/confitura al -- = ananasjam :succo de -- = ananassap :gusto de -- = ananassmaak + anapestic adj :1 LITTERATURA anapestisch, anapest... :rhythmo -- = anapestritme :verso -- = anapestvers + anapesto sub :1 LITTERATURA anapest + anaphase sub :1 BIOLOGIA anafase, voorlaatste fase van de kerndeling + anaphasic adj :1 BIOLOGIA anafasisch :movimento -- = anafasische beweging + anaphora sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA anafoor, stijlfiguur die bestaat uit de herhaling van het beginwoord + anaphoric adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA anaforisch, terugwijzend + anaphrase sub :1 BIOLOGIA anafrase + anaphrodisia sub :1 anafrodisie, frigiditeit + anaphrodisiac adj :1 de geslachtsdrift verminderend + anaphrodisiaco sub :1 anafrodisiacum, middel dat de geslachtsdrift vermindert + anaphylactic adj :1 MEDICINA anafylactisch, overgevoeligheids... :choc -- = anafylactische shock :stato -- = anafylactische toestand + anaphylaxia sub :1 MEDICINA overgevoeligheid, allergie, anafylaxie + anaplastia sub :1 anaplastiek, plastische chirurgie + anaplastic adj :1 anaplastisch anarchia sub :1 POLITICA anarchie :2 wanorde, wetteloosheid, anarchie anarchic adj :1 POLITICA anarchistisch :doctrina -- = anarchistische leer :pensator -- = anarchis-tische denker :2 ordeloos, wetteloos, anarchis-tisch + anarchisar v :1 anarchie teweeg brengen anarchismo sub :1 POLITICA anarchisme + anarchista adj :1 anarchistisch :doctrina -- = anarchistische leer anarchista sub :1 POLITICA anarchist + anarchistic adj :1 anarchistisch :doctrina -- = anarchistische leer :movimento -- = anarchis-tische beweging + anarchosyndicalismo sub :1 anarchosyndicalisme anarchosyndicalista sub :1 anarchosyndicalist anarchosyndicalista adj :1 anarchosyndicalistisch + anasarca sub :1 MEDICINA (huid)waterzucht, oedeem (in het onderhuidse bindweefsel) + anastigmatic adj :1 anastigmatisch :objectivo -- = anastigmatisch objectief, anastigmaat + anastigmatismo sub :1 anastigmatisme + anastomosar v :1 MEDICINA door middel van anastomose verbinden :-- se = samenkomen, vergroeien + anastomose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA anastomose (natuurlijke verbinding) + anastrophe sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA woordomzetting, anastrofe + anatase sub :1 MINERALOGIAERALOGIA anataas anate sub :1 eend :-- clypeate = lepeleend :-- mascule = woerd :-- salvage = wilde eend :-- penelope = smient :-- acute = pijlstaarteend :-- mandarin = mandarijneend :-- de esca/de appello = lokeend, roepeend :ovo de -- = eendenei :pata de -- = eendenpoot :nido de -- = eendennest :stagnetto de --s = eendenkom :racia de --s = eendenras :chassa (sj) de --s = eendenjacht :chassator (sj) de --s = eendenjager :volo de --s = toom eenden + anatetto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA eendje :-- fede = lelijk eendje anathema sub :1 RELIGION anathema, banvloek, excommunicatie :lancear un -- = een vloek uitspreken, vervloeken :levar le -- a un persona = iemand van de ban ontslaan + anathematisation sub :1 RELIGION het vervloeken anathemisar v :1 RELIGION in de ban doen, excommuniceren, vervloeken :-- un gruppo de hereticos = een groep ketters excommuniceren + anatife :1 ZOOLOGIA eendenmossel Anatolia sub n pr :1 Anatolië + anatolic adj :1 Anatolisch, van Anatolia :villages -- = Anatolische dorpen anatomia sub :1 anatomie, ontleedkunde :-- pathologic = pathologische anatomie :-- teratologic = teratologische anatomie :-- macroscopic = macroscopische anatomie :-- microscopic = microscopische anatomie :-- comparative = vergelijkende anatomie :-- descriptive = beschrijvende anatomie :laboratorio de -- = anatomisch laboratorium anatomic adj :1 anatomisch, ontleedkundig :amphitheatro -- = snijkamer/zaal :laboratorio -- = anatomisch laboratorium :tabula -- = snijtafel :atlas -- = atlas der anatomie + anatomisar v :1 MEDICINA anatomiseren, ontleden + anatomisation sub :1 MEDICINA anatomisatie, ontleding anatomista sub :1 anatoom, ontleedkundige + anatomopathologia sub :1 MEDICINA pathologische anatomie + anatomopathologista sub :1 MEDICINA patholoog-anatoom + anatoxina sub :1 anatoxine :-- diphteric = difterieanatoxine + anatrope adj :1 BOTANICA anatroop ancestral adj :1 voorvaderlijk, voorouderlijk, van de voorouders ancestre sub :1 voorvader, voorouder :culto del --s = voorouderverering + anchova {sj} sub :1 ansjovis :filet de -- = ansjovisfilet :pisca de -- = ansjovisvisserij/vangst :piscator de -- = ansjovisvisser :pasta de -- = ansjovispasta + anchusa sub :1 BOTANICA ossentong + ancia sub :1 MUSICA riet(je) (van blaasinstrument) ancian adj :1 oud, voormalig, ex... :-- combattente = oud-strijder :Ancian Testamento = Oude Testament :le Ancianos = de Ouden ancianitate sub :1 ouderdom, oudheid :2 anciënniteit, dienstjaren + ancillar adj :1 van dienstmeisjes :2 FIGURATE ondergeschikt, bijkomstig, aanvullend, helpend :industria -- = toeleveringsbedrijf ancora adv :1 nog, nog steeds, nog altijd :sanguinar -- = nabloeden :vibrar -- = natrillen ancora interj :1 bis, nog eens ancora sub :1 anker :-- flottante = drijfanker :-- de fluxo = vloedanker :-- de reserva = noodanker :-- de terra = landanker :esser al -- = voor anker liggen :levar le -- = het anker lichten/hieuwen/ophalen :jectar le -- = het anker werpen :catena de -- = ankerketting :cablo de -- = ankertros :anello de un -- = ankerring :horologio de/ad -- = ankerhorloge ancorage sub :1 verankering :-- de cablo = kabelverankering :cablo de -- = verankeringskabel :barra de -- = ankerstaaf :dispositivo de -- = verankeringsmiddel :2 het ankeren, het voor anker gaan :3 :(placia de) -- = ankerplaats :4 ankergeld ancorar v :1 ankeren, voor anker gaan :esser ancorate = voor anker liggen :2 verankeren andaluse adj :1 Andalusisch Andalusia sub n pr :1 Andalusië + andalusite sub :1 MINERALOGIA andalusiet andaluso sub :1 Andalusiër :2 (taal) Andalusisch andante ITALIANO :1 MUSICA andante andantino ITALIANO :1 MUSICA andantino andes sub n pr :1 Andes (gebergte) :Cordillera del -- = Andesgebergte + andesite sub :1 GEOLOGIA andesiet + andin adj :1 Andes... + andino sub :1 Andesbewoner + Andorra sub n pr :1 Andorra + andorran adj :1 Andorrees + andorrano sub :1 Andorrees + andradite sub :1 andradiet (granaatsteen) + andragogia sub :1 andragogie + andragogic sub :1 andragogisch + andragogo sub :1 andragoog Andreas sub n pr :1 Andreas, André :cruce de Sancte -- = Andreaskruis + andrena sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aardbij + androcephalic adj :1 androcefaal + androgene adj :1 BIOLOGIA androgeen + androgenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA androgenese + androgenic adj :1 BIOLOGIA androgeen + androgeno :1 BIOLOGIA androgene stof androgyne adj :1 tweeslachtig, hermafroditisch :animales -- = tweeslachtige dieren :flores -- = tweeslachtige bloemen androgynia sub :1 tweeslachtigheid, androgynie androgyno sub :1 tweeslachtig dier/plant + androhermaphrodite sub :1 BIOLOGIA androhermafrodiet androide sub :1 robot, beweegbare pop, ledenpop + androide adj :1 androïde, mensvormig + andrologia sub :1 MEDICINA andrologie + andromeda sub :1 BOTANICA rotsbes, lavendelheide + Andromeda sub :1 LITTERATURA, ASTRONOMIA Andromeda :Nebulosa de -- = Andromedanevel + andropausa sub :1 BIOLOGIA andropauze, climacterium (van de man) androphobia sub :1 mensenvrees + androsteron sub :1 BIOLOGIA androsteron (mannelijk geslachtshormoon) anecdota sub :1 anekdote :-- spiritual = geestige anekdote + anecdotario sub :1 anekdotenverzameling anecdotic adj :1 anekdotisch :pictura -- = anecdotische schilderkunst + anecdotica sub :1 anekdotiek anecdotista sub :1 verteller van anekdotes anellar v :1 krullen, in krullen leggen, krullen aanbrengen in :2 ringen (van varkens, vogels, etc.), van een ring voorzien + anellate adj :1 geringd ARTE DE CONSTRUER :columna/colonna -- = geringde zuil HISTORIA :cotta -- = maliënhemd :vermes -- = ringwormen anellides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA ringwormen anello sub :1 ring, schakel (van ketting) :-- nuptial/de maritage/matrimonial/de matrimonio = trouwring :-- con un petra preciose = ring met een steen :-- del piscator = vissersring :-- sigillari/de sigillo/con sigillo/pro sigillar/a sigillar = zegelring :-- episcopal = bisschopsring :-- cardinalicie = kardinaalsring :--s de Saturno = ringen van Saturnus :--s (de gymnastica) = ringen :-- spheric = bolschil :-- nasal = neusring :-- annual = jaarring :-- mancante = ontbrekende schakel :-- de junctura = pakkingring :-- de piston = zuigerveer/ring :-- de cortina = gordijnring :-- de claves = sleutelring :-- de un ancora = ankerring :-- magic = toverring :-- de suspension = ophangring/oog :-- lisie = gladde ring :ANATOMIA le --s del larynge = de ringen van het strottenhoofd :vite de -- = schroefring :quaderno al/con --s = ringband :PHOTOGRAPHIA :--s (colorate) de Newton = Newtonringen :SPORT cursa al -- = ringsteken :in forma de -- = ringvormig anemia sub :1 MEDICINA bloedarmoede, anemie :-- perniciose = pernicieuze anemie anemic adj :1 MEDICINA anemisch, bloedarm, lijdend aan bloedarmoede anemographia sub :1 METEO anemografie + anemographic adj :1 METEO anemografisch anemographo sub :1 METEO zelfregistrerende wind(snelheids)meter, anemograaf + anemologia sub :1 METEO anemologie + anemometria sub :1 METEO anemometrie + anemometric adj :1 METEO anemometrisch :scala -- = anemometrische schaal anemometro sub :1 METEO wind(snelheids)meter, anemometer anemone sub :1 anemoon :-- marin/del mar = zee-anemoon :-- salvage/del boscos = bosanemoon :-- alpin = alpenanemoon :-- stellate = steranemoon + anemophile adj :1 BOTANICA windbloemig, anemofiel :planta -- = windplant + anemophilia sub :1 BOTANICA windbestuiving, windbloemigheid, anemofilie anemoscopio sub :1 windvaan, anemoscoop + aneroide adj :1 aneroide :barometro -- = aneroide barometer anesthesia sub :1 MEDICINA verdoving, narcose :-- local = plaatselijke verdoving :-- total = algehele verdoving :-- superficial = lichte verdoving :-- spinal = verdoving in het ruggemerg anesthesiar v :1 MEDICINA verdoven, onder narcose brengen, gevoelloos maken, anestheseren :-- localmente = plaatselijk verdoven + anesthesiologia sub :1 MEDICINA anesthesiologie, narcoseleer + anesthesista sub :1 : anesthetista anesthetic adj :1 MEDICINA verdovend, anesthetisch anesthetico sub :1 MEDICINA verdovingsmiddel, narcoticum + anesthetista sub :1 MEDICINA anesthesist, narcotiseur + anetho sub :1 BOTANICA dille + aneurina sub :1 aneurine, vitamine-B + aneurisma sub :1 MEDICINA (slag)aderverwijding, aneurisma :ruptura de -- = slagaderbreuk + aneurismal adj :1 MEDICINA aneurismaal, aneurismatisch, aneurisma... + aneurismatic adj :1 MEDICINA aneurismatisch, aneurismaal, aneurisma... + anfractuose adj :1 kronkelig, kronkelend, krom, bochtig + anfractuositate sub :1 kromme holte, kronkelgang/weg, kronkel(ing) :2 diepe groef, rotsspleet, scheur (in ijs) + angaria sub :1 JURIDIC angarie :derecto de -- = recht van angarie, recht van beslagneming op vreemde schepen angela sub n pr :1 Angela angelic adj :1 van de engelen, engelachtig, engelen... :patientia -- = engelengeduld :choro -- = engelenkoor :voce -- = engelenstem angelica sub :1 BOTANICA engelwortel, angelica Angelica sub n pr :1 Angelica, Angelique + angelicitate sub :1 engelachtigheid + angelisar v :1 CATHOLICISMO verengelen angelo sub :1 engel :-- de Deo = engel Gods :-- tutelar/custode = beschermengel, schutsengel, engelbewaarder :-- del pace = vredesengel :-- consolatori = troostende engel :-- de morte = doodsengel :-- exterminatori = engel des verderfs :patientia de -- = engelengeduld :capillos de -- = engelenhaar :visage de -- = engelengelaat :choro de --s = engelenkoor :missa del --s = engelenmis :cohortes de --s = legioenen van engelen + angelolatria sub :1 engelenverering + angelologia sub :1 engelenleer, angelologie angelus sub :1 (gebed) angelus :2 angelusklok + angerona :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- prunari = iepentakvlinder angina sub :1 MEDICINA angina :-- de pectore = angina pectoris, hartbeklemming :-- herpetic = herpangina anginose adj :1 MEDICINA angineus + angiocardiogramma sub :1 MEDICINA angiocardiogram + angiocardiographia sub :1 MEDICINA angiocardiografie + angiocardiopathia sub :1 MEDICINA angiocardiopathie, hart- en vaatziekte + angiogramma sub :1 MEDICINA angiogram angiographia sub :1 MEDICINA angiografie, beschrijving van de bloedvaten angiologia sub :1 MEDICINA angiologie, leer van de bloedvaten + angiologo sub :1 MEDICINA angioloog + angioma sub :1 MEDICINA angioom, vaatgezwel + angiopathia sub :1 MEDICINA vaatziekte + angiosarcoma sub :1 MEDICINA angiosarcoom + angiospasmo sub :1 MEDICINA vaatkramp angiosperma sub :1 BOTANICA bedektzadige plant, angiosperm angiosperme adj :1 BOTANICA de bedektzadige plant betreffend, angiosperm + angiotensina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA angiotensine Anglaterra sub n pr :1 Engeland anglese adj :1 Engels :lingua -- = Engelse taal :clave -- = Engelse sleutel :corno -- = Engelse hoorn anglese sub :1 Engels (taal) :medie -- = middelengels :-- scholar = schoolengels :2 Engelsman Anglia sub n pr :1 HISTORIA Anglia anglic adj :1 Anglisch, van Anglia :2 van de Angelen anglican adj :1 ECCLESIA anglicaans :Ecclesia -- = Anglicaanse Kerk, Engelse Kerk, Church of England anglicanismo sub :1 ECCLESIA anglicaanse godsdienst anglicano sub :1 ECCLESIA Anglicaan anglicisar v :1 verengelsen, engels maken/worden anglicismo sub :1 engels kenmerk of traditie/gewoonte :2 anglicisme, ontlening aan het Engels + anglicista sub :1 anglist + anglismo sub :1 Vide: anglicismo + anglista sub :1 anglist + anglistica sub :1 anglistiek angloamerican adj :1 Anglo-amerikaans angloamericano sub :1 Anglo-amerikaan anglocatholic adj :1 ECCLESIA anglo-katholiek anglocatholico sub :1 ECCLESIA Anglo-katholiek + anglocentricitate sub :1 het gericht zijn op Engeland + anglomane adj :1 anglomaan anglomania sub :1 anglomanie + anglomaniac adj :1 anglomaan + anglomaniaco sub :1 anglomaan anglomano sub :1 anglomaan + anglonormanne adj :1 Anglo-Normandisch + anglonormanno sub :1 Anglo-Normandiër :2 Anglo-Normandisch (taal) anglophile adj :1 anglofiel, engelsgezind + anglophilia sub :1 anglofilie, pro-engelse gezindheid anglophobe adj :1 afkerig van al wat engels is, anti-engels anglophobia sub :1 anglofobie anglophobo sub :1 iemand die afkerig is van al wat engels is, anti-engels gezind persoon + anglophone adj :1 engelstalig, engelssprekend :canadiano -- = engelsprekende Canadees + anglophono sub :1 engelstalige, engelsprekende Anglos sub n pr pl :1 HISTORIA Angelen (volk) anglosaxone adj :1 Angelsaksisch anglosaxono sub :1 Angelsakser :2 Angelsaksisch, Oudengels + Angola sub n pr :1 Angola + angolan adj :1 Angolees + angolano sub :1 Angolees + angora sub :1 angora :catto -- = angorakat :conilio -- = angorakonijn :capra -- = angorageit :lana -- = angorawol + angostura sub :1 angostura :cortice de -- = angosturabast :elixir de -- = angostura-elixer + angström sub :1 angström (lengte-eenheid) angue sub :1 slang :-- fragile = hazelworm anguiforme adj :1 slangvormig anguilla sub :1 aal, paling :-- de mar = zeepaling :-- electric = sidderaal :-- fumate = gerookte paling :-- glissante = gladde/glibberige paling/aal :-- argentate = schieraal, schierpaling :rete pro --s = aalnet, palingnet :nassa pro --s = aalfuik, palingkorf :vivario pro --s = aalkaar, palingkaar :glissar como un -- = zo glad als een aal zijn :mercante de --s = palingboer :venditrice/venditora de --s = palingvrouw :migration de --s = palingtrek + anguilliera sub :1 palingvijver, aalvijver anguilliforme adj :1 aalvormig, slangvormig, palingachtig + anguillula sub :1 aaltje, draadworm anguin adj :1 slangvormig, slangachtig angular adj :1 hoekig, hoekvormig, gehoekt, hoek... :petra -- = hoeksteen, :FIGURATE grondslag :ferro -- = hoekijzer :pilar/pilastro -- = hoekpijler :turre -- = hoektoren :muro -- = hoekmuur :columna/colonna -- = hoekzuil :dente -- = hoektand :PHYSICA :distantia -- = hoekafstand :PHYSICA :velocitate -- = hoeksnelheid :PHYSICA :acceleration -- = hoekversnelling :PHYSICA :dispersion -- = hoekdispersie :MATHEMATICA :transmission -- = hoekoverbrenging :MATHEMATICA PHYSICA :coefficiente -- = richtingscoëfficiënt angularitate sub :1 hoekigheid, hoekige vorm angulate adj :1 hoekig :sicyo -- = stekelaugurk angulo sub :1 hoek :-- acute = scherpe hoek :con --s acute = scherphoekig :-- obtuse = stompe hoek :-- recte = rechte hoek :-- oblique = scheve hoek :-- platte/plan = gestrekte hoek :-- interne/interior = binnenhoek :-- superior = bovenhoek :-- inferior = benedenhoek :-- externe/exterior = buitenhoek :--s alterne interne = verwisselende binnenhoeken :--s alterne externe = verwisselende buitenhoeken :--s correspondente = overeenkomstige hoeken :-- contigue/adjacente = aanliggende hoek, nevenhoek :-- complementari = complementshoek :-- supplementari = supplementaire hoek :-- del vertice = tophoek :-- de base = basishoek :-- polyhedre = veelvlakshoek :-- visual = gezichtshoek :-- de polarisation = polarisatiehoek :-- de tiro = schootshoek :-- del bucca = mondhoek :-- remote = uithoek :-- de 30 grados = hoek van 30 graden :divider un -- in duo, bisecar un -- = een hoek in tweeën delen :-- optic = beeldhoek :-- facial = gelaatshoek :-- de incidentia = hoek van inval :-- de reflexion = hoek van terugkaatsing :-- de refraction = brekingshoek :-- de inclination = hellingshoek :-- rotatori/giratori = draaiingshoek :-- intime = zithoek, zitje :-- horari de un astro = uurhoek van een ster :mesurator de --s = hoekmeter, gradenboog :tornar (circum) le -- = de hoek omgaan :domo/casa de -- = hoekhuis :muro de -- = hoekmuur :poste de -- = hoekpaal :sofa de -- = hoeksofa :turre de -- = hoektoren :petra de -- = hoeksteen :SPORT :colpo de -- = hoekslag/schop, corner :sutura de -- = hoeknaad :supporto de -- = hoeksteun + angulometro sub :1 hoekmeter angulose adj :1 (anque FIGURATE) hoekig :visage -- = hoekig gezicht :character -- = hoekig karakter :corpore -- = hoekig lichaam :linea -- = hoekige lijn + angulositate sub :1 (anque FIGURATE) hoekigheid angustia sub :1 MEDICINA beklemdheid, benauwdheid :2 angst :critos de -- = angstgeschrei :sonio de -- = angstdroom :sudor de -- = angstzweet :dies de -- = bange dagen :-- mortal/de morte = doodsangst :-- vital = levensangst :complexo de -- = angstcomplex :esser tormentate de --s mortal = doodsangsten uitstaan :causar/crear -- = angst verwekken angustiar v :1 MEDICINA beklemd/benauwd maken :2 angstig maken angusticlavia sub :1 HISTORIA angusticlavia + angustiflor adj :1 BOTANICA smalbloemig, met smalle bloeiwijzen + angustifoliate adj :1 Vide: angustifolie + angustifolie adj :1 BOTANICA smalbladig :epilobio -- = wilgeroosje :typha -- = kleine lisdodde :eriophoro -- = veenpluis angustiose adj :1 benauwd, beklemd :sensation -- = benauwd gevoel :2 angstig, bang, benauwd :resentimento -- = angstig voorgevoel :sonio -- = benauwde droom + angustipartite adj :1 BOTANICA in smalle slippen gedeeld + angustipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met smalle kroonbladen + angustirostros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA smalbekken + angustisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met smalle kelkbladen + angustivalve adj :1 BOTANICA met smalle kleppen + anharmonic adj :1 anharmonisch :oscillationes -- = anharmonische trillingen anhelante adj :1 kortademig, hijgend, achter adem, aamborstig anhelar v :1 hijgen, met moeite adem halen, kortademig zijn :-- de fatiga = hijgen van vermoeidheid :su pectore anhelava = zijn borst hijgde anhelation sub :1 het hijgen, kortademigheid, aamborstigheid anhydre adj :1 CHIMIA watervrij anhydrido sub :1 CHIMIA anhydride :-- carbonic = kooldioxide, koolzuur :-- acetic = azijnzuuranhydride anhydrite sub :1 MINERALOGIAERALOGIA anhydriet + anhydrose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA anhydrose, sterke vermindering van de zweetafscheiding + aniconic adj :1 aniconisch :symbolo -- = aniconisch symbool :culto -- = aniconische cultus anil sub :1 indigo (plant) :2 indigo (kleur, verf) anilic adj :1 betrekking hebbend op indigo :2 betrekking hebbend op aniline anilina sub :1 CHIMIA aniline :colores/colorantes de -- = anilinekleurstoffen :tinta de -- = aniline-inkt :stilo de -- = anilinepotlood + anilinismo sub :1 MEDICINA anilinevergiftiging anima sub :1 ziel, geest :-- de poeta = dichterziel :-- infantil = kinderziel :-- human = mensenziel :-- popular = volksziel :-- heroic = heldenziel :-- del populo = volksziel :salvation del -- = heil van de ziel :tranquillitate de -- = zielerust, gemoedsrust :pastor de -- = zieleherder :cura de -- = zielzorg :immortalitate del -- = onsterfelijkheid van de ziel :immaterialitate del -- = onstoffelijkheid van de ziel :movimento de -- = gemoedsbeweging :render le -- = de geest geven :stato de -- = gemoedstoestand :migration/transmigration del -- = zielsverhuizing :nulle -- vive = geen levende ziel :excitar le --s = de gemoederen in beroering brengen :dar -- a = bezielen :dar se -- e corpore a un cosa = zich met hart en ziel aan iets wijden :ille esseva le -- del conspiration = hij was de ziel van de samenzwering :2 MILITAR stootbodem (van een kanon) :3 stapel (van muziekinstrument) animadversion sub :1 blaam, berisping, afkeuring, kritiek, aanmerking animadverter v :1 aanmerkingen maken op, afkeuren, kritiseren animal sub :1 dier, beest :-- terrestre = landdier :-- aquatic = waterdier :-- amphibie = amfibie :-- arboree = boomdier :-- domestic = huisdier :-- salvage = wild dier :-- de preda = roofdier :-- marin = zeedier :-- gregari = kuddedier :-- crepuscular/nocturne/de nocte = nachtdier :-- a/de sanguine fixe/cal(i)de = warmbloedig dier :-- a/de sanguine variabile/frigide = koudbloedig dier :-- de pellicias = pelsdier :-- de carga = lastdier :-- rapace = roofdier :-- sacrificial = offerdier :--es damnose = schadelijke dieren :--es solitari = solitaire dieren :--es reproductor = fokvee :-- phosphorescente = lichtgevend dier :-- immunde = onrein dier :--es captive = dieren in gevangenschap :--es superior = hogere dieren :--es inferior = lagere dieren :-- bisulce = tweehoevig dier :-- ungulate = hoefdier :--es articulate = gelede dieren :--es fossilisate = fossiele/versteende dieren :-- de tracto = trekdier :-- experimental/de experimentos/de laboratorio = proefdier :-- fabulose = fabeldier :protection de --es = dierenbescherming :protector de --es = dierenbeschermer :societate pro le protection de --es = vereniging voor dierenbescherming :crueltate contra --, maltractamento de --es = dierenmishandeling :persecutor de --es = dierenbeul :sacrificio de --es = dierenoffer :hospital pro --es = dierenkliniek :pension pro --es domestic = dierenpension :nomine de -- = dierennaam :vita de --es = dierenleven :pictor de --es = dierenschilder :die del -- = dierendag animal adj :1 dierlijk, dieren..., der dieren, animaal :vita -- = dierlijk leven :calor -- = dierlijke warmte :carbon -- = beenderkool :organismo -- = dierlijk organisme :functiones -- = animale functies :instinctos -- = animale driften :specie -- = diersoort :psychologia -- = dierenpsychologie :physiologia -- = dierfysiologie :systema nervose -- = animale zenuwstelsel :regno -- = dierenrijk :mundo -- = dierenwereld :epopea -- = dierenepos :grassias -- = dierlijke vetten :veneno/toxico -- = dierlijk gif :traction -- = dierlijke trekkracht animalculo sub :1 microscopisch klein diertje animalesc adj :1 dierlijk, op dierenmanier, kenmerkend voor een dier animalisar v :1 verdierlijken, tot een dier maken, animaliseren animalisation sub :1 het verdierlijken, verdierlijking + animalista sub :1 schilder of beeldhouwer van dieren animalitate sub :1 dierlijkheid, dierlijke aard, dierlijke natuur animar v :1 bezielen, aansporen, aanvuren, prikkelen, stimuleren, opwekken, verlevendigen :-- le conversation = het gesprek verlevendigen :-- un figura = een figuur tot leven wekken :animate del melior intentiones = bezield met de beste voornemens animate adj :1 druk (van stad, straat, etc.), bedrijvig, levendig, opgewekt, geanimeerd :conversation -- = druk gesprek :traffico -- = druk verkeer :quartiero -- = drukke buurt :commercio -- = levendige handel :mercato -- = levendige markt :bursa -- = levendige beurs :bursa pauco/poco -- = zwakke beurs :parlar animatemente = druk praten :2 levend :un esser -- = een levend wezen animation sub :1 het bezielen, etc., bedrijvigheid, beweging, activiteit, drukte (op straat, in de stad, etc.) :-- de bursa = beursopleving :film de -- = animatiefilm :discuter con -- = levendig discussiëren + animato ITALIANO :1 MUSICA animato, levendig, opgewekt animator sub :1 animator, gangmaker, stuwende kracht :-- de quartiero = buurtwerker animismo sub :1 animisme + animista adj :1 animistisch :doctrina -- = animistische leer animista sub :1 animist + animistic adj :1 animistisch :doctrina -- = animistische leer animo sub :1 animo, energie, lust animositate sub :1 animositeit, vijandigheid animoso ITALIANO :1 MUSICA animoso anion sub :1 PHYSICA anion :excambio de --es = anionenwisseling + anionic adj :1 PHYSICA anionisch anis sub FRANCESE :1 anijs :bonbon al -- = anijssnoepje :liquor al -- = anijslikeur :biscocto al -- = anijsbeschuit :liqueritia al -- = anijsdrop :bibita/biberage al -- = anijsdrank :pastilla de -- = anijstablet :granas de -- = anijszaad :granos de -- = muisjes :odor de -- = anijsgeur anisar v :1 met anijs kruiden, een anijssmaak geven + anisate adj :1 met anijs, anijs... :lacte -- = anijsmelk + anisette sub FRANCESE :1 anijslikeur, anisette + anisic adj :1 CHIMIA anijs... + anisogamia sub :1 BOTANICA ongelijkslachtigheid, heterogamie + anisometropia sub :1 MEDICINA anisometropie + anisoptere adj :1 BOTANICA ZOOLOGIA met ongelijke vleugels anisotrope adj :1 PHYSICA anisotroop, met verschillende eigenschappen in verschillende richtingen :infiltration/percolation -- = anisotrope kwel :solo -- = anisotrope grond :material -- = anisotroop materiaal :conolidation -- = anisotrope consolidatie + anisotropia sub :1 PHYSICA anisotropie :-- uniaxe/uniaxial = eenassige anisotropie + ankylosar v :1 de gewrichten verstijven/stijf maken :-- se = aaneengroeien van botten van gewricht, stijf worden van gewricht + ankylose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA ankylose, gewrichtsverstijving + ankylostoma sub :1 mijnworm + ankylostomiasis sub :1 MEDICINA mijnwormziekte Anna sub n pr :1 Anna anna sub :1 HISTORIA anna (Indiase munt) annal adj :1 éénjarig, één jaar geldig annales sub pl :1 annalen, kronieken :in le -- del historia = in de gedenkbladen der geschiedenis + annalista sub :1 schrijver van annalen/kronieken, annalist + annalitate sub :1 annaliteit, eenjarigheid + Annam sub n pr :1 Annam + annamita sub :1 Annamiet + annamita adj :1 Annamitisch annecter v :1 toevoegen, bijvoegen annexar v :1 annexeren, inlijven :2 toevoegen, bijvoegen, bijsluiten :-- documentos a un dossier = stukken bij een dossier voegen + annexation sub :1 aanhechting, bijvoeging :2 annexatie, inlijving + annexationista sub :1 annexionist, voorstander van annexatie + annexe adj :1 bijgevoegd, bij... :edificio -- = bijgebouw, dependance :camera -- = zijkamer :causa -- = bijoorzaak :function -- = nevenfunctie :producto -- = nevenproduct :labores/travalios -- = nevenwerkzaamheden :le documentos -- de un reporto = de bij een rapport gevoegde stukken annexion sub :1 annexatie, inlijving :le -- de Savoya a Francia = de inlijving van Savoie bij Frankrijk :plano de -- = annexatieplan :politica de -- = annexatiepolitiek + annexionismo sub :1 annexionisme + annexionista sub :1 annexionist + annexionista adj :1 annexionistisch :politica -- = annexionistische politiek :movimento -- = inlijvingsbeweging + annexionistic adj :1 Vide: annexionista annexo sub :1 bijlage, aanhangsel :in -- de = als aanhangsel bij :2 bijgebouw, dependance :adjunger un -- a = aanbouwen annidar v :1 nestelen, een nest bouwen annihilabile adj :1 wat kan worden vernietigd :2 wat nietig/ongeldig kan worden verklaard annihilar v :1 vernietigen, te niet doen :le destino ha annihilate su effortios = het lot heeft zijn inspanningen te niet gedaan :2 nietig verklaren, te niet doen, ongeldig verklaren, annuleren :-- un derecto = een recht nietig verklaren annihilation sub :1 het vernietigen, vernietiging :2 PHYSICA annihilatie :3 het nietig/ongeldig verklaren, annulering anniversari adj :1 jaarlijks, jaar... :festa -- = jaarfeest anniversario sub :1 verjaardag, gedenkdag, jaarfeest :festa de -- = verjaarsfeest :dono/presente de -- = verjaarscadeau :festar/celebrar su -- = zijn verjaardag vieren :le cinquantesime -- de lor maritage/matrimonio = de vijftigste verjaardag van hun huwelijk, hun vijftigjarig huwelijksfeest anno sub :1 jaar :-- de nascentia = geboortejaar :-- de vita = levensjaar :-- de construction = bouwjaar :-- de transition = brugjaar :-- bissextil/intercalari = schrikkeljaar :-- record (E) = topjaar, rekordjaar :-- sabbatic = sabbatjaar :-- pluviose = regenjaar :le --s sexanta = de jaren zestig :(Die del) Anno Nove = Nieuwjaarsdag :Vigilia de Anno Nove = Oudejaarsavond :ultime die del -- = oudejaar(sdag) :message de Anno Nove = nieuwjaarsboodschap :Guerra de Trenta Annos = Dertigjarige Oorlog :serie/sequentia de --s = reeks jaren :-- budgetari = begrotingsjaar :-- commemorative = gedenkjaar :-- jubilar = 1. RELIGION jubeljaar 2. jubileumjaar :-- luce/lumine = lichtjaar :-- lunar/synodic = maanjaar :-- solar = zonnejaar :-- planetari = planeetjaar :-- sideral = siderisch jaar, sterrejaar :-- olympic = olympisch jaar :-- scholar = schooljaar :-- fiscal = belastingjaar :-- de guerra = oorlogsjaar :-- universitari = academiejaar :-- ecclesiastic = kerkelijk jaar :-- sancte = heilig jaar :-- nefaste = ongeluksjaar :-- catastrophic/disastrose/de disastro = rampjaar :-- de lucto = rouwjaar :--s de servicio = dienstjaren/tijd :--s juvenil/de(l) juventute = jeugdjaren :studente/studiante de tertie -- = derdejaarsstudent :-- de prova = proefjaar :-- de apprentissage = leerjaar (van leerjongen) :per -- = per jaar :plen de --s = der dagen zat :le -- passate = verleden jaar :le -- proxime = volgend jaar :le -- currente/presente = het lopende jaar :cata tres --s = om de drie jaar :desde --s = sedert jaren :intra un -- = binnen een jaar :le -- in curso = het lopende jaar :plus de un anno = een dik jaar :quasi un -- = een klein jaar :de -- in -- = jaar in jaar uit, jaar op jaar, van jaar tot jaar :con le avantiar/crescer del --s = met het klimmen der jaren :ante un -- = een jaar geleden :haber duo --s de minus = twee jaar jonger zijn annoctar v :1 donker worden :il annocta = het wordt donker anno Domini LATINO :1 anno Domini, in het jaar onzes Heren annotar v :1 annoteren, van aantekeningen voorzien :-- un texto = een tekst annoteren :un edition annotate de Erasmus = een uitgave van Erasmus met aantekeningen annotation sub :1 het annoteren :2 annotatie, verklarende aantekening, noot :--es explicative = verklarende aantekeningen :--es detaliate = uitvoerige aantekeningen annotator sub :1 maker van verklarende aantekeningen, tekstverklaarder, annotator, commentator annual adj :1 jaarlijks, jaarlijks terugkerend, jaar... :circulo -- = jaarring (van boom) :planta -- = éénjarige plant :salario -- = jaarsalaris/loon :balancio -- = jaarbalans :statistica -- = jaarcijfers :reporto -- = jaarverslag :mercato -- = jaarmarkt :premio -- = jaarpremie :abonamento -- = jaarabonnement :festa -- = jaarfeest, jaarlijks feest :renta -- = jaargeld :stipendio -- = jaargeld :carta -- = jaarkaart :anello -- = jaarring :revenito(s) -- = jaarinkomen :discurso -- = jaarrede :conto -- = jaarrekening :location -- = jaarhuur :reunion/assemblea -- = jaarvergadering :pluviositate -- = jaarlijkse hoeveelheid regen :sur un base -- = op jaarbasis annuario sub :1 jaarboek, jaaroverzicht, jaargids :-- telephonic = telefoonboek :-- statal = staatsalmanak :-- hydrologic = hydrologisch jaarboek annue adj :1 jaarlijks, eens per jaar voorkomend :cifra -- = jaarcijfer :premio -- = jaarpremie :festivitates -- = jaarlijkse festiviteiten :BOTANICA :mercurialis -- = smeerwortel :2 een jaar durend :abonamento -- = jaarabonnement :conto -- = jaarrekening :salario -- = jaarsalaris/loon annuitate sub :1 annuïteit :systema de --s = annuïteitensysteem :amortisation in --s = annuïteitenaflossing :2 aantal dienstjaren (bijv. bij pensioenberekening) annullabile adj :1 vernietigbaar, nietig verklaarbaar, annuleerbaar, opzegbaar :contracto -- = contract dat geannuleerd kan worden + annullabilitate sub :1 annuleerbaarheid, opzegbaarheid, vernietigbaarheid + annullamento sub :1 Vide: annullation annullar v :1 annuleren, vernietigen, te niet doen, afzeggen, ongedaan maken, intrekken, ongeldig verklaren :-- un ordine = een bestelling afzeggen, afbestellen :-- viage = een reis annuleren :-- un testamento = een tetament nietig verklaren :-- un cheque (A) = een cheque ongeldig maken :-- per telephono = afbellen :-- un reservation = een boeking annuleren :-- un compra = een koop ongedaan maken :-- un bancarupta = een faillissement opheffen annullation sub :1 het annuleren, etc, annulering, nietigverklaring, afbestelling, herroeping :-- de un election = nietigverklaring van een verkiezing :-- de un bancarupta = opheffing van een faillissement annullative adj :1 annulerend, te niet doend, herroepend annunciar v :1 aankondigen, doen weten, mededelen, bekend maken :-- un dividendo = een dividend aankondigen :-- le arrivata del traino = de aankomst van de trein aankondigen :-- su visita = zijn bezoek aankondigen :iste flor annuncia le primavera = deze bloem is een voorbode van de lente :iste nubes nigre annuncia le pluvia = deze donkere wolken zijn een voorteken van de regen :facer se -- = zich laten aandienen :entrar sin facer se -- = onaangediend binnenkomen annunciation sub :1 aankondiging, bekendmaking, mededeling RELIGION :Le Annunciation = Maria Boodschap annunciator sub :1 iemand die/iets dat iets aankondigt, etc., aankondiger, adverteerder :-- (de radio) = (radio)omroeper :-- de error = foutmelder + annunciatori adj :1 :columna/colonna -- = aanplakzuil annuncio sub :1 aankondiging, bekendmaking, mededeling, bericht :facer un -- = een mededeling doen, iets bekend maken :2 advertentie, annonce :-- obituari/mortuari/de decesso = overlijdensadvertentie :-- de maritage/de matrimonio = huwelijksadvertentie :colonna/columna del --s = advertentiekolom :tarifa del --s = advertentietarief :folio de --s = advertentieblad :agentia de --s = advertentiebureau :facer inserer/insertar un -- = een advertentie plaatsen ano sub :1 ANATOMIA anus :sphincter del -- = sluitspier van de anus :tumor del -- = aarsgezwel :inflammation del -- = aarsontsteking :fistula del -- = aarsfistel :prolapso del -- = aarsuitzakking + anobio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA klopboorkever + anocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA de vruchten (of sporangiën) aan de bovenkant dragend anodic adj :1 PHYSICA betrekking hebbend op de anode, anode... :currente -- = anodestroom :tension/voltage -- = anodespanning, plaatspanning :radios -- = anodestralen + anodin adj :1 onschuldig, onschadelijk, ongevaarlijk, onbeduidend :critica -- = milde kritiek :vulnere toto -- = geheel onbetekenende wond :remedios -- = lapmiddelen + anodino sub :1 pijnstillend middel + anodisar v :1 anodiseren + anodisation sub :1 anodisering anodo sub :1 ELECTRICITATE anode :currente de -- = anodestroom :batteria de -- = anodebatterij + anodontia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zwanemossel anomale adj :1 afwijkend, onregelmatig :comportamento -- = atwijkend gedrag :flor -- = afwijkende bloem :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA anomaal anomalia sub :1 afwijking, onregelmatigheid :--s psychotic = psychotische afwijkingen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA anomalie + anomalistic adj :1 anomalistisch :mense -- = anomalistische maand :anno -- = anomalistisch jaar + anomia sub :1 wetsloochening, wetteloosheid, wetsverkrachting, anomie + anomic adj :1 anomisch, wetteloos, regelloos, losgeslagen + anonymato sub :1 naamloosheid :le donator generose ha volite guardar/mantener le -- = de gulle gever wilde anoniem blijven anonyme adj :1 anoniem, onbekend, naamloos :autor -- = onbekend schrijver, anonymus :pamphletario -- = anonieme pampfletist :littera -- = ongetekende brief, anonieme brief :libro -- = anoniem boek :compania/societate -- = naamloze vennootschap anonymitate sub :1 anonimiteit :guardar le -- = anoniem blijven + anonymo sub :1 anonymus, onbekende + anopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met opwaarts gerichte kroonbladen + anophele sub :1 ZOOLOGIA malariamug, anofeles + anorak sub :1 anorak, windjack (met capuchon) + anorectal sub :1 MEDICINA anorectaal + anorectic adj :1 Vide: anorexic + anorexia sub :1 anorexie, gebrek aan eetlust, magerzucht + anorexic,anorectic adj :1 anorexie..., anorectisch + anorexico,anorectico sub :1 anorexiepatiënt + anorganic adj :1 anorganisch :chimia -- = anorganische scheikunde :materias/substantias -- = anorganische stoffen anorgasmia sub :1 anorgasmie anormal adj :1 abnormaal, ongewoon, afwijkend anormalitate sub :1 abnormaliteit, afwijking :-- de un comportamento = abnormaliteit van een gedrag :-- de un organo = afwijking van een orgaan + anortite sub :1 MINERALOGIA anortiet + anosmia sub :1 MEDICINA anosmie, gebrek aan reukvermogen + anovulation sub :1 MEDICINA (het) uitblijven van de ovulatie + anovulatori adj :1 MEDICINA anovulatoir :cyclo -- = anovulatoire cyclus :pilula -- = ovulatieremmer + anoxemia sub :1 MEDICINA anoxemie, ontbreken van zuurstof in slagaderlijk bloed + anoxia sub :1 MEDICINA zuurstofgebrek, anoxie + anoxic adj :1 zuurstofloos :aqua -- = zuurstofloos water anque adv :1 ook, eveneens ansa sub :1 handvat, hengsel, oor, greep :-- del tassa = oor van het kopje :-- de un situla = hengsel van een emmer :-- de un corbe = hengsel van een mand :2 ANATOMIA lus ansate adj :1 voorzien van een oor/handvat/hengsel/greep :Cruce Ansate = Hengselkruis ansere sub :1 gans :guardar --s = ganzen hoeden anserin adj :1 van een gans, ganze... :hepate/ficato -- = ganzelever :potentilla -- = zilverschoon antagonisar v :1 tegenwerken, ingaan tegen, bestrijden antagonismo sub :1 antagonisme, tegenstelling, rivaliteit :-- linguistic = taalstrijd :-- politic = politiek antagonisme :-- ionic/de iones = ionenantagonisme antagonista adj :1 tegenwerkend :musculos -- = spieren met tegengestelde werking :resorto -- = contraveer antagonista sub :1 tegenstander, iemand die tegenwerkt :-- directe = directe tegenstander antagonistic adj :1 tegenwerkend :fortia -- = tegenkracht antarctic adj :1 antarktisch, zuidpool... :polo -- = zuidpool :circulo (polar) -- = zuidpoolcirkel :Oceano Antarctic = Zuidelijke IJszee :fauna -- = antarctische fauna :climate -- = zuidpoolklimaat :regiones -- = zuidpoolgebieden + Antarctica sub n pr :1 Zuidpoolgebied ante prep :1 voor (plaats, tijd, rangorde) :-- multe tempore = lang geleden :-- un anno = een jaar geleden :-- meridie = voormiddags :-- toto = voor alles :-- un notario = ten overstaan van een notaris ante adv :1 voor, vroeger antea adv :1 vroeger, te voren antebracio sub :1 onderarm, voorarm antecamera sub :1 voorvertrek, wachtkamer (van dokter, etc.) :facer -- = in de wachtkamer wachten, antichambreren :le -- del inferno = het voorportaal van de hel antecedente sub :1 LOGICA antecedent, premisse, veronderstelling :2 MATHEMATICA voorgaande term van een evenredigheid :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA antecedent :-- del pronomine relative = antecedent van het betrekkelijk voornaamwoord :4 :le --s de un persona = iemands antecedenten/verleden :ille non habeva --s penal = hij had een blanko strafblad :le mal --es del accusato = de slechte antecedenten van de verdachte + antecedente adj :1 voorafgaand + antecedentia sub :1 het voorafgaan, voorrang, prioriteit, antecedentie anteceder v :1 antecederen, voorafgaan, de voorrang hebben (op) antecessor sub :1 voorganger + antechoro sub :1 koorruimte tussen koorhek en hoofdaltaar + antecorte sub :1 voorhof antedata sub :1 vervroegde dagtekening, antidatering :-- de un littera = antidatering van een brief antedatar v :1 te vroeg dateren, antidateren, antedateren :-- un decreto = een decreet antidateren :-- un littera = een brief antidateren antediluvian adj :1 van voor de zondvloed :animales -- = dieren van voor de zondvloed :2 zeer ouderwets antefixa sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER antefix (gevelversiering langs de dakgoten van antieke tempels) + anteguerra sub :1 tijd van voor de oorlog :del -- = vooroorlogs :moda del -- = vooroorlogse mode :precios de -- = vooroorlogse prijzen + antegusto sub :1 voorproef(je) :dar un -- de = een voorproefje geven van anteheri adv :1 eergisteren + ante litteram LATINO :1 "avant la lettre" antemeridian adj :1 van de voormiddag + antemeridie sub :1 voormiddag antemural sub :1 FORTIFICATION buitenwerk, dubbele wachttoren + antemuro sub :1 FORTIFICATION voormuur + antenatal adj :1 prenataal :clinica -- = kliniek voor aanstaande moeders :mortalitate -- = prenatale mortaliteit/sterfte antenna sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES spriet :2 ZOOLOGIA spriet, tastspriet, voelspriet, voelhoorn :--s retractile = intrekbare voelsprieten :--s plurimembre = veelledige sprieten :3 RADIO TELEVISION antenne :-- de reception = ontvangantenne :-- televisive/de television = televisie-antenne :-- de emission = zendantenne :-- directional/dirigite = gerichte antenne :-- omnidirectional = rondstralende antenne :-- exterior = buitenantenne :-- interior = kamerantenne :-- collective, systema de -- central = centraal antennesysteem :-- de ferrite = ferrietantenne :-- parabolic = schotelantenne :-- radiogoniometric = peilantenne :-- de radar = radarantenne :-- telescopic = telescopische antenne + antennal sub :1 ZOOLOGIA van de voelhoorn/voelspriet/tastspriet + antennate adj :1 Vide: antennifere + antennifere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA BOTANICA voelsprieten of iets daarop gelijkends dragend + antenuptial adj :1 van voor het huwelijk, voorechtelijk antepenultima sub :1 op twee na laatste lettergreep antepenultime adj :1 op twee na laatst :syllaba -- = op twee na laatste lettergreep anteponer v :1 voorop zetten, voorplaatsen :-- un adjectivo = een bijvoeglijk naamwoord voorplaatsen :-- le deber al placer = de plicht boven het plezier stellen + anteponte sub :1 voordek + anteporta sub :1 voordeur, voorpoort + anteporto sub :1 voorhaven, buitenhaven anteposition sub :1 het vooropzetten/staan, voorplaatsing + anteprogramma sub :1 voorprogramma + anteprojecto sub :1 voorontwerp anteque conj :1 voordat anterior adj :1 (mbt plaats en tijd) voorafgaand, vroeger, vorig, voor... :esser -- a = voorafgaan aan :un scriptor -- a Dante = een schrijver voor Dante :vita -- = vorig leven :le die -- = de vorige dag, de dag ervoor, daags tevoren :parte -- del casa = voorste gedeelte van het huis :gamba -- = voorpoot :platteforma -- = voorbalkon (van tram) :traction/transmission -- = voorwielaandrijving :facie -- del omoplate = voorkant van het schouderblad :pariete -- = voorwand :axe -- = vooras :rota -- = voorwiel :furca -- = voorvork :pneu(matico) -- = voorband :vocal -- = voorklinker :vela -- = voorzeil anterioritate sub :1 het eerder zijn, het vroeger zijn, prioriteit anteriormente adv :1 eerder, vroeger :-- mentionate = bovenbedoeld :-- describite/descripte = bovenbeschreven + antesala sub :1 voorzaal :in le -- de un nove tempore = op de drempel van een nieuwe tijd :FIGURATE le -- del inferno = het voorportaal van de hel + antetemplo sub :1 voortempel + anthelio sub :1 tegenzon anthelminthic adj :1 wormdodend anthelminthico sub :1 wormdodend middel + anthemio sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER anthemion (bloem/bladvormig ornament) + anthemis sub :1 BOTANICA Roomse kamille :-- arvense = akkerkamille :-- austriac = Oostenrijkse kamille + anthera sub :1 BOTANICA helmknop + antherico sub :1 BOTANICA graslelie + antheridio sub :1 BOTANICA antheridium + anthese (-esis) sub :1 BOTANICA het ontluiken, ontluiking + anthidio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wolbij + antho sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pieper :-- pratense = graspieper :-- trivial = boompieper :-- campestre = duinpieper anthocyanina sub :1 CHIMIA anthocyanine anthographia sub :1 anthografie anthologia sub :1 anthologie, bloemlezing :compilar un -- = een bloemlezing samenstellen + anthologic adj :1 anthologisch + anthologisar v :1 in een bloemlezing samenbrengen, een bloemlezing maken anthologista sub :1 samensteller van een anthologie + anthomyia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- antique = uievlieg + anthoxantho sub :1 BOTANICA reukgras anthrace sub :1 MEDICINA negenoog, steenpuist, karbunkel, bloedzweer :-- maligne = kwaadaardige steenpuist :2 miltvuur (veeziekte) :epidemia de -- = miltvuurepidemie :bacillo de -- = miltvuurbacil anthracen sub :1 CHIMIA antraceen :colorante de -- = antraceenkleurstof anthracic adj :1 MEDICINA betrekking hebbend op een negenoog/steenpuist/karbunkel/bloedzweer :2 miltvuur... anthracifere adj :1 anthraciethoudend anthraciforme adj :1 antracietachtig anthracite sub :1 antraciet anthracitic adj :1 antracietachtig, antracietkleurig anthracitose adj :1 antraciethoudend, antracietachtig anthracometro sub :1 antracometer + anthracose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA ant(h)racose, stoflong door steenkool, koollong anthraquinon sub :1 CHIMIA antrachinon + anthrax sub :1 Vide: anthrace + anthreno sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tapijtkever, museumkever + anthrisco sub :1 BOTANICA kervel :-- silvestre = fluitekruid, pijpkruid, schapekervel + anthropobiologia sub :1 antropobiologie + anthropocentric adj :1 antropocentrisch :philosophia -- = antropocentrische filosofie :systema -- = antropocentrisch systeem :theoria -- = antropocentrische theorie + anthropocentrismo sub :1 antropocentrismo + anthropode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA de geleedpotigen betreffend anthropodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA geleedpotige :anthropodos = anthropoda, geleedpotigen anthropogenese (-esis) sub :1 antropogenese + anthropogenia sub :1 antropogenie + anthropogenic adj :1 antropogeen + anthropogeographia sub :1 antropogeografie + anthropographia sub :1 antropografie anthropoide sub :1 mensaap anthropoide adj :1 mensachtig, mensvormig, antropoïde :simias -- = antropoïde apen, mensapen anthropologia sub :1 antropologie :-- biologic = antropobiologie anthropologic adj :1 antropologisch anthropologista sub :1 antropoloog anthropologo sub :1 antropoloog anthropometria sub :1 antropometrie :-- judiciari = gerechtelijke antropometrie anthropometric adj :1 antropometrisch :datos -- = antropometrische gegevens :recercos -- = antropometrisch onderzoek anthropomorphe adj :1 antropomorf, mensvormig :robot -- = antropomorfe robot, mensrobot + anthropomorphic adj :1 Vide: anthropomorphe + anthropomorphisar v :1 antropomorfiseren + anthropomorphisation sub :1 antropomorfisering anthropomorphismo sub :1 antropomorfisme, mensvormigheid anthropomorphista sub :1 antropomorfist + anthropomorphista adj :1 antropomorfistisch :conception -- de Deo = antropomorfistische opvatting van God + anthropomorphologia sub :1 antropomorfologie + anthroponymia sub :1 antroponymie, naamgeving + anthroponymic adj :1 antroponymisch :modellos -- = antroponymische modellen :studios -- = antroponymische studiën + anthroponymo sub :1 antroponiem, persoonsnaam anthropophage adj :1 mensenetend :tribo -- = kannibalenstam anthropophagia sub :1 antropofagie, kannibalisme anthropophago sub :1 menseneter, kannibaal + anthropophile adj :1 ZOOLOGIA BOTANICA antropofiel + anthropophobia sub :1 antropofobie + anthropopitheco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aapmens, anthropopithecus + anthroposcopia sub :1 antroposcopie anthroposophe adj :1 antroposofisch anthroposophia sub :1 antroposofie anthroposophic adj :1 antroposofisch anthroposopho sub :1 antroposoof + anthropotomia sub :1 antropotomie, anatomie van het menselijk lichaam + anthurio sub :1 BOTANICA anthurium, flamingoplant :flor de -- = flamingobloem + anthyllis sub :1 BOTANICA :-- vulnerari = wondklaver + antiabortista sub :1 iemand die tegen abortus is + antiabortista adj :1 tegen abortus :medico -- = dokter die tegen abortus is + antiacide adj :1 MEDICINA maagzuurbestrijdend, tegen maagzuur :preparato -- = middel tegen maagzuur + antiacido sub :1 MEDICINA middel tegen maagzuur + antiacne adj :1 tegen acne, antiacne... + antiacneic adj :1 tegen jeugdpuistjes + antiadhesive adj :1 agente -- = antikleefmiddel antiaeree adj :1 MILITAR luchtafweer..., luchtdoel... :artilleria/cannones -- = luchtdoelartillerie, luchtdoelgeschut :defensa -- = luchtafweer, luchtverdediging :protection -- = luchtbescherming :servicio -- = luchtbeschermingsdienst :refugio -- = schuilkelder :batteria -- = luchtafweerbatterij :cannon -- = luchtafweerkanon + antialcoholic adj :1 drankbestrijdend, de drankbestrijding betreffend, geheelonthouders... :liga/societate -- = geheelonthoudersvereniging, "blauwe knoop" :movimento -- = geheelonthoudersbeweging + antialcoholismo sub :1 strijd tegen het alcoholisme + antialcoholista adj :1 Vide: antialcoholic + antiallergic adj :1 MEDICINA anti-allergisch + antiallergico sub :1 MEDICINA anti-allergicum + antiamericanismo sub :1 anti-amerikanisme + antianemic sub :1 MEDICINA anti-anemisch :factor -- = anti-anemische factor + antianemico sub :1 MEDICINA medicijn tegen bloedarmoede + anti-apartheid sub NEDERLANDESE :1 anti-apartheid + antiarabe sub :1 adj. anti-Arabisch + antiarabismo :1 s. anti-Arabische houding antiasthmatic adj :1 anti-astmatisch + antiatomic adj :1 anti-atoom... :refugio -- = atoomschuilkelder :defensa -- = verdediging tegen kernwapens + antibacterial adj :1 antibacterieel, bacteriëndodend + antiballas adj :1 kogelvrij :vitro -- = kogelvrij glas, pantserglas :gilet (F) -- = kogelvrij vest + antibiblic adj :1 onbijbels + antibiose (-osis) sub :1 BOTANICA antibiose, parasitisme waarbij een van de partners te gronde gaat + antibiotic adj :1 antibiotisch :producto -- = antibiotisch produkt :pharmaco -- = antibiotisch middel :proprietates -- del penicillina = antibiotische eigenschappen van penicilline + antibiotico sub :1 antibioticum, remstof :-- bacteriostatic = bacteriostatisch antibioticum + anticalcari adj :1 ontkalkings... :producto -- = waterontharder + anticancerose adj :1 kankerbestrijdend, kankerwerend, kankerbestrijdings... :centro -- = kankerbestrijdingscentrum :lucta -- = kankerbestrijding + anticanonic adj :1 in strijd met de kerkelijke voorschriften + anticapitalista adj :1 antikapitalistisch + anticarie adj :1 tegen cariës, tegen tandbederf :dentifricio -- = anticariëstandpasta + anticatarrhal adj :1 MEDICINA de catarre bestrijdend + anticathodo sub :1 anticathode + anticatholic adj :1 anti-katholiek + anticatholico sub :1 anti-katholiek, papenvreter + antichoc {sj} adj :1 tegen schokken, stootvast :casco -- = stootvaste helm :protection -- = schokbeveiliging :horologio -- = schokvrij horloge + anticholeric adj :1 tegen de cholera :potion/biberage -- = choleradrank + antichrese (-esis) sub :1 antichrese, antichresis, pandgenot antichristian adj :1 antichristelijk + antichristianismo sub :1 leer die het christendom bestrijdt Antichristo sub n pr :1 Antichrist anticipar v :1 anticiperen, vooruit lopen op, vervroegen :-- un pagamento = een betaling vervroegen :-- le amortisation = de aflossing vervroegen :-- propheticamente = met profetische blik voorzien + anticipate adj :1 vervroegd, voortijdig, van te voren :joia/gaudio -- = voorpret :pagamento -- = vooruitbetaling :amortisation/liquidation -- = vervroegde aflossing :premio de partita -- = oprotpremie :ignition -- = voorontsteking (auto) :sapor/gusto -- = voorsmaak :liberation -- = vervroegde invrijheidstelling :electiones -- = tussentijdse/vervroegde verkiezingen :prender su retiro -- = in de vut gaan, vutten :anticipatemente = bij voorbaat :pagar anticipatemente = vooraf betalen :terminar anticipatemente = voortijdig eindigen anticipation sub :1 het anticiperen, het vooruit lopen op, vervroeging, anticipatie :-- del pagamento = vervroegde betaling :per -- = bij voorbaat, van tevoren :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA prolepsis + anticlassicismo sub :1 anticlassicisme + anticlastic adj :1 MATHEMATICA antiklastisch anticlerical adj :1 anticlericaal anticlericalismo sub :1 anticlericalisme + anticlimax sub :1 anticlimax + anticlinal adj :1 GEOLOGIA anticlinaal :plica -- = anticlinale plooi :fallia -- = anticlinale breuk :strato -- = anticlinale aardlaag + anticlinal sub :1 GEOLOGIA anticlinaal :axe de un -- = as van een anticlinaal + anticoagulante adj :1 MEDICINA de bloedstolling vertragend :pharmaco -- = de bloedstolling vertragend middel + anticoagulante sub :1 MEDICINA (mbt bloed) antistollingsmiddel, anticoagulans + anticoincidentia sub :1 anticoïncidentie + anticolonial adj :1 antikoloniaal + anticommunismo sub :1 anticommunisme + anticommunista adj :1 anticommunistisch + anticommunista sub :1 anticommunist + anticommutative adj :1 MATHEMATICA anticommutatief + anticommutativitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA anticommutativiteit anticonception sub :1 anticonceptie anticonceptional adj :1 anticonceptioneel, anticonceptie..., voorbehoed... :medio -- = anticonceptiemiddel :pilula -- = anticonceptiepil :injection -- = prikpil :propaganda -- = propaganda voor anticonceptie + anticonceptive adj :1 Vide: anticonceptional + anticonceptivo sub :1 voorbehoedsmiddel :--s intrauterin = intra-uteriene voorbehoedsmiddelen + anticonformismo sub :1 anticonformisme + anticonformista sub :1 anticonformist + anticonformista adj :1 anticonformistisch + anticonformistic adj :1 anticonformistisch + anticongelante sub :1 antivries + anticongelante adj :1 tegen bevriezen :substantia -- = antivries + anticonjunctural adj :1 de (laag)conjunctuur bestrijdend anticonstitutional adj :1 ongrondwettig, anticonstitutioneel :lege -- = wet die in strijd met de grondwet is :mesura -- = ongrondwettige maatregel + anticonstitutionalitate sub :1 anticonstitutioneel karakter, ongrondwettigheid :-- de un lege = anticonstitutioneel karakter van een wet + anticonvulsive adj :1 krampwerend, anticonvulsief + anticonvulsivo sub :1 anticonvulsivum + anticorpore sub :1 BIOLOGIA antilichaam + anticorrosion sub :1 anticorrosie, bescherming tegen corrosie + anticorrosive adj :1 corrosiewerend, roestwerend, antiroest..., tegen roest :producto -- = corrosiewerend/roestwerend middel :pigmento -- = roestwerend pigment + anticorrosivo sub :1 corrosiewerend/roestwerend middel + anticrepusculo sub :1 tegenschemering + anticryptogamic adj :1 schimmelwerend + anticyclic adj :1 anticyclisch anticyclon sub :1 METEO hogedrukgebied, anticycloon + anticyclonal adj :1 METEO hogedruk..., anticyclonaal :area -- = gebied met hoge luchtdruk :circulation atmospheric -- = anticyclonale luchtbeweging + anticyclonic adj :1 METEO hogedruk..., anticyclonaal + antidemocrate sub :1 antidemocraat + antidemocratic adj :1 antidemocratisch :mesuras -- = antidemocratische maatregelen :leges -- = antidemocratische wetten + antidepressive adj :1 PHARMACIA kalmerend + antidepressivo sub :1 PHARMACIA antidepressivum + antiderapante adj :1 slipwerend, antislip... :pneu(matico)s -- = antislipbanden :catenas -- = sneeuwkettingen :dispositivo -- = antislipinrichting :medio -- = antislipmiddel + antidetonante sub :1 antiklopmiddel, antiklopstof + antidetonante adj :1 klopvast, klopwerend + antidiabetic adj :1 tegen diabetes/suikerziekte + antidiabetico sub :1 PHARMACIA middel tegen diabetes/suikerziekte + antidiaphoretic adj :1 PHARMACIA tegen het zweten :preparato -- = middel tegen het zweten + antidiaphoretico sub :1 PHARMACIA middel tegen het zweten + antidiphtheric adj :1 PHARMACIA antidifterie... :sero -- = antidifterieserum :vaccino -- = antidifterievaccin + antidiuretic adj :1 MEDICINA antidiuretisch + antidiuretico sub :1 MEDICINA antidiureticum + antidogmatic adj :1 ondogmatisch, antidogmatisch :scripto -- = antidogmatisch geschrift + antidogmatismo sub :1 antidogmatisme + antidoping adj :1 doping... :controlo/test (A) -- = dopingcontrole, dopingtest + antidotal adj :1 antidotaal, gifwerend, als tegengif dienend antidotar v :1 tegengif geven + antidotario sub :1 antidotarium antidoto sub :1 tegengif + antidroga(s) adj :1 tegen drugs :can -- = drugshond, hasjhond :brigada -- = drugsbrigade :lege -- = antidrugwet + antidumping adj :1 tegen dumping :lege -- = antidumpingwet :mesura -- = antidumpingmaatregel + antidysenteric adj :1 MEDICINA antidysenterisch + antidysenterico sub :1 MEDICINA middel tegen dysenterie, antidysentericum + antieconomic adj :1 oneconomisch + antiemetic adj :1 MEDICINA het braken tegengaand + antiemetico sub :1 MEDICINA middel tegen het braken + antienzyma sub :1 BIOCHIMIA antiënzym + antiepileptic adj :1 MEDICINA tegen vallende ziekte/tegen epilepsie + antiepileptico sub :1 MEDICINA middel tegen vallende ziekte/tegen epilepsie, anti-epilepticum + antievangelic adj :1 tegen de leer van het evangelie + antiexopero adj :1 antistakings... :lege -- = antistakingswet + antifading adj :1 tegen fading + antifascismo sub :1 antifascisme antifascista sub :1 antifascist antifascista adj :1 antifascistisch + antifascistic adj :1 antifascistisch + antifatiga adj :1 tegen vermoeidheid :pilula -- = peppil + antifebril adj :1 koortsverdrijvend :medicina -- = medicijn tegen de koorts + antifeminismo sub :1 antifeminisme + antifeminista adj :1 antifeministisch + antifeminista sub :1 antifeminist + antifeministic adj :1 antifeministisch + antifermento sub :1 antiferment + antiferromagnetismo sub :1 PHYSICA antiferromagnetisme + antiferrugine sub :1 roestwerend middel + antiferrugine adj :1 roestwerend :producto -- = roestwerend middel + antifibrina sub :1 CHIMIA antifibrine + antifrancese adj :1 anti-Frans + antifriction adj :1 antifrictie... :metallo -- = antifrictiemetaal :proprietate -- = antifrictie-eigenschap + antifungic adj :1 schimmelwerend, schimmeldodend + antifurto adj :1 tegen diefstal :cablo -- = kabelslot :campana -- = inbraakalarm :prevention -- = inbraakpreventie :dispositivo -- = inbraakbeveiliging :catena -- = kettingslot + antigas adj :1 tegen (gif)gas :masc(ar)a -- = gasmasker :alarma -- = gasalarm + antigelo adj :1 antivries... :substantia/producto/liquido -- = antivries(middel) :pumpa -- = antivriespomp + antigelo sub :1 antivries(middel) + antigene adj :1 BIOLOGIA antigene + antigenic adj :1 BIOLOGIA antigeen + antigeno sub :1 BIOLOGIA antigeen + antigovernamental adj :1 tegen de regering gekant, in oppositie :jornal -- = oppositieblad + antigovernamentalismo sub :1 anti-regeringsgezinde houding + antigravitation sub :1 anti-zwaartekracht + antigravitational adj :1 de zwaartekracht tegengaand, anti-g + antigrippal adj :1 tegen griep, antigriep... :vaccino -- = griepvaccin, griepprik :comprimito -- = grieptablet + antiguttose adj :1 jichtwerend + antihallucinatori adj :1 antihallucinatoir + antihalo sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA antihalo + antiheroe sub :1 antiheld + antiherpetic adj :1 MEDICINA tegen herpes :medicamento -- = middel tegen herpes + antiherpetico sub :1 MEDICINA middel tegen herpes + antihistaminic adj :1 BIOLOGIA histaminewerend :pharmaco -- = middel tegen histamine + antihistaminico sub :1 MEDICINA antihistaminicum + antihormon sub :1 antihormoon + antihorologic adj :1 in senso -- = tegen de wijzers van de klok + antihygienic adj :1 onhygiënisch + anti-imperialismo sub :1 anti-imperialisme + anti-imperialista sub :1 anti-imperialist + anti-imperialista adj :1 anti-imperialistisch + anti-imperialistic adj :1 anti-imperialistisch + anti-incendio adj :1 tegen brand :dispositivo -- = apparaat dat brand moet voorkomen anti-inflammatori adj :1 ontstekingswerend + anti-inflation adj :1 tegen de inflatie :plano -- = plan ter bestrijding van de inflatie + anti-inflationista adj :1 anti-inflationistisch :politica -- = anti-inflatiepolitiek + anti-islamic adj :1 anti-islamitisch, anti-Mohammedaans + anti-isolationista adj :1 anti-isolationistisch + antilegal adj :1 onwettig, tegen de wet Antilibano sub n pr :1 Anti-Libanon + antiliberal adj :1 antiliberaal + antillan adj :1 Antilliaans + antillanismo sub :1 antillanisme + antillano sub :1 Antilliaan + Antillas sub n pr pl :1 De Antillen + antilogarithmo sub :1 MATHEMATICA antilogaritme, numurus + antilogia sub :1 antilogie, tegenstrijdigheid + antilogic adj :1 antilogisch, tegenstrijdig antilope sub :1 antiloop :-- silvatic = bosantiloop + antiluetic adj :1 PHARMACIA tegen syfilis :preparato -- = middel tegen syfilis + antiluetico sub :1 PHARMACIA middel tegen syfilis + antimafia adj :1 tegen de maffia :lege -- = antimaffiawet + antimagnetic adj :1 antimagnetisch + antimalaric adj :1 tegen malaria, antimalarisch :pilula -- = malariapil + antimalarico sub :1 middel tegen malaria + antimateria sub :1 PHYSICA antimaterie + antimephitic adj :1 MEDICINA stankverdrijvend/werend + antimetabolite sub :1 antimetaboliet + antimetaphysic adj :1 tegen de metafysica + antimetaphysico sub :1 iemand die zich verzet tegen de metafysica + antimilitarismo sub :1 antimilitarisme + antimilitarista sub :1 antimilitarist + antimilitarista adj :1 antimilitaristisch :movimento -- = antimilitaristische beweging :ideologia -- = antimilitaristische ideologie + antimilitaristic adj :1 antimilitaristisch + antiministerial adj :1 antiministerial + antimissile adj :1 antiraket... :missile -- = anti-raket-raket :defensa -- = raketafweer + antimissile sub :1 antiraket + antimitotic adj :1 MEDICINA antimitotisch + antimitotico sub :1 MEDICINA antimitoticum + antimonarchic adj :1 antimonarchistisch, tegen de monarchie gekant + antimonarchismo sub :1 antimonarchisme + antimonarchista sub :1 antimonarchist, tegenstander van de monarchie antimonial adj :1 antimoon..., antimoonhoudend :medicamento -- = antimoonhoudend medicijn + antimoniato sub :1 CHIMIA antimoniaat + antimonic adj :1 CHIMIA antimoon :acido -- = antimoonzuur antimonio sub :1 antimoon, spiesglans + antimonite sub :1 MINERALOGIA antimoniet + antimonopolista adj :1 antimonopolistisch + antimonopolistic adj :1 antimonopolistisch antinational adj :1 antinationaal, onvaderlandslievend + antinationalismo sub :1 antinationale stroming + antinatural adj :1 tegennatuurlijk, onnatuurlijk :tendentias -- = onnatuurlijke/perverse neigingen + antinaturalitate sub :1 tegennatuurlijkheid, onnatuurlijkheid + antinaupathic adj :1 tegen zeeziekte + antinaupathico sub :1 middel tegen zeeziekte antinephritic adj :1 tegen nierziekten + antineuralgic adj :1 MEDICINA antineuralisch + antineuralgico sub :1 MEDICINA antineuralgicum + antineutrino sub :1 PHYSICA antineutrino + antineutron sub :1 PHYSICA antineutron + antinodo sub :1 PHYSICA buik (van trilling) :--s de un unda = buiken van een golf antinomia sub :1 antinomie, innerlijke tegenstrijdigheid, tegenspraak antinomic adj :1 antinomisch, tegenstrijdig, met elkaar in tegenspraak :iste conceptiones es -- = die opvattingen zijn met elkaar in strijd antinomio sub :1 antinomiaan antinomismo sub :1 antinomisme + antinuclear adj :1 anti-nucleair, anti-kernwapen, anti-kerncentrale :movimento -- = anti-atoombeweging Antiochia sub n pr :1 Antiochië + antiovulatori adj :1 MEDICINA ovulatieremmend + antioxydante sub :1 antioxydant + antioxydante adj :1 oxydatieremmend, die/dat oxydatie bestrijdt :strato -- = antioxydatielaag + antipaludic adj :1 malariawerend :le lucta -- = de strijd tegen de malaria antipapa sub :1 tegenpaus + antipapal adj :1 van de tegenpaus, tegenpaus... + antipapismo sub :1 antipapisme + antipapista sub :1 antipapist + antipapista adj :1 antipaaps + antiparallelo sub :1 antiparallel antiparlamentari adj :1 antiparlementarisch :movimento -- = antiparlementarische beweging + antiparlamentarismo sub :1 POLITICA oppositie tegen het parlementaire stelsel + antiparticula sub :1 PHYSICA antideeltje antipathia sub :1 antipatie, afkeer :-- instinctive = gevoelsmatige afkeer :inspirar -- = antipathie opwekken antipathic adj :1 antipathiek, afkeerwekkend, afstotend :individuo -- = antipathieke figuur :puero -- = akelige jongen + antipatriota sub :1 onvaderlandslievend man + antipatriotic adj :1 onvaderlandslievend :comportamento/conducta -- = onvaderlandslievend gedrag + antipatriotismo sub :1 onvaderlandslievende houding of opvatting + antiperiodic adj :1 antiperiodisch :function -- = antiperiodische functie + antiperiodo sub :1 MATHEMATICA antiperiode + antiperistaltic adj :1 MEDICINA antiperistaltisch antiperistase (-asis) sub :1 antiperistasis, werking van twee tegenovergestelde elkander versterkende eigenschappen + antipersonal adj :1 MILITAR tegen personen gericht, antipersoneel :arma -- = antipersoneelwapen :mina -- = antipersoneelmijn + antipestilential adj :1 pestwerend + antipestose adj :1 tegen de pest, pestwerend + antipetrarchismo sub :1 antipetrarkisme + antiphilosophic adj :1 antifilosofisch + antiphlogistic adj :1 MEDICINA antiflogistisch antiphona sub :1 ECCLESIA antifoon, beurtzang, wisselzang, tegenzang antiphonal adj :1 antifonaal, de beurtzang betreffend :canto -- = beurtzang antiphonario sub :1 antifonarium, antifonenboek, koorboek + antiphonic adj :1 :canto -- = koorgebed antiphrase (-asis) sub :1 antifrase antiphrastic adj :1 de antifrase betreffend + antipodal adj :1 Vide: antipodic antipode sub :1 tegenvoeter :2 tegendeel, tegenovergestelde antipodic adj :1 antipodisch :2 lijnrecht tegengesteld + antipodista sub :1 antipodist + antipoetic adj :1 ondichterlijk, onpoëtisch + antipoliomyelitic adj :1 tegen polio :vaccino -- = poliovaccin + antipollution adj :1 tegen de milieuvervuiling :policia -- = milieupolitie :lucta -- = de bestrijding van de milieuvervuiling + antipolo sub :1 tegenpool, antipool + antipropaganda sub :1 antipropaganda + antiprotectionista adj :1 ECONOMIA antiprotectionistisch + antiproton sub :1 PHYSICA antiproton + antipruriginose adj :1 jeukwerend + antipruriginoso sub :1 middel tegen jeuk, jeukmiddel + antipsychiatria sub :1 antipsychiatrie + antipsychiatric adj :1 antipsychatrisch + antipsychiatro sub :1 antipsychiater + antipsychotic adj :1 psychose bestrijdend + antipsychotico sub :1 antipsychoticum + antipublicitari adj :1 tegen reclame + antipulices adj :1 tegen de vlooien :collar -- = vlooien(hals)band + antipulvere adj :1 stofwerend + antiputride adj :1 bederfwerend + antiputrido sub :1 bederfwerend middel + antipyretic adj :1 MEDICINA koortswerend, antipyretisch + antipyretico sub :1 PHARMACIA koortswerend middel + antipyrina sub :1 PHARMACIA antipyrine antiqualia sub :1 oude rommel, ouderwetse prullaria :camera de --s = rommelkamer :boteca/commercio de --s = uitdragerij :mercator de --s = uitdrager antiquar v :1 doen verouderen, een ouder(wets) voorkomen geven + antiquariato sub :1 antiquariaat antiquario sub :1 oudheidkenner :2 antiquair + antiquark sub :1 PHYSICA antiquark antiquate adj :1 verouderd, ouderwets, in onbruik geraakt, in onbruik :parola -- = verouderd woord :conceptiones -- = verouderde opvattingen antique adj :1 antiek, oud, ouderwets :2 tot de klassieke Oudheid behorend :arte -- = oude kunst :vaso -- = antieke vaas :civilisation -- = antieke beschaving antiquitate sub :1 oudheid, hoge ouderdom :le -- de un monumento = de oudheid van een monument :2 Oudheid :-- grec = Griekse Oudheid :-- roman = Romeinse Oudheid :-- greco-roman = Grieks-Romeinse Oudheid :3 antiquiteit, oud voorwerp :boteca de --s = antiekwinkel :mercante de --s = antiquair :collection de --s = verzameling oudheden :museo de --s = museum van oudheden :vendita public/auction de --s = antiekveiling Antiquos sub pl :1 le -- = de Ouden + antirabic adj :1 tegen hondsdolheid :vaccination -- = inenting tegen hondsdolheid :sero -- = serum tegen hondsdolheid :vaccino -- = vaccin tegen hondsdolheid :tractamento -- = behandeling tegen hondsdolheid + antiracismo sub :1 antiracisme + antiracista adj :1 antiracistisch + antiracista sub :1 tegenstander van het racisme, antiracist + antiradar adj :1 antiradar :systema -- = antiradarsysteem + antiradar sub :1 antiradar + antiradiation adj :1 tegen straling(en) beschermd + antiradicalismo sub :1 antiradicalisme antireligiose adj :1 antireligieus, antigodsdienstig, tegen de godsdienst gericht/gekant :scripto -- = antireligieus geschrift :spirito -- = antigodsdienstige geest :le polemica -- de Voltaire = de antireligieuze polemiek van Voltaire + antirepublican adj :1 antirepublikeins + antirepublicano sub :1 antirepublikein + antiresonantia sub :1 antiresonantie + antirevisionismo sub :1 antirevisionisme + antirevisionista sub :1 antirevisionist + antirevisionista adj :1 antirevisionistisch + antirevisionistic adj :1 antirevisionistisch + antirevolutionari adj :1 antirevolutionair + antirevolutionario sub :1 antirevolutionair, iemand die tegen de revolutie is + antirhachitic adj :1 rachitis bestrijdend + antirheumatic adj :1 tegen reuma(tiek) :pharmaco -- = middel tegen reuma :campania -- = reumabestrijding + antiroman sub :1 antiroman + antiroyalismo sub :1 antiroyalisme + antiroyalista sub :1 antiroyalist + antiroyalista adj :1 antiroyalistisch + antiroyalistic adj :1 antiroyalistisch + antirrhino sub :1 BOTANICA leeuwebek + antiruga(s) adj :1 kreukherstellend, kreukvrij + antiruito adj :1 tegen geluid :muro -- = geluidsmuur/wal :filtro -- = ruisfilter + antisatellita adj :1 antisatelliet... :arma -- = antisatellietwapen + antiscabiose adj :1 schurftwerend + antiscabioso sub :1 middel tegen schurft + antiscientific adj :1 onwetenschappelijk antiscios sub pl :1 tegenwoners antiscorbutic adj :1 MEDICINA scheurbuikwerend :vitamina -- = scheurbuikwerend vitamine, vitamine C :plantas -- = scheurbuikwerende planten + antiscorbutico sub :1 scheurbuikmiddel + antisegregationista sub :1 tegenstander van apartheidspolitiek + antisegregationista adj :1 tegen apartheidspolitiek + antiseismic adj :1 tegen aardbevingen bestand :edificio -- = gebouw dat bestand in tegen aardbevingen :construction -- = aardbevingbestendige bouw antisemita sub :1 antisemiet, jodenhater antisemitic adj :1 antisemitisch, antijoods :persecution -- = jodenvervolging :attitude -- = antijoodse houding :doctrina -- = antisemitische leer :propaganda -- = antisemitische propaganda antisemitismo sub :1 antisemitisme, antijoodse gezindheid antisepsis sub :1 MEDICINA antisepsie, antisepsis antiseptic adj :1 antiseptisch :watta -- = antiseptische/bederfwerende watten :tractamento -- = antiseptische behandeling :liquido -- = antiseptische vloeistof antiseptico sub :1 antiseptisch/ontsmettend middel, antisepticum + antiseptisar v :1 antiseptisch maken + antisero sub :1 MEDICINA antiserum :-- polyvalente = polyvalent antiserum + antisionismo sub :1 antizionisme + antiskating adj ANGLESE :1 compensation/correction -- = dwarskrachtcompensatie (van pickup-arm) antisocial adj :1 antisociaal :principios -- = antisociale principes :mesuras -- = antisociale maatregelen :conducto/comportamento -- = antisociaal gedrag + antisocialista adj :1 antisocialistisch + antisocialista sub :1 antisocialist + antisocialistic adj :1 antisocialistisch + antisol adj :1 tegen de zon :berillos -- = zonnebril :crema -- = zonnebrandcrème + antisolar adj :1 tegen de zon :berillos -- = zonnebril :crema -- = zonnebrandcrème + antisovietic adj :1 anti-sovjet... + antisovietismo sub :1 anti-sovjet houding antispasmodic adj :1 MEDICINA krampstillend, antispasmodisch, antispastisch + antispasmodico sub :1 MEDICINA krampstillend middel, antispasmodicum + antispasto sub :1 antispastus + antisportive adj :1 onsportief :attitude -- = onsportieve houding :action -- = onsportief iets, onsportiviteit :comportar se de maniera -- = zich onsportief gedragen + antistalinista adj :1 antistalinistisch + antistatic adj :1 antistatisch :agente -- = antistatisch middel :sacco -- = antistatische hoes :guantos -- = antistatische handschoenen :tractamento -- = antistatische behandeling + antistatico sub :1 antistatisch middel + antistrophe sub :1 LITTERATURA antistrofe, tegenzang + antisudoral adj :1 MEDICINA anti-transpiratie..., antisudoraal + antisymmetria sub :1 antisymmetrie, scheefsymmetrie + antisymmetric adj :1 antisymmetrisch :matrice -- = antisymmetrische matrix + antisyphilitic adj :1 MEDICINA syfilisbestrijdend + antitabaco adj :1 antirook... :campania -- = antirookcampagne + antitank adj :1 tegen tanks gericht :arma -- = antitankwapen :missile -- = antitankraket :cannon -- = tankafweerkanon, antitankkanon :defensa -- = pantserafweer :fossato -- = tankval/gracht :barriera/obstaculo -- = tankversperring + antiterrorista adj :1 antiterroristisch, gericht tegen het uitoefenen van terreur :mesuras -- = antiterroristische maatregelen + antiterroristic adj :1 Vide: antiterrorista + antitetanic adj :1 MEDICINA antitetanus... :sero -- = antitetanusserum :vaccino -- = antitetanusserum + antithermic adj :1 antithermisch, koortswerend antithese (-esis) sub :1 het tegenover elkaar stellen, antithese, tegenstelling :2 RHETORICA antithese + antithetic adj :1 antithetisch, op tegenstelling berustend, tegenstellend :argumentos -- = antithetische argumenten + antithrombina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA antitrombine + antitoxic adj :1 MEDICINA de werking van een tegengif hebbend, antitoxisch antitoxina sub :1 antitoxine, tegengif antitrinitari adj :1 antitrinitarisch + antitrust adj :1 antitrust... :politica -- = antitrustpolitiek :lege -- = antitrustwet + antitrypsina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA antitrypsine + antituberculose adj :1 MEDICINA antituberculose... :vaccino -- = vaccin tegen tuberculose :vaccination -- = vaccinatie tegen tuberculose :lucta -- = tuberculosebestrijding + antitussive adj :1 MEDICINA hoestwerend + antitussivo sub :1 MEDICINA hoestmiddel, antitussivum + antityphic adj :1 tegen tyfus :vaccination -- = inenting tegen tyfus + antitypo sub :1 antitype, tegenbeeld, pendant, tegenhanger + antivariolic adj :1 tegen de pokken :vaccination -- = pokkeninenting :vaccino -- = pokkenprik :sero -- = pokkenserum, pokstof + antiveneno sub :1 tegengif, slangepoeder + antivenenose adj :1 gif bestrijdend + antivibrator sub :1 trillingsdemper + antiviral adj :1 MEDICINA tegen virussen/virusziekten + antivirus sub :1 MEDICINA antivirus + antivitamina sub :1 BIOLOGIA antivitamine + antivivisectionista sub :1 tegenstander van vivisectie Antonio sub n pr :1 Antonius, Anton, Toon, Ton + antonomasia sub :1 LITTERATURA antonomasia, naamsverwisseling antonyme adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tegengesteld antonymia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA antonymie, tegenstelling antonymo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA antoniem, woord met tegengestelde betekenis + antro sub :1 hol, schuilplaats :le -- del leon = het hol van de leeuw anular adj :1 ringvormig :digito -- = ringvinger :eclipse -- del luna = ringvormige maansverduistering :ANATOMIA :ligamento -- = ringband :cavilia -- = ringdeuvel :vite -- = ringbout, ringschroef :volta -- = ringgewelf :contacto -- = ringcontact :chromosoma -- = ringchromosoom + anular sub :1 ringvinger anuletto sub :1 kleine ring, ringetje anulo sub :1 ring, ringvormig voorwerp :-- piscatori = vissersring :-- de junctura = pakkingring anulose adj :1 ZOOLOGIA ringvormig, geringd + anuria sub :1 MEDICINA anurie anxie adj :1 angstig, bezorgd, ongerust :2 vurig verlangend anxietate sub :1 angst, bezorgdheid, ongerustheid :2 vurig verlangen + anxiose adj :1 angstig, beangst, bevreesd, bang, ongerust :reguardo -- = angstige blik + aoristic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA aoristisch :aspecto -- = aoristisch aspekt :formas -- = aoristische vor-men + aoristo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA aoristus aorta sub :1 ANATOMIA aorta :-- abdominal = buikaorta :-- thoracic = borstaorta aortic adj :1 van de aorta, aorta... :arco -- = aortaboog + aortitis sub :1 MEDICINA aortitis, ontsteking van de aorta à outrance FRANCESE :1 à outrance, tot het uiterste + apagoge sub :1 apagoge + apagogia sub :1 apagogische redenering, redenering uit het ongerijmde + apagogic adj :1 apagogisch + apanage sub :1 HISTORIA apanage, FIGURATE erfdeel, voorrecht + aparte sub :1 THEATRO terzijde :le --s es frequente in le comedias = de terzijdes komen veel voor in blijspelen + apartheid sub NEDERLANDESE :1 apartheid apathia sub :1 apatie, lusteloosheid, onverschilligheid apathic adj :1 apatisch, lusteloos, onverschillig + apatite sub :1 MINERALOGIA apatiet ape sub :1 bij :-- mellifere/mellific = honingbij :-- operari/obrer/neutre = werkbij, werkster :-- matre/regina/femina = koningin :-- mascule = dar :essame de --s = bijenzwerm :nido de --s = bijennest :piccatura/punctura de -- = bijensteek :cera de -- = bijenwas :mercato de --s = bijenmarkt :aculeo de -- = bijenangel :dansa del -- = bijendans :veneno de -- = bijengif :regina del --s = bijenkoningin :linguage del --s = bijentaal apena adv :1 ( = a pena): nauwelijks apennin adj :1 Apennijns Apenninos sub n pr pl :1 Apennijnen apepsia sub :1 MEDICINA apepsie + apera sub :1 BOTANICA windhalm + aperibile adj :1 wat men kan openen, wat geopend kan worden :auto(mobile) a/con tecto -- = auto met open dak + aperibottilias sub :1 flesopener aperiente adj :1 laxerend + aperilattas sub :1 blikopener + aperilitteras sub :1 briefopener + aperiodic adj :1 PHYSICA, MATHEMATICA aperiodisch :movimento -- = aperiodische beweging :function -- = aperiodische functie + aperiodicitate sub :1 PHYSICA, MATHEMATICA aperiodiciteit :-- de un phenomeno = aperiodiciteit van een verschijnsel + aperiostreas sub :1 oestermes(je) aperir v :1 openen :-- un porta = een deur openen :-- un littera = een brief openen :-- un bottilia = een fles openen/aanbreken :-- un schola = een school openen :-- le oculos = de ogen openen :-- le oculos a un persona = iemand de ogen openen :-- le bursa = in de beurs tasten :-- le palpebras = de oogleden opslaan :-- un cammino/un via pro/a = een weg banen voor :-- se un cammino/un via = zich een weg banen :-- le radio = de radio aanzetten :-- le pessula = ontgrendelen :-- un vena = een ader openen :-- le parenthese(s) = de haakjes openen :-- le parapluvia = de paraplu opsteken :-- le umbrella = de paraplu/parasol opsteken :-- le starter (A) = choken :su nomine aperi le lista = zijn naam staat bovenaan de lijst :FIGURATE -- un brecha {sj} in = een bres schieten in :2 beginnen :-- un inquesta = een onderzoek instellen :-- un reunion = een vergadering openen MILITAR :-- le foco contra = het vuur openen op :-- un nove era = een nieuw tijdperk openen :-- un conto = een rekening openen :-- le discussion = de discussie openen :-- nove mercatos = nieuwe markten openen :-- un succursal = een filiaal openen aperitive adj :1 laxerend aperitivo sub :1 laxeermiddel :2 aperitief :hora del -- = bitteruurtje aperitor sub :1 iemand die opent/begint :2 instrument dat opent, opener aperte adj :1 open, opengesteld :-- al publico = open/toegankelijk voor het publiek :littera -- = open brief :fractura -- = open breuk :plaga -- = open wond :syllaba -- = open lettergreep :question -- = open vraag :character -- = open karakter :mente -- = open geest :fossa -- = geopende groeve :prision -- = open gevangenis :universitate -- = open universiteit :hospital psychiatric -- = open psychiatrische inrichting :porto -- = open haven :bottilia -- = aangebroken fles :operation a corde -- = open hartoperatie :negociationes -- = open overleg :applauso a scena -- = open doekje :precipitio -- = gapende afgrond :conversation -- = openhartig/open gesprek :le chassa (sj) es -- = de jacht is open :a bucca -- = met open mond :remaner le bucca -- = sprakeloos zijn :con le gambas -- = wijdbeens :citate -- = open stad :secreto -- = publiek geheim :cheque (A) -- = blanco cheque :a celo -- = in de open lucht :toto -- = wijd open :tener -- = open houden :reciper un persona a bracios -- = iemand met open armen ontvangen :parlar a corde -- = openhartig spreken :a oculos -- = met open ogen :guardar le oculos ben -- = zijn ogen goed open houden :lassar -- un porta = een deur open laten :le porta remane -- a = de deur blijft open voor :nos dormi con le fenestras -- = wij slapen met open ramen apertura sub :1 het openen, opening :-- buccal = mondopening :-- del porta = deuropening :-- lateral = zijopening :-- de objectivo = lensopening :-- alar = spanwijdte (van vleugels) PHOTOGRAPHIA :-- maximal = lichtsterkte :-- de vena = aderlating :-- de un testamento = opening van een testament :-- del frontieras = openstelling van de grenzen :curso de -- = beginkoers, openingskoers :horas de -- = openingstijden :die del -- = openingsdag :precio de -- = openingsprijs :ceremonia de -- = openingsplechtigheid :reunion de -- = openingsvergadering :session de -- = openingszitting :discurso de -- = openingsrede :concerto de -- = openingsconcert :representation de -- = openingsvoorstelling :2 het beginnen, begin :-- del anno parlamentari = opening van het parlementaire jaar apetale adj :1 BOTANICA bloemkroonloos, zonder bloemblad :flor -- = bloem zonder bloemkroon + aphanes sub :1 BOTANICA leeuwenklauw aphasia sub :1 MEDICINA afasie aphasic adj :1 MEDICINA afatisch :un vetulo -- = een afatische oude man aphasico sub :1 MEDICINA afasiepatiënt + aphelio sub :1 ASTRONOMIA aphelium + apheresis sub :1 PHONETICA aferesis, weglating van een letter aan het begin van een woord + aphide sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bladluis aphone adj :1 stemloos, zonder stem, geen stem hebbend, hees, MEDICINA afoon + aphonia sub :1 MEDICINA verlies van stem, volkomen heesheid, afonie aphonic adj :1 stemloos, zonder stem, geen stem hebbend, hees, MEDICINA afoon aphorisar v :1 spreken/schrijven in aforismen aphorismo sub :1 aforisme, kort gezegde, kernspreuk aphorista sub :1 iemand die schrijft/spreekt, etc. in aforismen aphoristic adj :1 aforistisch :stilo -- = aforistische stijl :poeta -- = spreukdichter :tractamento -- de un scientia = aforistische behandeling van een wetenschap aphrodisiac adj :1 zinnenprikkelend aphrodisiaco sub :1 afrodisiacum, middel dat de geslachtsdrift prikkelt, minnedrank Aphrodite sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIAOLOGIA Aphrodite, Afrodite aphroditic adj :1 Afroditisch + aphtha sub :1 MEDICINA aphta, aft, mondzweertje :-- epizootic = mond- en klauwzeer + aphthose adj :1 MEDICINA aphta... :febre -- = mond- en klauwzeer + aphylactic adj :1 afylactisch + aphylle adj :1 BOTANICA bladerloos + aphyllia sub :1 BOTANICA bladerloosheid apiario sub :1 iemker, bijenhouder :2 bijenstal + apical adj :1 top... :angulo -- = tophoek :2 BOTANICA apicaal :cellula -- = apicale cel :3 PHONETICA tongpunt..., apicaal :r-apical = tongpunt-r apice sub :1 top, toppunt :-- del pulmon = longtop :-- del corde = hartpunt :-- foliar = bladpunt :-- radicular = wortelpunt :angulo del -- = tophoek :arrivar al -- = de top bereiken :esser al -- del gloria = op het toppunt van zijn roem staan :esser al -- del carriera = op de top van zijn carrière staan :esser al -- de su poter = op het toppunt van zijn macht zijn + apiciflor adj :1 BOTANICA met aan de top geplaatste bloemen apicula sub :1 honingbij apiculario sub :1 bijenkast, bijenkorf + apiculate adj :1 BOTANICA met een korte scherpe punt apicultor sub :1 iemker, bijenhouder :masca/mascara de -- = bijenkap apicultura sub :1 bijenhouderij, bijenteelt, iemkerij + apicultural adj :1 van/mbt de bijenteelt + apifere adj :1 BOTANICA :ophrys -- = bijenorchis + apio sub :1 BOTANICA selderie :suppa al -- = selderijsoep :salata al -- = selderiesalade/sla :tuberculo de -- = selderieknol :folio de -- = selderieblad :semine de -- = selderiezaad apivore adj :1 bijenetend :ave -- = bijenetende vogel + aplanat sub :1 OPTICA aplanaat + aplanatic adj :1 OPTICA aplanatisch, zonder sferische aberratie :systema optic -- = aplana-tisch optisch stelsel + aplasia sub :1 MEDICINA aplasie + aplasic adj :1 MEDICINA aan aplasie lijdend + aplomb sub FRANCESE :1 loodrechte stand, evenwicht :le muro ha perdite su -- = de muur is uit zijn evenwicht geraakt :2 FIGURATE zelfverzekerdheid, zelfvertrouwen :-- imperturbabile = onverstoorbaar zelfvertrouwen apnea sub :1 MEDICINA ademstilstand, apneu + apneic adj :1 lijdend aan apneu + apo(ph)thegma sub :1 zedespreuk, kernspreuk, bondig gezegde, apofthegma + Apocalypse (-ypsis) sub :1 het laatste boek van de bijbel, Openbaring van Johannes, (bij uitbreiding) profetie betreffende de ondergang van de wereld, het Laatste Oordeel, etc. :2 FIGURATE tijdperk dat de ondergang van de wereld voor de geest roepen, reeks gebeurtenissen die de ondergang van de wereld voor de geest roepen + apocalyptic adj :1 apocalyptisch, onheilspellend :paisage -- = apocalyptisch landschap :scenas -- = apocalyptische taferelen :2 BIBLIA apocalyptisch :vision -- = apocalyptische visie :symbolos -- = apocalyptische symbolen :litteratura -- = apocalytische literatuur + apocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA apocarp (met niet-vergroeide vruchtbladen) + apocarpic adj :1 Vide: apocarpe + apochromatic adj :1 apochromatisch :objectivo -- = apochromatisch objectief + apochromatismo sub :1 PHYSICA apochromatisme + apocopar v :1 PHONETICA afkappen d.m.v apocope, apocoperen + apocope sub :1 PHONETICA apocope, afkapping van een letter aan het einde van een woord apocryphe adj :1 apocrief, niet-autentiek :documento -- = niet-autentiek document/stuk :2 ECCLESIA apocrief :evangelios -- = apocriefe evangeliën apocrypho sub :1 apocrief geschrift :--s = apocriefen, apocriefe boeken van de bijbel + apocynaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA apocynaceeën, maagdenpalmfamilie + apode adj :1 zonder voet, zonder poot :vaso -- = vaas zonder voet :2 ZOOLOGIA zonder poten, pootloos :larva -- = pootloze larve + apodictic adj :1 LOGICA apodictisch, stellig, onweerlegbaar, onbetwistbaar, noodzakelijk waar :judicio -- = apodictisch oordeel :induction -- = apodictische inductie + apodose (-osis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA apodose + apogamia sub :1 BOTANICA apogamie, zaadvorming uit een andere cel dan de eicel van de embryozak apogee adj :1 het toppunt betreffend, van het toppunt :2 ASTRONOMIA het apogeum betreffend :distantia -- = apogeumafstand apogeo sub :1 hoogtepunt, toppunt :-- de su gloria = hoogtepunt van zijn roem :2 ASTRONOMIA apogeum + apographo sub :1 apograaf + apolitic adj :1 apolitiek, niet-politiek, afkerig van politiek + apoliticitate sub :1 afkerigheid van politiek, apo-litiek karakter Apolline sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Apollo apollinee adj :1 Apollinisch Apollon sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Apollo + apologeta sub :1 geloofsverdediger, apologeet apologetic adj :1 apologetisch :discurso -- = verdedigingsrede apologetica sub :1 apologetica, leer van de geloofsverdediging apologia sub :1 apologie, verdedigingsrede, verweerschrift :le -- de Socrates = de apologie van Socrates + apologic adj :1 apologisch + apologisar v :1 verdedigen (via een geschrift, rede, etc.) apologista sub :1 apologeet, (geloofs)verdediger apologo sub :1 apoloog (fabel met moraal) + apomecometro sub :1 apomecometer, afstandsmeter + apomeisose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA apomeiose + apomixia sub :1 BOTANICA apomixie, voortplanting zonder bevruchting + apomorphina sub :1 PHARMACIA apomorfine + aponeurose (-osis) sub :1 aponeurose + apophonia sub :1 PHONETICA klankwisseling, ablaut :-- qualitative = kwalitatieve klankwisseling :-- quantitative = kwantitatieve klankwisseling + apophonic adj :1 PHONETICA mbt klankwisseling/ablaut + apophthegma sub :1 apofthegma, kernspreuk, zedespreuk + apophysari adj :1 ANATOMIA apofyse... apophyse (-ysis) sub :1 ANATOMIA apofyse, beenuitsteeksel :-- spinose = doornuitsteeksel :-- coracoide = ravenbeksuitsteeksel :-- transverse = dwarsuitsteeksel :-- zygomatic = jukbeenuitsteeksel apoplectic adj :1 apoplectisch :colpo/attacco -- = beroerte :insulto -- = apoplectisch insult apoplexia sub :1 apoplexie, beroerte, hersenbloeding, attaque :attacco de -- = beroerte :colpate de -- = door een beroerte getroffen + aporema sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aporema + aporetic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA aporetisch :philosophos -- = aporetische filosofen + aporetica :1 PHILOSOPHIA aporieëntheorie + aporia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aporie + aporogamia sub :1 aporogamie + aposematic adj :1 BIOLOGIA aposematisch, waarschuwings... :color -- = waarschuwingskleur + aposiopese (-esis) sub :1 LITTERATURA (het plotseling afbreken van een zin) aposiopesis, verzwijging apostasia sub :1 RELIGION apostasie, afval, geloofsverzaking apostata sub :1 RELIGION apostaat, afvallige, geloofsverzaker, renegaat + apostatar v :1 apostaseren, zijn geloof verzaken, afvallig worden apostatic adj :1 RELIGION afvallig a posteriori LATINO :1 (adv, adj ) a posteriori, achteraf :rationamento -- = redenering a posteriori + apostilla sub :1 apostille, kanttekening :poner --s = kanttekeningen maken + apostillar v :1 apostilleren, kanttekeningen maken apostolato sub :1 apostolaat, apostelschap, apostelambt :-- laic = lekenapostolaat apostolic adj :1 apostolisch, apostoliek, van de apostelen, volgens de leer der apostelen :Ecclesia -- = Apostolische Kerk :traditiones -- = apostolische overleveringen :zelo -- = apostolische ijver :succession -- = apostolische successie :2 pauselijk, van de Heilige Stoel :nuntio -- = apostolische nuntius, pauselijk gezant :delegato -- = apostolisch delegaat :benediction -- = apostolische zegen :littera -- = apostolische brief :cancelleria -- = apostolische/pauselijke kanselarij apostolicitate sub :1 het apostolisch zijn, apostoliciteit :-- del Ecclesia catholic = apostoliciteit van de katholieke Kerk apostolo sub :1 apostel :Actos del --s = Handelingen der Apostelen :-- del gentiles = apostel der heidenen :-- del pace = vredesapostel apostrophar v :1 uitvaren tegen, uitschelden, uitfoeteren :2 een apostroof plaatsen apostrophe sub :1 apostroof, aanspreking, boze uitval + apostrophic adj :1 mbt een apostroof apostropho sub :1 apostroof, afkappingsteken, weglatingsteken apotheca sub :1 apotheek apothecario sub :1 apotheker + apothegma sub :1 Vide: apophthegma + apothema sub :1 MATHEMATICA apothema apotheose (-osis) sub :1 HISTORIA vergoddelijking, apotheose :2 apotheose, grandioos slottoneel, hoogtepunt appaciabile adj :1 tot bedaren/kalmte/rust te brengen appaciamento sub :1 het tot bedaren, etc. brengen, geruststelling, kalmering, bedaring :-- del sete = lessing van de dorst :-- del desiro/desiderio = stilling van het verlangen appaciar v :1 tot bedaren/rust brengen, kalmeren, sussen :-- su sete = zijn dorst lessen :-- su fame = zijn honger stillen :-- su conscientia = zijn geweten geruststellen/paaien :-- le dissensiones = de geschillen sussen :pronunciar parolas appaciante = sussende woorden spreken appaciator sub :1 iemand die kalmeert/sust, etc. + apparar v :1 voorbereiden, gereedmaken, inrichten apparato sub :1 apparaat, toestel, werktuig, instrument, installatie :-- de radio = radiotoestel :-- de television = televisietoestel :-- cinematographic/pro filmar = filmapparaat, filmcamera :-- pro uso domestic = huishoudelijk apparaat :-- respiratori = ademhalingsapparaat :-- frigorific = koelapparaat :-- de oxygeno = zuurstofapparaat :-- distillatori = distilleerapparaat :-- photographic/de photographia = fotocamera, fototoestel :-- (photographic) plicante = klapcamera :-- reflexe = (spiegel)reflexcamera :-- acustic/de correction auditive = gehoorapparaat :-- orthodontic = beugel (mbt gebit) :-- telephonic/de telephono = telefoontoestel :-- telegraphic/de telegrapho = telegraaftoestel :-- de presentia = prikklok :-- Morse = Morsetoestel :--s de ascolta = afluisterapparatuur :--s de mesura = meetapparatuur :--s periphere = randapparatuur :-- de coction = kooktoestel :-- de freno = remtoestel :-- de Kipp = Kipptoestel :-- auxiliar = hulpapparaat :-- semi-automatic = halfautomaat :-- governamental = regeringsapparaat :-- de(l) stato = staatsapparaat :-- del partito = partijapparaat :-- de projectiones = projectietoestel :-- de gymnastica = gymnastiektoestel :-- de elevation = hijswerktuig/toestel :-- de controlo = controleapparaat :-- de calefaction electric = elektrisch verwarmingstoestel :-- de signales = seintoestel :-- de production = produktieapparaat :-- a/de calcular = rekenmachine :-- genital = geslachtsapparaat :--s de pisca = vistuig :2 pracht, praal, pronk :vestimento de -- = prachtkleed :costume de -- = pronkgewaad :sala de -- = pronkkamer :con multe -- = met pracht en praal :FIGURATE con grande -- e pompa = met allerlei toeters en bellen apparentar v :1 vermaagschappen, verzwageren, door verwantschap verbinden :ille vole -- su filia a un familia ric = hij wil dat zijn dochter door haar huwelijk in een rijke familie komt + apparentate adj :1 verwant apparente adj :1 zichtbaar, in het oog vallend, in het oog springend :horizonte -- = zichtbare horizon :defectos -- = zichtbare gebreken :sin motivo/ration -- = zonder duidelijke reden :2 schijnbaar, schijn..., quasi :movimento -- = schijnbeweging :felicitate -- = schijngeluk :morte -- = schijndood :prova/proba -- = schijnbewijs :prosperitate -- = schijnbloei :movimento -- del sol circum le terra = schijnbare beweging van de zon om de aarde :diametro -- del sol = schijnbare diameter van de zon :fortia -- = schijnkracht :victoria -- = schijnoverwinning :somno -- = schijnslaap :variabile -- = schijnvariabele :apparentemente surprendite = quasi verrast :un postura/attitude apparentemente indifferente = een schijnbaar onverschillige houding apparentia sub :1 uiterlijk, voorkomen, schijn, uiterlijke indruk, uiterlijke verschijning :-- distinguite = gedistingeerd voorkomen :-- de justitia = schijn van recht :-- de libertate = schijnvrijheid :mantener/guardar/salvar le --s = de schijn ophouden/bewaren :evitar le --s = de schijn vermijden :dar se un -- = een façade optrekken :secundo tote --/tote le --s = naar alle schijn :le --s illude/es deceptive = schijn bedriegt :non le minime -- de = geen spoor van :in -- = in schijn, kwansuis :morte in -- = schijndood apparer v :1 verschijnen, zichtbaar worden, te voorschijn komen :in iste obra appare le maestria del artista = in dit werk wordt het meesterschap van de kunstenaar zichtbaar :vostre nomine non appare in le lista = uw naam komt niet op de lijst voor apparition sub :1 het verschijnen, verschijning :-- de un cometa = verschijning van een komeet :-- de un phenomeno = optreden van een verschijnsel :-- de buttones super le pelle = het opkomen van puistjes op de huid :-- de fumo = rookontwikkeling :-- del Virgine a Sancte Catharina = verschijning van de Heilige Maagd aan Sint Catharina :facer su -- = verschijnen, zijn intrede doen :2 spook, geest :-- spectral = spookverschijning :-- immaterial = etherische verschijning appartamento sub :1 het scheiden, scheiding :2 appartement, flat :casa de --s = flatgebouw :-- de duo cameras = tweekamerflat :-- al etage (F) = bovenwoning :casa a duple -- = duplexwoning :-- locative/de location = huurwoning :-- de servicio = dienstwoning :planta de -- = kamerplant :temperatura de -- = kamertemperatuur appartar v :1 scheiden, opzij leggen :-- alicun objectos = enige voorwerpen opzij leggen :-- se del vita politic = zich losmaken van het politieke leven + appassionate adj :1 hartstochtelijk + appassionato ITALIANO :1 MUSICA appassionato, hartstochtelijk appellabile adj :1 JURIDIC appèl toelatend, appellabel :sententia -- = vonnis dat appèl toelaat + appellabilitate sub :1 appellabiliteit :-- de un decision judicial = appellabiliteit van een gerechtelijk besluit appellante sub :1 JURIDIC appellant, degene die in beroep gaat appellar v :1 roepen, noemen :-- un taxi = een taxi aanroepen :-- le adjuta de = de hulp inroepen van :-- sub le armas = onder de wapenen roepen :si appellate = zogenaamd :iste situation appella un action immediate = in deze situatie is onmiddellijk handelen geboden :2 JURIDIC in beroep gaan, appelleren :-- de un sententia = tegen een uitspraak in beroep gaan :3 een beroep doen, appelleren :-- a un persona = een beroep doen op iemand :-- al senso/sentimento de responsabilitate de un persona = een beroep doen op het verantwoordelijkheidsgevoel van iemand appellation sub :1 beroep :2 JURIDIC appèl, beroep :3 benaming, aanduiding :-- injuriose = beledigende benaming appellative adj :1 aanduidend, benoemend, naamgevend :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :nomine -- = soortnaam appellativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA soortnaam + appellato sub :1 geroepene :multes es le --s e pauches/poches es le eligitos = velen zijn geroepen, weinigen zijn uitverkoren + appellator sub :1 roeper, aanroeper, inroeper appello sub :1 roep, oproep, beroep :ave de -- = lokvogel :-- nominal = afroepen van namen :-- de succurso = hulpgeroep :-- telephonic = telefoontje :-- urban = stads(telefoon)gesprek :-- interurban = interlokaal telefoongesprek :-- del conscientia = stem van het geweten :signal de -- = oproepsignaal :corno de -- = roephoorn, signaalhoorn :votation/voto per -- nominal = hoofdelijke stemming :votar per -- nominal = hoofdelijk stemmen :lancear un -- = een oproep doen :facer -- a = een beroep doen op :facer -- a tote su intelligentia = al zijn verstand bijeenrapen :commission de -- = hoorcommissie :Appello Democratic Christian, ADC = Christen-Democratisch Appèl, CDA :2 JURIDIC appèl, beroep :motivo de -- = beroepsgrond :Corte de Appello = Hof van Beroep/Appèl appender v :1 ophangen (schilderij, etc.) :-- un pictura al muro/pariete = een schilderij aan de muur hangen :2 (aan)hechten, (bij)voegen, bevestigen :-- un sigillo a un documento = een zegel aan een dokument bevestigen appendice sub :1 aanhangsel, toevoegsel, appendix (van boek, etc.) :-- bibliographic = bibliografische appendix :2 ANATOMIA :-- (vermiforme/vermicular) = appendix, wormvormig aanhangsel van de blinde darm :-- adeniforme = kliervormig aanhangsel appendicectomia sub :1 MEDICINA verwijdering van de appendix, blindedarmoperatie appendicitis sub :1 MEDICINA blindedarmontsteking :gemaskeerde -- = appendicitis larvate :acute -- = appendicitis acute appendicula sub :1 klein aanhangsel, klein bijvoegsel appendicular adj :1 MEDICINA de appendix betreffend apperception sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA apperceptie, bewuste waarneming :facultate de -- = apperceptievermogen + apperceptive adj :1 apperceptief apperciper v :1 (be)merken, waarnemen, gewaarworden, ontdekken, inzien, begrijpen, zich rekenschap geven appertinente adj :1 (bij)behorend appertinentia sub :1 het behoren (bij), het deel uitmaken (van) :2 JURIDIC aanhangsel, bijvoegsel appertiner v :1 toebehoren appestar v :1 pest veroorzaken, met pest besmetten, verpesten :-- un pais = een land met pest besmetten appetente adj :1 verlangend, begerend, begerig :-- de maritar/spo(n)sar se = trouwlustig appetentia sub :1 begeerte, wens, verlangen :2 eetlust appeter v :1 begeren, verlangen naar appetibile adj :1 begeerlijk + appetibilitate sub :1 begeerlijkheid appetitive adj :1 appetijtelijk, lekker/smakelijk uitziend, aantrekkelijk appetito sub :1 eetlust, trek :-- enorme = geweldige eetlust :-- invidiabile = gezegende eetlust :stimular/avivar/excitar le -- = de eetlust opwekken :dar -- a = de eetlust opwekken, hongerig maken :2 begeerte, zin :-- de viver = levenshonger :--s sexual = geslachtsdriften, seksuele lusten :-- de poter = machtswellust :-- de rapina = rooflust, roofgierigheid + appetitose adj :1 appetijtelijk, lekker/smakelijk uitziend, aantrekkelijk :platto -- = smakelijk gerecht :torta -- = taart die er heerlijk uitziet :isto ha un aspecto pauco/poco -- = dat ziet er onsmakelijk uit + applanabile adj :1 wat vlak/effen/uitgedeukt kan worden applanamento sub :1 het vlak maken, het effen maken, het uitdeuken applanar v :1 vlak/effen maken, egaliseren, uitdeuken :-- un terreno = een terrein egaliseren :-- difficultates = moeilijkheden wegvlakken :-- camminos = wegen slechten + applattamento sub :1 platmaking, afplatting, pletting applattar v :1 plat maken/slaan, afplatten, pletten :-- un sutura = een naad gladstrijken applauder v :1 applaudisseren, in de handen klappen, toejuichen :post le concerto le auditorio ha applaudite durante plure minutas = na het concert hebben de toehoorders minutenlang geapplaudisseerd :-- un orator = een spreker toejuichen + applaudimetro sub :1 applausmeter applauditor sub :1 iemand die applaudisseert, etc. applauso sub :1 applaus, handgeklap, toejuiching :con -- general = onder algemene goedkeuring :-- a scena aperte = open doekje :-- calorose = warm applaus :--s phrenetic, salva de --s = geweldig applaus, storm van applaus applicabile v :1 toepasbaar, toepasselijk, bruikbaar, geschikt :methodo -- = bruikbare methode :iste articulo de lege es -- hic = dit wetsartikel is hier toepasselijk :le lege es -- a totes = de wet geldt voor iedereen :declarar -- = van toepassing verklaren :iste regula non es -- hic = deze regel geldt hier niet :2 aan te brengen applicabilitate sub :1 toepasbaarheid, geschiktheid :-- de un principio = toepasbaarheid van een principe applicar v :1 toepassen, in practijk brengen :-- un theoria = een theorie toepassen :-- un technica = een techniek toepassen :-- un lege = een wet toepassen :-- le commandamentos de un persona = iemands geboden ten uitvoer brengen :-- sanctiones = sancties toepassen :-- se al studio = zich toeleggen op de studie :-- un norma/criterio = een maatstaf aanleggen :iste articulo de lege se applica hic = dit wetsartikel is hier toepasselijk :2 aanbrengen, neerzetten, plaatsen :-- un etiquetta = een etiket aanbrengen :-- un strato de color = een verflaag aanbrengen + applicate adj :1 vlijtig, ijverig :2 toegepast :artes -- = toegepaste kunsten :scientias -- = toegepaste wetenschappen :mathematica -- = toegepaste wiskunde :mechanica -- = toegepaste mechanica :physica -- = toegepaste natuurkunde :chimia -- = toegepaste scheikunde application sub :1 het toepassen, toepassing :-- interne = inwendig gebruik :-- externe = uitwendig gebruik :-- de articulos de lege = toepassing van wetsartikelen :-- de pannos humide in caso de febre = gebruik van natte doeken op het hoofd bij koorts :methodo de -- = toepassingsmethode :mitter un theoria in -- = een theorie toepassen :un material con multe --es = een materiaal met vele toepassingsmogelijkheden :2 het aanbrengen, het neerzetten :prime -- = grond(verf)laag :3 ijver, toewijding :-- al travalio/labor = arbeidzaamheid :laborar/travaliar con -- = naarstig werken :-- al deber = plichtsbetrachting :4 PHYSICA puncto de -- = aangrijpingspunt (van kracht) + applicative adj :1 bruikbaar, geschikt, toepasselijk + applicator sub :1 iemand die (iets) toepast + appoggiatura sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA lange voorslag, pralltriller + appoiabracio sub :1 armsteun, armleuning :-- plicante = opklapbare armsteun + appoialibros sub :1 boekensteun + appoiamano sub :1 schildersstokje + appoianuca sub :1 neksteun appoiar v :1 steunen, leunen, rusten :-- se contra = aanleunen tegen :-- super le button = op de knop drukken, de knop indrukken :-- super le accelerator = het gaspedaal indrukken :2 steunen, steun verlenen, helpen, bijstaan :-- se mutuemente = elkaar steunen :io appoia tu opinion = ik steun je in die opvatting + appoiatesta sub :1 hoofdsteun appoio sub :1 het steunen, het leunen, steun, stut :prestar un -- financiari = een geldelijke steun verlenen :offerer su -- = zijn steun aanbieden :adjutar un persona con -- e consilios = iemand met raad en daad ter zijde staan :demandar le -- de un persona = iemands steun vragen :obtener le -- de un persona = iemands steun verwerven, iemand op zijn hand krijgen :-- moral = morele steun :muro de -- = schoormuur :puncto de -- = steunpunt, MILITAR basis :puncto de -- pro le pede = voetensteun :vocal de -- = hulpklinker :-- de fenestra = vensterbank :-- in le dorso = ruggesteun :ARTE DE CONSTRUER pilastro de -- = steunbeer :al -- de = ter ondersteuning van :2 steun(verlening), hulp, bijstand apponer v :1 aanbrengen, zetten op :-- un affiche F super un muro = een affiche op een muur aanbrengen :-- le sigillos = de zegels aanbrengen, verzegelen :-- su signatura = zijn handtekening zetten + apponibile adj :1 wat aangebracht/(neer)gezet kan worden apportar v :1 (mee)brengen, aanbrengen, inbrengen :esser apportate per le vento = aanwaaien :-- capital = kapitaal inbrengen/verschaffen :-- un valisa plus tarde = een koffer nabrengen :ille apporta su violino = hij brengt zijn viool mee :ille apporta su contribution = hij levert zijn bijdrage :-- un modification al programma = een wijziging in het programma aanbrengen :con le reserva de -- modificationes = wijzigingen voorbehouden + apportator sub :1 brenger, inbrenger apportionamento sub :1 toebedeling, verdeling, uitdeling, distribuering, omslag apportionar v :1 toebedelen, verdelen, uitdelen, distribueren, omslaan + apporto sub :1 inbreng, bijdrage, aandeel :-- de Francia al civilisation = Frankrijks bijdrage aan de beschaving :le -- de nove ideas = het aandragen van nieuwe ideeën :-- in natura = inbreng in natura :-- in numerario = inbreng in contanten :BIOLOGIA -- de oxygeno = zuurstoftoevoer apposite adj :1 geschikt, voegzaam, passend, relevant apposition sub :1 het erbij plaatsen, bijvoeging :le -- del sigillos = het aanbrengen van de zegels, verzegeling :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA bijstelling, appositie :in -- = als bijstelling, appositioneel + appositional adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA appositioneel, van een/als bijstelling appositive adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA de bijstelling betreffend appreciabile adj :1 schatbaar, taxeerbaar :le differentia es a pena -- = het verschil is nauwelijks te schatten :2 te waarderen appreciamento sub :1 schatting, taxatie, waardebepaling :2 waardering, appreciatie appreciar v :1 schatten, taxeren :-- un distantia = een afstand schatten :2 waarderen, op prijs stellen, appreciëren :saper -- un cosa = iets naar waarde weten te schatten :-- multo un persona = iemand heel erg waarderen :-- le bon vino = goede wijn weten te waarderen appreciation sub :1 schatting, waardebepaling :le -- del experto es troppo alte/elevate = de schatting van de deskundige is te hoog :un -- false del distantia = een onjuiste schatting van de afstand :2 waardering, appreciatie :-- negative = negatieve waardering :signos de -- = blijken van waardering :monstra/proba/prova material de -- = stoffelijk blijk van waardering appreciator sub :1 schatter, taxateur :2 iemand die waardeert/apprecieert apprehender v :1 gevangen nemen, arresteren, aanhouden :2 bevatten, begrijpen :3 vrezen, duchten apprehensibile adj :1 bevattelijk, begrijpelijk apprehensibilitate sub :1 het bevatten, het begrijpen, bevattelijkheid, begrijpelijkheid :2 vrees apprehension sub :1 het begrijpen, het bevatten :2 vrees, beduchtheid :-- mal fundate = koudwatervrees :-- de ir al schola = schoolvrees :arrivar plen de -- = met lood in de schoenen aankomen :ille ha un poco/pauco de -- ante su examine = hij is een beetje bang voor zijn examen apprehensive adj :1 vreesachtig, bang apprender v :1 leren :-- Interlingua = Interlingua leren :-- un technica = een techniek aanleren :-- de memoria = van buiten/uit het hoofd leren :-- a leger = leren lezen :iste poema se apprende facilemente = dat gedicht is gemakkelijk te leren :desi(de)rio de -- = leergierigheid :desi(de)rose de -- = leergierig :2 vernemen, ter ore komen :-- un nova = een bericht vernemen :-- un cosa de fonte ben informate = iets uit welingelichte bron vernemen + apprendibile adj :1 leerbaar :notiones facilemente -- = gemakkelijk leerbare begrippen + apprensibile adj :1 leerbaar + apprensibilitate sub :1 leerbaarheid apprentissage sub :1 leertijd, scholing, vorming, opleiding :contracto de -- = leercontract :esser in --, facer su -- = in de leer zijn :anno de -- = leerjaar apprentisse sub :1 leerjongen, leerling :juvene -- = jongmaatje :-- mago = tovenaarsleerling :-- (de) mason = leerling-metselaar :-- (de) sartor = kleermakersknecht :-- (de) marinero = lichtmatroos :-- (de) panetero = bakkersleerling :-- (de) carpentero = timmermansleerling, krullenjongen :-- typographic = drukkersleerling apprestar v :1 gereedmaken, klaarmaken, bereiden, toebereiden, voorbereiden :-- un repasto = een maaltijd bereiden :-- un platto = een gerecht klaarmaken :-- su armas = zijn wapens gereed maken :-- un expedition = voorbereidingen treffen voor een expeditie :-- se pro le viage = aanstalten maken voor de reis :-- se pro le lucta = zich aangorden voor de strijd :2 (TEXT) appreteren appresto sub :1 voorbereiding :-- defensive = defensieve voorbereiding :--s de un viage = toebereidselen voor een reis :2 (TEXT) appretuur approbabile adj :1 goed te keuren, aanvaardbaar :projecto -- = aanvaardbaar plan :su conducta non es -- = zijn gedrag is niet goed te keuren approbar conj :1 goedkeuren, goedvinden, waarderen, instemmen :-- le ideas de un persona = iemands ideeën onderschrijven :-- un contracto = een contract goedkeuren :-- al unanimitate = eenstemmig goedkeuren :-- inconditionalmente un cosa = iets onvoorwaardelijk goedkeuren approbation sub :1 het goedkeuren, goedkeuring, instemming :-- ecclesiastic/del ecclesia = kerkelijke goedkeuring :-- tacite = stilzwijgende goedkeuring :-- expresse = uitdrukkelijke goedkeuring :-- del signatario = goedkeuring van de ondergetekende :excepte -- ultime = behoudens nadere goedkeuring :signo de -- = teken van goedkeuring :dar su -- a = zijn goedkeuring geven/hechten aan :obtener le -- regal = de koninklijke goedkeuring krijgen :submitter a/pro -- = ter goedkeuring voorleggen :meritar le -- general/unanime = ieders instemming verdienen approbative adj :1 goedkeurend :gesto -- = goedkeurend gebaar :signo de testa/capite -- = goedkeurend knikje approbator sub :1 iemand die iets goedkeurt, etc. approbatori adj :1 goedkeurend, instemmend :rumor -- = goedkeurend gemompel approchabile {sj} adj :1 toegankelijk, genaakbaar, aanspreekbaar :ille es difficilemente -- = hij is moeilijk aanspreekbaar + approchabilitate {sj} sub :1 toegankelijkheid, genaakbaarheid, aanspreekbaarheid approchar {sj} v :1 naderen, dichterbij komen, nabij komen, gaan (naar) :le hora approcha = het uur nadert :le tempesta de tonitro approcha = het onweer komt opzetten approche {sj} sub :1 het naderen, nadering, benadering, aanpak :modo de -- = wijze van benadering :-- scientific = wetenschappelijke benadering/aanpak :-- ludic = speelse aanpak :-- thematic = thematische aanpak :-- del hiberno = nadering van de winter :al -- del nocte = bij het vallen van de nacht :obra de -- difficile = moeilijk toegankelijk werk :isto exige un altere -- = hier is een andere aanpak nodig :haber un -- moderne del doctrina protestante = de protestantse leer modern benaderen approfundamento sub :1 het dieper maken/worden, het verdiepen, verdieping :-- de un canal = uitdieping van een kanaal :2 diepgaande bestudering, grondig onderzoek, doorgronding :le question require un -- ulterior = het vraagstuk behoeft nadere bestudering approfundar v :1 dieper maken, uitdiepen, verdiepen :-- un canal = een kanaal uitdiepen :-- su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos = zijn kennis verdiepen :-- un question = een kwestie verdiepen :2 diepgaand bestuderen, grondig onderzoeken, doorgronden appropriabile adj :1 dat geschikt is te maken :2 aanpasbaar appropriar v :1 aanpassen, geschikt maken :-- su stilo al subjecto = zijn stijl aanpassen aan het onderwerp :appropria le education del homine al homine (ROUSSEAU) = pas de opvoeding van de mens aan bij de mens :2 toeëigenen :-- se le ben de alteres = zich het goed van anderen toeëigenen appropriate adj :1 geschikt, passend :medios -- = geëigende middelen :recompensa -- = passende beloning :mesura -- = passende maatregel :termino -- = geijkte term :proverbio -- = toepasselijk spreekwoord :responsa -- = raak antwoord :un presente multo -- = een erg toepasselijk cadeautje :de maniera -- = op passende wijze :-- al circumstantias = aangepast aan de omstandigheden appropriation sub :1 het geschikt maken, aanpassing :2 het toeëigenen, toeëigening :derecto de -- = toeëigeningsrecht :-- abusive = wederrechtelijke toeëigening approvisionamento sub :1 het bevoorraden, het voorzien van, bevoorrading :-- de un magazin = bevoorrading van een winkel :-- de alimentos/viveres/victualias = levensmiddelenvoorziening :-- de energia = energievoorziening :-- de carbon = kolenvoorziening :-- del armea = bevoorrading van het leger :-- de aqua potabile = drinkwatervoorziening :furgon de -- = proviandwagen :nave de -- = proviandschip, bevoorradingsschip :porto de -- = aanvoerhaven :via de -- = aanvoerweg/route approvisionar v :1 bevoorraden, voorzien van, leveren, aanvoeren :-- un magazin/boteca de tote le mercantias necessari = een winkel bevoorraden met alle noodzakelijke goederen :-- le armea = het leger bevoorraden :-- se de bibitas = drank inslaan :-- se de ligno pro le hiberno = hout inslaan voor de winter + approvisionator sub :1 iemand die bevoorraadt, leverancier approximar v :1 naderbij brengen :approxima tu platto! = houd je bord bij! :-- se = naderen :le tempesta de tonitro se approxima = het onweer komt opzetten approximation sub :1 het naderbij brengen, benadering :2 benadering, schatting, approximatieve/benaderde waarde :MATHEMATICA :calcular per -- = benaderen :methodo/maniera de -- = benaderingswijze :per/con -- = bij benadering :con un -- de un percento = met een marge van één procent approximative adj :1 approximatief, benaderend, ruw geschat :calculo -- = grove/globale berekening :cifras -- = globale cijfers :valor -- = approximatieve waarde, ruw geschatte waarde :exprimer se in terminos -- = zich in vage bewoordingen uiten + approximativemente adv :1 bij benadering, ongeveer, circa, ten naaste bij, grofweg, uit de losse pols :calcular -- = op de gis af berekenen appunctamento sub :1 afspraak, rendez-vous :haber un -- con un persona = een afspraak hebben met iemand :postponer un -- = een afspraak verschuiven :disdicer/annullar un -- = een afspraak afzeggen :2 aanwijzing, aanstelling, benoeming :-- temporari/provisional = tijdelijke aanstelling :-- permanente/definitive = vaste aanstelling appunctar v :1 aanwijzen, benoemen (tot) :2 scherp maken, puntig maken, aanpunten, toespitsen :-- un palo = een paal aanpunten :-- un stilo de graphite = een potlood slijpen, een punt aan een potlood slijpen appuramento sub :1 zuivering :2 het nazien, verificatie appurar v :1 zuiveren, louteren :2 in het reine/in orde brengen :3 nazien, verifiëren + apraxia sub :1 MEDICINA apraxie april sub :1 april :al fin de -- = eind april :pisce de -- = aprilgrap a priori sub LATINO :1 a priori, van te voren, vooraf :judicar -- = aprioristisch oordelen apriorismo sub :1 apriorisme apriorista sub :1 apriorist aprioristic adj :1 aprioristisch :judicio -- = aprioristisch oordeel :rationamento -- = aprioristische redenering :attitude -- = aprioristische houding + aprioritate sub :1 aprioriteit apsidal adj :1 ASTRONOMIA de apsis betreffend :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER de abside betreffend apside sub :1 ASTRONOMIA apsis :linea del --s = grote as van een planetenbaan, apsidenlijn :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER abside, absis, koornis aptar v :1 aanpassen apte adj :1 bekwaam, in staat, gepast, geschikt, doelmatig :facer un cosa -- pro = iets bruikbaar maken voor aptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA ongevleugeld (insecten) + apterologia sub :1 apterologie, studie van de ongevleugelde insekten + apterologo sub :1 apteroloog, kenner van de ongevleugelde insekten apteros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA ongevleugelde insecten + apteryx sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kiwi aptitude sub :1 geschiktheid, bekwaamheid, vaardigheid :-- professional = beroepsbekwaamheid :--s theatral = toneelaanleg :--s technic = technische vaardigheden :--s social = sociale vaardigheden :exigentia de -- = bekwaamheidseis :nostre --s receptive = onze receptieve vermogens :test (A) de -- = vaardigheidstest/proef :in caso de -- = bij gebleken geschiktheid apud prep :1 bij + Apulia sub n pr :1 Apulië + apyre adj :1 onontvlambaar, onbrandbaar, vuurvast + apyretic adj :1 MEDICINA koortsvrij + apyrexia sub :1 MEDICINA koortsvrije toestand aqua sub :1 water :-- pur/clar = helder water :-- dur = hard water :-- potabile = drinkwater :-- del tappo = kraanwater, leidingwater :-- gasose = spuitwater :-- pluvial/de pluvia = regenwater :-- pro le the = theewater :-- pro le caffe = koffiewater :-- de tabula = tafelwater :-- de ris = rijstwater :-- de Colonia = eau de cologne :-- de rosas = rozewater :-- de fusion = smeltwater :-- odorose = reukwater :-- mineral = mineraalwater :-- de calce = kalkwater :-- catranate = teerwater :-- turbide = troebel water :piscar in -- turbide = in troebel water vissen :-- currente = stromend water :-- salate = zout water :-- sucrate = suikerwater :-- glaciate = ijswater :-- bulliente = kokend water, heet water :-- boric = boorwater :-- subterranee = grondwater :-- de infiltration = kwelwater :-- lacustre = meerwater :--s torrential = woest stromend water :--(s) usate/residuari = afvalwater :--s de superficie = oppervlaktewater :-- terrose = gronderig water :-- a barba = scheerwater :-- de condensation = condenswater :-- de disgelo = dooiwater :-- saponose/de sapon = zeepwater :-- de chloro = chloorwater :-- dismaculatori = vlekkenwater :-- de Javelle = bleekwater :-- salmastre = brak water :-- ferruginose = staalwater :-- de pumpa = pompwater :-- de fonte = bronwater :-- de celo = hemelwater :-- de banio = badwater :-- del dunas = duinwater :-- thermal = warm bronwater :-- fluvial = rivierwater :-- de(l) mar = zeewater :-- baptismal/de baptismo = doopwater :-- sancte/benedicte = heilig water :CHIMIA :-- crystallin = kristalwater :-- morte = doodtij :--s interne/interior = binnenwateren :--s territorial = territoriale wateren :color de -- = waterverf :bucca/prisa de -- = brandkraan :matras de -- = waterbed :vena de -- = bronader, waterader :displaciamento de -- = waterverplaatsing :lilio de -- = waterlelie :melon de -- = watermeloen :pan al -- = waterbrood :chocolate {sj} al -- = waterchocolade :filtro a -- = waterfilter :penuria/manco/scarsitate/carentia de -- = watergebrek, waternood :conducto de -- = waterbuis :tonnello de -- = waterton :pulice de -- = watervlo :macula de -- = watervlek :nivello del -- = waterpeil :refrigeration per -- = waterkoeling :circulation del -- = watercirculatie :colla al -- = waterlijm :massa de -- = watermassa :superficie del -- = wateroppervlak(te) :pistola a -- = waterpistool :vapor de -- = waterdamp :portator de -- = waterdrager :a proba/prova de --, resistente al -- = waterdicht :gutta de -- = waterdruppel :consumo/consumption de -- = waterverbruik :undulation de -- = watergolf :undular al -- = watergolven :evacuar le -- = afwateren :saltar al -- = in het water springen :cader al -- = in het water vallen :jectar al -- = in het water gooien :facer bullir -- = water koken :mitter a pan e -- = op water en brood zetten :portar -- al mar = water naar de zee dragen :transporto per -- = vervoer te water :columna/colonna de -- = waterkolom :ordalia del -- cal(i)de = heetwaterproef :calefaction al -- cal(i)de = heetwaterverwarming :botta de -- = waterlaars :linea de -- = waterlijn :linea de --s = waterlinie :contator de -- = watermeter :molino de -- = watermolen :horror del -- = watervrees :-- pesante = zwaar water, deuteriumoxide :facer -- = water maken, lekken :via de -- = 1. waterweg, 2. (water)lek :facer -- = water maken, lekken :calfatar un via de -- = een lek dichten :curso de -- = waterloop, stroom :jecto de -- = waterstraal :-- ammoniac = ammonia :-- ammoniacal = ammoniakwater :vacuar le -- = (leeg)hozen (van een boot) :-- dulce = zoet water :pisce de -- dulce = zoetwatervis :fauna de -- dulce = zoetwaterfauna :flora de -- dulce = zoetwaterflora :planta de -- dulce = zoetwaterplant :tortuca de -- dulce = zoetwaterschildpad :laco de -- dulce = zoetwatermeer :exprimitor de -- = mangel, wringer :cavo de -- = plas, (modder)poel :epuration/depuration/purification del -- = drinkwaterzuivering :--s cloacal = rioolwater :pollution del --(s) = watervervuiling/verontreiniging :nivello de -- de Amsterdam = A.P. (Amsterdams Peil) :turre/castello de -- = watertoren :ratto de -- = waterrat :rallo de -- = waterral :abundante in -- = waterrijk :portator de -- = waterdrager :linea divisori de --s = waterscheiding :central de -- = waterleidingbedrijf :tubo de -- = water(leiding)pijp :serreria ad -- = zaagmolen :BOTANICA cresson de -- = witte waterkers :le --s del utero = vruchtwater :trenchar {sj} le -- = de waterleiding afsnijden + aquabob sub :1 SPORT aquabob + aquacultura sub :1 Vide: aquicultura + aquacultural adj :1 Vide: aquicultural + aquaforte sub :1 ets :gravar al -- = etsen :gravure al -- = ets + aquafortista sub :1 etser, kopergraveur :placa de -- = etsplaat aquamarin adj :1 aquamarijn aquamarina sub :1 aquamarijn (edelsteen) :2 aquamarijn (kleur, verf) + aquanauta sub :1 aquanaut + aquaplanar v :1 waterskiën (op één plank) + aquaplaning sub ANGLESE :1 aquaplaning + aquaplano sub :1 waterskiplank aquar v :1 water geven, met water begieten, besprenkelen :-- le vino = de wijn aanlengen aquarella sub :1 waterverf :pinger al -- = met waterverf schilderen, aquarelleren :2 aquarel, waterverfschilderij :pincel de -- = aquarelpenseel :technica del -- = aquareltechniek :tinta de -- = aquareltint :vernisse de -- = aquarelvernis + aquarellar v :1 aquarelleren aquarellista sub :1 aquarellist aquario sub :1 aquarium :-- maritime = zeeaquarium :-- de aqua dulce = zoetwateraquarium :pisce de -- = aquariumvis :planta de -- = aquariumplant :2 ASTRONOMIA, ASTROLOGIA Waterman + aquariologia sub :1 aquariologie aquatic adj :1 water..., in/bij het water levend :organismo -- = waterorganisme :animal -- = waterdier :tortuca -- = moerasschildpad :salamandra -- = watersalamander :serpente -- = waterslang :monstro -- = watermonster :pulice -- = watervlo :ave -- = watervogel :scorpion -- = waterschorpioen :asello -- = (zoet)waterpissebed :calabrosa -- = watervlotgras, brongras :jardin -- = watertuin :flor -- = waterbloem :mollusco -- = waterslak :planta -- = waterplant :senecio -- = waterkruiskruid :glyceria -- = kantergras, piekgras :mina -- = watermijn :ecosystema -- = aquatisch ecosysteem :habitat -- = waterhabitat aquatile adj :1 water..., in/bij het water levend :habitat -- = waterhabitat :ecosystema -- = aquatisch ecosysteem :batrachio -- = gewone waterranonkel + aquatinta sub :1 ARTE aquatint :gravure (F) al -- = aquatintprent :le --s de Goya = de aquatinten van Goya + aquatintista sub :1 aquatint-graveur + aquavit sub :1 aquavit aqueduc :1 s. aqueducto aqueducto sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER aquaduct, waterleiding aquee adj :1 waterig, waterachtig, water bevattend :vapor -- = waterdamp :ANATOMIA humor -- = waterig vocht (oog) + aquicole adj :1 in het water levend + aquicultura sub :1 watercultuur (mbt vissen), aquicultuur :-- de aqua dulce = zoetwateraquicultuur aquiero sub :1 afvoerbuis, afwatering, draineringsbuis :-- stratal/de strata = goot + aquifere adj :1 GEOLOGIA waterhoudend :strato -- = waterhoudende laag :rocca -- = waterhoudend gesteente + aquifoliaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA aquifoliaceeën, hulstfamilie + aquifolio sub :1 BOTANICA hulst aquila sub :1 ZOOLOGIA arend, adelaar :nido de --s = arendsnest :ovo de -- = adelaarsei :oculo de -- = adelaarsoog :pluma de -- = adelaarsveer :ala de -- = adelaarsvleugel :ungula de -- = adelaarsklauw :-- marin/de mar = zeearend :-- piscator = visarend :-- de Bonelli = haviksarend :-- audace = wigstaartarend :ille non es un -- = hij is geen hoogvlieger :2 HERAL adelaar :-- imperial = keizerlijke adelaar :-- regal/royal = koninklijke adelaar :-- bicephale/bicipite = dubbele adelaar aquilegia sub :1 BOTANICA akelei aquilin adj :1 arends..., adelaars... :naso -- = arendsneus, haviksneus :reguardo -- = arendsblik :BOTANICA filice -- = adelaarsvaren + aquilon sub :1 noordenwind, gure wind (uit het noorden) Aquisgrano sub n pr :1 Aken aquose adj :1 waterig, waterhoudend :fructo -- = waterige vrucht :extracto -- = waterig extract :solution -- = waterige oplossing :humor -- del oculo = oogvocht :strato -- = waterlaag :film -- = watervliesje aquositate sub :1 waterigheid, watergehalte :-- de un fructo = waterigheid van een vrucht ar sub :1 are + ara sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ara arabe adj :1 Arabisch :lingua -- = Arabische taal, Arabisch :scriptura -- = Arabisch schrift :numeros -- = Arabische cijfers :arte -- = Arabische kunst :religion -- = Arabische godsdienst :cavallo -- = Arabier, paard van Arabisch ras :stallon -- = Arabische hengst :Emiratos Arabe Unite = Verenigde Arabische Emiraten arabe sub :1 Arabier :2 Arabisch (taal) arabesc adj :1 arabesk, arabeskachtig + arabescar v :1 versieren met arabesken arabesco sub :1 ARTE MUSICA arabeske :--s capriciose = grillige arabesken :ornamento de --s = arabeskenversiering Arabia sub n pr :1 Arabië :-- Saudi/Saudita = Saoedi-Arabië arabic adj :1 Arabisch :cifras -- = arabische cijfers :gumma -- = arabische gom :deserto -- = Arabische woestijn :tribo -- = Arabische stam + arabidopsis sub :1 BOTANICA zandraket arabile adj :1 beploegbaar, bebouwbaar :campo/terra -- = bouwland, akkerland :solo -- = voor landbouw geschikte grond + arabis sub :1 BOTANICA scheefkelk, randjesbloem, arabis :-- arenose = zandscheefkelk :-- hirsute = ruige scheefkelk :-- sagittate = pijlscheefkelk + arabisar v :1 arabiseren, aan de Arabische cultuur onderwerpen/aanpassen :-- Espania meridional = Zuid-Spanje arabiseren + arabisation sub :1 het arabiseren, het Arabisch maken, het onderwerpen/aanpassen aan de Arabische cultuur :le -- del populos de Africa septentrional = de arabisering van de volken van Noord-Afrika arabismo sub :1 woord/uitdrukking/constructie naar het Arabisch gevormd :2 eigenaardigheid van de Arabische cultuur arabista sub :1 kenner van de Arabische cultuur, arabist + arabitate sub :1 (het) Arabisch-zijn + araboamerican adj :1 Arabisch-Amerikaans + araboislamic adj :1 Arabisch-islamitisch + arabophone adj :1 Arabisch sprekend :populos -- = Arabisch sprekende volkeren + araceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA Araceeën, Aronskelkfamilie arachide sub :1 BOTANICA aardnotenplant :2 pinda :butyro de -- = pindakaas :oleo de -- = arachide-olie arachidic adj :1 arachide... + arachnoide sub :1 MEDICINA spinnewebvlies, middelste hersenvlies + arachnoido sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spinachtige + arachnologia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA arachnologie, studie van spinnen + aractic adj :1 MEDICINA onbeheerst, onregelmatig + Aragon sub n pr :1 Aragon + aragonese sub :1 Aragonees + aragonese adj :1 Aragonees + aragonite sub :1 MINERALOGIA aragoniet + arak sub :1 arak, rijstbrandewijn :distillator de -- = arakstoker/brander :distilleria de -- = arakstokerij + aralia sub :1 BOTANICA aralia + araliaceas sub pl :1 araliaceeën, klimopfamilie + aramaic adj :1 Aramees + aramaico sub :1 (taal) Aramees + arameo sub :1 Aramees (bewoner) :2 Aramees (taal) aranea sub :1 spin :tela de -- = spinnenweb, spinrag :filo de -- = spinseldraad :morsura de -- = spinnenbeet :veneno/toxico de -- = spinnengif :-- domestic = huisspin :-- cruciate/diademate = kruisspin :-- rubie = spintmijt :-- fumigate = rookspin :-- venenose = giftige spin :-- marin/de mar = zeespin + aranifere adj :1 BOTANICA :ophrys -- = spinnenorchis arar v :1 ploegen :-- un campo = een akker ploegen :campo arate = geploegde akker arator sub :1 iemand die ploegt, ploeger aratori adj :1 landbouw... :instrumentos -- = landbouwwerktuigen aratro sub :1 ploeg :-- a nive = sneeuwploeg :axe de -- = ploegas aratura sub :1 het ploegen :salario pro le -- = ploegloon :2 geploegde akker + araucaria sub :1 BOTANICA apenboom, slangenden, araucaria :-- excelse = kamerden + araucariaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA araucariaceeën + arbitrabile adj :1 die/dat kan worden voorgelegd aan een scheidsrechter arbitrage sub :1 arbitrage, scheidrechterlijke uitspraak, werkzaamheid van arbiters, arbitrale leiding :tribunal de -- = arbitragehof, scheidsgerecht :Corte Permanente de Arbitrage = Permanent Hof van Arbitrage :commission de -- = arbitragecommissie :tractato de -- = arbitrageverdrag :error de -- = arbitrale dwaling, SPORT fout van de scheidsrechter :submitter un litigio al -- de un tertie persona = een geschil aan de scheidsrechterlijke uitspraak van een derde onderwerpen :clausula de (submission a) -- = arbitraal beding, arbitrageclausule :2 (bank, etc.) arbitrage :-- de interesse = rentearbitrage + arbitral adj :1 arbitraal :judicio/judicamento/sententia -- = arbitraal vonnis/uitspraak :tribunal -- = scheidsgerecht :collegio -- = scheidsrechterlijk college :clausula -- = arbitraal beding arbitramento sub :1 arbitrage, scheidsrechterlijke uitspraak arbitrar v :1 als scheidsrechter optreden, scheidsrechterlijk beslissen, arbitreren :-- un controversia = en geschil door arbitrage beslissen :-- un partita/match (A) de football (A) = een voetbalwedstrijd fluiten :un match (A) de football (A) mal arbitrate = een slecht geleide voetbalwedstrijd arbitrari adj :1 willekeurig, door willekeur bepaald, eigenmachtig :election -- = willekeurige keuze :decision -- = willekeurige beslissing :iste regula es toto -- = deze regel is geheel willekeurig arbitrarietate sub :1 willekeur arbitration sub :1 arbitrage, het scheidsrechterlijk beslissen arbitrator sub :1 scheidrechter, arbiter, scheidsman, bemiddelaar :-- del governamento = rijksbemiddelaar + arbitrio sub :1 wil :libere -- = vrije wil arbitro sub :1 scheidsrechter, arbiter, TENNIS umpire :error de -- = scheidsrechterlijke dwaling :submitter un question al decision de --s = een zaak aan arbitrage/een scheidsrechterlijke beslissing onderwerpen arbore sub :1 boom :-- genealogic = stamboom :-- de Natal = kerstboom :-- fructifere/fructal = vruchtboom :-- gigantesc = reuzenboom :-- nano = dwergboom :-- cave = holle boom :-- del vita = levensboom :-- resinose = harsboom :-- a cauchu = rubberboom :-- gummifere/gummose = gomboom :-- del libertate = vrijheidsboom :-- de maio = meiboom :-- frondifere/de fronda = loofboom :BIBLIA :-- (del scientia) del ben e del mal = boom (der kennis) van goed en kwaad :folio de -- = boomblad :branca de -- = boomtak :fructo de -- = boomvrucht :cortice de -- = boomschors :specie -- = boomsoort :sin --s = boomloos :coperte de --s = boomrijk :abatter --s = bomen rooien :taliar/putar un -- = een boom snoeien :abattitor de --s = houthakker :chirurgia de -- = boomchirurgie :specialista de --s malade = boomchirurg :limite del zona del --s = boomgrens :2 TECHNICA as, boom, spil, stang, balk :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES :-- del helice = schroefas :-- intermedie = tussenas :-- de transmission = transmissieas, drijfwerkas :-- de disembracage = ontkoppelingsas :-- del generator = generatoras :-- motor/propulsori = aandrijfas :-- a cammas = nokkenas :-- a manivella = krukas :cavilia de -- = asbout arboree adj :1 met bomen, boomrijk :2 van de boom, boom... :animal -- = boomdier :serpente -- = boomslang :specie -- = boomsoort :plantation -- = boomaanplanting :vegetation -- = boomgroei :erica -- = boomheide :lullula -- = boomleeuwerik :limite del vegetation -- = boomgrens :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :diagramma -- = boomdiagram arborescente adj :1 BOTANICA boomvormig, boomachtig, net als een boom :filice -- = boomvaren :vegetation -- = boomgroei :limite del vegetation -- = boomgrens arborescentia sub :1 BOTANICA het zich vertakken als een boom, vertakking arborescer v :1 BOTANICA zich als een boom vertakken arboreto sub :1 bosje, arboretum, (wetenschappelijke) bomentuin arboretto sub :1 boompje + arboricole adj :1 op/in bomen levend :serpente -- = boomslang + arboricultor sub :1 boomkweker + arboricultura sub :1 boomkwekerij + arboricultural adj :1 van/mbt. de boomkwekerij + arboriculturista sub :1 boomkweker arborisar v :1 er als een boom uit laten zien arborisate adj :1 MINERALOGIA vertakt :agata -- = boomagaat arborisation sub :1 MINERALOGIA afzetting van kristallen in boomvormige figuren, vertakking, dendriet arborista sub :1 boomkweker, boomspecialist, boomchirurg + arbusteto sub :1 struikgewas + arbustive adj :1 struik.., heester...., heesterachtig :cultura -- = het kweken van struiken en heesters arbusto sub :1 struik, heester :-- spinose = doornstruik :-- ornamental = sierheester :-- de coton = katoenstruik :-- de caffe = koffiestruik arca sub :1 ark :Arca de Noe = Ark van Noach :Arca de Alliantia = Ark des Verbonds arcada sub :1 booggewelf, bogengang, arcade, boog :--de un aqueducto = bogen van een aquaduct :--s del rue de Rivoli = bogengang van de rue de Rivoli :-- dentari = tandboog :-- de palato = gehemelteboog :ponte a --s = boogbrug Arcadia sub n pr :1 Arcadië arcadian adj :1 Arcadisch arcan adj :1 geheim(zinnig), mysterieus, esoterisch + arcaniflor adj :1 BOTANICA met verborgen bloemen arcano sub :1 (diep) geheim, mysterie, geheim middel :--s del politica = geheimen van de politiek :-- del scientia = geheimen van de wetenschap arcar v :1 een boog maken, buigen tot een boog :-- un pecia de ferro = een stuk ijzer buigen :2 van bogen voorzien + arcate adj :1 boog... :fenestra -- = boogvenster/raam :construction -- = boogconstructie :porta -- = boogdeur :tecto -- = boogdak :trabe/trave -- = boogspant :gambas -- = o-benen + arcella sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schaalamoebe archaic adj :1 archaïsch, verouderd :arte -- = archaïsche kunst + archaicitate sub :1 archaïsch karakter :-- de un tradition = archaïsch karakter van een traditie + archaisante adj :1 archaïserend, archaïsmen gebruikend :scriptor -- = schrijver die veel archaïsmen gebruikt :stilo -- = archaïserende stijl archaisar v :1 archaïseren + archaisation sub :1 archaïsering archaismo sub :1 archaïsme, verouderde uitdrukking archaista sub :1 gebruiker van verouderde taal + archaistic adj :1 archaïstisch + archangelic adj :1 aartsengelachtig :anima -- = aartsengelachtige ziel archangelo sub :1 aartsengel + archeologia sub :1 archeologie, oudheidkunde :-- prehistoric = prehistorische archeologie :-- egyptian = Egyptische archeologie :-- oriental = oosterse archeologie :-- grec = Griekse archeologie :-- medieval = middeleeuwse archeologie :-- submarin = onderwaterarcheologie :museo de -- = oudheidkundig museum archeologic adj :1 archeologisch, oudheidkundig :prospection -- = oudheidkundig bodemonderzoek :sito -- = archeologische vindplaats, opgravingsterrein + archeologista sub :1 archeoloog, oudheidkundige archeologo sub :1 archeoloog, oudheidkundige + archeomagnetismo sub :1 archeomagnetisme + archeopterix sub :1 (voorhistorische vogel) archeopterix + archeozoico sub :1 archeozoïcum archero sub :1 boogschutter archetto sub :1 strijkstok (van viool, etc.) :colpo de -- = vioolstreek + archetypic adj :1 archetypisch archetypo sub :1 archetype, oerbeeld, oervorm, grondvorm + archiblasto sub :1 archiblast + archicancellero sub :1 aartskanselier, grootkanselier archidiacono sub :1 aartsdiaken + archidiocese (-esis) sub :1 RELIGION aartsdiocees, aartsbisdom archiduc sub :1 aartshertog archiducal adj :1 aartshertogelijk :titulo -- = aarts-hertogelijke titel archiducato sub :1 aartshertogdom archiduchessa sub :1 aartshertogin archiepiscopal adj :1 aartsbisschoppelijk :palatio -- = aartsbisschoppelijk paleis :dignitate -- = aartsbisschoppelijke waardigheid archiepiscopato sub :1 ambt van aartsbisschop :2 aartsbisdom archiepiscopo sub :1 aartsbisschop + archimandrita sub :1 RELIGION archimandriet Archimedes sub n pr :1 Archimedes :principio de -- = hydrostatische wet :axioma de -- = Archimedisch axioma :spiral de -- = Archimedische spiraal :vite de -- = tonmolen + archimedian adj :1 van Archimedes, Archimedisch archipelago sub :1 archipel, eilandengroep :-- indonesian = Indonesische Archipel + archiphonema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA archifoneem + archipresbyteral adj :1 aartpriesterlijk archipresbytero sub :1 aartspriester :dignitate de -- = aartspriesterschap architecto sub :1 architect, bouwmeester :-- municipal = gemeentearchitect, stadsarchitect :-- de jardines = tuinarchitect :-- paisagista = landschapsarchitect :-- naval = scheepsbouwkundige :ingeniero -- = bouwkundig ingenieur :honorarios de -- = architectenhonorarium :Luther esseva le -- del reforma(tion) = Luther was de architect van de hervorming architectonic adj :1 architectonisch :regulas -- = architectonische regels :stilo -- = bouwstijl :structura -- = architectonische structuur architectonica sub :1 bouwkunde, bouwkunst architectura sub :1 architectuur, bouwkunst, bouwtrant, bouwstijl :-- grec = Griekse bouwkunst :-- carolingian = Karolingische bouwkunst :-- baroc = barokke bouwkunst :-- neoclassic = neoklassieke bouwkunst :-- urban = stedebouwkunde :-- naval = scheepsbouwkunde :-- industrial = industriële bouwkunst :-- de jardines = tuinarchitectuur :regulas e technica del -- = regels en techniek van de architectuur :photographia de -- = architectuurfotografie :historia del -- = architectuurgeschiedenis + architectural adj :1 architecturaal, bouwkundig, architectuur..., bouw... :forma -- = architecturale vorm :motivo -- = bouwmotief architrave, architrabe sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER architraaf, peristyl, impostlijst, gevellijst, ribbe, graat archival adj :1 het archief betreffend archivamento sub :1 het archiveren, archiefverwerking archivar v :1 archiveren, in een archief opnemen :-- un documento = een document archiveren archivista sub :1 archivaris, archiefbeambte :-- statal = rijksarchivaris :-- del interprisa = bedrijfsarchivaris + archivistic adj :1 archivistisch, archief... + archivistica sub :1 archiefstudie, archiefwetenschap archivo sub :1 archief :-- national/del stato = staatsarchief, rijksarchief :-- municipal = gemeentearchief :-- monachal/monastic = kloosterarchief :-- familiar = familiearchief :-- personal = persoonlijk archief :-- notarial = notarisarchief :-- de sonos = geluidsarchief :-- del interprisa = bedrijfsarchief :cassa de --s = archiefdoos :imagines de -- = archiefbeelden :deposito de --s = archiefdepot :exemplar de -- = archiefexemplaar :numero de -- = archiefnummer :documento de -- = archiefstuk archivolta sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER archivolt, boogversiering, kroonboog + archontato sub :1 HISTORIA GREC archontschap archonte sub :1 HISTORIA GREC archont arcion sub :1 zadelboog arco sub :1 boog, cirkelboog :-- de circulo = cirkelboog :ASTRONOMIA -- diurne = dagboog :-- graduate = gradenboog :serra a -- = beugelzaag :in forma de -- = boogvormig :2 boog, gewelf :-- de honor = ereboog :volta ad -- = booggewelf :-- triumphal/de triumpho = triomfboog :-- ronde/rotunde = rondboog :-- ogival = spitsboog :ponte ad/de --(s) = boogbrug :fenestra ad -- = boogvenster :-- luminose = lichtboog :-- del celo = regenboog :lampa de/ad --s, -- voltaic = booglamp :TECHNICA :-- de tension = spanningsboog :-- de contacto = beugel (van de tram) :clave de -- = sluitsteen :-- branchial = kieuwboog :-- neural = zenuwboog :-- vertebral = wervelboog :-- zygomatic = jukbeenboog :-- aortic = aortaboog :3 boog (wapen) :corda de -- = boogpees :tender le -- = de boog spannen :distender le -- = de boog ontspannen :tirar con le/al -- = boogschieten :tiro con le/al -- = het boogschieten :tirator al -- = boogschutter :colpo/tiro de -- = boogschot :armate de un -- e de sagittas = gewapend met pijl en boog :4 strijkstok (van viool, etc.) :quartetto de instrumentos de --, quartetto de --s = strijkkwartet :orchestra de instrumentos de -- = strijkorkest arcoballista sub :1 kruisboog (wapen) + arcoballistero sub :1 kruisboogschutter + arcosolio sub :1 arcosolium arctic adj :1 arktisch, noordpool... :polo -- = noordpool :regiones/terras/zonas -- = noordpoolgebieden :circulo (polar) -- = noordpoolcirkel :Oceano Arctic = Noordelijke IJszee :steppa -- = toendra :vulpe -- = poolvos :fauna -- = arktische fauna :flora -- = arctische flora + arctio sub :1 BOTANICA klis, klit, kliskruid + arctotaphylos sub :1 BOTANICA beredruif Arcturo sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Arcturus + Ardennas (le) sub n pr pl :1 (de) Ardennen + ardennese adj :1 van de Ardennen; :gambon -- = Ardenner ham ardente adj :1 brandend, gloeiend, heet :sol -- = brandende zon :cappella -- = "chapelle ardente" :rubeto -- = brandende braambos :carbones -- = gloeiende kolen :esser super carbones -- = op hete kolen zitten :clavo -- = gloeiende spijker :le suppa es -- = de soep is heet :2 vurig, hartstochtelijk :conviction -- = stellige overtuiging :precaria -- = vurig/krachtig gebed :fide -- = vurig geloof :amor -- = brandende liefde :discussion -- = heftige discussie :lucta -- = vurige strijd + ardeola sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- ralloide = nachtreiger, ralreiger, kwak arder v :1 (ver)branden, in brand staan :-- sin flamma = smeulen :ardite per le sol = zonverbrand :alcohol de -- = brandspiritus :-- como un torcha (sj) = branden als een fakkel ardesia sub :1 MINERALOGIA lei(steen) :montania de -- = leisteengebergte :plateau (F) de -- = leisteenplateau :2 lei (als dakbedekking) :tecto de -- = leien dak :placa de -- = lei(plaat) :copertura de -- = leibedekking :copertor de -- = leidekker :finditor de -- = leiklover :3 (schrijf)lei(tje) :-- a quadros = ruitjeslei :stilo de -- = griffel :taliar un stilo de -- = een punt aan een griffel slijpen :-- a scriber = lei(tje) ardesiera sub :1 leisteengroeve ardesiero sub :1 bezitter van een leisteengroeve, arbeider in een leisteengroeve ardesiose adj :1 leisteenhoudend, leisteenachtig, leisteen... ardimento sub :1 het branden, het in brand staan + ardite adj :1 (aan)gebrand :repasto -- = aangebrand eten arditura sub :1 gevolg van branden: brandwond, brandgat, brandvlek, etc. :-- del sol = zonnebrand (roodverbrande huid) :-- de secunde grado = tweedegraadsverbranding :unguente/linimento pro (le) --s = brandzalf ardor sub :1 hitte, gloed :-- del sol = gloed van de zon, zonnebrand :le -- del canicula = de hitte van de hondsdagen :sentir -- de stomacho = een branderig gevoel in de maag hebben :2 hartstocht, vurigheid, geestdrift, ijver, onstuimigheid :-- poetic = dichtvuur :-- juvenil = jeugdig vuur :-- del passion = gloed van de hartstocht :desirar/desiderar con -- un cosa = iets hartstochtelijk wensen :excitar le -- de un persona = iemands ijver aanvuren ardorose adj :1 vurig, brandend, vol vuur ardue adj :1 steil :un -- sentiero de montania = een steil bergpad :2 moeilijk, zwaar :carga -- = moeilijke taak :lucta -- = zware strijd arduitate sub :1 moeilijkheid, zwaarte area sub :1 open ruimte, oppervlak(te), gebied, terrein :-- de construction = bouwplaats :-- urban = stadsgebied :-- de vision = gezichtsveld :SPORT -- de penalitate/de penalty = strafschopgebied :-- de patinage = ijsbaan :-- cyclonic = gebied met lage luchtdruk :-- de commercio = handelsgebied + areca sub :1 areka(palm), pinang(boom) :ligno de -- = pinanghout :nuce de -- = arekanoot, pinang, betelnoot + areic adj :1 GEOGRAPHIA zonder vloeiend water + areligiose adj :1 areligieus, ongodsdienstig arena sub :1 zand :-- mobile = drijfzand :-- movente = stuifzand :-- fluvial = rivierzand :-- fin = fijn zand :-- abrasive = schuurzand :collina de -- = zandheuvel :grano de -- = zandkorrel :carrettata de -- = kar zand :-- del mar = zeezand :tempesta/huracan de -- = zandstorm :deserto de -- = zandwoestijn :horologio de -- = zandloper :transporto/transportation de -- = zandvervoer/transport :-- de nettar/mundar = schuurzand :2 arena, strijdperk, piste, ring :-- del circo = circusarena :le -- politic = het politieke strijdperk :entrar/descender in le -- = in het krijt treden :3 MEDICINA graveel arenacee adj :1 zandhoudend, zandig, zanderig, zand... :cammino -- = zandweg :rocca -- = zandsteen :GEOLOGIA sedimento -- = zandhoudend sediment arenamento sub :1 het stranden, stranding, het aan de grond lopen arenar v :1 met zand bedekken :2 met zand wrijven :3 -- se = stranden, aan de grond lopen arenari adj :1 zand..., van zand :petra -- = zandsteen :phleo -- = zanddoddegras :elymo -- = zandhaver :viola -- = zandviooltje + arenaria sub :1 BOTANICA zandmuur, zandkruid arenario sub :1 zandgroeve, zandkuil + arenavirus sub :1 MEDICINA arenavirus arenero sub :1 zandhandelaar + arenicola sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- marin = zeepier + arenicole adj :1 ZOOLOGIA in het zand levend + arenifere adj :1 zandhoudend + areniforme adj :1 zandvormig arenose adj :1 zandhoudend, zanderig, zandig :solo -- = zandgrond + arenositate sub :1 zandhoudendheid, zanderigheid + areola sub :1 ANATOMIA tepelhof, areola, bruin kringetje om een tepel + areolar adj :1 ANATOMIA tepelhof..., areolair :2 GEOLOGIA areolair :erosion -- = areolaire erosie + areometria sub :1 PHYSICA areometrie, bepaling van het soortelijk gewicht van vloeistoffen + areometro sub :1 PHYSICA areometer areopagita sub :1 HISTORIA GREC lid van de Areopagus + areopagitic adj :1 HISTORIA GREC mbt de Areopago en de leden ervan Areopago sub :1 HISTORIA GREC Areopagus, hoogste gerechtshof in het oude Athene + areostilo sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC zuilengang met veel ruimte tussen de zuilen ares sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Ares argentano sub :1 nieuwzilver, nikkelkoper, wit koper, argentaan :-- laminate/in folios = nieuwzilverblik :filo de -- = nieuwzilverdraad argentar v :1 verzilveren, met een laagje zilver bedekken :2 verzilveren, zilver kleuren argentate adj :1 verzilverd, bedekt met een laagje zilver :2 verzilverd, zilverkleurig :vulpe -- = zilvervos :laro -- = zilvermeeuw :anguilla -- = schieraal, schierpaling :simia -- = zilveraap :papiro -- = zilverpapier :capillos -- = zilverkleurige haren :gris -- = zilvergrijs + argentation sub :1 het verzilveren, verzilvering argentator sub :1 verzilveraar + argentatura sub :1 het verzilveren, verzilvering :2 laagje zilver argentee adj :1 zilverachtig, zilverkleurig :vulpe -- = zilvervos :abiete -- = zilverspar :potentilla -- = zilverganzerik, viltganzerik :bryo -- = zilvermos :salvia -- = zilversalie argenteria sub :1 verzameling zilveren voorwerpen, zilverwerk :-- de tabula = tafelzilver :-- sacrate = offerzilver :vitrina de --s = zilverkast argentero sub :1 zilversmid + argentic adj :1 CHIMIA zilver... :nitrato -- = zilvernitraat argentifere adj :1 zilverhoudend :filon/vena -- = zilverader :monte -- = zilverberg :mineral -- = zilvererts :arena/sablo -- = zilverhoudend zand, zilverzand :plumbo -- = zilverlood argentin adj :1 zilverachtig, zilver... :fulgor -- = zilverglans :sono -- de un campanetta = zilveren klank van een klokje :2 zilverkleurig :3 Argentijns argentina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zilvervis :2 BOTANICA zilverschoon, zilverkruid Argentina sub n pr :1 Argentinië argentino sub :1 Argentijn + argentite sub :1 MINERALOGIA argentiet, natuurlijk zilversulfide, zilverglans argento sub :1 zilver :-- pur = louter zilver :-- vive = kwikzilver :-- in barras = staafzilver :-- colloidal = colloïdaal zilver :-- fin = fijn zilver :-- fulminante = knalzilver :-- in laminas = zilverblik :vena de -- = zilverader :mineral de -- = zilvererts :mina de -- = zilvermijn :jacimento de -- = zilverbedding :papiro de -- = zilverpapier :catena de -- = zilveren ketting :pecia de -- = zilverstuk :flotta de -- = zilvervloot :filo de -- = zilverdraad :tresor de -- = zilverschat :barra/lingoto de -- = zilverstaaf :composito de -- = zilververbinding :bromido/bromuro de -- = zilverbromide, broomzilver :iodido/ioduro de -- = zilverjodide :sulfido/sulfuro de -- = zilversulfide :amalgama de -- = zilveramalgaam :pulvere de -- = zilverpoeder :soldatura de -- = zilversoldeer :sal de -- = zilverzout :banio de -- = zilverbad :moneta de -- = zilvergeld :titulo/percentage de -- = zilvergehalte :nuptias de -- = zilveren bruiloft :standard (A) de -- = zilveren standaard :extracto de -- = zilverwinning :cuppa in -- = zilveren bokaal :forgiar -- = zilver smeden argentose adj :1 zilverhoudend argilla sub :1 klei, leem :-- fluvial = rivierklei :-- marin = zeeklei :-- legier = lichte klei :-- grasse = vette/zware klei :-- magre = magere klei :-- calcari = kalkklei :strato de -- = kleilaag :tabletta de -- = kleitablet :tabuletta de -- = kleitafeltje :solo/terra de -- = kleigrond :dica de -- = kleidijk :crusta de -- = kleikorst :odor de -- = kleilucht :revestimento de -- = kleibekleding :-- plastic = boetseerklei :-- smectic = vollersaarde :-- blanc = porseleinaarde, kaolien :masca/mascara de -- = kleimasker :-- refractari = chamotte (vuurvaste klei of steen) :pipa in -- = stenen (Goudse) pijp :colosso/gigante con pedes de -- = reus op lemen voeten + argillacee adj :1 Vide: argillose argillaria sub :1 kleiput, kleikuil, kleigroeve, leemkuil argillose adj :1 kleihoudend, kleiachtig, kleiig, leemachtig, lemig, klei... :terreno -- = kleigrond (terrein met kleigrond) :terra -- = klei(aarde) :marna -- = kleimergel, leemmergel :grano -- = kleikorrel :sablo -- = zavel :region -- = kleigebied :patata de terra/solo -- = kleiaardappel :strato -- = kleilaag :mineral -- = kleimineraal :sedimento -- = kleisediment :gres -- = kleihoudende zandsteen + arginase sub :1 arginase + arginina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA arginine Argo sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Argo (schip van de Argonauten) argon sub :1 CHIMIA argon argonauta sub :1 pionier, onderzoeker :2 ZOOLOGIA argonaut (soort inktvis) Argonauta sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Argonaut + argonautic adj :1 mbt de Argonauten argot sub FRANCESE :1 argot, slang, bargoens, boeventaal argotic adj :1 van het argot, etc. :expression -- = argotuitdrukking :parola/termino -- = argotwoord + argotismo sub :1 argotisme, argot-woord/uitdrukking arguer v :1 argumenteren, bewijsgronden aanvoeren :2 tonen, bewijzen :3 een gevolgtrekking maken, afleiden, concluderen arguibile adj :1 betwistbaar + argumentabile adj :1 waarvoor argumenten kunnen worden aangevoerd argumentar v :1 argumentar, bewijsgronden/argumenten aanvoeren :-- contra un adversario = tegen een tegenstander argumenteren :maniera de -- = betoogtrant :-- in favor de un these (-esis) = een pleidooi houden voor een stelling :il es inutile de -- contra isto = daartegen valt/is niet te redeneren argumentation sub :1 argumentatie, bewijsvoering, betoog :-- logic = logische argumentatie/redenering :-- concludente = overtuigende argumentatie argumentative adj :1 LITTERATURA verklarend :2 logisch, beredeneerd + argumentator sub :1 iemand die argumenteert argumento sub :1 argument, bewijsgrond :adducer/avantiar --s = argumenten aandragen :-- probante = sterk argument :-- consistente = steekhoudend/pertinente/solide argument :-- pauco/poco solide = ondeugdelijke argumenten :-- confutabile = weerlegbaar argument :-- contrari/opposite = tegenargument :2 korte inhoud, samenvatting + argus,argos sub :1 HISTORIA GREC honderdogige wachter :oculos de -- = argusogen argute adj :1 helder, duidelijk (voor het oor), schril, doordringend :2 pienter, spits, gevat, vlug van begrip :responsa -- = snedig antwoord :mente -- = spitse geest :3 spitsvondig :parolas -- = spitsvondige woorden argutia sub :1 gevatheid, pienterheid :2 spitsvondigheid, haarkloverij :3 geestigheid, geestige opmerking, kwinkslag argutiar v :1 spitsvondig redeneren, haarkloven argyranthe adj :1 met zilverachtige bloemen argyric adj :1 zilverachtig + argyrismo sub :1 MEDICINA zilververgiftiging, argyrisme argyrite sub :1 MINERALOGIA argyriet + argyrocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met zilverwitte vruchten argyroneta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA waterspin + argyrophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met zilverwitte bladeren, zilverbladig + arhythmia sub :1 verstoord hartritme, ritmestoornis (van het hart), aritmie, hartblok :suffrer de -- = een onregelmatige polsslag hebben + arhythmic adj :1 een verstoord hartritme vertonend :pulso -- = onregelmatige pols aria sub :1 MUSICA aria :-- de concerto = concertaria Ariadna sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Ariadne :filo de -- = draad van Ariadne + arian adj :1 RELIGION ariaans :heresia -- = ariaanse ketterij + arianisar v :1 RELIGION ariaans maken + arianismo sub :1 RELIGION arianisme + ariano sub :1 RELIGION ariaan aride adj :1 dor, droog, onvruchtbaar, aride :climate -- = droog klimaat :deserto -- = dorre woestijn :terra -- = schraal land + aridicola sub :1 BOTANICA op dorre plaatsen groeiende plant + aridicole adj :1 BOTANICA op dorre plaatsen groeiend ariditate sub :1 dorheid, droogte, onvruchtbaarheid, ariditeit :le -- del deserto = de dorheid van de woestijn aries sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Aries, Ram + arietanive sub :1 sneeuwploeg, sneeuwschuiver arietar v :1 met een stormram bewerken, rammeien, rammen :-- le muros del citate assediate = de muren van de belegerde stad rammeien arietari adj :1 van een ram, van een stormram arietation sub :1 het rammeien, het rammen ariete sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ram :tonsion de -- = ramsvacht :cauda de -- = ramsstaart :pelle de -- = ramsvel :lana de -- = ramswol :2 stormram :-- hydraulic = waterram Ariete sub n pr :1 ASTRONOMIA Aries, Ram arietta sub :1 MUSICA ariette, arietta, kleine aria + arillate adj :1 BOTANICA van een zaadrok voorzien + arillo sub :1 BOTANICA zaadrok + arion sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- fusc = tuinaardslak arioso sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA arioso + arisar v :1 reven :-- un vela = een zeil reven + arista sub :1 MATHEMATICA rib(be) :le --s de un tetrahedro = de ribben van een vierzijdige piramide :2 BOTANICA baard (van korenaar) + aristifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met genaalde bladeren, met naaldvormige bladeren aristocrate sub :1 aristocraat aristocratia sub :1 (vorm van bestuur) aristocratie :2 (personen) aristocratie :le -- de Francia = de aristocratie van Frankrijk :le -- anglese = de Engelse aristocratie :3 FIGURATE -- del sentimentos = aristocratie der gevoelens aristocratic adj :1 aristocratisch :governamento -- = regering van aristocraten :manieras -- = aristocratische manieren + aristocraticitate sub :1 het aristocratisch zijn + aristolochia sub :1 BOTANICA pijpbloem, holwortel + aristolochiaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA aristolochiaceeën, pijpbloemfamilie + aristolochiacee adj :1 pijpbloemig Aristotele sub n pr :1 Aristoteles + aristoteliano sub :1 Aristoteliaan aristotelic adj :1 aristotelisch :philosophia -- = aristotelische filosofie :le tres unitates -- = de drie eenheden van Aristoteles aristotelismo sub :1 aristotelisme, wijsbegeerte van Aristoteles arithmetic adj :1 arithmetisch, rekenkundig :calculo -- = rekenkundige berekening :problema -- = rekenkundig vraagstuk :le quatro operationes -- = de vier rekenkundige bewerkingen :serie/progression -- = rekenkundige reeks :proportion -- = rekenkundige evenredigheid arithmetica sub :1 arithmetica, rekenkunde, (het) rekenen :-- mercantil/commercial = handelsrekenen :lection de -- = rekenles :libro de -- = rekenboek :maestro de -- = rekenmeester :problema de -- = rekenopgave :methodo de -- = rekenmethode arithmetico sub :1 rekenkundige + arithmetisation sub :1 arithmetisatie + arithmographo sub :1 HISTORIA aritmograaf, rekenmachine + arithmogripho sub :1 aritmogrief, cijferraadsel + arithmologia sub :1 getallenleer arithmomantia sub :1 waarzeggerij uit getallen, aritmomancie arithmometro sub :1 HISTORIA rekenmachine arlequin sub :1 harlekijn, nar, hansworst Arlequin sub n pr :1 Harlekijn arlequinada sub :1 harlekinade, klucht, zotte streek arma sub :1 wapen :--s de guerra = oorlogstuig, wapentuig :--s chimic = chemische wapens :--s bacteriologic = bacteriologische wapens :--s biologic = biologische wapens :--s thermonuclear = thermonucleaire wapens :--s conventional = conventionele wapens :-- defensive/de defensa = verdedigingswapen :-- offensive/de offensiva/de attacco = aanvalswapen :--s strategic = strategische wapens :-- homicida = moordwapen :-- spatial = ruimtewapen :-- a curte portata = kortedrachtwapen :-- a puncta = steekwapen :-- blanc = blank wapen :-- a/de percussion = percussiewapen :-- a/de foco = vuurwapen :-- a/de foco portative = handvuurwapen :-- de bordo = boordwapen :-- rocchetta = raketwapen :-- antisatellita = antisatellietwapen :-- de mano = handwapen :--s legier = lichte wapens :--s pesante = zware wapens :-- de jecto = slingerwapen :al --s! = te wapen! :facto de --s = wapenfeit :sala de --s = wapenzaal :fluxo de --s = wapenstroom/toevoer :deposito de --s = wapendepot :production de --s = wapenproduktie :industria de --s = wapenindustrie :fabrica de --s = wapenfabriek :fabricante de --s = wapenfabrikant :commercio de --s = wapenhandel :exportation de --s = wapenuitvoer :fornitura/livration de --s = wapenlevering :ordine de --s = wapenorder/bestelling :embargo super le exportation de --s = wapenembargo :le porto de --s = het dragen van wapens :permisso de porto de --s = wapenvergunning :homine de --s = krijgsman :fratre/companion de --s = wapenbroeder, strijdmakker :fraternitate de --s = wapenbroederschap :appellar/clamar sub le --s = onder de wapenen roepen :prender le --s = naar de wapenen grijpen, de wapens opvatten :render le --s = de wapenen neerleggen :obtener per le --s = bevechten, vechtend verkrijgen :manear un -- = met een wapen omgaan :fortuna del --s = krijgskans :placia de --s = exercitieterrein :detention illicite de --s = onrechtmatig wapenbezit :sin --s = ongewapend :2 wapen (legeronderdeel) + armada sub :1 oorlogsvloot, krijgsvloot :Armada Invincibile = Onoverwinnelijke Vloot + armadillo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gordeldier, schildvarken, armadillo + armageddon sub :1 armageddon + armamentario sub :1 armamentarium armamento sub :1 het bewapenen, bewapening, wapens, vuurkracht :industria de --s = wapenindustrie :fabrica de --s = wapenfabriek :fabricante de --s = wapenfabrikant :effortio de --s = bewapeningsinspanning :expensas de --s = bewapeningsuitgaven :-- del avion = boordwapens :-- nuclear = kernbewapening :-- conventional = conventionele bewapening :2 het reden, het uitrusten (van een schip) armar v :1 bewapenen, van wapens voorzien :-- se de/con un pistola = zich met een pistool wapenen :2 verstevigen :-- beton = beton wapenen :3 uitrusten (met), voorzien (van) :-- se patientia = geduld oefenen :4 -- un persona cavallero armario sub :1 kast :-- a speculo = spiegelkast :-- mural/de pariete = wandkast :-- de libros = boekenkast :-- vitrate = glazen kast :-- frigorific = ijskast, koelkast :-- a incastrar = inbouwkast :-- incastrate = (ingebouwde) wandkast :-- secrete = geheime kast :-- paramuscas = vliegenkast :lecto-armario = bedstee armate adj :1 gewapend :beton -- = gewapend beton :vitro -- = gewapend glas, draadglas :a mano -- = gewapenderhand :aggression a mano -- = gewelddadige aanslag :sub escorta -- = onder gewapend geleide :fortia(s) -- = gewapende macht, strijdkrachten :conflicto -- = gewapend conflict :resistentia -- = gewapend verzet :neutralitate -- = gewapende neutraliteit :pace -- = gewapende vrede :esser -- contra le frigido = gewapend zijn tegen de kou :-- de un arco e de sagittas = gewapend met pijl en boog :-- usque al dentes = tot de tanden gewapend :agama -- = stekelhagedis + armator sub :1 reder :compania/societate de --es = rederij :association de --es = redersvereniging + armatori adj :1 reder... :compania/societate -- = rederij + armatorial adj :1 van de rederij :compania/societate -- = rederij armatura sub :1 wapening, versterking, armatuur, harnas :-- de cavallo = harnas voor het paard :2 frame, geraamte (van een gebouw, etc.), gebinte :-- del tecto = dakgebinte :le edificio ha un -- solide = het gebouw is stevig in zijn gebinte :3 TECHNICA anker van een magneet, wikkeling van een elektrische kabel :-- de un magnete = magneetanker armea sub :1 leger, legercorps, krijgsmacht :-- permanente/active = staand leger :-- terrestre/de terra = landleger :-- federal = bondsleger :-- de mestiero = beroepsleger :-- aeree = luchtmacht :-- inimic = vijandelijk leger :-- auxiliar = hulpleger :-- de occupation = bezettingsleger :-- expeditionari = expeditieleger :-- de invasion = invasieleger :-- de succurso = hulpleger :-- de liberation = bevrijdingsleger :-- mercenari = huurleger :-- de voluntarios = vrijwilligersleger :-- regular = geregeld/regulier leger :-- de disimbarcation = landingsleger :-- celeste = hemelse legerscharen :Armea Rubie = Rode Leger :ala de un -- = vleugel van een leger :tenta de -- = legertent :bulletin de -- = legerbericht :commandante de -- = legercommandant :unitate del -- = legeronderdeel :servicio de informationes del -- = legervoorlichtingsdienst :fortia numeric/potentia de un -- = sterkte van een leger :museo del -- = legermuseum :base del -- = legerbasis :truck (A) del -- = legertruck :commandar un -- = een leger aanvoeren :equipar un -- = een leger uitrusten :recrutar/formar/levar un -- = een leger op de been brengen Armenia sub n pr :1 Armenië armeniaca sub :1 abrikoos armenie adj :1 Armeens armenio(I) sub :1 Armeniër :2 Armeens (taal) armenio(II) sub :1 hermelijn :2 hermelijnbont :mantello de -- = hermelijnen mantel + armeria sub :1 BOTANICA strandkruid :-- alpin = alpengras + armeria sub :1 wapenkamer, rustkamer armero sub :1 wapensmid :2 ambtenaar belast met bewapening + armilla sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER kapiteelring + armillar adj :1 sphera -- = armillarium (in stalen ringen uitgebeeld planetenstelsel) + armillaria sub :1 BOTANICA :-- mellate/de melle = honingzwam + armillario sub :1 armillarium + arminiano sub :1 RELIGION arminiaan armipotente adj :1 machtig door de wapenen + armistitial adj :1 mbt de wapenstilstand armistitio sub :1 wapenstilstand :die del -- = wapenstilstandsdag :negotiationes de -- = wapenstilstandsonderhandelingen :tractato de -- = wapenstilstandsverdrag :concluder un -- = een wapenstilstand sluiten :signar un -- = een wapenstilstand tekenen :commemorar le -- = de wapenstilstand herdenken + armoracia sub :1 BOTANICA mierik + armorial sub :1 HERAL armoriaal, wapenboek + armorial adj :1 HERAL wapen... :libro -- = wapenboek :scute -- = wapenschild + Armorica sub n pr :1 Armorica (oude naam van Bretagne) + armorican adj :1 Armoricaans, Bretons :gres -- = Armoricaanse zandsteen + ARN (acidoribonucleic) sub :1 BIOCHIMIA R.N.A. (ribonucleïnezuur) + arnebia sub :1 BOTANICA arnebia + arnica sub :1 BOTANICA valkruid, wolverlei, arnika + arnoseris sub :1 BOTANICA korensla + aro sub :1 BOTANICA aronskelk :-- maculate = gevlekte aronskelk :-- blanc = witte aronskelk :-- italic = italiaanse aronskelk aroma sub :1 aroma, geur :-- de pinos = dennegeur :-- de caffe = koffiearoma :-- de tabaco = geur van tabak :-- de vino = geur van wijn :-- de flores = bloemengeur :-- de thymo = tijmgeur :-- dulce = zoete geur aromate sub :1 aroma, aromaat, aromatische stof aromatic adj :1 aromatisch, geurig, welriekend :vinagre -- = aromatische azijn, kruidenazijn :herbas -- = aromatische kruiden :planta -- = aromatische plant :substantia -- = aromatische stof :bitter (A) al herbas -- = kruidenbitter :mixtura -- = geurige melange :CHIMIA compositos -- = aromatische verbindingen :odor -- = welriekende geur + aromaticitate sub :1 geurigheid, welriekendheid aromatisante sub :1 smaakstof aromatisar v :1 aromatiseren, een aroma geven :-- un bibita = een drank aromatiseren + aromatisate adj :1 gearomatiseerd :vino -- = kruidenwijn aromatisation sub :1 het aromatiseren, aromatisering :-- de un bibita = aromatisering van een drank + aromorphose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA aromorfose + aronia sub :1 BOTANICA appelbes + arpeggiar v :1 MUSICA arpeggiëren arpeggio sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA arpeggio :facer --s = arpeggiëren + arpenta sub :1 HISTORIA morgen (oude landmaat) + arquebuse sub :1 HISTORIA haakbus + arquebusero sub :1 HISTORIA haakschutter, arkebus(s)ier :2 HISTORIA haakbusmaker arrangiamento sub :1 rangschikking, regeling, ordening :-- alphabetic = alfabetische indeling :-- clar = overzichtelijke indeling :-- floral/de flores = bloemstuk :-- musical = muzikaal arrangement :-- theatral = toneelbewerking :-- collusori = onderhandse regeling :-- amicabile = minnelijke schikking :cercar un -- = een regeling zoeken :trovar un -- = een schikking vinden :venir a un -- = tot een schikking komen :2 plan arrangiar v :1 rangschikken, in orde brengen, organiseren :-- papiros = papieren rangschikken/ordenen :-- flores in un vaso = bloemen rangschikken in een vaas :-- un camera = een kamer in gereedheid brengen :-- un viage = een reis organiseren :-- un pecia de theatro = een toneelstuk bewerken :2 bedenken, beramen :3 bijleggen, in der minne schikken :4 -- se = het klaarspelen, zich redden + arrangiator sub :1 MUSICA arrangeur + arrentabile adj :1 (ver)pachtbaar + arrentamento sub :1 (ver)pachting, pacht, pachtprijs :-- arretrate = overjarige/achterstallige pacht :-- non pagate = pachtschuld :contracto de -- = pachtcontract :cedula de -- = pachtceel :systema de -- = pachtstelsel :anno de -- = pachtjaar :durata/duration del termino/periodo de -- = pachtduur :haber in -- = in pacht hebben :prender in -- = in pacht nemen :dar in -- = in pacht geven, verpachten :pagar le -- = de pacht betalen arrentar v :1 (ver)pachten, in pacht geven/nemen :-- un terreno = een terrein (ver)pachten + arrentator sub :1 (ver)pachter arrestar v :1 blijven staan, stilhouden, stoppen :-- de leger = ophouden met lezen :2 tot stilstand brengen, stilhouden, stoppen :-- su auto(mobile) = zijn auto tot stilstand brengen :-- su horologio = zijn horloge stilzetten :-- le circulation/le traffico = het verkeer stopzetten :-- le avantiamento = de opmars stuiten :-- le hemorrhagia = de bloeding tot staan brengen :-- se = blijven staan :3 arresteren, aanhouden :-- un criminal = een misdadiger arresteren arrestation sub :1 het tot stilstand brengen, etc. :2 arrestatie, aanhouding :-- provisori = voorlopige aanhouding :ordine de -- = bevel tot arrestatie :proceder a un -- = tot een aanhouding overgaan arresto sub :1 het tot staan brengen, het stoppen, stilstand :-- del pulso = polsstilstand :-- cardiac/del corde = hartstilstand :-- de un motor = stilstand/stilvallen van een motor :-- del travalio/labor = werkonderbreking :-- fortiate/brusc = noodstop :-- in le crescentia = stilstand in de groei :-- del hostilitates = staking van de vijandelijkheden :signal de -- = stopsignaal/sein/teken :linea de -- = stopstreep :interdiction de -- = stopverbod :PHOTOGRAPHIA banio de -- = stopbad :sin -- = zonder ophouden, onafgebroken :ille parla sin -- = zijn mond staat niet stil :2 pal, stuitnok, pen, pin(netje), arret :-- de un fusil = pal van een geweer :3 arrestatie, hechtenis, arrest :-- domiciliari = huisarrest :mandato/ordine de -- = arrestatiebevel, bevel tot inhechtenisneming :mitter in -- = in verzekerde bewaring stellen, in hechtenis nemen :sub -- = onder arrest + arretramento sub :1 het achteruitgaan, het talmen, het vertragen arretrar v :1 achteruit gaan :-- se = 1. zich terugtrekken, 2. achter de hand blijven, op de achtergrond blijven :2 vertragen, talmen, oponthoud veroorzaken :le horologio arretra = de klok loopt achter :arretrar le horologio = de klok terugzetten arretrate adj :1 achterstallig :pagamento -- = achterstallige betaling :location -- = achterstallige huur :mantenimento -- = achterstallig onderhoud :pais -- = achtergebleven land :mente/spirito -- = achterlijkheid :schola pro infantes (mentalmente) -- = school voor achtelijke kinderen arretrato sub :1 achterstand, achterstallige schuld :-- de location = huurschuld :recuperar le -- = de achterstand inlopen arrha sub :1 JURIDIC waarborg(som), borg(som), voorschot, aanbetaling + arrhenathero sub :1 BOTANICA glanshaver arrivar v :1 aankomen, arriveren :-- a casa = thuiskomen :-- in retardo = te laat komen :ille arriva currente = hij komt aanhollen :-- al apice = ten top stijgen :-- a un certe etate = een zekere leeftijd bereiken arrivata sub :1 aankomst :-- del traino = aankomst van de trein :station de -- = station van aankomst :al -- de = bij aankomst van :hall (A) de -- = aankomsthal :hora de -- = aankomsttijd :tabula de partitas e --s = bord met vertrek- en aankomsttijden :SPORT linea de -- = aankomstlijn, eindstreep, finish arrivismo sub :1 arrivisme, carrièremakerij arrivista sub :1 arrivist, carrièremaker, streber arrogante adj :1 arrogant, verwaand, verwaten, laatdunkend, aanmatigend :persona -- = verwaand iemand :attitude -- = arrogante/trotse houding arrogantia sub :1 arrogantie, verwaandheid, laatdunkendheid, aanmatiging :-- del poter = arrogantie van de macht :responder con -- = een arrogant antwoord geven arrogar v :1 aanmatigen :-- se = zich aanmatigen, zich veroorloven :-- se un derecto = zich een recht aanmatigen :2 JURIDIC toeëigenen :-- se = zich toeëigenen, naar zich toe trekken :illa se ha arrogate titulos que non la pertine = zij heeft zich titels toegeëigend die haar niet toebehoren arrogation sub :1 JURIDIC toeëigening :2 aanmatiging + arrotundamento sub :1 het ronden, ronding arrotundar v :1 rond maken, afronden :-- le angulos = de scherpe kantjes eraf halen :le precios se arrotunda in florinos = de prijzen op een gulden afgerond :formas arrotundate = ronde vormen arrugar v :1 rimpelen, plooien, kreuken, (ver)kreukelen, verfrommelen :-- le fronte = het voorhoofd fronsen :pomos/malos arrugate = verschrompelde/rimpelige appels :pelle arrugate = verschrompelde huid :vetula arrugate = verschrompeld oud vrouwtje arsenal sub :1 (marine)werf :2 arsenaal, wapenhuis, wapenopslagplaats + arsenato sub :1 CHIMIA arsenaat :-- de plumbo = loodarsenaat + arsenic adj :1 CHIMIA arseen... :acido -- = arseenzuur arsenical adj :1 CHIMIA arsenicumhoudend, arsenicum..., arseen... arsenico sub :1 arsenicum :composito de -- = arsenicumverbinding :mineral de -- = arsenicumerts :invenenamento/intoxication per -- = arsenicumvergiftiging + arsenicophago sub :1 arsenicumeter arseniophosphato sub :1 CHIMIA arsenicumfosfaat arseniose adj :1 arsenicumhoudend, arsenig :acido -- = arsenigzuur arseniosulfato sub :1 CHIMIA arsenicumsulfaat arsenito sub :1 CHIMIA arseniet (zout van arsenigzuur) arsenium sub :1 arsenicum :mineral de -- = arsenicumerts :composito de -- = arsenicumverbinding :invenenamento/intoxication per -- = arsenicumvergiftiging + arsina sub :1 CHIMIA arseenwaterstof, arsine arte sub :1 kunst (schone, etc.) :--s liberal = vrije kunsten :le belle --s = de schone kunsten :schola/academia de belle --s = school/academie voor schone kunsten, kunstacademie :le scientias e le --s = kunsten en wetenschappen :le -- pro le -- = de kunst om de kunst, "l'art pour l'art" :-- dramatic/scenic = toneelkunst :schola de -- dramatic = toneelschool :-- popular = volkskunst :-- rupestre = holenkunst :-- antique = oude kunst :-- decorative/ornamental = sierkunst, decoratieve kunst :-- conceptual = "conceptual art", conceptuele kunst :-- plastic/figurative = beeldende kunst :-- sculptural = beeldhouwkunst :-- monumental = monumentale kunst :-- static = statische kunst :-- archaic = archaïsche kunst :-- primitive = primitieve kunst :Syndicato de Professionales del Artes Plastic = Beroepsvereniging van Beeldende Kunstenaars, BBK :-- poetic = dichtkunst :-- degenerate = gedegenereerde/ontaarde kunst :-- cinematographic = filmkunst :-- del pictura = schilderkunst :-- del broderia = borduurkunst :--s graphic = grafische kunsten :-- del aurifice = goudsmeedkunst :-- del designo = tekenkunst :-- del canto = zangkunst :-- del dansa = danskunst :--s applicate = toegepaste kunsten :campo/terreno del -- = terrein van de kunst :libro de -- = kunstboek :amator de -- = kunstliefhebber :revista de -- = kunsttijdschrift :rubrica de -- = kunstrubriek :catalogo de -- = kunstcatalogus :furto/robamento de -- = kunstdiefstal :dedicar se a/practicar un -- = een kunst beoefenen :practica de un -- = kunstbeoefening :photographia de -- = kunstfotografie :galeria de -- = kunstgalerij :sensibile al -- = kunstgevoelig :historia del -- = kunstgeschiedenis :historico del -- = kunsthistoricus :consilio del --s = kunstraad :mundo del --s = kunstwereld :forma de -- = kunstvorm :objecto de -- = kunstvoorwerp :terreno del -- = gebied van de kunst :mercato de objectos de -- = kunstmarkt :commercio de objectos de -- = kunsthandel :mercante/negotiante de objectos de -- = kunsthandelaar :collection (de objectos) de -- = kunstcollectie/verzameling :collector de objectos de -- = kunstverzamelaar :vendita public de objectos de -- = kunstveiling :cognoscitor/experto de -- = kunstkenner :amator/amante de -- = kunstminnaar :regula de -- = kunstregel :exposition de -- = kunsttentoonstelling :critico de -- = kunstkritikus :critica de arte = kunstkritiek :obra/opera de -- = kunstwerk :protector del --s = kunstbeschermer :2 bekwaamheid, bedrevenheid, vaardigheid, kunst, kunde :-- militar/del guerra = krijgskunde :-- culinari/de cocinar/del cocina = kookkunst :-- de scriber = schrijfkunst :-- de viver = levenskunst :-- de amar = minnekunst :-- narrative = vertelkunst :-- magic/de magia = toverkunst :-- oratori = redenaarskunst :-- de governar = regeerkunst :-- natatori = zwemkunst :--s diabolic = duivelse kunsten :secundo tote le regulas del -- = volgens alle regels van de kunst artefacto sub :1 artefact + artemisia sub :1 BOTANICA alsem :-- maritime = zeealsem :-- campestre = veldbijvoet arteria sub :1 ANATOMIA slagader :-- coronari = kransslagader :-- pulmonar = longslagader :-- femoral = dijslagader :-- sciatic = heupslagader :-- nasal = neusslagader :-- tracheal = luchtpijpslagader :-- maxillar = kaakslagader :-- jugular/guttural = keelslagader :-- brachial = armslagader :-- gastric = maagslagader :-- frontal = voorhoofdsslagader :-- renal = nierslagader :-- sural/peronee/peroneal = kuitslagader :-- dorsal = rugslagader :-- spermatic = zaadslagader :-- lingual = tongslagader :-- hepatic = leverslagader :-- radial = onderarmslagader :-- cervical/del collo = halsslagader :-- abdominal = buikslagader :2 FIGURATE verkeersader :-- de traffico/de circulation = verkeersader arterial adj :1 slagaderlijk, arteriëel :sanguine -- = slagaderlijk bloed :membrana -- = slagadervlies :tension/pression -- = bloeddruk :sclerose (-osis) = aderverkalking :hemorrhagia -- = slagaderlijke bloeding + arterialisar sub :1 arterialiseren + arterialisation sub :1 arterialisatie + arteriogramma sub :1 MEDICINA arteriogram + arteriographia sub :1 arteriografie + arteriola sub :1 kleine arterie/slagader + arteriologia sub :1 MEDICINA arteriologie + arteriopathia sub :1 MEDICINA arteriopathie arteriosclerose (-osis) sub :1 arteriosclerosis, aderverkalking + arteriosclerotic adj :1 aderverkalking betreffend, arteriosclerotisch + arteriosclerotico sub :1 arteriosclerosepatiënt + arteriose adj :1 van de slagader, slagader... :tension/pression -- = bloeddruk arteriotomia sub :1 MEDICINA incisie van een slagader + arteritic adj :1 MEDICINA slagaderontstekings... + arteritis sub :1 MEDICINA slagaderontsteking + Artesia sub n pr :1 Artesië + artesian adj :1 artesisch, Artois... :puteo -- = artesische put, welput :aqua -- = artesisch water + arthralgia sub :1 MEDICINA gewrichtspijn arthritic adj :1 MEDICINA artritisch, gewrichtspijn... :febre -- = jichtkoorts :concretion -- = jichtknobbel + arthritico sub :1 MEDICINA artritispatiënt arthritis sub :1 MEDICINA artritis, gewrichtsontsteking :-- del hanca = ontsteking van het heupgewricht :-- acute o chronic = acute of chronische artritis :-- rheumatic = reumatische artritis :-- deformante = "arthritis deformans" arthritismo sub :1 MEDICINA artritisme, aanleg voor gewrichtsaandoeningen + arthrographia sub :1 MEDICINA gewrichtsbeschrijving + arthrologia sub :1 MEDICINA artrologie + arthropathia sub :1 MEDICINA gewrichtsaandoening + arthroplastica sub :1 MEDICINA artroplastie :-- del hanca con prothese (-esis) total = total hip + arthropodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA geleedpotige + arthroscopia sub :1 artroscopie + arthroscopio sub :1 artroscoop + arthrotomia sub :1 gewrichtsoperatie + arthtrose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA artrose artichoc {sj} sub :1 artisjok + articitate sub :1 articiteit, kunstzin articulabile adj :1 articuleerbaar, uitspreekbaar articular adj :1 gewrichts... :affection -- = gewrichtsaandoening :rheumatismo -- = gewrichtsrheumatiek :tuberculose (-osis) -- = gewrichtstuberculose :affection -- = artritis :dolores -- = pijn in de gewrichten :cavitate -- = gewrichtsholte :ligamento -- = gewrichtsband :capsula -- = gewrichtskapsel articular v :1 articuleren, duidelijk uitspreken :2 door een gewricht verbinden, beweegbaar verbinden articulate adj :1 gearticuleerd :2 beweegbaar, scharnierend, geleed :animales -- = gelede dieren :porta -- = vouwdeur :autobus -- = harmonicabus :tramvia -- = gelede tramwagen :bulon -- = scharnierbout articulation sub :1 verbinding(stuk), geleding, gewricht, scharnier :-- de Cardan = kruiskoppeling :-- ginglymoide = scharniergewricht :-- del genu/geniculo = kniegewricht :-- del digito = vingergewricht :-- del carpo = handwortelgewricht :-- del hanca = heupgewricht :-- scapulohumeral/del spatula/del humero = schoudergewricht :-- intervertebral = wervelgewricht :-- talocrural = spronggewricht :-- del collo = halsgewricht :--es de un casco = de geledingen van een helm :2 articulatie, heldere verwoording/uitspraak :-- palatal = palatale articulatie :puncto de -- = articulatieplaats/punt + articulatori adj :1 PHONETICA articulatorisch :phonetica -- = articulatorische fonetiek :disturbantia -- = spraakgebrek articulista sub :1 schrijver van artikelen articulo sub :1 ANATOMIA geleding, gewricht, scharnier :2 artikel, bepaling, paragraaf, punt :-- del constitution = grondwetsartikel :le dece-duo --s del fide = de twaalf artikelen des geloofs :infraction del -- 80 = overtreding van artikel 80 :-- per -- = artikelsgewijs :3 artikel (in krant, etc.) :-- de jornal = krantenartikel :-- de revista = tijdschriftartikel :-- principal/de fundo/de testa = hoofdartikel :4 artikel (koopwaar) :--s de luxo = luxe artikelen :--s sanitari = sanitaire artikelen :--s de marca = merkartikelen :-- de moda = modeartikel :--s de designo = tekenbehoeften :--s de brosseria = borstelwaren :--s de/in metallo = metaalwaren :--s de ferro = ijzerwaren :-- de saison = seizoenartikel :-- de sport/sportive = sportartikel :--s de alimentation = levensmiddelen :--s de corio = lederwaren :--s de banio = badartikelen :-- de consumo = gebruiksartikel :-- de serie/de grande consumo = massa-artikel :-- jectabile/a jectar = wegwerpartikel :-- utilisabile = bruikbaar artikel :--s de prime necessitate = eerste levensbehoeften :-- de uso domestic = huishoudelijk artikel :--s de phantasia = galanterieën :-- de commercio = handelsartikel :-- de importation = invoerartikel :-- de exportation = exportartikel :-- currente = gangbaar/gewild artikel :--s de gumma = gummiwaren :--s de secunde mano = tweedehandsgoederen :5 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA lidwoord :-- definite/determinate = bepaald lidwoord :-- indefinite/indeterminate = onbepaald lidwoord :-- partitive = delend lidwoord artifice sub :1 (kunstzinnige) vakman artificial adj :1 kunstmatig, kunst..., namaak... :seta -- = kunstzijde :lana -- = kunstwol :fibra -- = kunstvezel :pellicia -- = kunstbont :cauchu -- = kunstrubber :corio -- = kunstleer :melle -- = kunsthoning :resina -- = kunsthars :gazon -- = kunstgras :perla -- = kunstparel :calce -- = kunstkalk :marmore -- = marmerimitatie :glacie -- = kunstijs :patinatorio -- = kunstijsbaan :porto -- = kunstmatige haven :pista super glacie -- = kunstijsbaan :nive -- = kunstsneeuw :musca -- = kunstvlieg :alimentation -- = kunstvoeding :luce/lumine -- = kunstlicht :producto -- = kunstprodukt :satellite -- = aardsatelliet (kunstmaan) :luna -- = kunstmaan :lingua -- = kunsttaal :sol -- = hoogtezon :insemination -- = kunstmatige bevruchting :centro de insemination -- = :K.I.-station :gamba -- = kunstbeen :bracio -- = kunstarm :oculo -- = kunstoog :dente -- = kunsttand :corde -- = kunsthart :pulmon -- = kunstlong, ijzeren long :intelligentia -- = kunstmatige intelligentie :dentatura -- = kunstgebit :respiration -- = kunstmatige ademhaling :practicar le respiration -- = kunstmatige ademhaling toepassen :centro de respiration -- = beademingscentrum :flor -- = kunstbloem :laco -- = stuwmeer :insula -- = kunstmatig eiland :magnete -- = kunstmatige magneet :covatrice (--) = broedmachine :matre -- = kunstmoeder (voor kuikens) :focos -- = vuurwerk :pista de ski (No) -- = kunststofskibaan + artificialisar v :1 artificiëel maken, gekunsteld/onnatuurlijk maken + artificialitate sub :1 kunstmatigheid :2 gekunsteldheid, gemaaktheid artificio sub :1 truc, kunstgreep, handigheidje, kneep :-- de calculo = rekentruc :-- de stilo = stilistische kunstgreep :2 apparaat, mechaniek :facer un foco de -- = een vuurwerk afsteken artificiose adj :1 listig, sluw, bedrieglijk, geslepen, slinks :conducta -- = slinks gedrag + artificiositate sub :1 listigheid, sluwheid, bedrieglijkheid, geslepenheid, slinksheid artillar v :1 bewapenen met artillerie artilleria sub :1 artillerie, geschut :-- de campania = veldartillerie, veldgeschut :-- naval = scheepsgeschut :-- antiaeree = luchtdoelartillerie :-- costari = kustartillerie :foco/tiro de -- = artillerievuur :-- legier = lichte artillerie :-- pesante = zwaar geschut artillerista sub :1 artillerist + artillero sub :1 artillerist + artimon sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES bezaan(smast), achtermast :(vela de) -- = bezaantopzeil :virga/verga de -- = bezaansra :foc de -- = bezaansstagzeil + artiodactyle adj :1 evenhoevig, evenvingerig + artiodactylos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA evenhoevigen + artisanal adj :1 ambachtelijk, ambachts... :arte -- = kunstambacht :industria -- = kunstnijverheid + artisaneria sub :1 ambachtelijk werk, handwerk artisano sub :1 handwerksman, ambachtsman artista sub :1 artiest, kunstenaar :-- original = oorspronkelijk kunstenaar :-- creator/creative = scheppend kunstenaar :-- plastic = beeldend kunstenaar :-- de cabaret = cabaretier :-- pop = popartiest :-- de circo = circusartiest :-- ambulante/stratal/de stratas = straatartiest :-- multo dotate = begenadigd kunstenaar :entrata del -- = artiesteningang :exito del --s = artiestenuitgang artistic adj :1 artistiek, kunstzinnig, kunst... :patinage -- = kunstrijden :patinator -- = kunstrijder :patin -- = kunstschaats :biliardo -- = kunststoten :valor -- = kunstwaarde :genere -- = kunstgenre :calendario -- = kunstkalender :circulo -- = kunstkring :chronica -- = kunstkroniek :canto -- = kunstlied :expression -- = kunstuiting :manifestationes -- = kunstuitingen :photographia -- = kunstfotografie :forma -- = kunstvorm :munda -- = kunstwereld :problema -- = kunstprobleem :tendentia/currente -- = kunststroming, kunstrichting :café (F) -- = artiestencafé :proprietate -- = artistiek eigendom :supplemento -- (de un jornal) = kunstbijlage :senso -- = artisticiteit :circulo -- = kunstkring :conscientia -- = artistiek geweten :producto -- = kunstprodukt :production -- = kunstproduktie :formation -- = kunstzinnige vorming :education -- = kunstzinnige opvoeding + artocarpo sub :1 BOTANICA broodboom + arunco sub :1 BOTANICA geitebaard + arvense adj :1 ranunculo -- = akkerboterbloem, akkerhavevoet, veldranonkel :bromo -- = akkerdravik :cirsio -- = akker(veder)distel, velddistel :gagea -- = (akker)geelster, kleine vogelmelk :calendula -- = akkergoudsbloem :anagallis -- = akkerguichelheil :cerastio -- = akkerhoornbloem :anthemis -- = akkerkamille :alchemilla -- = akkerleeuwenklauw :soncho -- = akkermelkdistel :mentha -- = akkermunt, veldmunt :equiseto -- = akkerpaardenstaart :convolvulo -- = akkerwinde :stachys -- = veldandoorn :veronica -- = veldereprijs :alauda -- = veldleeuwerik :mellino -- = vliegendoder (soort wesp) Arya sub n pr SANSCRITO :1 Ariër aryan adj :1 Arisch aryano sub :1 Ariër + arytenoide sub :1 bekervormig kraakbeen + arytenoide adj :1 (van kraakbeen) bekervormig + asafetida sub :1 BOTANICA duivelsdrek + asaro sub :1 BOTANICA mansoor, hazelwortel asbesto sub :1 asbest :-- de platino = platina-asbest :revestimento de -- = asbestbekleding :-- cemento = asbestbeton :placa de -- = asbestplaat :corda de -- = asbestdraad :pulvere de -- = asbeststof :fibra de -- = asbestvezel + asbestose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA asbestziekte, asbestkanker, asbestose + ascalonia sub :1 BOTANICA sjalot + ascaride sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ascaride, ingewandsworm, spoelworm + ascaridiose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA ascaridiose, wormziekte + ascendente adj :1 stijgend, opklimmend, (op)rijzend :movimento -- = stijgende beweging :naso -- = wipneus :linea -- = opgaande lijn :pression -- = opwaartse druk :fortia -- = opwaartse kracht :MATHEMATICA serie/progression -- = opklimmende reeks :gamma/scala -- = stijgende toonladder :marea -- = opkomend tij ascendente sub :1 voorvader, voorouder :2 overwicht, (overheersende) invloed :su -- super illa = zijn macht over haar ascendentia sub :1 voorgeslacht, voorouders, afstamming :-- paternal = voorgeslacht van vaderszijde :-- maternal = voorgeslacht van moederszijde :certificato de -- = bewijs van afstamming :2 overwicht, (overheersende) invloed :3 stijging :-- thermic/thermal = opstijging van warme luchtstroom, thermiek :pluvia de -- = stijgingsregen ascender v :1 (op)klimmen, omhoog gaan, (op)stijgen :-- al celo = ten hemel varen :-- al throno = de troon bestijgen :-- in rango = opklimmen in rang :SPORT -- al prime division = promoveren naar de eerste divisie + ascendibile adj :1 beklimbaar ascension sub :1 het opstijgen, opstijging, bestijging, beklimming :altitude de -- = stijghoogte (van vliegtuig) :tempore de -- = stijgtijd :velocitate de -- de un avion = klimsnelheid van een vliegtuig :facer le -- de = beklimmen :-- de un montania = beklimming van een berg :-- capillar = capillaire stijghoogte :-- de un ballon = opstijging van een ballon :ASTRONOMIA -- recte = rechte klimming Ascension sub :1 hemelvaart :die/jorno de -- = hemelvaartsdag ascensional adj :1 (op)stijgend, opgaand, opwaarts :fortia -- = opwaartse kracht, stijgkracht :pression -- = opwaartse druk :movimento -- = stijgende beweging, stijgbeweging :tempore -- = stijgtijd :velocitate -- = stijgingssnelheid :differentia -- = klimmingsverschil :capacitate -- = stijgvermogen ascensionista sub :1 bergbeklimmer ascensor sub :1 lift :-- de/pro mercantias = goederenlift :-- pro personas = personenlift :-- de perron = perronlift :-- electric = elektrische lift :cablo del -- = liftkabel :motor del -- = liftmotor :solo del -- = liftvloer :porta del -- = liftdeur :cabina del -- = liftkooi :cavia del -- = liftkoker, liftschacht :protection del -- = liftbeveiliging :capacitate del -- = liftcapaciteit :fabrica de --es = liftenfabriek :prender le --, montar in/per -- = de lift nemen, met de lift gaan :descender in/per -- = met de lift naar beneden gaan + ascensorista sub :1 liftjongen ascese sub :1 ascese asceta sub :1 asceet :le vita auster de un -- = het strenge leven van een asceet ascetic adj :1 ascetisch :spiritualitate -- = ascetische spiritualiteit :moral -- = ascetische moraal :vita -- = ascetisch leven :tradition -- = ascetische traditie ascetica sub :1 ascese, ascetisme, ascetische levenswijze, ascetiek, leer der ascese ascetismo sub :1 ascese, ascetisme, ascetische levenswijze, ascetiek, leer der ascese + ascidia sub :1 BOTANICA beker, bladurn :2 ZOOLOGIA zakpijp, zeeschede asclepiadaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA asclepiadaceae, zijdeplantfamilie asclepiades sub :1 BOTANICA zijdeplant :-- tuberose = knolzijdeplant Asclepio sub n pr :1 Asclepius + asco sub :1 BOTANICA ascus, cel waarbinnen de geslachtelijke sporen worden gevormd ascolta sub :1 het luisteren :indice/index de -- = luisterdichtheid :casco (de --) = koptelefoon :cabina de -- = luistercabine, luistercel :2 het afluisteren :3 (posto de) -- = luisterpost :dispositivo de -- = afluisterinstallatie :apparatos de -- = afluisterapparatuur + ascoltabile adj :1 te beluisteren, beluisterbaar ascoltamento sub :1 het luisteren ascoltar v :1 luisteren (naar), beluisteren :-- un orator = naar een redenaar luisteren :-- un concerto = naar een concert luisteren :-- (con) le bucca aperte = met open mond luisteren :saper -- ben = goed kunnen luisteren :-- le duo partes = het (recht van) hoor en wederhoor laten gelden/toepassen ascoltator sub :1 luisteraar :-- benevole = welwillende luisteraar :-- attentive = aandachtige luisteraar :-- de radio = radioluisteraar + ascomyceto sub :1 BOTANICA ascomyceet, zakjeszwam + ascophyllo sub :1 BOTANICA :-- nodose = knotswier + ascorbic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = ascorbinezuur, vitamine C + ascospora sub :1 BOTANICA ascospore, spore gevormd in de zak van de zakzwam ascriber v :1 toeschrijven, toerekenen :-- poteres supernatural a un persona = iemand bovennatuurlijke krachten toeschrijven + ascribibile adj :1 toe te schrijven, toe te rekenen ascription sub :1 het toeschrijven, toeschrijving, toerekening + asdic sub :1 asdic :installation de -- = asdicinstallatie + aseismic adj :1 tegen aardbevingen :resistentia -- = aardbevingsbestendigheid :test (A) -- = proef naar aardbevingsbestendigheid + aseitate sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aseïteit + asello sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- aquatic = (zoet)waterpissebed + asemantic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA geen betekenis hebbend, asemantisch + asemanticitate sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA betekenisloosheid asepsis sub :1 MEDICINA asepsis, aseptie(k), steriliteit aseptic adj :1 aseptisch, ontsmet, steriel, kiemvrij :bandage -- = aseptisch verband aseptico sub :1 ontsmettende stof, steriele stof + aseptisar v :1 desinfecteren, ontsmetten :-- un plaga = een wond ontsmetten + aseptisation sub :1 het aseptische maken, sterilisatie, desinfectering, ontsmetting asexual adj :1 geslachtsloos, ongeslachtelijk :multiplication/reproduction -- = ongeslachtelijke voortplanting + asexualitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA geslachtloosheid + asexuate adj :1 ongeslachtelijk, seksloos :reproduction/multiplication -- = ongeslachtelijke voortplanting :reproducer se per generation -- = zich ongeslachtelijk voortplanten Asia sub n pr :1 Azië (continent, werelddeel) :-- Meridional = Zuid-Azië :-- Oriental = Oost-Azië :2 HISTORIA ROMAN Asia :-- Minor = Kleinazië :de -- Minor = Kleinaziatisch asiatic adj :1 Aziatisch :2 RHETORICA bloemrijk, (te) sierlijk :stilo -- = bloemrijke stijl asiatico sub :1 Aziaat asineria sub :1 ezelachtigheid, ezelachtige streek asinero sub :1 ezeldrijver asinin adj :1 ezelachtig, ezels..., FIGURATE dom, dwaas asinitate sub :1 ezelachtigheid, dwaasheid, domheid asino sub :1 ezel :-- neonate = ezelsveulen :pelle de -- = ezelsvel :-- de carga/basto = pakezel :ponte de -- = ezelsbruggetje :un -- (elevate) al quadrato = een ezel in het kwadraat + asocial adj :1 asociaal :comportamento/conducta -- = asociaal gedrag + asocialitate sub :1 asociaal karakter :le -- de un acto = het asociale karakter van een handeling + asparageto sub :1 aspergebed + asparagina sub :1 asparagine asparago sub :1 asperge :-- plumose = pluimasperge, sierasperge :-- falcate = sikkelasperge :puncta de -- = aspergekop/punt :turiones del -- = winterknoppen van de asperge :platto de --s = aspergeschotel/gerecht :suppa a/de --s = aspergesoep :cultura de --s = aspergeteelt :excavar --s = asperges steken + aspartame sub :1 aspartaam (zoetstof) + aspartic adj :1 :acido -- = asparaginezuur aspecto sub :1 aspect, aanblik, uiterlijk :haber un -- impressionante = er indrukwekkend uitzien :le cosas ha prendite un -- toto diverse = de zaken hebben een geheel ander aanzien gekregen :ora le cosa presenta un -- totalmente distincte = nu krijgt de zaak een geheel ander voorkomen :-- vitrose = glazigheid :al prime -- = bij de eerste aanblik :fructos de belle -- = fruit dat er aantrekkelijk uitzoek :2 kant, gezichtspunt, aspect :-- ethic de un problema = ethische zijde van een probleem :un multitude de --s = een veelheid aan invalshoeken :sub omne -- = alzijdig :3 ASTROLOGIA aspect :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA aspect :-- durative = duratief aspect :-- progressive = progressief aspect + aspectual adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA mbt het aspect + aspera sub :1 BOTANICA windhalm asperar v :1 ruw maken aspere adj :1 ruw, rauw, guur, streng :hiberno -- = strenge winter :vento -- = gure wind :voce -- = ruwe/rauwe stem :un -- contacto con le realitate = een ruwe aanraking met de werkelijkheid :reprehender asperemente un persona = iemand de mantel uitvegen asperger v :1 besproeien, besprenkelen, nat gooien :-- con grassia = met vet bedruipen :-- con aqua sancte = met wijwater besprenkelen + aspergillo sub :1 (schimmelgeslacht) aspergillus + asperibractee adj :1 BOTANICA met ruwe schutbladen + aspericaule adj :1 BOTANICA ruwstengelig + asperifolias sub pl :1 BOTANICA ruwbladigen + asperifoliate adj :1 Vide: asperifolie + asperifolie adj :1 BOTANICA ruwbladig asperitate sub :1 ruwheid, oneffenheid, hobbeligheid :-- de un paisage = ruwe karakter van een landschap :--s del terreno = oneffenheden van het terrein :-- del solo = hobbeligheid van de grond :-- del hiberno = strengheid van de winter :-- del vento = guurheid van de wind :-- del character = stugheid van karakter :FIGURATE limar le --s de un cosa = de scherpe kantjes van iets halen + asperme adj :1 BOTANICA zaadloos + aspermia sub :1 BOTANICA zaadloosheid aspersion sub :1 het besproeien, het besprenkelen, besproeiing, besprenkeling :irrigation per -- = beregening aspersorio sub :1 ECCLESIA wijwaterkwast, kwispel + asperugo sub :1 BOTANICA scherpkruid + asperula sub :1 BOTANICA bedstro, ruwkruid :-- odorate = lievevrouwenbedstro + asphaltar v :1 asfalteren :-- un strata = een straat asfalteren + asphaltate adj :1 asfalt... :pavimento/revestimento -- = asfaltbestrating :via/cammino -- = asfaltweg + asphaltator sub :1 asfalteerder + asphaltatura sub :1 het asfalteren, asfaltering + asphaltic adj :1 asfalt... :pulvere -- = asfaltpoeder :beton -- = asfaltbeton asphalto sub :1 asfalt :pavimento/revestimento de -- = asfaltbestrating :fabrica de -- = asfaltfabriek :industria de -- = asfaltindustrie :strato de -- = asfaltlaag :quadrello de -- = asfalttegel :pice de -- = asfaltpek + asphodelo sub :1 BOTANICA affodil(le), slaaplelie + asphyxia sub :1 verstikking, asfyxie :-- per strangulation = verstikking door wurging :morir de -- = de verstikkingsdood sterven :morte per -- = verstikkingsdood + asphyxiante adj :1 stik..., stikheet :gas -- = stikgas :il faceva un calor -- = het was drukkend heet + asphyxiar v :1 doen stikken, smoren :-- con gas = vergassen :-- un persona con un cossino = iemand onder een kussen smoren :-- per le emanationes de oxydo de carbon = door kolendamp stikken + asphyxic adj :1 verstikkings... aspic sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI aspic + aspide sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aspis (adder en brilslang) + aspidistra sub :1 BOTANICA aspidistra, kwartjesblad aspirante sub :1 kandidaat :2 MILITAR vaandrig, adelborst :3 SPORT aspirant + aspirante adj :1 (aan)zuigend :poter -- = zuigkracht :pumpa -- = zuigpomp :pumpa -- e premente = zuigperspomp :draga -- = zandzuiger + aspira-pulvere sub :1 stofzuiger aspirar v :1 streven, sterk verlangen, dingen, haken, aspireren :-- al perfection = naar volmaaktheid streven :-- al reposo = naar rust verlangen :-- al gloria/al celebritate = er naar streven beroemd te worden :Sparta aspirava al hegemonia super tote le Grecia = Sparta streefde naar de hegemonie over heel Griekenland :2 PHONETICA aspireren, met aanblazing uitspreken :3 inademen :-- e expirar = inademen en uitademen :-- aere = lucht inademen :4 aanzuigen, opzuigen, inzuigen :-- un bibita con un palea = een drankje met een rietje opzuigen aspiration sub :1 het streven, etc., streving, drang, verlangen, aspiratie :--es artistic = artistieke aspiraties :-- laudabile/commendabile = loffelijk streven :--(es) nobile = edel streven :-- verso le gloria = streven naar roem :2 PHONETICA het aspireren, aspiratie :3 het inademen, inademing :le -- e le expiration = de inademing en de uitademing :4 het (aan)zuigen, (aan)zuiging :tubo de -- = zuigbuis :valvula de -- = zuigklep/ventiel :velocitate de -- = aanzuigsnelheid aspirator sub :1 zuigtoestel :2 -- (de pulvere) = stofzuiger :-- (de pulvere) portative = handstofzuiger :flexo del -- = stofzuigersnoer :tubo flexibile del -- = stofzuigerslang :sacco del -- = stofzuigerzak :nettar le camera con le -- = de kamer stofzuigen + aspiratori adj :1 zuig... :fortia -- = zuigkracht :pumpa -- = zuigpomp :movimento -- = zuigbeweging aspirina sub :1 aspirine :-- vitaminate/vitaminisate = gevitaminiseerde vitamine :comprimito de -- = aspirinetablet :tubo de -- = buisje aspirine :le consumo de -- = het gebruik van aspirine asplenio sub :1 BOTANICA streepvaren, miltkruid + assagaya sub :1 assagaai assai adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA assai assalir v :1 aanvallen, bestormen :-- un fortalessa = een fort bestormen :le ministro esseva assalite per jornalistas = de minister werd bestormd door journalisten :io le ha assalite de questiones = ik heb hem met vragen bestormd assalitor sub :1 aanvaller, bestormer assaltar v :1 aanvallen, bestormen :le inimico nos ha assaltate = de vijand viel ons aan :-- un banca a mano armate = een gewapende overval op een bank doen assaltator sub :1 aanvaller, bestormer, overvaller assalto sub :1 (storm)aanval, stormloop, bestorming, overval :-- de un fortalessa = (storm)aanval op een vesting :scala de -- = stormladder :unda de -- = aanvalsgolf :truppas de -- = stoottroepen :-- al traino = treinoverval, treinroof :committer un -- = een overval plegen :conquirer le publico per -- = het publiek stormenderhand veroveren + Assam sub n pr :1 Assam + assamita sub :1 Assamiet + assamita adj :1 Assamitisch assassinamento sub :1 (sluip)moord assassinar v :1 vermoorden, ombrengen :Balthasar Gerards ha assassinate Guilhelmo le Taciturno = Balthasar Gerards heeft Willem de Zwijger vermoord assassination sub :1 het vermoorden, het ombrengen, (sluip)moord assassinato sub :1 (sluip)moord :-- politiek = politieke moord :-- horribile = verschrikkelijke moord :-- pro/sequite de robamento = roofmoord :-- premeditate = moord met voorbedachten rade :le -- del presidente Kennedy = de moord op president Kennedy :tentativa de -- = poging tot moord :perpetrar un -- = een moord plegen assassinator sub :1 (sluip)moordenaar assassino sub :1 (sluip)moordenaar :-- multiple = massamoordenaar :-- professional = beroepsmoordenaar :-- salariate = huurmoordenaar :banda de --s = moordenaarsbende :commando de --s = moordcommando assatis adv :1 genoeg :2 nogal, tamelijk, vrij asse sub :1 as (Romeinse munt) :2 aas (kaartspel) :-- de trifolio = klaveraas :-- de triumpho = troefaas :3 crack, uitblinker, kei, topfiguur :Thomas es un -- in linguistica = Thomas is een kei in taalkunde assecurabile adj :1 verzekerbaar :interesse -- = verzekerbaar belang assecurantia sub :1 verzekering, toezegging, belofte :2 COMMERCIO verzekering, assurantie :societate/compania de --s = verzekeringsmaatschappij :inspector (de un compania/societate) de --s = inspecteur bij een verzekeringsmaatschappij, verzekeringsinspecteur :premio de -- = verzekeringspremie :polissa de -- = verzekeringspolis :certificato de -- = assurantiecertificaat :costos de -- = assurantiekosten :tarifa de -- = verzekeringstarief :mediation de -- = assurantiebemiddeling :-- mixte = gemengde verzekering :-- complementari = aanvullende verzekering :-- voluntari = vrijwillige verzekering :-- obligatori/compulsori = verplichte verzekering :-- contra le pluvia = regenverzekering :-- contra le damnos = schadeverzekering :-- contra le invaliditate = invaliditeitsverzekering :-- contra le grandine = hagelverzekering :-- contra le disoccupation = werkloosheidsverzekering :-- contra le accidentes = ongevallenverzekering :-- contra furtos/robamento = inbraakverzekering :-- contra incendios = brandverzekering :-- mutue contra incendios = onderlinge brandverzekering :-- (contra) tote le riscos = all-riskverzekering :-- de mercantias = goederenverzekering :-- agricole = landbouwverzekering :-- maritime = zeeverzekering :-- super le vita = levensverzekering :-- de responsabilitate (civil) = aansprakelijkheidsverzekering, W.A.-verzekering :-- complementari = aanvullende verzekering :le -- coperi le damno(s) = de verzekering dekt de schade :Lege General super le Assecurantia del Viduas e del Orphanos = Algemene Weduwen- en Wezenwet, Av :agentia de --s = assurantiekantoor :mediator/commissionero/agente de --s = verzekeringsagent/makelaar :compania/societate de --s super le vita = levensverzekeringsmaatschappij :compania/societate de -- contra incendios = brandverzekeringsmaatschappij :officio de --s = verzekeringskantoor :concluder/contraher/contractar un -- = een verzekering sluiten :prender un -- private = zich particulier verzekeren assecurar v :1 waarborgen, veilig stellen, zeker stellen :-- le tranquillitate de un pais = de rust van een land verzekeren :su futuro es assecurate = zijn kostje is gekocht :2 verzekeren, de verzekering geven, betuigen, bezweren :-- se del solventia de un comprator = zich verzekeren van de solvabiliteit van een koper :3 COMMERCIO verzekeren, assureren :non assecurate = onverzekerd :insufficientemente assecurate = onderverzekerd :-- se privatemente = zich particulier verzekeren assecurator sub :1 verzekeraar, assuradeur :-- contra incendios = brandassuradeur :-- maritime = zeeverzekeraar :syndicato de --es = garantiesyndicaat + assediamento sub :1 beleg, belegering assediar v :1 belegeren + assediate adj :1 belegerd :citate -- = belegerde stad assediator sub :1 belegeraar assedio sub :1 beleg, belegering :le -- de Breda = het beleg van Breda :systema de -- = belegeringsstelsel :truppas de -- = belegeringstroepen :artilleria de -- = belegeringsgeschut :batteria de -- = belegeringsbatterij :promulgar/proclamar le stato de -- = staat van beleg afkondigen :mitter/poner le -- ante = het beleg slaan voor :levar le -- = het beleg opbreken + assemblage sub :1 assemblage, het assembleren, het samenvoegen, montage, het ineenzetten :sala de -- = montageruimte :officina de -- = montageatelier/werkplaats :terreno de -- = montageterrein :designo de -- = montagetekening :-- de un auto(mobile) = het assembleren van een auto :manichetto de -- = verbindingsmof :defecto de -- = montagefout assemblar v :1 assembleren, in elkaar zetten, bijeenbrengen, samenvoegen :-- truppas = troepen bijeenbrengen + assemblator sub :1 monteur :2 assembler assemblea sub :1 vergadering, bijeenkomst, zitting :-- plenari = plenaire vergadering :-- de actionistas = aandeelhoudersvergadering :-- federal = bondsvergadering :-- consultative = raadgevende vergadering :-- constitutive/constituente = oprichtingsvergadering :-- popular = volksvergadering :-- general = algemene vergadering :-- extraordinari = buitengewone vergadering :-- annual = jaarvergadering :-- conventual = convent (vergadering van kloosterlingen) :deliberationes de un -- = beraadslagingen van een vergadering :decisiones de un -- = besluiten van een vergadering :presidente de un -- = voorzitter van een vergadering :convocar un -- = een vergadering uitschrijven :prorogar un -- = een vergadering verdagen :esser reunite in un -- = in vergadering bijeen zijn :ante le session plenari del -- = voor beide kamers in vergadering bijeen assentimento sub :1 goedkeuring, toestemming, inwilliging, bijval :dar su -- a un maritage/matrimonio = zijn toestemming voor een huwelijk geven :refusar su -- = zijn goedkeuring weigeren :obtener le -- de un persona = de goedkeuring van iemand krijgen :con -- mutue = met onderling goedvinden assentir v :1 goedkeuren, toestemmen, inwilligen :-- con le testa/capite = goedkeurend/instemmend knikken asserer v :1 beweren, verklaren + assertar v :1 beweren, verklaren assertion sub :1 bewering, verklaring, uitspraak :-- gratuite = onbewezen bewering :--es indefendibile = onhoudbare beweringen :--es mendace = leugenachtige beweringen :le factos ha corroborate su --es = de feiten hebben zijn beweringen gestaafd assertive adj :1 bevestigend :2 stellig, uitdrukkelijk, assertief + assertivitate sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA assertiviteit, zelfverzekerdheid assertor sub :1 iemand die iets beweert/verklaart assertori adj :1 bevestigend, verklarend, verzekerend :juramento -- = assertoire/assertorische eed assessor sub :1 assessor, bijzitter + assessorial adj :1 van de assessor/bijzitter assetar v :1 dorstig maken assetate adj :1 dorstig, uitgedroogd :-- de vengiantia = wraakzuchtig :esser -- = dorst hebben asseverar v :1 plechtig verzekeren/verklaren/betuigen, stellig beweren + asseveration sub :1 plechtige verzekering/verklaring/betuiging, stellige bewering asseverative adj :1 bewerend, verzekerend assi adv :1 zó, aldus, op die manier, even(eens) :un libro -- belle = zo'n mooi boek :-- es le vita = zo is het leven nu eenmaal :-- bon como belle = even goed als mooi + assibilar v :1 PHONETICA assibileren + assibilation sub :1 PHONETICA assibilatie, assibilering assider v :1 zitten (bij) assidue adj :1 ijverig, toegewijd, onverdroten, nauwgezet, stipt, niet aflatend, volhardend :un visitante -- = een trouwe bezoeker :un cliente -- = een trouwe klant :un alumno -- = een toegewijde leerling :le lectores -- de Panorama = de trouwe lezers van Panorama :con zelo/diligentia -- ille continuava su studios = met onverdroten ijver zette hij zijn studies voort assiduitate sub :1 toewijding, ijver, stiptheid, nauwgezetheid :studer/studiar con -- = met vlijt studeren :laborar/travaliar con -- = met vlijt werken assignabile adj :1 aanwijsbaar, bepaalbaar + assignabilitate sub :1 aanwijsbaarheid, bepaalbaarheid assignar v :1 toewijzen, toekennen :-- un mission a un persona de confidentia = een opdracht aan een vertrouwenspersoon toewijzen :2 aanwijzen, bepalen, vaststellen :-- un data de livration = een leverdatum vaststellen :-- limites a un activitate = grenzen stellen aan een activiteit assignation sub :1 het toewijzen, het toekennen, toewijzing, toekenning :-- partial = gedeeltelijke toewijzing :-- bancari = bankassignatie :2 JURIDIC toewijzing (van bezit, rechten, etc.) + assignato sub :1 HISTORIA assignaat assimilabile adj :1 assimileerbaar, voor assimilatie geschikt + assimilabilitate sub :1 assimileerbaarheid, assimilatievermogen assimilar v :1 assimileren, gelijk maken, gelijk worden, gelijk zijn :-- duo conceptos/notiones = twee begrippen vereenzelvigen :2 opnemen, integreren, assimileren :3 vergelijken, gelijk stellen, op een lijn stellen :4 PHONETICA assimileren :5 BIOLOGIA assimileren assimilation sub :1 het assimileren, het gelijk maken, etc. :processo de -- = assimilatieproces :politica de -- = assimilatiepolitiek :poter de -- = assimilatievermogen :2 het opnemen, het integreren, het assimileren :3 het vergelijken, het gelijkstellen, vergelijking :4 PHONETICA het assimileren, assimilatie :-- progressive = progressieve assimilatie :-- regressive = regressieve assimilatie :-- per contacto = contactassimilatie :5 BIOLOGIA assimilatie assimilative adj :1 assimilerend :phenomenos -- = assimilerende verschijnselen :processos -- = as-similerende processen assimilator sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA assimilator + assimilatori adj :1 Vide: assimilative + assises sub pl :1 zittingen, sessies (van een rechtsprekend orgaan) assistente sub :1 assistent, helper, medewerker :-- medical = doktersassistent(e) :-- social = maatschappelijk werker assistentia sub :1 assistentie, hulp, bijstand, ondersteuning :-- public = armenzorg :-- social = sociale bijstand, maatschappelijk hulpbetoon :-- social per specialistas = tweedelijns hulpverlening :-- domiciliari = thuiszorg :allocation del -- social = bijstandsuitkering :labor de -- social = maatschappelijk werk :-- financiari = financiële bijstand :-- medical/medic = medische hulp :-- postoperatori = nazorg (na operatie) :servicio de -- = hulpdienst :-- militar = militaire bijstand :-- juridic/judiciari = rechtsbijstand/hulp :-- mutue/mutual = wederzijds dienstbetoon/hulp :prestar su -- a un persona = iemand bijstand verlenen :2 aantal aanwezigen, opkomst :un numerose -- = een zeer goede opkomst :3 aanwezigheid, presentie + assistential adj :1 verzorgings... :stato -- = verzorgingsstaat assister(I) v :1 helpen, bijstaan, assisteren, ondersteunen, ter zijde staan :-- durante un parto = bij een bevalling assisteren :-- un persona durante le hiberno = iemand de winter doorhelpen :si le fortuna me assiste = als ik geluk heb assistera (II) v :1 aanwezig zijn bij, tegenwoordig zijn bij, bijwonen :-- a un concerto = een concert bezoeken :-- a un Conferentia de Interlingua = een Interlinguaconferentie bijwonen :-- a un accidente = getuige zijn van een ongeluk + assistibile sub :1 die/dat kan worden geholpen/bijgestaan + assistito sub :1 iemand die wordt geholpen/bijgestaan/ondersteund + associabile adj :1 associeerbaar, verenigbaar, in verband te brengen :valores non facilemente -- = waarden die niet gemakkelijk verenigbaar zijn + associabilitate sub :1 associeerbaarheid, verenigbaarheid :-- de moleculas = verenigbaarheid van moleculen associar v :1 verbinden, verenigen, associëren :-- interprenditores = ondernemers verenigen :-- un persona a un interprisa = iemand aan een onderneming verbinden :iste colores se associa perfectemente = die kleuren gaan uitstekend samen association sub :1 het verbinden, het verenigen, verbinding, vereniging, associatie :-- de ideas = gedachtenassociatie :-- sonor/de sonos = klankassociatie :2 vereniging, club, organisatie, (ver)bond, maatschappij :derecto de -- = verenigingsrecht :libertate de -- = vrijheid van vereniging :sede del -- = verenigingsgebouw :-- commercial = handelsvereniging, vennootschap :-- de tourismo (oe) = toeristenbond :-- de agricultores = boerenbond :-- juvenil/de juventute = jeugdvereniging/bond :-- sportive = sportvereniging, sportclub :-- gymnastic/ de gymnastica = gymnastiekvereniging :-- de football (E) = voetbalvereniging/club :-- columbophile = duivenvereniging :-- de scherma = schermvereniging :-- de consumitores = consumentenbond :-- de quartiero = buurtvereniging :-- religiose = godsdienstige vereniging :-- litterari = letterkundig/letterlievend genootschap :constituer un -- = een vereniging oprichten :diriger un -- = een vereniging besturen + associationismo sub :1 associationisme + associationista sub :1 associationist + associationista adj :1 associationistisch + associationistic adj :1 associationistisch + associative adj :1 associatief :memoria -- = associatief geheugen :lege -- = associatieve wet :le addition es un operation commutative e associative = optellen is een commutatieve en associatieve bewerking + associativitate sub :1 associatieve eigenschap :-- del addition e del multiplication = associatieve eigenschap van de optelling en van de vermenig-vuldiging associato sub :1 vennoot, deelgenoot, handelspartner :2 lid van een vereniging/club, etc. assonante adj :1 assonerend :vocal -- = assonant :rima -- = halfrijm assonantia sub :1 assonantie, halfrijm, klinkerrijm assonar v :1 assoneren assortimento sub :1 assortiment, sortering, schakering, combinatie, schikking :-- de colores = schakering van kleuren :-- de caseos = kaasplateau :un grande -- de precios = een grote verscheidenheid aan prijzen assortir v :1 opnemen, aannemen, indelen, sorteren, passen (bij) + assortite adj :1 gesorteerd :biscuites -- = gemengde biscuits, allerhande :magazin ben -- = goed gesorteerde winkel assumer v :1 opnemen, aannemen, op zich nemen, aanvaarden, voor zijn rekening nemen :-- le responsabilitate = de verantwoording op zich nemen/aanvaarden :-- le culpa = de schuld op zich nemen :-- le commando = het bevel op zich nemen :-- un officio = een ambt aanvaarden :-- un carga = een taak op zich nemen :-- le rolo de benefactor = de rol van weldoener aannemen, de weldoener spelen :-- le governamento = de regering aanvaarden :-- le presidentia = als president aantreden :-- un forma human = een menselijke vorm aannemen :-- un attitude defensive = een defensieve houding aannemen :-- le poter = de macht overnemen :-- le defensa de un imputato = de verdediging van iemand op zich nemen + assumibile adj :1 aannemelijk, aanvaardbaar assumption sub :1 het aanvaarden, het op zich nemen, aanvaarding :-- del poter = machtsaanvaarding :2 het onderstellen, onderstelling, hypothese, assumptie Assumption sub :1 RELIGION Maria Hemelvaart + assurdamento sub :1 het verdoven, verdoving assurdar v :1 verdoven, doof maken :producer un strepito/fracasso/ruito assurdante = een oorverdovend lawaai maken :2 dempen, dof(fer) maken, verzachten, dimmen :-- le lumines/luces = de lichten dimmen :le tapete/tapis assurda le passos = het tapijt dempt de stappen Assyria sub n pr :1 Assyrië assyrie adj :1 Assyrisch :epigraphia -- = Assyrische epigrafie assyrio sub :1 Assyriër assyriologia sub :1 assyriologie + assyriologic adj :1 assyriologisch :recercas -- = assyriologisch onderzoek + assyriologista sub :1 assyrioloog assyriologo sub :1 assyrioloog + astasia sub :1 MEDICINA astasie, onvermogen om te staan + astatic adj :1 astatisch :agulias -- = astatische naalden :galvanometro -- = astatische galvanometer :systema (de agulias) -- = astatische naaldenstelsel + astatium sub :1 CHIMIA astatium astere sub :1 ster, hemellichaam :altura de un -- = sterrehoogte :2 stervormige figuur :3 BOTANICA aster asteria sub :1 zeester :2 asterie, opaal asterisco sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA asterisk asterismo sub :1 ASTRONOMIA asterisme, asterie :2 OPTICA asterisme + asternal adj :1 niet met het borstbeen verbonden :costa -- = valse rib + asteroidal adj :1 van een asteroïde, asteroïde... asteroide sub :1 ASTRONOMIA asteroïde :cinctura del --s = asteroïdengordel + asterophore adj :1 nyctalis -- = sterzwammetje asthenia sub :1 MEDICINA zwakte :-- primaveral/de primavera = voorjaarsmoeheid asthenic adj :1 MEDICINA zwak, asthenisch :symptomas -- = astenische verschijnselen :febre -- = asthenische koorts :2 PSYCHOLOGIA asthenisch :typo -- = asthenisch type asthenico sub :1 MEDICINA astenicus + asthenosphera sub :1 GEOLOGIA asthenosfeer asthma sub :1 astma :-- bronchial = bronchiale astma asthmatic adj :1 astmatisch :tusse -- = astmatische hoest :accessos -- = astmatische aanvallen asthmatico sub :1 astmaticus, lijder aan astma, astmalijder astigmatic adj :1 astigmatisch :lentes -- = astigmatische lenzen :aberrationes -- = astigmatische af-wijkingen astigmatismo sub :1 astigmatisme + astigmometro sub :1 OPTICA astigmometer + astor,astur sub :1 ZOOLOGIA havik :nido de -- = haviksnest/horst :oculos de -- = haviksogen + astragalo sub :1 BOTANICA hokjespeul :2 ANATOMIA sprongbeen :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER astragaal + astrakan,astracan sub :1 astrakan, zwart krulbont :mantello de -- = astrakanjas astral adj :1 astraal, van de sterren, sterre... :mappa -- = sterrenkaart :corpore -- = astraal lichaam :religion -- = astrale religie :signos -- = astrale tekens :influentia -- = astrale invloed + astrantia sub :1 BOTANICA astrantia + astrea sub :1 sterkoraal astriction sub :1 het samentrekken, samentrekking astringente sub :1 MEDICINA samentrekkend middel, stopmiddel astringente adj :1 MEDICINA samentrekkend :le effecto -- del frigido = de samentrekkende werking van de kou :remedio -- = samentrekkend middel, stopmiddel astringentia sub :1 samentrekking, samentrekkende werking astringer v :1 samentrekken astro sub :1 hemellichaam, ster :-- caudate = staartster, komeet :declination de un -- = declinatie van een hemellichaam :angulo horari de un -- = uurhoek van een ster :curso del --s = loop van de hemellichamen :altura de un -- = sterrehoogte :leger le futuro in le --s = de toekomst uit de sterren lezen :2 stervormige figuur + astrobiologia sub :1 astrobiologie, ruimtebiologie + astrobiologic adj :1 astrobiologisch + astrochimia sub :1 astrochemie + astrochimic adj :1 astrochemisch + astrocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA stercel + astrodynamic adj :1 astrodynamisch + astrodynamica sub :1 astrodynamica + astrogeologia sub :1 astrogeologie + astrographia sub :1 astrografie, sterrenbeschrijving + astrographic adj :1 astrografisch + astrographo sub :1 astrograaf astrolabio sub :1 ASTRONOMIA astrolabium, sterrehoogtemeter astrolatria sub :1 astrolatrie, steraanbidding astrologia sub :1 astrologie, sterrenwichelarij astrologic adj :1 astrologisch :predictiones -- = astrologische voorspellingen :petra -- = maandsteen astrologo sub :1 astroloog, sterrenwichelaar + astrometria sub :1 ASTRONOMIA astrometrie :-- photographic = fotografische astrometrie + astrometric adj :1 ASTRONOMIA astrometrisch + astronauta sub :1 ruimtevaarder, astronaut + astronautic adj :1 astronautisch :scaphandro -- = ruimtepak + astronautica sub :1 ruimtevaart, astronautiek + astronautico sub :1 ruimtevaartdeskundige + astronave sub :1 ruimteschip astronomia sub :1 astronomie, sterrenkunde :-- physic = fysische astronomie astronomic v :1 astronomisch, sterrenkundig :anno -- = astronomisch jaar :unitate -- = astronomische eenheid :instrumentos -- = astronomische instrumenten :observatorio -- = astronomisch observatorium :observationes -- = astronomische waarnemingen :horizonte -- = astronomische horizon :mappa/carta -- = astronomische kaart :atlas -- = astronomische atlas :summas -- = astronomische bedragen :io ha pagate un precio -- = ik heb een zeer hoge prijs betaald astronomo sub :1 astronoom, sterrenkundige astrophotographia sub :1 astrofotografie astrophotographic adj :1 astrofotografisch + astrophotometria sub :1 astrofotometrie + astrophotometric adj :1 astrofotometrisch + astrophotometro sub :1 astrofotometer astrophysic adj :1 astrofysisch astrophysica sub :1 astrofysica + astrophysico sub :1 ASTRONOMIA astrofysicus + astrophyto sub :1 BOTANICA stercactus :-- capricorne = geitehoorncactus + astrosphera sub :1 astrosfeer + asturian adj :1 van/uit Asturië, Asturisch + asturiano sub :1 Asturiër + Asturias sub n pr :1 Asturië astute sub :1 scherpzinnig, schrander, intelligent :remarca -- = schrandere opmerking :2 listig, sluw, geslepen, doortrapt, gehaaid :bandito -- = doortrapte schurk astutia sub :1 schranderheid, scherpzinnigheid :2 sluwheid, listigheid, geslepenheid, gehaaidheid :le -- del diabolo = de sluwheid van de duivel + astutiose adj :1 schrander, scherpzinnig, slim :projecto -- = uitgekiend plan :rationamento -- = scherpzinnige redenering :2 listig, sluw, geslepen, doortrapt, gehaaid :bandito -- = doortrapte schurk + astuto sub :1 slimmerik asylo sub :1 asiel, vrijplaats, toevluchtsoord, wijkplaats, onderdak :derecto de -- = asielrecht :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtasiel, nachtverblijf :-- de povres = armenhuis :sollicitante de -- = asielzoeker :cercar -- = asiel zoeken :trouvar -- = asiel vinden :demandar -- = asiel vragen :conceder -- = asiel verlenen :offerer -- a un persona = iemand asiel aanbieden :derecto de -- = recht van asiel :2 inrichting, tehuis, gesticht :-- de/pro alienates = krankzinnigengesticht :-- de/pro orphanos = weeshuis :-- infantil = kinderbewaarplaats :-- de/pro personas sin casa = toevluchtsoord voor onbehuisden :-- de/pro animales = dierenasiel + asymbolia sub :1 asymbolie :-- optic = optische asymbolie asymmetre adj :1 asymmetrisch asymmetria sub :1 asymmetrie asymmetric adj :1 asymmetrisch :visage -- = asymetrisch gezicht :relation -- = asymmetrische verhouding :barras -- = brug met ongelijke leggers (gymnastiektoestel) + asymptomatic adj :1 niet symptomatisch asymptote sub :1 MATHEMATICA asymptoot + asymptotic adj :1 MATHEMATICA asymptotisch :curva -- = asymptotische kromme :serie -- = asymptotische reeks :stabilitate -- = asymptotische stabiliteit :valor -- = asymptotische waarde + asynchrone adj :1 asynchroon, niet-synchroon :machina -- = asynchrone machine :motor -- = asynchrone motor + asynchronismo sub :1 gemis aan synchronisme + asyndetic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA asyndetisch, gelijkschakelend :coordination -- = gelijkschakelend verband :construction -- = asyndetische constructie + asyndeton sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA asyndeton + asynergia sub :1 MEDICINA asynergie + asyntactic adj :1 niet-syntactisch + asystolia sub :1 MEDICINA asytolie + atalanta sub :1 atalanta, admiraalvlinder + ataraxia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA gemoedsrust, zielsrust, stoïcijnse onverstoorbaarheid, ataraxie + ataraxic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA mbt ataraxie atavic adj :1 atavistisch, erfelijk atavismo sub :1 atavisme, erfelijkheid, overerving atavista sub :1 atavist atavistic adj :1 atavistisch, erfelijk atavo sub :1 voorvader, voorouder ataxia sub :1 MEDICINA ataxie, stoornis in de spierwerking, onzekere gang + ataxic adj :1 MEDICINA ataxisch, atactisch atele sub :1 slingeraap + atelier sub FRANCESE :1 atelier (van kunstenaar) :-- de pictor = schildersatelier + a tempo adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA a tempo + atemporal adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA atemporeel, tijdloos + atemporalitate sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA atemporaliteit, tijdloosheid atettar v :1 zogen, de borst geven + athanasian adj :1 Athanasiaans :credo -- = Athanasiaans geloofsbelijdenis + athanasiano sub :1 volger van Athanasius en zijn leer + Athanasio sub n pr :1 Athanasius athee adj :1 atheïstisch, goddeloos atheismo sub :1 atheïsme, godloochening atheista sub :1 atheïst, godloochenaar, ongelovige + atheista adj :1 atheïstisch, goddeloos + atheistic adj :1 atheïstisch, goddeloos + athematic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, MUSICA athematisch :parola -- = athematisch woord Athena sub n pr :1 Athena Athenas sub n pr :1 Athene atheneo sub :1 letterkundige club :2 atheneum (school) Atheneo sub n pr :1 HISTORIA GREC, HISTORIA ROMAN Atheneum, illustere school + athenian adj :1 Atheens + atheniano sub :1 Athener atheniese adj :1 Atheens + atheniese sub :1 Athener atheo sub :1 atheïst, godloochenaar, ongelovige + atherinida sub :1 ZOOLOGIA korenaarvis + atherman adj :1 PHYSICA athermaan + athermic adj :1 PHYSICA athermaan :vitro -- = athermaan glas athleta sub :1 atleet athletic adj :1 atletisch :exercitios -- = atletische oefeningen :corpore -- = atletische lichaamsbouw :fortia -- = atletische kracht :typo -- = atletisch type athletica sub :1 atletiek athletismo sub :1 atletiek :campionato de -- = atletiekkampioenschap + athrepsia sub :1 MEDICINA athrepsie (voedingsstoornis bij zuigelingen) + athyrio sub :1 BOTANICA wijfjesvaren Atlanta sub n pr :1 Atlanta atlante sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER atlant :2 ANATOMIA atlas (wervel, drager) :-- e axis = atlas en draaier Atlante sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIAOLOGIA Atlas atlantic adj :1 Atlantisch :costa -- = Atlantische kust :Oceano -- = Atlantische Oceaan :cablo submarin -- = Atlantische zeekabel :Pacto Atlantic = Altlantisch Pact :Union Atlantic = Atlantische Unie Atlantico sub :1 Atlantische Oceaan :le Pacto del -- = het Atlantische Bondgenootschap Atlantide sub n pr :1 Atlantis atlantosauro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA atlantosaurus atlas sub :1 atlas :-- linguistic = taalatlas :-- botanic = plantenatlas :-- nautic/maritime = zeeatlas :-- topographic = topografische atlas :-- hydrographic = stroomatlas :-- hydrologic = hydrologische atlas :-- lunar/del luna = maanatlas :-- del camminos = wegenatlas :-- anatomic = altas der anatomie :-- astronomic = astronomische atlas :-- historic = historische atlas :-- scholar = schoolatlas :-- portative/de tasca = zakatlas :-- de mappas = kaartenatlas atlas sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Atlas :2 GEOLOGIA Atlas (gebergte) + atmolyse (-ysis) sub :1 CHIMIA atmolyse + atmometro sub :1 CHIMIA atmometer, verdampingsmeter atmosphera sub :1 atmosfeer :-- terrestre = aardatmosfeer :-- irrespirable = bedompte atmosfeer, stiklucht :-- cargate = geladen atmosfeer :stratos del -- = lagen van de atmosfeer :pression de 5 --s = druk van 5 atmosfeer :ascension al -- = stratosfeertocht/vlucht atmospheric adj :1 atmosferisch, lucht... :aere -- = dampkringslucht :pression -- = luchtdruk :humiditate -- = luchtvochtigheid :phenomeno -- = luchtverschijnsel :conditiones -- = weersgesteldheid, weersomstandigheden :perturbationes -- = atmosferische storingen :cambio -- = weersverandering :sonda -- = weersonde :refraction -- = atmosferische refractie :optica -- = atmosferische optiek atollo sub :1 atol atomic adj :1 atomisch, atoom... :theoria -- = atoomtheorie :peso -- = atoomgewicht :massa -- = atoommassa :nucleo -- = atoomkern :ion -- = atoomion :numero -- = atoomnummer :spectro -- = atoomspectrum :orbita -- = atoombaan :fasce -- = atoombundel :particula -- = atoomdeeltje, kerndeeltje :physica -- = atoomfysica, kernfysica :modello -- = atoommodel :fortia -- = atoomkracht :carga -- = atoomlading, kernlading :chronometro -- = atoomklok :crystallo -- = atoomkristal :missile -- = atoomraket, kernraket :radiation -- = atoomstraling, kernstraling :structura -- = atoomstructuur, kernstructuur :essayo/prova/proba -- = atoomproef :disintegration/fission -- = atoomsplitsing :arma -- = atoomwapen, kernwapen :dissemination de armas -- = verspreiding van atoomwapens/kernwapens :armas -- , chimic e bacteriologic = ABC-wapens :guerra --, chimic e bacteriologic = ABC-oorlog :bomba -- = atoombom :combustibile -- = atoombrandstof, kernbrandstof :explosion -- = atoomexplosie, kernexplosie :cannon -- = atoomkanon :testa/capite -- = atoomkop, kernkop :central -- = atoomcentrale, kerncentrale :potentia -- = atoommogendheid, kernmogendheid :submarino -- = atoomonderzeeër, kernonderzeeër :attacco -- = atoomaanval, kernaanval :guerra -- = atoomoorlog, kernoorlog :armamento -- = atoombewapening, kernbewapening :disarmamento -- = atoomontwapening, kernontwapening :bombardamento -- = atoombombardement, kernbombardement :tregua -- = opschorting van kernproeven/atoomproeven :energia -- = atoomenergie, kernenergie :reactor/pila -- = atoomzuil, kernreactor :reaction -- = atoomreactie, kernreactie :residuos -- = atoomafval, kernafval :era -- = atoomtijdperk :pacifismo -- = atoompacifisme :parapluvia -- = atoomparaplu :recerca -- = atoom/kernonderzoek :centro de recercas -- = atoomcentrum :menacia -- = atoomdreiging :disastro/catastrophe -- = kernramp :phenomenos -- = atomaire verschijnselen :spectographia -- = atoomspectografie atomicitate sub :1 CHIMIA aantal atomen (in een molecule) :le molecula de aqua H2O ha un -- equal a 3 = het watermolecuul H2O heeft 3 atomen atomisar v :1 tot atomen herleiden :2 verstuiven, versproeien, vaporiseren + atomisation sub :1 atomisering + atomisator sub :1 verstuiver, spuitbus :-- de perfumo = parfumverstuiver :-- de lacca pro le capillos = haarlakspuitbus atomismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA atomisme :-- logic = logisch atomisme atomista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA atomist atomistic adj :1 atomistisch :theoria -- = atomistische theorie + atomistica sub :1 CHIMIA atomistiek atomo sub :1 atoom :-- de carbon = koolstofatoom :-- stabile = stabiel atoom :fission/disintegration del -- = atoomsplitsing + atomoacceptor sub :1 acceptor-atoom + atomo-gramma sub :1 CHIMIA gramatoom + atonal adj :1 MUSICA atonaal :musica -- = atonale muziek :intervallo -- = atonaal interval + atonalismo sub :1 atonalisme + atonalitate sub :1 MUSICA atonaliteit atone adj :1 MEDICINA slap, geen spiertonus hebbend :2 PHONETICA onbeklemtoond :vocal -- = toonloze klinker atonia sub :1 MEDICINA atonie, weefselverslapping :-- muscular = slapheid van de spieren :-- fecal = trage stoelgang :2 PHONETICA het onbeklemtoond zijn, atonie atonic adj :1 MEDICINA slap, geen spiertonus hebbend :2 PHONETICA onbeklemtoond + atonicitate sub :1 PHONETICA onbeklemtoondheid + atoxic adj :1 niet-giftig atrabile sub :1 melancholie, zwartgalligheid, humeurigheid, nurksheid :2 MEDICINA zwarte gal atrabiliari adj :1 melancolisch, zwartgallig, humeurig, nurks, knorrig :character -- = zwartgallig karakter :temperamento -- = knorrig temperament :2 MEDICINA betrekking hebbend op zwarte gal + atresia sub :1 MEDICINA atresie + atricho sub :1 BOTANICA :-- undulate = rimpelmos + atrio sub :1 atrium :le -- con su bassino central = het atrium met zijn bassin in het midden + atriplex sub :1 BOTANICA melde :-- littoral = strandmelde :semine de -- = meldezaad atroce adj :1 afgrijselijk, gruwelijk, weerzinwekkend, vreselijk, ontzettend, heel erg :crimine -- = gruwelijke/wrede misdaad :dolor -- = vreselijke pijn :suffrentia - = vreselijke, ondragelijke pijn :un -- mal de dentes = een verschrikkelijke kiespijn :il faceva un frigido -- = het was barbaars koud :ille ha vengiate atrocemente = hij heeft zich gruwelijk gewroken atrocitate sub :1 gruwelijkheid, wreedheid :le -- del guerra = de gruwelijkheid van de oorlog :committer --s = wreedheden begaan :2 afgrijselijke daad, gruwelijke daad + atropa sub :1 BOTANICA wolfkers atrophe adj :1 MEDICINA atrofisch, uitterend atrophia sub :1 MEDICINA het wegkwijnen, atrofie, verschrompeling :-- muscular/de un musculo = atrofie van een spier :-- de un organo = verschrompeling van een orgaan :-- del hepate/ficato = leveratrofie atrophiar v :1 doen wegkwijnen, doen afsterven + atrophic adj :1 MEDICINA atrofisch, uitterend :organo -- = atrofisch orgaan :musculo -- = atrofische spier + atropina sub :1 PHARMACIA atropine attaccabile adj :1 wat kan worden aangevallen + attaccante sub :1 aanvaller (anque SPORT) attaccar v :1 aanvallen (anque SPORT) :-- le reputation de un persona = iemand in zijn goede naam aantasten :-- un difficultate = een moeilijkheid aanpakken + attaccator sub :1 aanvaller, overvaller attacco sub :1 aanval :-- aeree/de aviones = luchtaanval :arma de -- = aanvalswapen :-- con bombas = bomaanval :-- atomic = atoomaanval :-- de flanco = flankaanval :-- de represalias = vergeldingsaanval :-- de terror = terreuraanval :-- de/per surprisa = verrassingsaanval :-- nocturne = nachtelijke aanval, nachtaanval :-- simulate/fingite, simulacro de -- = schijnaanval :-- a mano armate = roofoverval :-- de carros de combatto/de tanks = tankaanval :signal de -- = teken tot de aanval :plano de -- = aanvalsplan :linea de -- = aanvalslinie :passar al -- = tot de aanval overgaan :lancear un -- = een aanval inzetten :repulsar/repeller/parar un -- = een aanval terugslaan/afweren :-- immotivate = ongemotiveerde aanval :-- de hysteria = hysterische aanval :2 SPORT voorhoede, aanval :jocar in le -- = in de voorhoede spelen :3 MEDICINA attaque, beroerte, aanval :-- cardiac = hartaanval :-- de gutta = jichtaanval :-- de apoplexia = beroerte :-- spasmodic = krampaanval :-- nervose/de nervos = zenuwaanval :-- febril/de febre = koortsaanval attachabile {sj} adj :1 wat kan worden vastgehecht + attachamento {sj} sub :1 aanhechting, verbinding :2 aanhangsel, toevoegsel, bijvoegsel :3 FIGURATE aanhankelijkheid, gehechtheid attachar {sj} v :1 vastmaken, (vast)hechten :-- un button = een knoop aanzetten/aannaaien :-- con buttones = vastknopen, dichtknopen :-- con lacios = vaststrikken, vastrijgen (met veters) :-- un nave = een schip vastleggen :-- un pictura al muro/pariete = een schilderij aan de muur hangen :-- un can = een hond vastleggen :-- su cinctura = zijn gordel omdoen :attacha vostre cincturas! = maak Uw gordels vast! (in vliegtuig) :-- importantia a un cosa = gewicht aan iets hechten :-- valor a un cosa = waarde aan iets hechten :-- su nomine a un cosa = zijn naam aan iets verbinden :-- le manos de un persona = iemands handen boeien :-- se per suction = zich vastzuigen attaché sub FRANCESE :1 ADMINISTRATION DIPLOMATIA etc., attaché :-- militar = militaire attaché :-- naval/de marina = marine-attaché :-- de pressa = persattaché + attelabo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schildpadkever attemperar v :1 matigen, temperen :2 geschikt maken, schikken, voegen attendente sub :1 bediende, oppasser, begeleider :-- de station de gasolina = pompbediende attender v :1 letten op, aandacht schenken aan :2 wachten (op) :-- le bon momento/le momento opportun = het gunstige ogenblik afwachten :-- un cosa con impatientia = iets reikhalzend tegemoet zien :-- un persona al station = iemand van de trein halen :sala de -- = wachtkamer :tempore de -- = wachttijd :lista de -- = wachtlijst :tanto attendite = langverwacht :facer se -- = op zich laten wachten attentar v :1 een aanslag plegen, zich vergrijpen aan :-- contra le/al vita de un persona = iemand naar het leven staan :-- contra le/al securitate del stato = een aanslag plegen op de veiligheid van de staat :-- al stabilitate del pace = de stabiliteit van de vrede belagen attentato sub :1 aanslag :-- al pudor = zedendelict :-- al moral/al mores = aanslag op de goede zeden :-- al libertate = aanslag op de vrijheid, vrijheidsberoving :-- de bomba = bomaanslag :-- terrorista = terroristische aanslag :--s del nihilistas russe = aanslagen van de Russische nihilisten :preparar un -- = een aanslag beramen :revindicar un -- = een aanslag opeisen + attentator sub :1 iemand die een aanslag pleegt + attentatori adj :1 mesura -- al libertate del pressa = maatregel die de vrijheid van de pers aantast attente adj :1 oplettend, opmerkzaam, attent, aandachtig :audientia/publico -- = aandachtig gehoor :lector -- = opmerkzame lezer attention sub :1 oplettendheid, opmerkzaamheid, aandacht :-- ! = let op!, kijk uit ! :-- tendite = gespannen aandacht :facer/prestar -- a = aandacht schenken aan :fixar su -- a = zijn aandacht vestigen op :attraher le -- = de aandacht trekken :centrar/concentrar le -- a un cosa = de aandacht bij iets bepalen :dedicar multe -- a un cosa = veel aandacht aan iets besteden :absorber/caper le -- = de aandacht vasthouden/boeien :captivar le -- = de aandacht gevangen houden :requirer multe -- = veel aandacht vragen/vergen :dispersar su -- = zijn aandacht versnipperen :distraher/diverter su -- = zijn aandacht afleiden :esser le centro del -- = in het middelpunt van de belangstelling staan :le -- se impone = oplettendheid is geboden :-- al can! = wacht U voor de hond! :digne de -- = vermeldenswaardig :al -- de = ter attentie van :2 attentie, voorkomendheid, hoffelijkheid, zorg attentive adj :1 oplettend, opmerkzaam, attent, aandachtig :spectator -- = oplettende toeschouwer :lector -- = opmerkzame lezer :audientia/publico -- = aandachtig gehoor :auditor/ascoltator -- = aandachtige luisteraar :esser -- a = acht slaan op :surveliar attentivemente = nauwlettend toezien :leger attentivemente = aandachtig lezen :ascoltar attentivemente = aandachtig luisteren :2 hoffelijk, voorkomend, attent attentori adj :1 inbreuk makend, schendend, die/dat aantast + attenuamento sub :1 Vide: attenuation attenuante adj :1 verzachtend :circumstantias -- = verzachtende omstandigheden attenuar v :1 verzachten, verzwakken, verminderen, verlichten (pijn) :-- le dolor = de pijn verlichten :-- un suffrentia = een lijden verzachten :-- le contrastos = de tegenstellingen verzwakken :2 vergoeielijken, afzwakken :-- un offensa = een belediging afzwakken :-- un expression = een uitdrukking verzachten + attenuate adj :1 verzacht, verminderd, verlicht :responsabilitate -- = verminderde toerekeningsvatbaarheid :luce/lumine -- = getemperd licht :colores -- = gedempte kleuren attenuation sub :1 verzachting, verzwakking, vermindering, verlichting (pijn) :-- de un pena = vermindering van een straf :-- del dolor = verzachting/verlichting van de pijn :-- de fortias = vermindering van krachten :-- acustic = geluiddemping atterrage sub :1 AVIATION het landen :pista de -- = landingsbaan :terreno de -- = landingsterrein :fanal de -- = landingsbaken :ponte de -- pro helicopteres = helicopterdek :mechanismo de -- replicabile = intrekbaar landingsgestel :derectos de -- = landingsrechten :procedura de -- = landingsprocedure :-- fortiate = noodlanding :-- dulce/suave = zachte landing :-- brusc = harde landing :-- super le/de ventre = buiklanding :-- intermedie = tussenlanding :-- sin visibilitate = landing zonder grondzicht :-- super le luna = maanlanding atterrar v :1 AVIATION landen + attestabile adj :1 wat met een attest kan worden bekrachtigd :datos -- = gegevens die met een attest kunnen worden bekrachtigt attestar v :1 getuigen, getuigenis afleggen :-- de mal gusto = van slechte smaak getuigen :ille persecutiones attesta le intolerantia regnante = die vervolgingen zijn getuigen van de heersende onverdraagzaamheid :2 met een attest bekrachtigen, verklaren :io attesta que iste homine es innocente = ik verklaar dat deze man onschuldig is attestation sub :1 het getuigen :-- de un teste ocular = ooggetuigeverslag :2 getuigschrift, getuigenis, verklaring, attest, bewijs :-- medical/del medico = doktersverklaring :-- de bon conducta = bewijs van goed gedrag :presentar/producer un -- = een verklaring overleggen attestator sub :1 getuige + attic adj :1 Attisch :sal -- = Attisch zout :talento -- = Attisch talent (26 kg zilver) + Attica sub n pr :1 Attica + atticismo sub :1 atticisme, fijne geestigheid + attico sub :1 het Attisch (dialect) attinger v :1 bereiken, geraken (tot), reiken (tot) :-- un scopo = een doel bereiken :-- un loco = en plaats bereiken :-- un nivello = een niveau bereiken + attingibile adj :1 bereikbaar, haalbaar + attingibilitate sub :1 bereikbaarheid, haalbaarheid :io dubita del -- de su propositiones = ik betwijfel of zijn voorstellen wel haalbaar zijn attingimento sub :1 het bereiken, het bereikte :distantia de -- = reikwijdte + attisamento sub :1 (het) oppoken + attisar v :1 oppoken (vuur) :-- le foco = het vuur oppoken :-- le odio = de haat aanwakeren :-- le ira = de woede opwekken + attisator sub :1 iemand die oppookt :2 pook, porijzer + attisatorio sub :1 pook, porijzer attitude sub :1 houding, stand :2 gedrag, houding, (mentale) instelling :-- correcte = gepaste houding :-- natural = natuurlijke houding :-- reservate = gereserveerde houding :-- imperative = gebiedende houding :-- moderate = gematigde houding :-- contestatari/protestatari/de protestation = protesthouding :-- negative = negatieve houding/instelling :-- positive = positieve houding/instelling :-- irreconciliabile = onverzoenlijke houding :-- defensive = afweerhouding :-- hostil = vijandige houding :-- equivoc = dubbelzinnig gedrag :-- antisportive = onsportieve houding :-- firme/resolute = ferme houding :prender/adoptar un -- = een houding aannemen :adoptar un -- reactionari = zich reactionair opstellen + attitudinal adj :1 gedrags..., houding... attraction sub :1 (anque PHYSICA) aantrekking, aantrekkingskracht :fortia de -- = aantrekkingskracht :centro de -- = aantrekkingspunt :potential de -- = aantrekkingspotentiaal :-- magnetic = magnetische aantrekking(skracht) :-- adhesive = adhesieve aantrekking :lege del -- universal = universele/algemene aantrekkingswet :--es = varietéprogramma, attracties :parco de --es = pretpark, amusementspark :-- touristic {oe} = toeristische trekpleister :exercer un grande -- super = een grote aanttrekkingskracht uitoefenen op attractive adj :1 PHYSICA aantrekkings... :fortia -- = aantrekkingskracht :potential -- = aantrekkingspotentiaal :2 aantrekkelijk, bekoorlijk, aanlokkelijk attractivitate sub :1 PHYSICA aantrekking :2 aantrekkelijkheid, bekoorlijkheid attrahente adj :1 aantrekkelijk attraher v :1 aantrekking uitoefenen, aantrekken, tot zich trekken, naar zich toehalen :le magnete attrahe le ferro = de magneet trekt (het) ijzer aan :-- le attention = de aandacht trekken :-- capital = kapitaal aantrekken :-- le inimico in un imboscada = de vijand in een hinderlaag lokken :-- tote le reguardos = veel bekijks hebben :illa es multo attrahite per le luxo = zij heeft een sterke hang naar luxe :2 lokken, aanlokken, verlokken, bekoren + attrappaguttas sub :1 druppelvanger + attrappamuscas sub :1 vliegenvanger attrappar v :1 pakken, grijpen, (op)vangen :le catto attrappa le mures/muses = de kat vangt de muizen :-- pisces = vis vangen :-- aves = vogels vangen :-- un catarrho = een verkoudheid oplopen :-- un maladia = een ziekte oplopen :-- facilemente le grippe = aanleg hebben voor griep :-- le fur/robator = de dief grijpen :-- un contravention = een bekeuring/bon oplopen/krijgen :le goal-keeper (A) ha attrappate le ballon al volo = de doelman plukte de bal uit de lucht :facer se -- per le policia = door de politie gepakt worden attribuer v :1 toekennen, toewijzen, geven, verlenen :-- privilegios a un function = aan een functie privileges verbinden :-- un premio = een premie toekennen :-- importantia a un cosa = betekenis aan iets hechten :2 toeschrijven, wijten :-- le responsabilitate a un persona = iemand verantwoordelijk stellen :-- se un cosa = zich iets aanmatigen :-- le culpa a un persona = iemand de schuld geven :-- un accidente a un persona = een ongeluk aan iemand wijten :-- poteres supernatural a un persona = iemand bovennatuurlijke krachten toeschrijven :ille se ha attribuite meritos particular = hij heeft zichzelf bijzondere verdiensten toegeschreven :iste pictura es attribuite a Van Gogh = dit schilderij schrijft men toe aan Van Gogh + attribuibile adj :1 toe te schrijven (aan) :error -- a ignorantia = fout die toe te schrijven is aan onwetenheid attribution sub :1 toewijzing, toekenning, verlening :-- de creditos = toewijzing van kredieten :-- de un premio = toekenning van een prijs :-- de un subsidio/un subvention = subsidieverlening :pictura de -- incerte = schilderij waarvan de toeschrijving onzeker is attributive adj :1 toekennend :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA attributief, bijvoeglijk :proposition -- = bijvoeglijke bijzin :complemento -- = bijvoeglijke bepaling attributo sub :1 attribuut, tot het wezen behorende karakteristieke eigenschap :2 attribuut, kenteken, kenmerk, zinnebeeld, symbool :le tridente es le -- de Neptuno = de drietand is het attribuut van Neptunus :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA naamwoordelijk deel van het gezegde + attristamento sub :1 het bedroefd maken :2 droefenis, droefheid attristar v :1 bedroeven, bedroefd maken, verdrietig maken :novas attristante = droevige berichten :un mediocritate attristante = een treurige middelmatigheid attrite adj :1 THEOLOGIA berouwvol attrition sub :1 uitslijting door wrijving, schuring :2 THEOLOGIA (onvolmaakt) berouw attruppamento sub :1 het samenscholen, samenscholing, oploop :dispersar un -- = een samenscholing verspreiden attruppar v :1 te hoop doen lopen, doen samenscholen :le accidente ha attruppate plus de cento personas = het ongeluk trok meer dan honderd mensen aan :-- se = te hoop lopen, samenscholen + atypia sub :1 afwijking van de norm + atypic adj :1 niet-representatief, afwijkend van de norm, ongewoon, atypisch :caso -- = atypisch geval :maladia -- = (van de norm) afwijkend ziektegeval :comportamento -- = ongewoon gedrag + atypicitate sub :1 atypisch karakter, ongewoonheid + aubade sub FRANCESE :1 aubade :musica de -- = aubademuziek + aubergina sub :1 BOTANICA aubergine + aubrietia sub :1 BOTANICA aubriëtia auction sub :1 veiling, openbare veiling :-- de fructos = fruitveiling :-- de ovos = eierveiling :catalogo del -- = veilingcatalogus :precio de -- = auctieprijs auctionar v :1 in het openbaar verkopen, veilen auctionator sub :1 vendumeester, afslager + auctor intellectualis sub LATINO :1 auctor intellectualis + aucuba sub :1 BOTANICA aucuba audace adj :1 vermetel, driest, dapper, koen, stoutmoedig :interprisa -- = stoutmoedige onderneming :these (-esis) -- = gewaagde stelling :plano -- = gedurfd plan audacia sub :1 vermetelheid, durf, dapperheid, koenheid, stoutmoedigheid, onverschrokkendheid :con le -- del juventute = met jeugdige overmoed audaciose adj :1 vermetel, driest, dapper, koen, stoutmoedig :un homine -- = een vermetele man :un projecto -- = een stoutmoedig plan + audacitate sub :1 Vide: audacia audibile adj :1 hoorbaar :sono -- = hoorbaar geluid :sono a pena -- = nauwelijks hoorbaar geluid :frequentia -- = hoorbare frequentie audibilitate sub :1 hoorbaarheid :limine de -- = gehoordrempel, hoorbaarheidsdrempel, hoorbaarheidsgrens :nivello de -- = gehoorpeil :limite de -- = gehoorgrens :zona de -- = hoorbaarheidszone, hoorbereik audientia sub :1 gehoor (waarneming van geluid) :2 audiëntie :-- personal/particular/private = particuliere audiëntie :sala de -- = audiëntiezaal :camera de -- = audiëntiekamer/vertrek :accordar/dar -- a un persona = iemand audiëntie verlenen :demandar un -- a un persona = iemand om audiëntie verzoeken :principio de -- bilateral = hoor en wederhoor :3 gehoor, publiek, luisteraars, toeschouwers :-- attente/attentive = aandachtig gehoor :-- numerose = talrijk gehoor :nivello/index/indice de -- = kijkcijfer + audio adj :1 audio..., geluids... :equipamento -- = audio-apparatuur :installation -- = audio-installatie :supporto -- = geluidsdrager :mobile -- = radiomeubel + audiocassetta sub :1 audiocassette, geluidscassette + audiofrequentia sub :1 PHYSICA audiofrequentie, hoorfrequentie :generator a -- = hoorfrequentiegenerator + audiogramma sub :1 audiogram + audiologia sub :1 MEDICINA audiologie + audiologic adj :1 audiologisch + audiologista sub :1 audioloog + audiologo sub :1 audioloog + audiometria sub :1 gehoormeting, audiometrie + audiometric adj :1 audiometrisch :perdita -- de acuitate auditive = audiometrisch gehoorverlies :examine -- = audiometrisch onderzoek audiometro sub :1 audiometer, gehoormeter :-- semiautomatic = halfautomatische audiometer + audiophono sub :1 gehoorapparaat, audiofoon + audioprothese (-esis) sub :1 gehoorprothese + audioprothesista sub :1 maker van gehoorprotheses + audiovisual adj :1 audiovisueel :medios/adjutas -- = audiovisuele hulpmiddelen :methodos -- de inseniamento = audiovisuele onderwijsmethoden audir v :1 horen (waarnemen met de oren) :-- per casualitate = toevallig horen/opvangen :de/per -- dicer = van horen zeggen audita sub :1 het horen, gehoor :de --s = van horen zeggen audition sub :1 het horen, gehoor :acuitate/acutessa del -- = scherpte van het gehoor :perder le uso del -- = het gehoor verliezen :le -- del duo partes = hoor en wederhoor :al prime -- = op het eerste gehoor :-- binaural = horen met twee oren :le -- del testes = het horen van de getuigen, getuigenverhoor :-- public = hoorzitting, hearing :2 auditie :haber un -- = een auditie doen auditive adj :1 auditief, gehoor..., hoor... :apparato de correction -- = gehoorapparaat :sensation -- = gehoorgewaarwording :impression -- = gehoorindruk :distantia -- = gehoorsafstand :memoria -- = auditief geheugen :acutessa -- = gehoorscherpte :defecto -- = gehoordefect :insufficientia -- = hardhorendheid :organo -- = gehoororgaan :via/ducto/conducto/meato -- = gehoorgang :conducto -- externe/interne = uitwendige/inwendige gehoorgang :orificio de conducto -- = gehooropening :nervo -- = gehoorzenuw :senso -- = gehoorzin :limine -- = gehoordrempel audito sub :1 gehoor(zin) :perdita del -- = verlies van het gehoor :debile de -- = hardhorend, hardhorig :organo del -- = gehoororgaan auditor sub :1 toehoorder, luisteraar :-- de radio = radioluisteraar :-- attente/attentive = aandachtige luisteraar :-- de concerto = concertluisteraar, concertbezoeker, concertganger :assister a un curso como -- = een cursus als toehoorder bijwonen auditori adj :1 gehoor..., hoor... :via/ducto/conducto/meato -- = gehoorgang (van het oor) :acuitate -- = scherpte van het gehoor :senso -- = gehoorzin :limine -- = gehoordrempel auditorio sub :1 publiek, toehoorders, gehoor + auditrice sub :1 toehoorster + augias sub n pr :1 Augias :stallas de -- = Augiasstal + augite sub :1 MINERALOGIA augiet augmentabile adj :1 vermeerderbaar augmentar v :1 groter maken/worden, vermeerderen, toenemen, toenemen, verhogen, doen stijgen :-- le precio = de prijs verhogen :-- de precio = in prijs verhogen :-- le velocitate = de snelheid opvoeren :-- le production = de produktie vergroten/opvoeren :-- le impostos = de belastingen verhogen :-- le durata/duration = de duur verlengen :-- le altor = verhogen :-- le gas = meer gas geven :-- su vocabulario = zijn woordkennis vergroten/verrijken :-- su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos/saper = zijn kennis vermeerderen/verrijken :le interesse pro le litteratura augmenta = de belangstelling voor literatuur neemt toe :le population augmenta cata anno = de bevolking neemt ieder jaar toe :su mal de dentes ha augmentate = zijn kiespijn is erger geworden + augmentate adj :1 vermeerderd, vergroot :edition -- = vermeerderde druk :2 MUSICA overmatig :intervallo -- = overmatig interval :triade -- = overmatige drieklank augmentation sub :1 het vermeerderen, etc., vermeerdering, verhoging, vergroting, toeneming, stijging, aanwas :-- del population = aanwas van de bevolking :-- de pression = drukverhoging :-- ponderal/de peso = gewichtstoename :-- del salario(s) = loons/salarisverbetering :-- del salarios disguisate = verkapte loonsverhoging :-- de intensitate = intensifering :-- del circulation = verkeerstoename :-- del impostos = belastingverhoging :-- del venditas = omzetvergroting :-- del consumo = toename van het verbruik augmentative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vergrotend :affixo -- = vergrotend affix + augmentativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vergrotingswoord augmentator sub :1 iets dat/iemand die vermeerdert, etc. augmento sub :1 vergroting, vermeerdering, toeneming, stijging, groei :-- del population = bevolkingsaanwas :-- del disconto = discontoverhoging :-- del consumo/consumption = toename van het gebruik :-- salarial/ del salario = salaris/loonsverhoging :-- de precios = prijsverhoging/stijging :-- de peso = toename van gewicht :-- del impostos = belastingverhoging :-- considerabile = flinke toeneming :lente de -- = vergrootglas :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA een voorgevoegde klank of lettergreep + augurabile adj :1 wat kan worden voorspeld + augural adj :1 ANTIQUITATE auguren..., wichelaars... :baston -- = wichelroede augurar v :1 als voorspeller/vogelwichelaar/augur optreden :2 voorzeggen, voorspellen + auguration sub :1 het voorspellen, voorspelling + augurator sub :1 voorspeller, augur augure sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN vogelwichelaar, voorspeller, augur :2 waarzegger, koffiedikkijker augurio sub :1 het voorspellen :2 voorteken :esser de bon -- = veel goeds beloven :esser de mal -- = niet veel goeds beloven, er bedenkelijk uitzien :con bon --s = onder gunstige voortekenen :mi optime --s pro le Anno Nove = mijn beste wensen voor het nieuwe jaar auguste adj :1 verheven, doorluchtig, hoog, majesteitelijk augustee adj :1 van keizer Augustus, Augusteïsch :etate -- = tijdvak van Augustus :pace -- = Augusteïsche wereldvrede augustianismo sub :1 Augustijnse leer + augustin adj :1 augustijner, van de augustijnen augustinian adj :1 Augustijns :monachos -- = Augustijner monniken augustiniano sub :1 aanhanger van de Augustijnse leer :2 Augustijner monnik + augustinismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA augustinisme Augustino sub n pr :1 Augustinus augusto(I) sub :1 augustus Augusto(I) sub :1 eretitel van de Romeinse keizer, Augustus augusto(II) sub :1 (de) verhevene Augusto(II) sub n pr :1 Augustus, August + aula sub :1 aula + aulic adj :1 aan het hof verbonden, hof..., kroon... :consilio -- = hofraad, kroonraad (in het Heilige Roomse Rijk) :poeta -- = hofdichter :pictor -- = hofschilder :predicator -- = hofprediker :servicio -- = hofdienst :favor -- = hofgunst :cappella -- = hofkapel + au pair adj FRANCESE :1 au pair :travaliar -- = au pair werken (met kost en inwoning) :servitrice -- = meisje dat au pair werkt in een gezin aura sub :1 aura (fijn-stoffelijk omhulsel) :2 MEDICINA aura (beginverschijnselen van een epilepsie-aanval) aural adj :1 van het oor, oor... :infection -- = oorontsteking :2 betreffende de aura aurar v :1 vergulden :-- le pilula = de pil vergulden aurate adj :1 verguld, gouden, van goud, goudkleurig :juventute -- = de rijke jongelui :pisce -- = goudvis :pluviero -- = goudpluvier :jalne -- = goudgeel :con bordo -- = goud op snee :libro de/con talio -- = boek met goud op snee aure sub :1 oor :-- interne = binnenoor :-- medie/median = middenoor :-- dext(e)re = rechteroor :-- leve/sinistre = linkeroor :lobulo del -- = oorlel :--s pendente = hangoren :dolor de -- = oorpijn :inflammation del --(s) = oorontsteking :ossiculo del -- = gehoorbeentje :cera del --s = oorsmeer :marca al -- = oormerk :eriger/tender le --s = de oren spitsen :esser tote --s = één en al oor zijn :toccar le -- = het oor treffen :flattar le/placer al -- = het oor strelen :iste musica flatta le -- = deze muziek streelt het oor :vulnerar le -- = het oor kwetsen :prestar le -- a = gehoor geven aan :entrar in un -- e exir del altere = het ene oor in-, het andere uitgaan :injicer/injectar le -- = het oor inspuiten :pendente de -- = oorhanger :esser indebitate usque al --s = tot over de oren in de schuld zitten :haber le -- musical = muzikaal zijn :-- absolute = absoluut gehoor :surde de un -- = aan één oor doof :dur de -- = hardhorend :con le --s tense = met gespitste oren :un -- exercite = een geoefend oor BOTANICA :-- de mure/mus = muizeoor BOTANICA :-- de urso = bereoor auree adj :1 gouden, van goud :reserva -- = goudreserve :anello -- = gouden ring :section -- = gulden snede :alno -- = goudels :Legenda -- = Legenda Aurea + aurelia sub :1 oorkwal, aurelia aureola sub :1 aureool, stralenkrans, ring, kring :-- del luna = maankrans :-- de virtute = aureool van deugdzaamheid aureolar v :1 met een stralenkrans omgeven aureolar adj :1 als van een stralenkrans aureolate adj :1 omgeven door een stralenkrans + aureomycina sub :1 PHARMACIA aureomycine (antibioticum) au revoir FRANCESE :1 au revoir, tot ziens + auric adj :1 CHIMIA goud... :sal -- = goudzout auricula sub :1 oorlel :2 hartboezem, auricula :3 :BOTANICA :-- de urso = berenoor :BOTANICA :-- de mure/mus = muizenoor + auricular adj :1 oor..., auriculair :musculo -- = oorspier :vena -- = oorader :ossiculo -- = oorbeentje :(digito) auricular = pink :cartilagine -- = oorkraakbeen :maladia -- = oorziekte :teste -- = oorgetuige :confession -- = oorbiecht :forficula -- = oorworm + auriculate adj :1 :BOTANICA van oortjes voorzien, geoord aurifere adj :1 goudhoudend, goud bevattend :arena/sablo -- = goudhoudend zand :terra -- = goudaarde :monte -- = goudberg :filon/vena -- = goudader :mineral -- = gouderts :campo/terreno -- = goudveld :valores -- = goudwaarden aurificar v :1 vullen met goud (tanden) aurification sub :1 het vullen met goud (tanden) :2 goudvulling (van tanden) aurifice sub :1 goudsmid :martello de -- = goudsmidshamer :furno de -- = goudsmidoven :officina de -- = edelsmidse :arte del -- = goudsmeedkunst auriforme adj :1 oorvormig + auriga sub :1 voerman + Auriga sub :1 ASTRONOMIA Voerman auripelle sub :1 goudfolie :2 namaak, goedkope opschik auripigmento sub :1 geel zwavelarsenicum, orpiment, operment, koningsgeel (verfstof) aurista sub :1 oorarts auro sub :1 goud :folio de -- = bladgoud, goudblad :-- pellicular/in folios = bladgoud :-- battite = geslagen goud :-- fulminante = knalgoud :-- fin = fijn goud :-- pur = zuiver goud :-- in barras = staafgoud :barra de -- = goudbaar, goudstaaf :-- false = klatergoud :filo de -- = gouddraad :drappo de -- = goudlaken :brocato de -- = goudbrokaat :galon de -- = goudgalon :catena de -- = gouden ketting :mina de -- = goudmijn :-- in pulvere, pulvere de -- = goudpoeder :stock (A) de -- = goudvoorraad :mineral de -- = gouderts :curso de -- = goudkoers :precio del -- = goudprijs :strato de -- = goudlaag :mercato de -- = goudmarkt :-- virgine = gedegen goud :laminator de -- = goudpletter :vernisse de -- = goudvernis :amalgama de -- = goudamalgaam :impression de -- = gouddruk :reserva de/in -- = goudreserve, gouddekking :rosa de -- = gouden roos :disco de -- = gouden plaat :regula de -- = gulden regel :seculo/etate de -- = gouden eeuw/tijdperk, bloeitijd :moneta de -- = goudgeld, goudmunt :grano de -- = goudkorrel :production de -- = goudproduktie :-- pulverulente = stofgoud :jacimento de -- = goudafzetting, goudhoudende laag :febre de -- = goudkoorts :cercator de -- = goudzoeker :lavator de -- = goudwasser :lavage de -- = het goudwassen :horologio de -- = gouden horloge :pignoration super -- = goudbelening :sete de -- = gouddorst :nuptias de -- = gouden bruiloft :natar in le -- = zich in weelde baden :promitter montes de -- = gouden bergen beloven :mitter un corona de -- super un dente = een gouden kroon op een kies zetten :haber un corde de -- = een gouden hart hebben :occider le gallina al ovos de -- = de kip met de gouden eieren slachten :sincer como le -- = eerlijk als goud :le matino ha le -- in bucca = de morgenstond heeft goud in de mond :Battalia del Sporones de Auro = Gulden Sporenslag :adorar le vitello de -- = het gouden kalf aanbidden :pagar in -- = in goud betalen :tonsion de -- = gulden vlies :Costa del Auro = Goudkust :extraher -- = goud delven + aurochs sub :1 ZOOLOGIA oeros aurora sub :1 dageraad, morgenstond, aanbreken van de dag :-- boreal = noorderlicht, aurora borealis :-- austral = zuiderlicht :-- polar = poollicht :FIGURATE -- del vita = dageraad des levens :-- del civilisation = ontwaken van de beschaving auroral adj :1 van de dageraad :le celo -- = de ochtendhemel + auscultar v :1 MEDICINA ausculteren, aan een auscultatie onderwerpen :-- un malado = een zieke ausculteren + auscultation sub :1 MEDICINA auscultatie :-- de un malado = auscultatie van een zieke :-- mediate = auscultatie met een stethoscoop + auscultative adj :1 MEDICINA auscultatief + auscultatori adj :1 MEDICINA auscultatorisch, auscultatie... + auspical adj :1 mbt de auspex auspice sub :1 HISTORIA auspex, voorspeller, waarzegger auspicio sub :1 (voor)teken dat voortkomt uit het waarnemen van vogels :--s = beschermheerschap :sub le --s de = onder auspiciën van, onder bescherming van + auspiciose adj :1 gunstig, voorpoedig, veelbelovend auster adj :1 streng, gestreng, hard, sober :le vita -- de un asceta = het strenge leven van een asceet :judice -- = gestrenge rechter :catholicismo -- = streng katholicisme :moral -- = strenge moraal :mores -- = strenge zeden :stilo de architectura -- = strakke bouwstijl austeritate sub :1 strengheid, hardheid, soberheid :le -- del vita monastic = de hardheid van het kloosterleven :le -- del edificio = de soberheid van het gebouw :-- del mores = strengheid van zeden :politica de -- = bezuinigingspolitiek austral adj :1 zuidelijk, zuid..., zuider... :polo -- = zuidpool :hemispherio -- = zuidelijk halfrond :corona -- = zuiderkroon :aurora -- = zuiderlicht, zuidpoollicht, austraal licht :terra -- = zuidland :aurora -- = (zuid)poollicht + austral sub :1 austral (Argentijnse munteenheid) Australasia sub n pr :1 Austraal-Azië, Australië en naburige landen australasian adj :1 austraalaziatisch Australia sub n pr :1 Australië :-- Meridional/del Sud = Zuid-Australië :-- Occidental/del West = West-Australië australian adj :1 Australisch :le continente -- = het Australische continent australiano sub :1 Australiër + australopitheco sub :1 ANTHROPOLOGIA australopithecus Austria sub n pr :1 Oostenrijk :Alte -- = Opper-Oostenrijk austriac adj :1 Oostenrijks :governamento -- = Oostenrijkse regering :le guerra de Succession -- = de Oostenrijkse Successieoorlog austriaco sub :1 Oostenrijker + austrian adj :1 Oostenrijks + austriano sub :1 Oostenrijker austro sub :1 zuidenwind + austrohungare adj :1 Oostenrijks-Hongaars :monarchia -- = Oostenrijks-Hongaarse monarchie + Austronesia sub n pr :1 Austronesia + austronesian adj :1 Austronesisch :linguas -- = austronesische talen :"mana" es un parola -- = "mana" is een Austronesisch woord + autarchia sub :1 autarchie, onafhankelijk zelfbestuur + autarchic adj :1 autarchisch + autarchisar v :1 autarchisch maken autarkia sub :1 autarkie, zelfvoorziening + autarkic adj :1 autarkisch authentic adj :1 oorspronkelijk, niet vervalst, echt, origineel, autentiek :le documento es -- = het stuk is echt :copia - = autentiek afschrift :texto -- = autentieke tekst :actos -- = echte bescheiden :un -- Van Gogh = een echte Van Gogh :su regret esseva -- = haar spijt was oprecht + authenticabile adj :1 waarvan de echtheid kan of moet worden bewezen authenticar v :1 authentiseren, voor echt verklaren, waarmerken, legaliseren :2 de echtheid bewijzen authentication sub :1 het waarmerken, het voor authentiek/echt verklaren, legalisering + authenticator sub :1 iemand die iets autentiek verklaart` authenticitate sub :1 echtheid, autenticiteit :certificato de -- = certificaat van echtheid :norma de -- = echtheidsnorm :question de -- = authenticiteitskwestie :-- de un obra de arte = echtheid van een kunstwerk :-- de un signatura = echtheid van een handtekening :garantir le -- de un cosa = voor de echtheid van iets instaan :garantia de -- = echtheidsgarantie :impugnar/contestar le -- de un documento = de echtheid van een document bestrijden + authentificar v :1 authentiseren, voor authentiek/echt verklaren, waarmerken, legaliseren :2 de echtheid bewijzen + authentification sub :1 het waarmerken, het voor authentiek/echt verklaren, legaliseren + autismo sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA autisme + autista adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA autistisch :infante -- = autistisch kind + autista sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA autist + autistic adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA autistisch :infante -- = autistisch kind auto sub :1 auto(mobiel) :-- de policia = politieauto :-- de sport = sportauto/wagen :-- de cursa = racewagen :-- de reportage = reportagewagen :-- de essayo = testauto :-- de servicio = dienstauto :-- cisterna = tankauto/wagen :-- a demolir = sloopauto :-- a scala = ladderwagen :-- discappottabile/a tecto aperiente = auto met open dak :-- discoperte = open auto :-- del corte = hofauto :-- de location = huurauto :location de --s = autoverhuur :interprisa de location de --s = autoverhuurbedrijf :-- de interprisa = bedrijfsauto/wagen :-- de reprisa = inruilauto :-- familial/de familia = gezinsauto :-- a cassa automatic/a transmission automatic = automaat :pharo de -- = autolamp :cinctura de -- = autogordel :clave de -- = autosleuteltje :radio de -- = autoradio :marca de -- = automerk :numero de -- = autonummer :fabrica de --s = autofabriek :fabrication de --s = autofabricage :constructor de --s = autocontructeur :cemeterio de --s = autokerkhof, autobelt :controlo technic de --s = autokeuring :papiros del -- = autopapieren :vitro de -- = autoruit :carrosseria de -- = autocarrosserie, koetswerk :-- blindate = pantserauto :conducer un -- = een auto besturen + autoaccusation sub :1 zelfbeschuldiging + autoadhesive adj :1 zelfklevend :plastico -- = plakplastic :etiquetta -- = zelfklevend etiket + autoadhesivo sub :1 sticker + autoanalyse (-ysis) sub :1 zelfanalyse + autoanticorpore sub :1 autoantilichaam autobiographia sub :1 autobiografie autobiographic adj :1 autobiografisch + autobiographo sub :1 autobiograaf + autobivalente adj :1 autobivalent + autobomba sub :1 autobom autobus sub :1 (auto)bus :-- urban = stadsbus :-- regional = streekbus :-- a etage/a duo etages (F)/a imperial = dubbeldekker :-- articulate = harmonicabus :-- supplementari = volgbus :linea de --es = buslijn, busroute :halto de --es = bushalte :corridor de --es = busbaan :servicio de --es = busdienst :garage (F) de --es = busgarage :ticket (A) de -- = buskaartje :interprisa/compania de --es = busonderneming, autobusbedrijf :station de --es = busstation :chauffeur (F)/conductor de -- = buschauffeur/bestuurder :passagero de -- = buspassagier :prender le -- = de bus nemen :ir in -- = met de bus gaan :cambiar de -- = overstappen autocar sub :1 bus :-- pro handicapatos = rolstoelbus :2 touringcar + autocaravana sub :1 kampeerwagen, camper + autocastration sub :1 autocastratie, zelfcastratie + autocatalyse (-ysis) sub :1 autokatalyse + autocensura sub :1 zelfcensuur, zelfkritiek + autocephale adj :1 autocefaal + autocephalia sub :1 autocefalie autochthone adj :1 autochtoon, inheems :population -- = inheemse bevolking :racia -- = autochtoon/inheems ras autochthonia sub :1 het autochtoon/inheems zijn autochthono sub :1 inheemse bewoner, oorspronkelijke bewoner, autochtoon :quartiero de --s = autochtonenwijk autoclave sub :1 autoclaaf (Papiniaanse pot), hogedrukpan, snelkookpan, snelkoker, pressure-cooker + autocoagulation sub :1 autocoagulatie + autocognoscimento sub :1 zelfkennis + autocollante adj :1 zelfklevend + autocollante sub :1 sticker, plakker + autocollimator sub :1 autocollimator + autocombustion sub :1 zelfontbranding :-- del feno = hoeibroei + autocommiserarse v :1 zich aan zelfbeklag overgeven + autocommiseration sub :1 zelfbeklag + autoconfession sub :1 zelfbekentenis + autoconscientia sub :1 zelfbewustzijn, ik-besef + autoconservation sub :1 zelfbehoud + autoconsumo sub :1 zelfverbruik + autocontrolo sub :1 zelfcontrole + autocorrection sub :1 zelfcorrectie + autocorrective adj :1 COMPUTATOR autocorrectief, zelfherstellend + autocorrelation sub :1 autocorrelatie :function de -- = autocorrelatiefuntie + autocovariantia sub :1 autocovariantie autocrate sub :1 autocraat, alleenheerser autocratia sub :1 autocratie, alleenheerschappij autocratic adj :1 autocratisch :governamento -- = autocratische regering + autocritic adj :1 zelfkritiek... + autocritica sub :1 zelfkritiek :esser dotate de -- = zelfkritiek hebben + autocriticarse :1 zelfkritiek hebben autodafé sub PORTUGESE :1 auto-da-fé, ketterverbranding + autodefender adj :1 -- se = zichzelf verdedigen, voor zichzelf opkomen + autodefensa sub :1 zelfverdediging + autodestruction sub :1 zelfvernietiging + autodestructive adj :1 zelfvernietigend + autodestructor adj :1 zelfvernietigend + autodestruerse v :1 zichzelf vernietigen + autodetermination sub :1 zelfbeschikking :derecto de -- = zelfbeschikkingsrecht autodidacte adj :1 autodidactisch :ille es interprete -- = hij is tolk, maar heeft geen opleiding gehad autodidactic adj :1 autodidactisch :studio -- = zelfstudie :methodo -- = autodidactische methode autodidacto sub :1 autodidact + autodisciplina sub :1 zelfdiscipline autodromo sub :1 racecircuit, autocircuit, autodroom + autodyne sub :1 autodyne + autoeducation sub :1 zelfopvoeding + autoerotic adj :1 auto-erotisch + autoerotismo :1 auto-erotiek, soloseks + autoexcitation sub :1 zelfbekrachtiging :-- de un dynamo = zelfbekrachtiging van een dynamo + autofecundante adj :1 BIOLOGIA zelfbevruchtend, zelfbestuivend + autofecundation sub :1 BIOLOGIA zelfbevruchting/bestuiving + autofertile adj :1 BIOLOGIA zelfbevruchtend + autofinanciamento sub :1 zelffinanciering, financiering uit eigen middelen + autofinanciarse v :1 zichzelf financieren + autoflagellation sub :1 zelfkastijding + autofocus sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA autofocus + autogame adj :1 BIOLOGIA autogaam, zelfbevruchtend, zelfbestuivend :plantas -- = autogame planten + autogamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA autogamie, zelfbevruchting, zelfbestuiving + autogamic adj :1 BOTANICA autogaam + autogene adj :1 vanzelf plaatsvindend, autogeen :cambios -- = veranderingen die vanzelf plaatsvinden :2 (mbt lassen) autogeen :soldatura -- = autogeen lassen + autogenese (-esis) sub :1 autogenese, abiogenese + autogenetic adj :1 autogenetisch, abiogenetisch + autogererse v :1 zichzelf besturen + autogestion sub :1 zelfbeheer, het leiden van een bedrijf door de werknemers + autogovernarse v :1 zichzelf besturen + autographe adj :1 eigenhandig geschreven :scripto -- = eigenhandig schrijven :littera -- = eigenhandig geschreven brief autographia sub :1 het eigenhandig schrijven :2 TYPOGRAPHIA autografie autographiar v :1 autografisch vermenigvuldigen (van handschriften, tekeningen, etc.) autographic adj :1 autografisch :tinta -- = autografische inkt :papiro -- = autografische papier :littera -- = autografische brief autographo sub :1 autograaf, eigen (hand)schrift :collector de --s = autografenverzamelaarverzamelaar :collection de --s = autografenverzameling autogyro sub :1 autogiro + autohypnose (-osis) sub :1 autohypnose + autohypnotic adj :1 autohypnotisch + autoignition sub :1 zelfontbranding, zelfontsteking + autoillusion sub :1 zelfbedrog + autoimmun adj :1 auto-immuun :maladias -- = auto-immuunziekten + autoimmunisation sub :1 auto-immunisering + autoimmunitate sub :1 MEDICINA auto-immuniteit + autoinductantia sub :1 zelfinductantie + autoinduction sub :1 zelfinductie :bobina de -- = smoorspoel + autoinfection sub :1 zelfinfectie, zelfbesmetting + autoinflammar se v :1 spontaan in brand vliegen + autoinflammation sub :1 zelfontbranding + autoinjectabile adj :1 geschikt voor zelf-injectie + autointoxication sub :1 MEDICINA auto-intoxicatie, zelfvergiftiging + autoionisation sub :1 auto-ionisatie + autoironia sub :1 zelfspot + autojustification sub :1 zelfrechtvaardiging + autolimitation sub :1 zelfbeperking + autolubrificante adj :1 zelfsmerend + autolyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOCHIMIA autolyse + autolytic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA autolytic + automassage sub :1 zelfmassage automate adj :1 automatisch automatic adj :1 automatisch :arma -- = automatisch wapen :starter (A) -- = zelfstarter :bascula -- = snelweger :pilota -- = automatische piloot :pilotage -- = automatische besturing :cassa -- = betaalautomaat :machina a/de lavar -- = automatische wasmachine :distributor -- = automaat (toestel werkend op een munt) :dispositivo -- = automatische inrichting/toestel :consigna -- = bagagekluis :fabrica -- = automatische fabriek :le temperatura se regula automaticamente = de temperatuur wordt automatisch geregeld automaticitate sub :1 het automatisch zijn :le -- de un acto = het automatische karakter van een handeling + automation sub :1 automatisering :technologia de -- = automatiseringstechnologie automatisar v :1 automatisch maken, automatiseren, (met de computer) informatisar :-- un administration = een administratie automatiseren :-- un linea ferroviari = een spoorlijn automatiseren + automatisate adj :1 geautomatiseerd :rete telephonic -- = geautomatiseerd telefoonnet :catena de production -- = geautomatiseerde produktielijn + automatisation sub :1 automatisering, automatisatie, automering :experto de -- = automatiseringsdeskundige :projecto de -- = automatiseringsproject :technologia de -- = automatiseringstechnologie :-- de officio/bureau (F) = kantoorautomatisering automatismo sub :1 automatisme, gewoontehandeling :-- del mercato = marktautomatisme automato sub :1 automaat + automedication sub :1 MEDICINA automedicatie + automedonte sub :1 JOCO voerman, koetsier automobile adj :1 vehiculo -- = motorvoertuig :club (A) -- = automobielclub :ponte reservate al vehiculos -- = rijdek automobile sub :1 auto(mobiel) :-- a tres rotas = driewieler :industria de --s = auto-industrie :fabrica de --s = autofabriek :fabricante de --s = autofabrikant :marca de -- = automerk :pecias de recambio de --s = auto-onderdelen :excursion in/de -- = autotocht :via/cammino pro --s = autoweg :exhibition/exposition de --s = autotentoonstelling :cemeterio de --s = autokerkhof :conducer un -- = een auto besturen automobilismo sub :1 automobilisme, autosport automobilista sub :1 automobilist, autorijder, autobestuurder :currero -- = autocoureur + automobilistic adj :1 automobilistisch + automodulation sub :1 zelfmodulatie + automorphismo sub :1 automorfisme + automotor adj :1 een eigen aandrijving bezittend + automotrice sub :1 motorrrijtuig, motorwagen (van trein) + automutagene adj :1 BIOLOGIA automutageen + automutageno sub :1 BIOLOGIA automutageen + automutilation sub :1 MEDICINA automutilatie :le patiente ha facite un tentativa de -- = de patient probeerde zichzelf te verminken + autonettante adj :1 zelfreinigend + autonettation sub :1 zelfreiniging autonome adj :1 autonoom, zelfstandig :systema nervose -- = autonome/vegetatieve zenuwstelsel :gestion -- = zelfstandige bedrijfsvoering :governamento -- = autonome regering :stato -- = autonome staat :regiones -- = autonome gebieden autonomia sub :1 autonomie, zelfbestuur, onafhankelijkheid :-- politic = politieke autonomie :-- financiari = financiële autonomie :2 vliegbereik, actieradius :le -- de un avion supersonic = het vliegbereik van een supersonisch vliegtuig + autonomismo sub :1 autonomisme + autonomista sub :1 autonomist, voorstander van autonomie + autonomista adj :1 autonomistisch + autonomistic adj :1 autonomistisch + autonyme adj :1 autoniem + autonymia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA zelfnoemfunctie + autonymo sub :1 autoniem + auto-oxydation sub :1 auto-oxydatie + autoparco sub :1 parkeerplaats :surveliante/guardiano de -- = parkeerwachter + autopede sub :1 autoped + autophagia sub :1 BIOLOGIA autofagie, zelfvertering + autophagic adj :1 BIOLOGIA zelfverterend + autoplastia sub :1 MEDICINA autoplastiek, enting met eigen weefsels + autoplastic adj :1 MEDICINA de autoplastiek betreffend + autopollinisation sub :1 BOTANICA zelfbestuiving + autopolyploidia sub :1 BIOLOGIA autopolyploïdie + autoportante adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER TECHNICA zelfdragend + autoportrait {e} sub :1 zelfportrait + autoprogrammation sub :1 zelfprogrammering + autopropulsate adj :1 zich zelf voortstuwend + autopropulsator sub :1 eigen voortstuwing + autopropulsion sub :1 zelfvoortstuwing, zelfaandrijving + autoprotection sub :1 zelfbescherming autopsia sub :1 JURIDIC lijkschouwing, autopsie :-- legal = gerechtelijke schouwing :tabula de -- = snijtafel :facer le -- de un cadavere = een lijk schouwen + autopsiar v :1 JURIDIC lijkschouwing verrichten :-- un cadavere = een lijk schouwen + autoptic adj :1 autoptisch + autopunition sub :1 zelfbestraffing + autopurification sub :1 zelfreiniging autor sub :1 maker, schepper, bewerker, bedrijver, dader :-- principal = hoofdaanlegger, hoofddader :-- de un crimine = bedrijver van een misdaad, dader :-- de un goal (A) = maker van een doelpunt :2 schrijver, auteur :-- theatral/dramatic = toneelschrijver :-- favorite = lievelingsschrijver :-- de epigrammas = sneldichter :geestig -- = autor spiritual :derecto de -- = auteursrecht :nomine del -- = auteursnaam :correction del -- = auteurscorrectie :registro de --s = auteursregister + autoradio sub :1 autoradio + autoradiographia sub :1 autoradiografie autorato sub :1 auteurschap + autoregeneration sub :1 BIOLOGIA autoregeneratie + autoregulation sub :1 zelfregulatie, zelfregulering :-- del pression arterial = zelfregulatie van de bloeddruk + autoregulator adj :1 zelfregelend, zelfregulerend + autorespirator sub :1 aqualong (duikersuitrusting) + autoreversibile adj :1 lectura -- = "autoreverse" autorisabile adj :1 toelaatbaar autorisar v :1 machtigen, toestemming/recht geven tot, vergunning verlenen tot, autoriseren :-- le publication de un cosa = iets voor publicatie vrijgeven autorisate adj :1 bevoegd, gerechtigd, gemachtigd, goedgekeurd, geautoriseerd :copia -- = gewaarmerkt afschrift :traduction -- = geautoriseerde vertaling :absentia -- = afwezigheid met verlof :persona -- = bevoegde, gevolmachtigd persoon :opinion -- = gezaghebbende mening :COMMERCIO capital -- = geautoriseerd kapitaal autorisation sub :1 toestemming, machtiging, goedkeuring, vergunning, autorisatie :-- de emitter = zendvergunning/machtiging :peter -- = verlof/vergunning vragen :obtener le -- regal/royal = koninklijke goedkeuring verkrijgen :monstrar/exhiber un -- = een machtiging/vergunning laten zien :haber le -- de = gemachtigd zijn om autoritari adj :1 autoritair, eigenmachtig :regime (F) -- = autoritair regime :politica -- = autoritaire politiek :tono -- = autoritaire toon :character -- = autoritair karakter :stato -- = autoritaire staat autoritarismo sub :1 autoritaire manier van handelen/optreden autoritate sub :1 gezag, autoriteit, macht :-- central = centraal gezag :-- supreme = oppergezag :-- legitime = wettig gezag :-- judiciari = rechterlijke macht :-- doctrinal = leergezag :-- regal/royal = koninklijk gezag :-- imperial = keizerlijk gezag :-- statal = staatsgezag :-- paternal/paterne = vaderlijk gezag :le --s competente = de bevoegde autoriteiten :--s civil = burgerlijke autoriteiten/gezagsdragers :--s militar = militaire autoriteiten :-- religiose = kerkelijke autoriteiten/gezagsdragers :--s municipal = stadsbestuur :--s local = plaatselijke autoriteiten :mantenentia/mantenimento del -- = gezagshandhaving :abuso de -- = misbruik van gezag :--s de occupation = bezettingsautoriteiten :appoiar se super -- = op een gezaghebbende bron steunen :esser sub le -- de un persona = onder iemands gezag staan :submitter un persona a su -- = iemand aan zijn gezag onderwerpen :facer valer su --, imponer su -- = zijn gezag doen gelden :attribuer multe -- a = veel gezag hechten aan :exercer (le) -- = gezag uitoefenen :revestir de -- = met gezag bekleden :parlar/ager con -- = met autoriteit spreken/handelen :refractari al -- = niet gezagsgetrouw + autoritative adj :1 gemachtigd, met volmacht :2 gezaghebbend, betrouwbaar + autosatisfaction sub :1 zelfbehagen, zelfbevrediging + autoschola sub :1 autorijschool :auto(mobile) de -- = lesauto :instructor de -- = rijinstructeur + autoscopia sub :1 zelfwaarneming + autoservicio sub :1 zelfbediening :buffet (F) -- = lopend buffet + autosoma sub :1 BIOLOGIA autosoom + autostarter sub :1 autostarter (bij paardenrennen) + autosterile adj :1 BIOLOGIA autosteriel + autosterilitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA autosteriliteit + autostop sub :1 het liften :facer (le) -- = liften :io ha venite per -- = ik ben komen liften + autostopar v :1 liften + autostopismo sub :1 het liften + autostopista sub :1 lifter autostrata sub :1 autosnelweg + autostratal adj :1 auto(snel)weg... :rete -- = auto(snel)wegennet + autosubsistentia sub :1 (het) selfsupporting zijn + autosufficiente adj :1 esser -- = in zijn eigen behoeften (kunnen) voorzien + autosufficientia sub :1 (het) zichzelf kunnen bedruipen, zelfvoorziening + autosuggestibile adj :1 vatbaar voor autosuggestie, autosuggestibel + autosuggestibilitate sub :1 vatbaarheid voor autosuggestie, autosuggestibiliteit + autosuggestion sub :1 autosuggestie, zelfsuggestie + autosuggestive adj :1 autosuggestief + autosyndese (-esis) sub :1 autosyndese + autosynthese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA autosynthese + autotherapia sub :1 autotherapie + autotomia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA autotomie, zelfverminking + autotomisar v :1 ZOOLOGIA zichzelf verminken + autotoxic adj :1 BIOLOGIA :substantia -- = autotoxine + autotoxina sub :1 BIOLOGIA autotoxine + autotraino sub :1 autotrein + autotransformator sub :1 autotransformator + autotransfusion sub :1 MEDICINA autotransfusie + autotrophe adj :1 autotroof :metabolismo -- = autotrofe stofwisseling + autotrophia sub :1 BOTANICA autotrofie + autotrophic adj :1 Vide: autotrophe + autotropismo sub :1 autotropisme + autotypia sub :1 autotypie + autovaccination :1 MEDICINA inenting met autovaccin + autovaccino sub :1 MEDICINA autovaccin + autovia sub :1 autoweg :-- a pedage = autosnelweg met tolheffing, autotolweg autumnal adj :1 van de herfst, herfst... :floration -- = herfstbloei :flores -- = herfstbloemen :folios -- = herfstbladeren :colores -- = herfstkleuren :sol -- = herfstzon :die/jorno -- = herfstdag :nocte -- = herfstnacht :matino -- = herfstmorgen :vespere/vespera -- = herfstavond :paisage -- = herfstlandschap :nebula/bruma -- = najaars/herfstmist :liquidation -- = najaarsuitverkoop/opruiming :offerta -- = najaarsaanbieding :precios -- = najaarsprijzen :tinta -- = herfsttint :conferentia -- = najaarsconferentie :excursion -- = najaarsexcursie :modello -- = najaarsmodel :exhibition/exposition -- = najaarstentoonstelling :auction -- = najaarsveiling :maladia -- = najaarsziekte autumno sub :1 herfst, najaar :flor de -- = herfstbloem :folio de -- = herfstblad :planta de -- = herfstplant :jorno/die de -- = herfstdag :mense de -- = herfstmaand :sol de -- = najaarszon :vento de -- = herfstwind :pluvia de -- = herfstregen :nocte de -- = herfstnacht :matino de -- = herfstmorgen :paisage de -- = herfstlandschap :campion de -- = herfstkampioen :equinoctio de -- = herfstnachtevening :puncto equinoctial de -- = herfstpunt :vacantias de -- = herfstvakantie :vespere/vespera de -- = herfstavond :color de -- = herfstkleur :moda de -- = najaarsmode :tempesta de -- = najaarsstorm :migration de -- = najaarstrek :collection de -- = najaarscollectie :offerta de -- = najaarsaanbieding :conferentia de -- = najaarsconferentie :excursion de -- = najaarsexcursie :le -- del vita = de herfst van het leven + autunite sub :1 MINERALOGIA autuniet + auxanographia sub :1 BOTANICA auxanografie + auxanometro sub :1 BOTANICA auxanometer, groeimeter auxiliar adj :1 hulp... :verbo -- = hulpwerkwoord :libro -- = hulpboek :servicio -- = hulpdienst :banca -- = hulpbank GEOMETRIA :linea -- = hulplijn :medio -- = hulpmiddel :lingua -- = hulptaal :scientia -- = hulpwetenschap :motor -- = hulpmotor, aanhangmotor :bicycletta a/con motor -- = rijwiel met hulpmotor :apparato -- = hulpapparaat :turbina -- = hulpturbine :COMPUTATOR memoria -- = achtergrondgeheugen :cruciator -- = hulpkruiser :flotta -- = hulpvloot :nave -- = hulpschip :armea -- = hulpleger :episcopo -- = hulpbisschop :truppas -- = hulptroepen :personal -- = hulppersoneel :policia -- = hulppolitie :predicator -- = hulpprediker :collaborator -- = hulpkracht auxiliar v :1 helpen, bijstaan, bijstand verlenen, hulp verlenen auxiliator sub :1 helper auxilio sub :1 hulp, bijstand, steun :-- social = maatschappelijk hulpbetoon, bijstand :crito de -- = kreet om hulp, noodkreet :illa vive del -- social = ze leeft van de bijstand :petition de -- = verzoek om hulp :prestar -- a = bijstand verlenen aan :currer al -- de un persona = iemand te hulp schieten + auxina sub :1 BOTANICA groeistof, auxine + auxocyto sub :1 auxocyt + auxologia sub :1 auxologie + auxospora sub :1 BOTANICA auxospore + auxotrophe adj :1 BIOLOGIA auxotroof + auxotrophia sub :1 BIOLOGIA auxotrofie + auxotrophic adj :1 Vide: auxotrophe ava sub :1 grootmoeder aval sub :1 COMMERCIO wisselborgstelling, aval :dator de -- = wisselborg avalanche sub FRANCESE :1 lawine :periculo/risco de --s = lawinegevaar :can de -- = lawinehond :esser interrate in un -- = onder een lawine bedolven liggen :-- electronic = elektronenlawine :un -- de insinuationes = een lawine van verdachtmakingen avalisar v :1 COMMERCIO voor borg tekenen, avaleren avalista sub :1 COMMERCIO borg, avalist, avalgever avantage sub :1 voordeel :-- fiscal = belastingvoordeel :-- pecuniari = financieel voordeel :--s non-salarial = secundaire arbeidsvoorwaarden :regula del -- = voordeelregel :contar a su -- = naar zich toe rekenen :haber le -- super un persona = iets voor hebben op iemand :prender -- de un cosa = voordeel van iets hebben, van iets profiteren :dar -- a un persona = iemand het voordeel van de twijfel geven :obtener un -- = een voordeel behalen avantagiar v :1 bevoordelen, bevoorrechten, begunstigen :-- un herede = een erfgenaam bevoorrechten avantagiose adj :1 voordelig, gunstig :precio -- = voordelige prijs (lage prijs) :commercio -- = voordelige handel :puncto -- = pluspunt :facer un offerta -- = een voordelig aanbod doen :obtener un offerta -- = een voordelig aanbod krijgen :profitar de un offerta -- = profiteren van een voordelige aanbieding avantal sub :1 schort, voorschoot :-- de corio = leren voorschoot :-- de plumbo = loodschort :mitter un -- = een schort voordoen avante adv :1 voor, vooruit, voorwaarts :ir -- = voorwaarts gaan :reguardar in -- = vooruit kijken :saltar in -- = vooruit springen :inviar in -- = vooruit zenden :passo in -- = stap voorwaarts :movimento in -- = voorwaartse beweging :camera de -- = voorkamer :gamba de -- = voorpoot :porta de -- = voordeur :dentes de -- = voortanden :SPORT :centro -- = midvoor, centrumspits :esser -- = voor zijn :mi horologio va -- = mijn horloge loopt voor :de -- a detra = van voor naar achter :poner un cosa -- = iets vooraan zetten :2 te voren, eerder, eerst :un septimana -- = een week te voren :poc/pauc tempore -- = kort tevoren + avantero sub :1 SPORT voorhoedespeler :-- centro = midvoor :linea de --s = voorhoede :-- interior de sinistra = linksbinnen :-- exterior de sinistra = linksbuiten :-- interior de dext(e)ra = rechtsbinnen :-- exterior de dext(e)ra = rechtsbuiten avantia sub :1 voorschot, handgeld :peter un -- = een voorschot vragen :dar/conceder un -- a un persona = iemand een voorschot verlenen :reimbursar un -- = een voorschot terugbetalen :recuperar su --s = zijn voorschotten terugkrijgen :reclamer le reimbursamento de un -- = een voorschot opvragen :on me ha reimbursate mi -- = ik heb mijn voorschot terugontvangen :in -- = vooraf, van te voren :ordinar in -- = vooruitbestellen :reciper un -- = een voorschot krijgen :haber recipite un -- = in voorschot staan :-- bancari = bankvoorschot :-- gratuite/sin interesse = renteloos voorschot :2 voorsprong :-- confortabile = comfortabele voorsprong :prender un -- = een voorsprong nemen :haber un hora de -- = een uur voorsprong hebben :3 :--s = avances :--s doen/maken = facer avantias avantiamento sub :1 het vooruit gaan, het vorderen, vordering, voortgang :-- decisive = doorbraak :-- del labores/del travalios = vordering van de werkzaamheden :2 promotie, bevordering avantiar v :1 vooruitgaan, voortgaan, opschieten, vorderen, naar voren gaan :-- in su travalio/labor = met zijn werk vorderen :-- a passos de gigante = met reuzenschreden vooruitgaan :-- a passos prudente = behoedzaam voortschrijden :-- con difficultate = moeizaam vooruitkomen :mi horologio avantia = mijn horloge loopt voor :le labio inferior avantiava legiermente = de onderlip stak iets naar voren :-- un sedia = een stoel naar voren schuiven :-- se con fortia = naar voren dringen :con le -- del annos = met het klimmen der jaren :non -- es recular = stilstand is achteruitgang :2 promotie maken, bevorderd worden :3 opperen, naar voren brengen, voor de dag komen met :-- un problema = een probleem naar voren brengen :-- argumentos = argumenten aandragen :-- un these (-esis) = een stelling poneren :-- un cosa como excusa = iets ter verontschuldiging aanvoeren avantiata sub :1 MILITAR voorpost, vooruitgeschoven post avantiate adj :1 ver, (ver)gevorderd :de etate -- = bedaagd :etate -- = bedaagdheid, hoge leeftijd :a un/in etate -- = op gevorderde leeftijd :-- in etate = op leeftijd :in un stato -- de decomposition = in een gevorderde staat van ontbinding :a causa del hora -- = wegens het gevorderde uur :un stadio -- = een gevorderd stadium :le travalio es multo -- = het werk is in een zeer gevorderd stadium :MILITAR posto -- = vooruitgeschoven post, voorpost :2 hoogontwikkeld, geavanceerd, high-tech :opiniones -- = geavanceerde meningen :technicas -- = geavanceerde technieken :ideas -- = geavanceerde denkbeelden :civilisation -- = hoogontwikkelde beschaving avar adj :1 gierig, vrekkig + avaria sub :1 schade, averij :bijzondere -- = avaria particular :agente de -- = schadeagent :calculo de -- = averijberekening :clausula de -- = averijclausule :costos de -- = averijkosten :fidantia de -- = compromis van averij :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES -- commun = gemene averij + avariar v :1 beschadigen, kapot maken, bederven :le pluvias ha avariate le recolta = de regens hebben de oogst schade toegebracht + avariate adj :1 beschadigd :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES frete -- = beschadigde vracht avaritia sub :1 gierigheid, vrekkigheid, schraapzucht :ille es le -- ipse = hij is gierig tot en met avaritiose adj :1 gierig, vrekkig, inhalig, schraapzuchtig :-- de poter = begerig naar macht + avaritioso :1 vrek, gierigaard avaro sub :1 gierigaard, vrek :un vetule -- = een ouwe vrek ave! interj LATINO :1 ave!, heil! ave(I) sub :1 vogel :-- de appello/de esca = lokvogel :-- rar = FIGURATE witte raaf :--s domestic = pluimvee :-- aquatic = watervogel :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtvogel :-- marin/de mar = zeevogel :-- rapace/predatori/de preda = roofvogel :-- migratori = trekvogel :-- non migratori = standvogel :-- cantator/de canto = zangvogel :-- palustre = moerasvogel :-- nidicole = nestblijver :-- nidifuge = nestvlieder :-- granivore = zaadetende vogel :-- erratic = zwerfvogel :-- captive = kooivogel :-- del paradiso = paradijsvogel :-- de hiberno = wintergast :nido de --s = vogelnest :ovo de -- = vogelei :testa/capite de -- = vogelkop :pata de -- = vogelpoot :becco de -- = vogelsnavel :stercore de -- = vogelpoep :specie de -- = vogelsoort :cavia de/pro --s = vogelkooi :colonia de -- = vogelkolonie :crito de -- = vogelkreet :fauna de -- = vogelfauna :chassator {sj} de --s = vogelvanger :rete pro le --s = vogelnet :a volo/vista de -- = in vogelvlucht :perspectiva a volo/vista de -- = vogelperspectief :migration del --s = vogeltrek :canto del --s = vogelzang :mercato de --s = vogelmarkt :protector del --s = vogelbeschermer :protection del --s = vogelbescherming :nutrimento pro --s = vogelvoer :attrappar/chassar {sj} --s = vogels vangen ave (II) sub :1 Ave Maria :2 tijd waarop het Ave wordt gebeden :3 weesgegroet(je) avellana sub :1 hazelnoot :barra de chocolate {sj} con --s = hazelnootreep avellaneto sub :1 hazelaarsbos avellaniero sub :1 hazelaar :ligno de -- = hazelaarshout aveller v :1 wegscheuren, wegtrekken, uittrekken :le morte nos le ha avellite inopinatemente = hij werd plotseling uit ons midden weggerukt Ave Maria LATINO :1 Ave Maria, Wees gegroet Maria avena sub :1 haver :-- commun = gewone haver :-- sative = brouwhaver :-- sterile = wilde haver :-- fatue = oot :-- flavescente = goudhaver :-- pratense = beemdhaver :-- pubescente = zachte haver :farina de -- = havermeel :pappa de -- = havermout(pap) :floccos de -- = havermout :gruta de -- = havergort :torta de -- = haverkoek :bira de -- = haverbier :cassa de -- = haverkist :sacco de -- = haverzak, zak haver :palea de -- = haverstro :pan de -- = haverbrood :grano de -- = haverkorrel :campo de -- = haverveld :pedunculo de -- = haverhalm :vannatura de -- = haverkaf :dar -- al cavallos = de paarden met haver voeren aventura sub :1 avontuur :-- cynegetic/de chassa = jachtavontuur :-- de viage = reisavontuur :-- del vita = levensavontuur :film (A) de --s = avonturenfilm :roman de --s = avonturenroman :historia de --s = avonturenverhaal :-- amorose = liefdesavontuur :-- sentimental = avontuurtje :-- juvenil = jeugdavontuur :-- spatial = ruimteavontuur :--s bellic/guerrier = krijgsavonturen :narrar un -- = een avontuur vertellen :lancear se in un -- = zich in een avontuur storten :viver un -- = een avontuur meemaken :dicer le bon -- = waarzeggen :per -- = bij toeval :al -- = op goed geluk, op de bonnefooi aventurar v :1 wagen, riskeren, op het spel zetten :-- su reputation = zijn naam op het spel zetten :-- se super un cammino glissante = zich op glad ijs begeven :ille aventura tote su fortuna = hij riskeert zijn hele vermogen aventurero sub :1 avonturier + aventurina sub :1 MINERALOGIA aventurine + aventurismo sub :1 avonturisme aventurose adj :1 avontuurlijk, vol avonturen :homine -- = avontuurlijk iemand :interprisa -- = avontuurlijke onderneming :vita/existentia -- = avontuurlijk leven/levensloop avenue sub FRANCESE :1 laan, oprijlaan, brede straat, avenue averar v :1 garanderen, verzekeren, waarmaken :-- se = bewaarheid worden avergoniar v :1 beschamen, beschaamd maken :su generositate me ha avergoniate = zijn edelmoedigheid heeft mij beschaamd avergoniate adj :1 beschaamd + averroismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA averroïsme + averroista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA averroïst + averroista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA averroïstisch + averroistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA averroïstisch aversion sub :1 het afwenden, het afkeren :2 afkeer, tegenzin, weerzin, antipathie, aversie :-- instinctive = gevoelsmatige afkeer :-- insuperabile = onoverwinbare afkeer :sentimento de -- = gevoel van afkeer :sensation de -- = gewaarwording van afkeer :haber un -- de un persona = een afkeer van iemand hebben :-- pro le labor/pro le travalio = arbeidsschuwheid :isto provoca/causa/inspira -- = dit wekt weerzin op averter v :1 afwenden, afkeren :-- un calamitate = een onheil afwenden + avertibile adj :1 afwendbaar + avestic adj :1 Avestisch, oud-Iraans + avestico sub :1 Avestisch, oud-Iraans avestruthio sub :1 struisvogel :pluma de -- = struisveer :haber un stomacho de -- = een struisvogelmaag hebben, een sterke maag hebben :systema/politica/tactica de -- = struisvogelpolitiek/tactiek :practicar le politica de -- = struisvogelpolitiek bedrijven + avetarda sub :1 ZOOLOGIA trapgans aviar v :1 vliegen (in vliegtuig) + aviari adj :1 aviair :infection -- = aviaire infectie :peste -- = vogelpest, hoenderpest :cholera -- = vogelcholera aviario sub :1 volière, vogelhuis :ave de -- = volièrevogel aviarista sub :1 volièrehouder aviation sub :1 het vliegen, het vliegwezen, vliegkunst, luchtvaart :-- civil = burgerluchtvaart :-- militar = luchtmacht, luchtwapen :-- naval = marineluchtvaart :-- sportive = sportvliegerij :servicio de -- = vliegdienst :base de -- = vliegbasis :terreno/campo de -- = vliegveld :schola de -- = vliegschool, luchtvaartschool :museo de -- = luchtvaartmuseum :accidente de -- = vliegtuigongeluk aviator sub :1 vliegenier, vlieger, piloot :- sportive = sportvlieger :mal de --es = luchtziekte + aviatori adj :1 vlieg..., vliegtuig... :disastro -- = vliegtuigongeluk avicinar v :1 (be)grenzen, grenzen (aan), liggen naast :con un probabilitate avicinante le certitude = met een aan zekerheid grenzende waarschijnlijkheid :2 dichterbij brengen/plaatsen, benaderen :avicina un poco/pauco tu platto = houd je bord eens bij :-- se = dichterbij komen, naderen :-- se a grande passos = met rasse schreden naderbij komen :-- se al pension = bijna met pensioen gaan + avicole adj :1 pluimvee... :exposition/exhibition -- = pluimveetentoonstelling :establimento -- = hoenderfokkerij + avicultor sub :1 vogelkweker :2 pluimveehouder avicultura sub :1 vogelteelt, vogelkwekerij :2 pluimveehouderij avide adj :1 gretig, begerig, gulzig :oculos -- = begerige ogen :reguardos -- = begerige blikken :-- de gloria = eerzuchtig :-- de sanguine = bloeddorstig :-- de moneta = geldzuchtig :-- de placeres = genotzuchtig/ziek :-- de comprar = koopgraag/lustig :-- de apprender = leergierig :mangiar avidemente = gulzig eten aviditate sub :1 gretigheid, begerigheid, begeerte, gulzigheid :-- de gloria = eerzucht :-- de moneta = gelddorst, geldzucht :-- de lucro = winstbejag :-- del poter = heerszucht, machtswellust :-- de apprender = leergierigheid :-- de comprar = koopziekte + avifauna sub :1 vogelwereld, avifauna avinar v :1 met wijn doordrenken (fust) :-- se = dronken maken, zich bedrinken avinate adj :1 (door wijn) dronken, beschonken, aangeschoten, boven zijn theewater avion sub :1 vliegtuig, vliegmachine, toestel :-- a/de reaction/a jecto = straalvliegtuig :-- de combatto = gevechtsvliegtuig :-- de bombardamento = bommenwerper :-- de chassa (sj) = jachtvliegtuig :-- de/a rocchetta = raketvliegtuig :-- cisterna = tankvliegtuig :-- de recognoscentia = verkenningsvliegtuig :-- de spionage = spionagevliegtuig :-- de marina = marinevliegtuig :-- de transporto/de carga = vrachtvliegtuig :-- affretate = chartervliegtuig :-- postal = postvliegtuig :-- publicitari = reclamevliegtuig :-- de sport/sportive = sportvliegtuig :-- sin pilota = onbemand vliegtuig :-- amphibie = amfibievliegtuig :-- del marina = marinevliegtuig :-- regular/de linea = lijnvliegtuig/toestel :-- de passageros = passagiersvliegtuig, verkeersvliegtuig :-- multimotor = meermotorig vliegtuig :-- sin motor = zweefvliegtuig :-- telecommandate = vliegtuig met afstandbediening :-- supersonic = supersonisch vliegtuig :esquadra de --es = luchteskader :billet de -- = vliegticket :typo de -- = vliegtuigtype :construction de --es = vliegtuigbouw :constructor de --es = vliegtuigbouwer :industria de --es = vliegtuigindustrie :fabrica de --es = vliegtuigfabriek :production de --es = vliegtuigproduktie :armamento del -- = boordwapens :ala de -- = vliegtuigvleugel :motor de -- = vliegtuigmotor :bomba de -- = vliegtuigbom :antenna de -- = vliegtuigantenne :parte de -- = vliegtuigonderdeel :accidente de -- = vliegtuigongeluk :attacco de --es = luchtaanval :littera per -- = luchtpostbrief :tarifa per -- = luchtposttarief :montar a bordo de un -- = in een vliegtuig stappen :pilotar un -- = een vliegtuig besturen + avionetta sub :1 klein sportvliegtuigje + avionica sub :1 luchtvaartelektronica + aviophobia sub :1 vliegangst + avirulente adj :1 MEDICINA niet virulent avisar v :1 informeren, inlichten :-- un persona de un cosa = iemand over iets inlichten :2 adviseren, raad geven, (aan)raden :-- un persona = iemand raad geven :-- un cosa = iets aanraden avisate adj :1 bedachtzaam, voorzichtig, bezonnen :mal -- = onvoorzichtig, onbezonnen aviso sub :1 mening, oordeel, standpunt, advies, zienswijze, opvatting :-- preliminar = preadvies :facer cambiar un persona de -- = iemand van mening doen veranderen :multes es de nostre -- = velen zijn het met ons eens :2 bericht, bekendmaking, kennisgeving, waarschuwing :littera de -- = aangetekende brief :-- unic e general = enige en algemene kennisgeving :-- de decesso = overlijdensbericht :-- de tempesta = stormwaarschuwing :-- de expedition = bericht van verzending :usque a nove -- = tot nader order :sin previe -- = zonder voorafgaand bericht :dar -- de absentia = zich afmelden + avitaminose (-osis) sub :1 avitaminose avivamento sub :1 het aanwakkeren, het aanvuren, het stimuleren :2 het verfrissen, het verlevendigen, het ophalen (van kleuren) avivar v :1 aanwakkeren, opwekken, aanvuren, animeren, stimuleren :-- le appetito = de eetlust opwekken :-- le desiros/desiderios de un persona = iemands verlangen aanwakkeren :-- le passiones = de hartstochten opzwepen :2 verfrissen, verlevendigen, ophalen (van kleuren) avo sub :1 grootvader avocatiero sub :1 avocadoboom avocato sub :1 avocado + avocetta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kluut avoirdupois sub ANGLESE :1 avoirdupoisstelsel, het Engelse gewichtsstelsel + avometro sub :1 avometer avulsion sub :1 het uittrekken, uittrekking, extractie (tand) :-- dentari = het tandentrekken :le -- de un dente = het trekken van een tand avuncular adj :1 van een oom avunculo sub :1 oom :-- affin = behuwdoom axe sub :1 as(lijn), spil, middel :-- rotatori/giratori/de rotation = draaias, omwentelingsas :-- principal = hoofdas :-- longitudinal = lengteas :-- parallel = parallelas :-- central/median = middenas :-- de gravitate = zwaartepuntas :-- de inertia = traagheidsas :-- del cammino/via = as/hartlijn van de weg :-- optic/visual = gezichtsas PHYSICA :-- optic = optische as :-- terrestre/del terra = aardas :inclination del -- terrestre = helling van de aardas :-- celestial/del celo = hemelas :-- optic = optische as :-- floral = knopas :-- de crystallo = kristalas :-- symmetria = symmetrieas :-- accopulate = gekoppelde as :PHYSICA BOTANICA :-- secundari = bijas :-- de un floration = as van een bloeiwijze :MATHEMATICA :-- radical = machtlijn :potentias del -- = spil/asmogendheden :2 draagas, wagenas :-- posterior = achteras :-- anterior = vooras :-- de disembracage = ontkoppelingsas :-- propulsori = aandrijfas :ruptura de -- = asbreuk (auto) :transmission per -- = asoverbrenging + axenic adj :1 MEDICINA axenisch + axenisation sub :1 MEDICINA (het) kiemvrij maken axial adj :1 axiaal, as... :direction -- = asrichting :linea -- = aslijn :vector -- = axiale vector :fortia -- = axiale kracht :compression -- = axiale samendrukking :symmetria -- = axiale symmetrie :accopulamento -- = askoppeling :tension -- de traction = axiale trekspanning :pression -- = axiale druk :carga -- = axiale belasting :structura -- = axiale structuur :rotation -- = draaiing om een as :turbina a vapor a rotation -- = axiale stoomturbine :compressor -- = axiale compressor :pumpa -- = axiaalpomp + axialitate sub :1 axialiteit, axiale toestand axilla sub :1 oksel :cavo de -- = okselholte :sudor de -- = okselzweet :le pilos del --s = okselhaar :depilar le --s = de oksels ontharen :2 BOTANICA -- del folio = bladoksel axillar adj :1 ANATOMIA de oksel betreffend, oksel... :vena -- = okselader :cavitate -- = holte onder de arm :2 BOTANICA oksel... :button/gemma -- = okselknop :tuberculo -- = okselknol :folio -- = okselblad :flores -- = hoekstandige bloemen, okselbloemen + axilliflor adj :1 BOTANICA met okselstandige bloemen + axillifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met in de oksels van andere bladeren geplaatste bladeren + axinella sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- polypoide = hoornkiezelspons, asspons + axiologia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA axiologie, waardeleer + axiologic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA axiologisch + axiologista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA axioloog + axiologo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA axioloog axioma sub :1 axioma, postulaat, grondwaarheid :-- indemonstrabile = onbewijsbaar axioma :-- de Archimedes = axioma van Archimedes :-- de continuitate = continuïteitsaxioma axiomatic adj :1 axiomatisch :methodo -- = axiomatische methode :veritate -- = axiomatische waarheid + axiomatica sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA axiomatiek, axiomatica + axiomatisar v :1 axiomatiseren + axiomatisation sub :1 axiomatisatie + axiometro sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES axiometer, roerverklikker + axis sub :1 ANATOMIA draaier :atlante e -- = atlas en draaier :2 ZOOLOGIA axishert + axolotl sub :1 ZOOLOGIA axolotl + axon sub :1 BIOLOGIA axon, neuriet, cylindraxe :reflexo de -- = axonreflex + axonometria sub :1 MATHEMATICA axonometrie + axonometric adj :1 MATHEMATICA axonometrisch axoplasma sub :1 axoplasma + axotemia sub :1 MEDICINA axotemie axungia sub :1 reuzel + ayatollah sub :1 RELIGION ayatollah azalea sub :1 BOTANICA azalea :flor de -- = azaleabloem :cultura de --s = azaleateelt :cultor/cultivator de --s = azaleakweker :specie de -- = azaleasoort + azeotrope sub :1 CHIMIA azeotroop + azeotropia sub :1 CHIMIA azeotropie + azeotropic adj :1 CHIMIA azeotropisch + Azerbaidzhan sub n pr :1 Azerbeidjan + azide sub :1 azide + azimuth sub :1 ASTRONOMIA azimut + azimuthal adj :1 ASTRONOMIA azimut..., azimutaal :circulo -- = azimuthcirkel :instrumento -- = azimutinstrument :compasso -- = azimutkompas :numero quantic -- = azimutaal quantumgetal :goniometria -- = azimutale goniometrie :GEOGRAPHIA :circulo -- = topkring + azocolorante sub :1 azokleurstof + azocomposito sub :1 CHIMIA azoverbinding azoic adj :1 azoïsch, zonder spoor van leven :2 GEOLOGIA azoïsch, het azoïcum betreffend + azoico sub :1 GEOLOGIA azoïcum + azolla sub :1 BOTANICA kroosvaren + azopigmento sub :1 azopigment Azores sub n pr pl :1 Azoren + azotar v :1 CHIMIA azoteren + azotate adj :1 stikstofhoudend + azotation sub :1 CHIMIA azotering + azotic adj :1 CHIMIA azotisch, stikstofhoudend + azoto sub :1 CHIMIA stikstof + azotometro sub :1 CHIMIA azotometer, stikstofmeter + azoturia sub :1 MEDICINA azoturie + azteca sub :1 Azteek + azteca adj :1 Azteeks azur adj :1 azuren, azuur... :-- celeste = hemelsblauw :-- obscur = donkerblauw + azurar v :1 blauw maken, blauwen azurato sub :1 het hemelsblauw + azurite sub :1 azuriet, koperlazuur azuro sub :1 azuur (blauwe verf), het hemelsblauw azyme adj :1 ongezuurd, ongegist, ongedesemd :pan -- = ongedesemd brood, matse azymo sub :1 ongedesemd brood, matse :Festa del Azymos = Feest der Ongedesemde Broden